The Irregular Maker
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: "I am just a normal person, who just likes to make things, that is all. Nothing out of ordinary here, just someone with a few hobbies on the side." I give a casual smile to the world.
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 1**

(Unknown)

-MC's POV-

"Sato Daisuke-san, welcome to the afterlife. Unfortunately, you've died. It might've been short, but your life's now over."

Someone suddenly spoke to me in this white room, that seemed to have neither an end nor beginning, with a set of an office desk and chair. Where the one who announced that my life was over sitting across from me.

I have so many questions, but after all the things I have read in my life. I can tell that this person. Must be either a God or ROB, random overpowered being, before me.

Therefore, even if this person before me is a girl around my age, who I won't deny she is beautiful beyond all the girls I have seen. Well, in real life, that is, not the fictional worlds, because almost all the females there are sexy as hell, that many men wish they were real. Who knows, maybe this girl is a ROB, who have got bored and decided to take me from my boring life and see what I could do in another world.

If so, I'm going to be piss and will promise to get back at this girl. As no one will use me as entertainment.

Either way, finding out that I died kind of suck in my opinion, but I knew at some point I would die. Be it a natural cause or an accident. Mostly the latter, since I remember hanging out with some... friends during a festival. Then, end up here. No clue how I died, though. But, not too eager to find out.

"Well, damn. I'm dead? Shit, I had many things to do." The girl in front of me, with blue hair and eyes, blinks at me as I finally answered her and I cursed at that. "Now, what? Because if this place is heaven. Then, where the other people or this just my personal heaven? Then, it's shit. If this is hell; well, I guess this could be some kind of hell if you leave me here alone with nothing to do while the loneliness alone would most likely cause my mind to snap."

"Heaven? Pfft, you wish." She casually responded, "Hell? Er, I will have to get back to you on that at a later date." She looks around and wonders about what I said before looking back at me. "But, no. This is neither heaven or hell. More like limbo, and besides, you wouldn't be sent to hell. You haven't done anything that requires you to be sent there. Unless you count skipping class or not doing any homework."

Okay, definitely not a ROB, that's for sure or she some kind of low-ranked goddess, because it looks like she really doesn't know what my past deeds are. But, better keep my mouth shut about it and see how this play out. Rather not go to hell just yet.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. This is our first meeting, Sato Daisuke-san. My name's Aqua. I'm a goddess that guides young people who die in Japan. Therefore, you have two options before you." Aqua introduces herself with the air of haughtiness.

I made sure to listen very carefully to each of her words. Who knows what important things I may miss.

"The first option would be reincarnating and beginning a new life; the other option would be staying in a place sort of like heaven and living the life of a retirement home." Aqua explain the two options, without going too much into details. In fact, there almost barely any information, but my guess on the rest of the details.

"I think I'll pass on the second option, then." I replied in a calm tone of voice. Not showing anything other than an expression of serene.

"Eh?" Aqua looked at me with a little surprise I would reject the second option so fast after hearing it. Then, quickly cough in her hand and look at me with a big smile, "I see, someone like you wish to live longer than go into that boring place called heaven!"

I sweatdrop and wonder how those people that are heavily religious would do if this Aqua said that to their faces.

"However, there is a downside to the first option. After all, asking you to let go of all your memories and start again as a baby is the same as erasing your existence since your memories will be gone. So, how about a third option?" Aqua grin at me with excitement, where I got this gut feeling she faking it. Nevertheless, I won't lose anything if I hear this third option.

And suddenly, I can see where this is going now. Where instead of asking me which worlds to reincarnate into or even mention about how I would lose my memories as well. Something I didn't realize and Aqua wouldn't have mentioned anything about it if I didn't want to hear the third option.

Also, note to self, this Goddess Aqua sucks at subtle with the way she trying to get me to pick the third option after barely informing the first and second options. Plus, she even mentions how heaven is boring for some reason. No need to ask about that.

"Let's hear it." I decide to humor her.

"Do you... like games?" Aqua says with a grin, trying her best to make the third option interesting.

With that, she started explaining about the third option, with the whole thing summary of me entering an alternate world. There is a Demon King in that alternate world, said Demon King and an army of demons attack the world, throwing the world into chaos.

To my delight, there is [Magic] and monsters in this alternate world. Which should be a given fact, with the whole Demon King going on.

So kind of the same setting with nearly the same fantasy light novels and anime I have seen in the past. Seem alright for me.

"The people who died in that world were killed by the Demon King's army and were very afraid. Therefore, almost all of the people who died rejected reincarnating in that world again. More specifically, that world will end if this continues since babies will cease to be born there. Hence, we'll solve that problem by sending the dead from other worlds over." Aqua looks proud, where I have this urge to break her face. But, continue to listen.

Also, other worlds...?

"And since we're sending people over, we should find people that have died young and still yearn to live and send them over with their original body and memories. It'll be meaningless if they were to die immediately after going over, so we'll grant a privilege to all of those going to that world, allowing them to take one thing they like. It may be a powerful ability, an exceptional talent or a godlike weapon. What do you think? It might be another world, but you can live once more. For the people of that world, someone will appear who can fight immediately. How about it? Isn't that great news?" Aqua finished explaining as she looks at me with eyes of pride, like she expected me to accept this option after telling me how I can be the savior, hero, whatever, and gain fame, glory, and riches, among other things.

And now she got my undivided attention once she mentions powerful abilities aka my plot armor. But, first.

"Quick question," I said to Aqua, "Will I be able to speak, write, and read the language of that world?" Honestly, if I can't even do all three of this, then I will hit into an early problem I must solve, mostly the part where if I can't even speak the local language, then I'm fucked.

"This isn't a problem. With the gentle aid of the gods, knowledge of the language will be beamed directly into your brain the moment you head over to the other world. You'll even be able to do all three! As a side effect, your brain might be wiped blank if you're unlucky... Anyway, all that's left is to choose a powerful ability or weapon." Aqua accidentally revealed something dangerous.

"Did you just say my brain might be wiped blank if I'm unlucky?" I almost broke my false mask of being calm and wanted no more to bash this goddess' face in and torture her for a lifetime until she begs for the sweet death.

"I didn't say that."

"Bullshit."

She ignored me and instead pulled what looked to be a catalog out from behind the desk and hand it over to me.

"Please choose. I may grant you one and only one power. It may be a powerful, unique ability, or perhaps a legendary weapon. Come, it can be anything. You have the privilege to bring this one thing to the other world." Aqua repeated the sweet offer from before. As she expected this would make me forget what you just said. Making me twitch a little.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"Hey, hurry up. It doesn't matter which one you choose. I have no expectations of a random useless schoolboy with no talent like you, so can you just pick one and be on your way? Anything will do, so hurry up!" Aqua shout at me for taking my time on picking what my plot armor would be, something that will stick with me for a long time and most likely help me achieve my goals.

Yup, if I get the chance. I'm going to slowly enjoy dealing with this goddess.

I responded in a calm voice, "I died and it hasn't even been an hour." I look back at the catalog. "By the way, can I take stuff from Earth to the other world?"

"No." Aqua answered, while munching on some potato chips she got somewhere during the time she was waiting for me to pick, with a bored look on her face. "You can only select from what's in this room."

Only in this room? Not much to pick really. No way am I picking the goddess. Only a fool would pick her and expect her to do your bidding or provide the help you need to beat the Demon King. Plus, who knows if she can keep her divine power upon entering the other world. Actually, I already got my answer to this and it a yes on losing her divine power. Since if they didn't, then they would have long by now killed that Demon King.

So yeah, going back to searching for that unique overpowered ability for the grab. As this is a lifetime chance for me to get without having to do any long term chain of tasks to get it. With or without all my limbs attached by then. I may be an old man, who just a breath away from dying too.

Therefore, I will pick the one that suits my needs and could be used in all situations.

"Can you hurry up and choose already?! There are still many dead souls waiting in line!" Aqua shout at me, causing me to feel annoyed by the second and just as I was about to allow my rage to cloud my judgment before I found something I like.

"Alright. I pick [Omnifabrication] as my unique power." I did not expect that to be here since this something almost every mad scientist would have in certain worlds.

"We had something like that?" Aqua look confused for a second there, letting me know she, who is a goddess, also doesn't know everything in this catalog. "Whatever, granted. Please don't move from the center of the [Magic Circle]."

Under my feet, a large blue [Magic Circle] appeared. Making me have to squint due to the bright light almost blinding me. Furthermore, this just made me believe that all this happening wasn't a prank or one big dream. Good things this proved me wrong. Plus, I already pitched myself to check if it really was a dream and I know for sure the people that hate, that would kidnap me, will never forget to tie me to a chair or to something without risking me escaping before I pay them back for kidnapping me.

"Sato Daisuke-san, you'll be heading to another world now and will become one of the hero candidates to defeat the Demon King. You'll receive a gift from the gods the moment you defeat the Demon King." Aqua said to me, not caring for her appearance as she says all this in a bored tone of voice, much to my irritation.

"Gift?" I caught on an important word she just said.

"Huh?" Aqua looked at me with a hint of surprise that I wasn't gone by now, "You're still here? Uh, yeah, gift. You'll be granted a wish; it may be anything you want. But, only after you defeat the Demon King. Now, hurry up and disappear from my sight." Aqua wave at me in a dismissing manner like I'm some kind of peasant or something. And now I have a god for me to curse at whenever something bad happens to me or whenever I feel like it.

A bright light surrounding me until I couldn't see anything else.

* * *

(Unknown)

Then, another second later. I find myself in an entirely different location. Where I can see all around me, where the houses are built from red bricks, the streets right out of Europe from the middle ages. No cars, bikes, power lines, or telecommunication cables in sight.

Yup, I am in an entirely different world from mine. Talk about unbelievable. Never would have expected this to happen to me.

Closing my eyes and take a deep breath to smell the fresh air before opening my eyes, where I think about if I should aim to defeat the Demon King or not, but decided that I won't.

After all, if I remember correctly. That damned Aqua mentions how she and maybe other gods have sent people from other worlds into this world I'm currently in. But, the Demon King still lives, even with all these people coming here to save the world. So, either the people sent here just fools that picked something useless as powers or overpowered weapons that completely useless for them later on.

Nevertheless, even if there are some smart ones out there. The Demon King still alive, and honestly, I don't see anyone here that worry. As from the look of it. Everyone goes on their daily lives without worrying about an army of demons invading this place. Nope. No demons before my eyes.

Well, better gather some information and try out the unique power I gained. To see if I really got it from that shitty goddess.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

After asking a few people, which led to me where I am. At the adventurer guild. A place for adventurers to take up quests, providing a place to exchange information, and operating a restaurant for people to eat as well. No clue if this a common thing with the other adventurer guild scatter across the world, but good for me at the very least.

I even learned where I am. The town of novice adventurers, where all come to become adventurers and hope to earn something or make something of themselves. Also, the starter location for the main character comes to and form a team, among other things.

Sure, I won't be aiming to defeat the Demon King, but that doesn't mean I won't dismiss the idea of becoming an adventurer. After all, in this fantasy world. It's better to join the adventurer guild early on to earn some money before going somewhere else to improve oneself further.

Looking around, I spotted where the counter of staff ladies, where there is a line of people for the pretty one while the rest are empty.

Raising an eyebrow at this and just go for the empty ones, to register as an adventurer, but if they are for something else. Then, no harm is done. I can just go back end of the line and wait.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" The receptionist asks me with a hint of hope.

"I would like to become an adventurer." I begin, "I'll be honest; I have no idea how this whole thing works." As I hope this counter worker lady willing to explain more while I register.

"Oh! I'm happy to help you register, but there is a registration fee, will that be alright with you?" The receptionist asks me.

Well, it looks like my anger did cloud my judgment more than I thought since I forgot to ask other things after picking my unique power. And money is one of them.

"Sure, how much is it?" If the fee is too much, then I'm going to have to do something else for a while until I save up to pay for the fee.

"The fee is 1,000 eris." The receptionist replied, where I hope that a small amount, because if so, then I won't be too surprised to find out the price for other things like cheap food.

"On the way to Axel. I used up all the money I had on me. Is there any way I can register without paying the fee or maybe I can take a loan?" I ask the counter worker lady, hoping that there such a thing or I would have to wait a bit longer before becoming an adventurer.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." The receptionist gives me a pity look. "As for the 1,000 eris fee. You can pay the guild back by doing quests and we would reduce the payment from the rewards of those quests. Would you like to do this?"

"Yes." I nod my head at her.

"Alright, now let me explain. Every adventurer has their own occupation or 'class'. You'll register what class you want to be onto your registration card." The receptionist explained as she places a small index card on the counter. "This will keep track of the monsters you've killed, as well as your level, [Skills], and experience points."

"Okay." I replied, letting her know I understand. So, this registration card is like a [Status/Skills List] menu, with other features as well. But, instead of just a pop-up menu in some video games. I have it in a physical form of an index card.

"Next, we'll decide what your class will be. But first, please place your hand here." The receptionist placed a contraption with a glass ball onto the desk, and I can just look at my very first real [Magical Item]. Maybe I can make my own later, who knows if I need it at some point.

Placing my right hand onto the orb, where it began to glow as energy visibly spurn around the gear-like parts. A stream of magic beamed down to the registration card that has been placed under the magic item, and I look with interest to see letters began to appear on it.

"Interesting." I mumble to myself as I witness this happening before my eyes.

The receptionist grabbed the card when the [Magical Item] stops writing and began looking over the information on the card before I could, which made me wonder if this is a common thing to do or not. But, then guess this isn't something worth hiding and maybe a common thing for the people of this world, where showing information about other's class, level, and [Skills] to others.

"Let's see what your stats are...! This is...! Leaving the average strength and vitality, everything else is very high! Especially your luck and intelligence, it's abnormally high!" The receptionist screamed after looking at my card.

The place was in an uproar after hearing this.

"This... This is way beyond amazing! With these stats, it would be a shame not to get any Mage-type or Merchant-type class with these kinds of stats!" The receptionist exclaimed before listing out all kinds of classes and the pros for each one. Along with top-tier classes as well.

Seeing how I have a unique power that helps me physically means and I can see if I could train my body as well. Not to mention this is a fantasy world, where many dreams to come and among the many things we come for is... [Magic]!

So it wasn't any hesitation to pick the class: [Arch-Wizard], one of the top-tier Mage-type classes. [Magic] is something I want to do in a fantasy world, otherwise, it is a waste to pick other classes when I can do some of them without actually having those classes in the first place.

[Magic], on the hand, is something more of a party trick back in my world, but here. Here its actual real [Magic]. So no way I'm giving this chance up like how I got my unique power from that shitty goddess.

"Done. Welcome to the adventurer guild, Daisuke-sama! All of our staff look forward to your grand exploits!" The receptionist said with a pleasant smile.

I heard the adventurers behind me cheering the guild gaining a top-tier class.

First, I ask for any other information like how do I gain [Skills] if I didn't have any yet and how do they work. As well as other information I should know. Once I got that done. I found out I have 10 [Skill Points], enough for me to purchase

Quickly, I ask for any quest I could do to pay the fee as soon as possible as being in debt is a nasty thing.

Once I got the quest along with brief information about it, including where the quest's location is and what I need to do to claim the quest is done before coming back here to get my reward.

Afterward, I left the adventurer guild's building as I have other things I got to do before doing my quest right away.

* * *

5 hours later*

(Axel: Outside)

On a grassland, with many hills, some being higher and others are smaller than other hills, where I look for my quest's targets before finding them not too far away from where I am. Right now, I am hunting down giant toads for the eliminating monster quest.

From what I can see. The giant toads live up to its name. As they humongous toads, large enough to swallow livestock and humans whole. And from what little information I got. During their mating season, they occasionally venture toward human settlements.

Guild usually issues kill quests to protect the city inhabitants and the livestock.

The giant toads dislike metals, so most properly equipped adventurers can easily take them out. As long they are bladed-weapons due to these giant toads are immune to brute forces.

On a side note, during dry and winter seasons, they burrow underground to protect themselves from nature. I honestly wonder how the people deal with the countless giant holes after these giant toads leave them once the winter season is over.

"Okay, let hope this works." I mumble to myself, as I manage to figure out how to use [Omnifabrication], the ability to invent and create any item, device, weapon, etc. I want/need with limited resources in an exceptionally short time, which can perform actions that manipulate/distort reality.

All I needed to do was to think of what I wanted and let my instinct guide me, which kind of took over my body as I blank out for hours until I got what I wanted. I had no idea where I got the materials, but there no one running around shouting about someone who took something without paying. So I toss that out of my mind and happy that my [Omnifabrication] worked, even if the downside of not knowing what's going on around me and the time to gather the materials and craft the desired items.

To be honest, getting the [Omnifabrication] was a big gamble and didn't know if the gods nerfed it or not, but looking at the long black sword handle with green circular designs on the bottom half of the handle and a green line in the middle of those designs in my right hand and in my left hand is the [Fox Mask] I got from the festival back in my world and seem to come with me. Where I turn it into a [Magical Item] as well. Proving the [Omnifabrication] work.

What I have is something not possible in this world or created by the people of this world. No clue if the gods can, but who cares about them.

Since I created myself the [Black Trigger: Fujin] from the manga/anime World Trigger. Something I shouldn't be possible to do. Yet, I have.

As for the [Fox Mask], it's mainly a support/augment item. Where I turn it into a [Magical Item] with a nerve sensory control type system. Where placing it on my face will allow me to manipulate my body movements with just a thought. As well as the ability to remove my body's limiter and ignore the pain upon using it, to perform superhuman-like actions. Including a regeneration feature, to heal any internal and external injuries by using the [Mana] or any other type of [Energy] inside me. And finally, the last ability required to help me use the [Black Trigger: Fujin] without the downside of like all its past users, but one person.

[Foresight], the ability to see some of the near potential futures of people around me, but instead of the same as Jin's [Side Effect: Foresight]. Mine will be more combat specialize. As anything else outside of combat would be out of the potential futures I would see.

Honestly, this is very dangerous, but all things come with risks. Mine just happens to be, that I can't do long term battles due to how limited my current [Mana] capacity. As everything I use would require [Mana]. One big fatal flaw. Where if I'm out of [Mana], I would be completely defenseless.

Placing the [Fox Mask] onto my face, preventing anyone from seeing any slip-up expression I may not be able to hide. As something clicks in my mind, which must have been the nerve sensory control type system activating.

"Trigger on." I feel my [Mana] being drained even more after wearing the [Fox Mask]. Then again, I did make sure to modify the [Black Trigger] from being powered by [Trion] to being powered by my [Mana] instead and any other [Energy] inside me I don't know about. Plus, I made sure to include the feature, where I won't end up dying from overusing the [Black Trigger]. Nevertheless, using two [Magical Items] that just sucking up my [Mana] is seriously a big disadvantage. In hindsight, I was and still am, excited with all the things happening to me.

Upon activation, the long black sword handle releases a blade of green color [Mana]. Along with the extra blades are undulating and semi-transparent and similar to tentacles. These are the reason why I wanted the [Fujin]. As when these extra blades are attached to a surface, they become invisible until they are triggered, in which case they become thin glowing lines that extend into blades. The lengths of these extra blades. I have no idea, but I know the length of these extra blades will depend on how much [Mana] I have at the time.

Looking for a nearby giant toad and charge right at it while going at my regular speed. Since I want to see how I can deal with these monsters without having to go beyond my limit.

I swing [Fujin] horizontally, cutting through it like butter, while quickly running around the giant toad before its blood splash on me.

"Well, one toad down. Four more to go." I mumble to myself, as I start hunting down the other four giant toads to finish the quest and pay off my debt today. Also, I should have leftover money to rent a place to sleep and something to eat.

Of course, I took this chance to test out the [Fox Mask]'s abilities.

* * *

20 minutes later*

I lay on my butt as I push the [Fox Mask] onto the side of my head, deactivating the [Magical Item] and stopping it from draining my [Mana] any further.

While the [Fujin] doesn't take too much [Mana] since I didn't even use the extra blades feature. But, I turn it off as well. Since I do want my [Mana] to recover at a normal rate instead of slowing it down while continue wasting [Mana] powering my [Magical Item] when it's not needed right now.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead, where I discover the limit of how long I can use the [Fox Mask]'s abilities. With the first one being the nerve sensory control type system. Going above 10% of my limit had broken both of my ankles.

If it wasn't for the regeneration feature. I would have a hard time returning to the town. Also, the regeneration takes a good chunk of my [Mana] to fix both ankles in just a couple of seconds. It didn't even take 5 seconds to fix all the damage I have done to myself while testing out both the [Fox Mask] and [Fujin].

Taking out my [Adventurer's Card] to see if I level up or not, to find out I did. I'm now level 8 after killing four giant toads. Now, I have 24 [Skill Points], including the 10 I already have at the beginning to spend on. Which I didn't at the time when I was too excited to want to use to check if I really have the [Omnifabrication].

Still holding the [Fujin] with my right hand, as I use my index finger to touch the card to switch over the [Skills List] for me to pick which ones to grab. I still can't believe this little card has a touch screen feature like a smartphone. But, I just think it's because of [Magic]. Almost all answers would lead to [Magic] in some way.

* * *

**Magic Name: [Sleep]**

**Magic Tier: Intermediate **

**Effect: An insidious spell that quietly puts a target to sleep. Victims rarely realize they have been cursed. **

**SP Cost: 10**

* * *

**Magic Name: [Paralyze]**

**Magic Tier: Intermediate**

**Effect: Makes the target unable to move. **

**SP Cost: 10**

* * *

**Magic Name: [Tinder]**

**Magic Tier: Beginner**

**Effect: Conjures a small blaze in the user's hands. It is too weak to directly harm enemies. **

**SP Cost: 1**

* * *

**Magic Name: [Create Water]**

**Magic Tier: Beginner**

**Effect: Shoots a jet of water to soak the target. **

**SP Cost: 1**

* * *

**Magic Name: [Freeze]**

**Magic Tier: Beginner**

**Effect: Creates an expanding sheet of ice from any water source, including atmospheric moisture. **

**SP Cost: 1**

* * *

**Magic Name: [Magic Hand]**

**Magic Tier: Beginner**

**Effect: Create an external hand made out of [Mana] for the user to manipulate from afar.**

**SP Cost: 1**

* * *

And like that, I used up all 24 [Skill Points]. Once I click accept, I didn't feel anything different. Remembering how to use new gained [Magic] and [Skills], thanks to asking the counter lady from the guild.

I got up from the ground, putting away the [Adventurer's Card] into my pocket, then raise my left hand in front of me and use beginner-tier [Magic] since I'm still low on [Mana].

**"[Create Water]."** I said without shouting as my left palm shoot out small steam of water, that doesn't even go far away before falling to the ground. Around 1-2 feet away, making me kind of disappointed, but remember this is beginner-tier [Magic]. So I shouldn't expect too much.

I stop using [Create Water] and start heading back since I killed enough to pay my debt and maybe a decent place to rent a room for the night. Overall, I would say I have a great day.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Just for those that curious or not. The mc DOES NOT have any knowledge about Konosuba. The mc is like Kazuma, who has knowledge of some anime and so on. Just wanna let everyone know this before someone say how the mc should have done that and done this like he has knowledge of Konosuba, but if it something else. Let me know. Thanks for reading. **

**Oh yeah, I'm going to do something completely different, that some people may hate me for or not. I'm going to only update this story by arc. So, who knows when the next update would be. Since I will only update this story once I finished typing up the next arc. This way I won't end up being so influenced by the reviews and PMs. **


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 2**

A few days later*

(Axel: Outside)

Behind my [Fox Mask], I'm smiling like mad. As I just tested out my newly created [Magical Items]. After realizing that trying to sense and try to manipulate my [Mana] to do something beyond what the [Magic Skills] I possess could do didn't work or maybe I don't have the talent to do such a thing.

Nevertheless, I can just use [Omnifabrication] to create [Magical Items] to perform [Magic Skills] that's not even part of this world's system. Let alone help me cast my present of [Magic] beyond what they should be able to do.

Watching a pack of wolves tearing each other to pieces. Where the winner would devour the remaining of the deceased loser. They devour each other to satisfy their hunger through cannibalism. Something that shouldn't be possible in a regular pack of wolves until now that is.

All this happens is due to the [Magical Items] in the form of a smoke bomb pellet. Where the smoke itself would affect the wolves' brains to be tricked and making all of them see each other as something delicious and need to be eaten at all cost.

Furthermore, with the brain tricked. Even all the wolf's senses are messed up as well. The sense of touch is gone, along with pain itself and hearing. Leaving the senses of sight, smell, and taste behind. With the latter two changed to the highest possible.

So this way the wolves wouldn't be able to tell the difference from eating their own kind or not.

Overall, watching a pack of wolves going at it each other until only one, barely alive, left standing. It is interesting since I just created a drug that could bring one's race against each other in a horrible way. Death by cannibalism is one of the nastiest ways to die and done by someone close to you is even worst, but I know lots of ways that are much more awful and sickening.

But, I don't think I will make something like this ever again unless I really need to. It wasn't that exciting to see a pack of wolves attacking each other. May be used on other species. But, for now, I will leave that drug alone for the time being.

I tilt my head, as it looks like the drug's effects about to end.

The last wolf starts shaking its head and looking around with wariness before it freezes. Then a second later, it falls on the ground motionless.

Using the [Fox Mask] to increase my sense of sight to see further and see if it just passed out, but I don't see it moving one bit. Not even breathing.

No clue if it just this wolf or a different one would continue to eat the scattered corpses of wolves after the drug wore off. Either way, I got what I wanted with that drug I created for the hell of it. Plus, I was feeling a bit merciful to not make the drug a permanent thing. No clue if it was better if I didn't.

"10 minutes." I mumble to myself, as that's all it took to kill a pack of wolves.

Spinning the deactivated [Fujin] as I find myself thinking about what next to create or more like what's the countless ideas I have to pick next, to make. Since the [Magical Drug] I just created is gone now. Even though, I only made a single pellet; nevertheless, the ending result wasn't too unexpected.

I want to create something that would bring results that even I won't expect at all. Of course, over the past few days. I have been busy making a few types of equipment to help me survive this fantasy world. I'm not a fool to think that this peace would last forever in Axel. There must be a reason why the demons haven't raided the town yet.

So, after having my [Fox Mask] and [Fujin] field-tested. I went on and make more gears. Just in case the two first [Magical Items] I created won't be enough to take care of whatever situations I'm in at that time.

**"[Chariot Requiem]!"** I shout out, as a shadowy figure appears behind me. It has a slight build and average height. Its most striking feature is that it is completely shrouded in shadows, appearing entirely black. It wears a large hat, one side folded over its top, a coat over which [Chariot Requirem] sports large rings serving as shoulder pads, a stylized belt, and a trouser decorated with braces around the ankles. Its face has an arrow-like mark underneath what seems to be a large, empty eye.

This is the evolved form of [Silver Chariot] after being pierced by the [Stand-creating Arrow]. A [Requiem Stand] from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. As to how I got this [Requiem Stand]. I used the [Stand-creating Arrow], which is a powerful item that awakens the [Stand] of any living creature it pierces. Of course, the [Stand] itself will be random, but I made it so it gives me the exact [Stand] I wanted before using the arrow again to get the [Chariot Requiem]. But, it doesn't give me the canon [Chariot Requiem]. It gave me something more, including the canon's abilities.

I didn't want other people to gain the power of a [Stand] and a [Requiem Stand] at that. I made it so the [Arrow] would be destroyed on the second use once I gained [Chariot Requiem]. And I still can't believe this world has the materials to craft a [Stand-creating Arrow] in the first place, then again, there [Magic] in this world and among other things.

I gave a mental command to my [Requiem Stand] to use [Regeneration Manipulation] on those corpses. Watching it walk over to the pile of wolves' corpses, where it touches each corpse one by one as they begin regenerating back to the previous state, even regrowing back lost limbs and important organs.

If it wasn't for the scatter wolf parts, then no one would notice there was a big fight among the wolves and instead of a pack of wolves just finished eating their latest prey, and then, decide to lay down to rest for a bit.

Next, I order [Chariot Requiem] to use it's [Grand Scale Soul Manipulation] to draw in the souls of the decreased wolves back into their now whole and healthy bodies.

To my disappointment, none of the corpses moved and [Chariot Requiem] stand still, doing nothing. Giving off the impression that nothing out of the ordinary happens.

But, that was before I felt my [Mana] being drained at an alarming rate and figure right away why the corpses haven't moved yet. It was because [Chariot Requiem] is using my [Mana] to 'pull' the souls of these dead wolves from the afterlife. But, there were too many and [Chariot Requiem] must be trying to use a little bit of [Mana] as best as possible, but still using too much.

I changing my order for [Chariot Requiem] to focus only on one wolf instead of all of them. And to my relief, that my guess was right as I don't have enough [Mana] to bring a pack of wolves back to life all at once. Maybe in the future, I could on a larger scale, but for now, I can't and I have no idea how much [Mana] is required to bring a human's soul back to the living.

* * *

A few minutes later*

I have [Chariot Requiem] holding the wolf, that was just revived, by the neck and pushing it onto the ground. Stopping it from attacking me or running away. As I check for anything out of the ordinary other than I just perform a full resurrection. Well, as long there some kind of remains of that wolf for [Chariot Requiem] to use [Regenerate] on, to 'create' a new full intact body to hold the soul or any organic entities. No clue if I could put souls into inanimate objects. I will try it on a later date.

After checking the wolf didn't turn into a mutated monster any time soon or it's a zombie wolf, but I don't have the time to see if it does mutate in time or it just a zombie. So, it's useless to me right now. When I can just get another wolf or monster, to perform some experiments on and don't have to worry about not having enough bodies since [Chariot Requiem] can just create another one from a small flesh alone.

Of course, if I have enough [Mana] to do so, that is.

With a single order from me; [Chariot Requiem] crushed the wolf's head like an egg and disappearing afterward. Since I don't need its presence anymore.

I rub the back of my neck, deciding to do more training with [Chariot Requiem]. As I barely scratch the surface of what it could do.

Pulling out my [Adventurer's Card] to see check if these dead wolves count as my kills. To my surprise, it says it does. As I am now level 15. Now, with 14 [Skill Points] for me to use, but I'm planning to save up for a certain [Skill] I want, that will cost me a good amount of [Skill Points].

Now, it's time for me to go back and get my reward for killing the pack of wolves.

* * *

An hour later*

(Axel: Outside)

I sweatdrop as I watch this foolish long blonde-haired girl in yellow armor, swinging a two-handed sword at a pack of wolves. But the thing is. She is missing on every swing before I feel something wrong with this picture. Then not a moment later, the sword got stuck in a nearby tree, where she struggled to get it out. Then, all the wolves jump on the girl, causing her to yelp. As she falls to the ground swordless.

"You think this is enough to take me down?!" The blonde-haired girl shouts as she tries to shake the wolves biting onto the sleeves. While some of the wolves trying to get a good grip onto the metal boots. "Come on, is that all you big bad wolves can do?! I don't have my sword anymore to defend myself, so release all your beasty urge onto me if you dare!"

Now, I would have expected the girl would be fighting back with all her might after losing her only weapon to deal with these wolves. Before I deadpan as I noticed her face red and not because she beyond mad, but for a different reason.

A small grin form on my face once I realize what's really going on.

Sliding the [Fox Mask] over to my face as I activate [Fujin], then with a swift movement and decapacitated all the wolves, spilling blood all over the blonde-haired girl.

Standing next to the girl's head as I lean over, allowing the girl to see me.

"Ah?" The blonde-haired girl looks confused about what happened just now, then her brain kicked in and quickly she stands up. "Um, thank you for helping me."

I tilt my head, not saying anything, making the girl looking back at me with her face still of confusion.

A few seconds of silence, then the blonde-haired girl slowly moves towards the tree that has her sword stuck inside and easily remove it like nothing. Unlike before where she was struggling to get it out at the time.

Before the blonde-haired girl could say anything else. She had a glowing green blade at the tip of her neck, causing her to freeze.

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde-haired girl asks me, where I noticed her cheeks gain a pink hue and her breathing pace picking up. "Did I do something wrong?"

I continue to stay silent, then move [Fujin] away from the girl's neck, causing a disappointed look appears on her face before it disappears a second later. With her excitement returns the very moment I push her against the tree behind her and having her neck grabbed by my left hand.

"Are you going to have your way with me?! I'll have you know, that I will never give up fighting back for my freedom!" The blonde-haired girl questions me, not bother to defend herself when she got a good sword in her hand to swing at me; however, she did nothing but stare at me with eyes filled with lust. Waiting for me to continue.

Yup, I know exactly what the type of person this is. The type of person I find both annoying and happy to know of. Annoying because I do have some standard and rather not do some things when I'm not in the mood. Happy because these types of people are the ones that wouldn't even try to fight back when I'm in the mood for some pleasure.

I lean close to the blonde-haired girl's face, where I can hear the sound of her panting.

"I will have you know, you don't scare me one bit! So, go ahead! Tear my clothes off and have your way with my body, but I will let you know, that you may have my body, but you'll never have my heart!" The blonde-haired girl declares as she already let go of her sword. Showing that she is not going to resist one bit.

Just when I was going to claim this person as mine, with their heart will soon follow, rather they know it or not.

I move back and let go of her throat, causing the girl to fall to her knees and look at me with lust still, but confusion mixed into it before it replaced with more lust. Eager to see what I do next.

"Your reaction is boring." I said to the blonde-haired girl, then deactivate [Fujin] and walk away without turning back.

"H-Hey, wa-it!" I ignore the shout behind me as I continue my way to town. Since there is a high chance this girl will try her best to find me or she can remember, that she has a pair of good healthy legs to use to chase after me right now. Either way, I found a girl to help me release some stress when the time comes to it.

* * *

3 days later*

(Axel: Unknown Inn)

I lean back as I stretch my stiff muscles, as my back feels a little stiff after not moving for hours now. Looking at my desk, where I just finished creating a batch of [Mana Pills], 500 in a single small container that fits in my hand, to restore my [Mana] to full in seconds with just a single pill.

This is something thought of creating on the 2nd day here. Since I'm limited on [Mana Reserve] and only through leveling up would my [Mana Reserve] increase. Unless there a [Passive Skill] to increase the [Mana Reserve] I wasn't told of.

So, the next best thing is to have something to shorten the time for my [Mana] to regenerate back to full and the answer to this is the classic [Recovery Items].

Of course, in most fantasy-related video games would have something like a [Mana Potion] in different tiers on how much and time the consumer recovers their [Mana]. For me, I went for the top-tier [Pill Type Recovery Items] and something I could use at any level.

Sure, it is a waste to use these now at my current level. But, I can make them easily and only take half an hour to make a batch of 500. It may take longer depending on how long it takes for me to gather the materials to make them.

Putting the [Mana Pills] into my pockets, where all my other things are in there.

Where I made the pockets into a hammerspace, along with the feature of shrinking large objects the moment I put said objects near one of my pockets and it sucks it right in. As well as returning back to the original size upon taking it out. As for the rest of my clothes, I used a sticker with special effect, the very same thing I used to turn my pockets into hammerspace and turn my clothes into the strongest materials, but still silky soft and can repair itself via draining me of my [Mana].

"Hmm." I hum as I think about what to do today, as I just finished making today's batch of [Mana Pills] for me to use during the day of field training. Then, walk over the open window and cast [Magic Hand], where a blue see-through hand of the same size as my own appearing just a couple of feet away from my right hand.

I move my right hand, causing the [Magic Hand] to follow as I move it outside the room through the window, then cast [Create Water] inside the [Magic Hand] before canceling both [Magic], where a water in the shape of my hand float for a second before falling down after the water not being by [Magic Hand] anymore, causing the water to fell on top of any unlucky person walking below my window.

"What the hell!" A unlucky person shouted from below, where they got splashed with water.

Frowning, as this is no longer amusing for me. Sure, it was funny a couple of times, but now it just boring.

At the very least, I figure a way to cast [Magic] and follow up with another, to fuse with the first [Magic]. So, these [Magic] I purchased from before with those 24 [Skill Points] wasn't a complete waste after all.

I do wonder if it's just me, that can do this or it's a common thing for others to do.

Closing the window via [Magic Hand], then head off to the adventurer guild. Maybe that cute blonde girl finally finds me today.

* * *

10 minutes later*

(Axel: Adventure Guild)

Walking into the building and order fried fog meat to eat. I sat down the table closest to the front doors, where I noticed a group of two I find interesting. Well, more like one, where I'm very happy to see again.

The shitty goddess, who sent me into this fantasy world, and I didn't care why she here. All I know is that I have the opportunity to get my revenge. Oh, it will be slow and painful. It will be glorious.

Well, that depends on my mood at the time, so who knows by then, it would be slow and painful.

But, for now, I will use this shitty goddess to ease my boredom until I get bored with her, and then, I will kidnap her to torture for a long time. Afterward, maybe I gain experience points by killing a goddess if that's possible.

Casting [Paralyze] from a long distance is possible as long one has the [Mana] to spare to do so. As well as the target doesn't have high [Magic Resistance] and to my disappointment. The [Magic: Paralyze] did not affect the shitty goddess one bit when she continues to eat her food without a care. Then again, as a [Divine Being], it wouldn't be a surprise if the shitty goddess has high [Magic Resistance].

"Here your fried fog meat, Sir." A waitress places a plate down before me, then excuse herself and continue her job serving others after I give her my thanks.

I pick up the fork and start eating the fried fog meat as I think about what I should use to mess with the shitty goddess. Then an idea came to me.

Taking out my [Adventurer's Card] and bringing up my [Skills List], then click on [Magic Hand].

* * *

**[Magic Hand]'s Upgrade List:**

**Name: Thought Command**

**Effect: Controlling with one's thoughts. **

**SP Cost: 2**

* * *

I purchase the upgrade for the [Magic Hand], something I learned about how I can upgrade my [Magic] and [Skill] by using [Skill Points] on it, where I overheard from the other adventurers mentioning it yesterday. I just forgot about it when something catches my attention at the time and just remember it now.

I cast the upgraded [Magic Hand] with my left hand, as my right one is currently being used to hold the fork, then lower my left hand while keeping the [Magic Hand] in the same position. Then, controlling [Magic Hand] with my mind at the cost of using a bit more [Mana].

It took me a couple of minutes to get better control over it. Then, move it over the top of a certain person's head. Then, cast [Create Water] into the [Magic Hand] and release it. Pouring the water over the shitty goddess' head.

"AH! Who did that?! Who pour water over my head?!" Aqua shriek with rage, looking around the area to find the culprit. Sadly, for her, she won't be able to find out who since I'm far away from where she is and no one noticed it was me at all. After all, not many people would always look above them.

Of course, if someone did. No one coming up to let Aqua know it was me. So, watching the shitty goddess making a fool out of herself for minutes now was amusing to me until I get bored of it later.

Once I'm done with my food. I got up to leave after picking up another hunting quest. Since I got other [Magical Items] I made needs to be field-tested.

* * *

(Axel)

It must be my luck or something, because the moment I left the building. The cute blonde girl just happens to be in front of me.

"Bye." I give the cute blonde girl, who is surprised to see me and I walk on the path that leads outside the town.

It only took 5 seconds before the girl behind me snap out of it and quickly chase after me while shouting for me to wait for her.

"Please wait!" The blonde girl shouts at me until she catches up to me and seeing how I'm not stopping, she walks beside me. "Excuse me, may I ask if you in a team already?"

"Nope." I simply replied.

"Please team up with me, then!" The blonde girl shouts with excitement and suddenly grabs my hand. But, I didn't stop moving, forcing the girl to follow me while holding my hand.

"Nah, I'm good. I rather solo than carry a burden." I rejected her, where the blonde girl tightened her grip on my hand.

"Please team up with me, I'll even do all the heavy work! No, I phrased it wrongly." The blonde girl caught herself before calming down to speak her mind, but she didn't let go of my hand.

"Go on." I didn't show it on my face, but this girl is a bit more different compared to the ones back home. Then again, they weren't good looking like this one right here and wasn't so much more open in public too.

"As a Knight, I can't stand by and watch you fight monsters alone. My class's the top-tier [Crusader], so allow me to cover your back." The blonde girl said to me, as she pushes herself against me, to the point she hugging my arm now. Making it look like she is my girlfriend for those that are watching this display.

"I don't need someone to cover my back." I rejected the girl's offer to protect me for any attacks from behind.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Axel: Outside)

So for the past 20 minutes. Darkness, the blonde girl's name and must be fake, have been trying to persuade me to team up with her. If I didn't know what type of girl she is. I would have gotten rid of her by now for being so noisy or if she didn't have an amazing body that suits my taste.

"Alright. I will give you a chance to see if it's worth teaming up with you." I decided now to 'give up' on getting rid of Darkness and see if she could pass my test to team up. The duration of how long the team lasts is up for debate.

"Sure! What test you require me to do?!" Darkness asks with excitement and couldn't wait to do what hard tasks are given to her.

"You just have to dodge." I said to Darkness, who look at me with a confused look on her face and what did I mean by she just has to dodge.

Darkness opens her mouth to ask before she was cut off.

**"[Chariot Requiem]."** I call out my [Requiem Stand] and command it to attack Darkness, but only using its fists and using [Regeneration Manipulation], nothing else but that.

I noticed Darkness look even more confused and now I know that she can't see [Chariot Requiem]. Of course, she could be faking it or wasn't surprised to see a [Stand], but the punch to her the stomach she should be able to dodge with how slow [Chariot Requiem] throw that punch. Which mean Darkness can't see [Chariot Requiem] after all.

"What punch me?" Darkness groans mostly to herself as she to drop to her knees and held her stomach in pain and pleasure. Before blinking as she no longer feeling in pain.

"Come now, you need to dodge if you want to pass my test." I said to Darkness as [Chariot Requiem] just healed her. Then a thought popped in my head and wanted to test if my theory works or not.

"Dodge wh-UGH!" Darkness wanted to ask about dodging what exactly, but was interrupted before she could ask her question as she got punched in the face this time and lose a few teeth. Blood started leaking out of her mouth, then Darkness lets out a groan of pleasure as her mouth hurt even more than before.

I crouch down to Darkness, then move her hands away from her mouth and grab the sides of Darkness' mouth, forcing her mouth open, where I see her having all her teeth. Not a single one missing. I look down, where the few teeth [Chariot Requiem] knocked out.

**"[Create Water]."** I point with my left index at Darkness' open mouth and cast the [Water Spell] into Darkness' mouth, causing her to swallow some along with her blood unconsciously and end up making her cough roughly, where I gently pat her back.

I waited for Darkness to get a hold of herself and didn't bother to distance myself as I know she wouldn't attack me for hurting her. If anything, by the moaning she making after done coughing. I would say she would forgive me easily if I were to apologize. But, I won't.

"More..." Darkness mumble, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "MORE!" Darkness tried to jump me, but [Chariot Requiem] prevent that from happening as it punches Darkness in the face once more, but this time, there was no injury, but there is blood as [Chariot Requiem]'s [Regeneration Manipulation] can heal; however, it doesn't remove any evidence left behind.

I stare at Darkness rolling on the ground for a few seconds before getting on her hands and knees. Then she begins crawling toward me with a face of lewd, eager for more action.

"Dodge." I said to Darkness, who just about to touch my face with her left hand when [Chariot Requiem] caught it, then crush it into a bloody mess, causing Darkness to let out a shout of pleasure. As Darkness drops back to the ground, with only her left hand being held by my [Requiem Stand].

[Chariot Requiem]'s [Regeneration Manipulation] took in effects once more as Darkness' crushed left-hand return back to its original appearance before releasing it.

"Hmm." I thought about if I should keep my words about how I would team up with her if she pass my little test, but so far, she is failing badly.

I dismiss [Chariot Requiem] and wait for Darkness to snap out of it, but I guess I must have inflicted too much pain before she could adjust to it and have blanked out once she was done screaming.

Blankly staring at Darkness, who passed out with a facial expression one wears when having an orgasm.

"Hey. Wake up. You caused me to have a boner. So wake up and take care of it." I calmly said to Darkness as I softly slap Darkness' right cheek to wake her up. Because I'm not going to let her be the only one that feels good.

Casting [Create Water] and pouring it over Darkness' face, causing her to wake up and almost smash the back of her head into my chin if I didn't move back the last second.

"Well, you failed my test." I said to Darkness, who still wasn't right in mind, "But, if you help me with a little problem. I'm sure you can change my mind." Darkness blinks and turns around to look at me before seeing me pointing down, where she follows its direction and soon her face turn red.

"Uh. Um. Uh." Darkness shuttle and couldn't think straight, but quickly nods her head to agree while ignoring her mouth-watering, no clue if that drool or from the water I created.

"Great. Come on, I'm not going to do it out of the open." I said to Darkness, standing up and held out a hand to help her up.

I can see the disappointment on her face as she accepts my hand, where I had to use [Chariot Requiem] through my arm to pull Darkness onto her feet as she is a bit heavy for me with her armor and all.

"Well, not yet that is." I smirk when Darkness blushes at the thought of doing it in public. "Come on, the soon as we get back to town, the quicker you can help me fix my problem." And that's all I need to say as Darkness happily follow me back to town, where we would go to either her's or my rented room.


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 3**

The next day*

(Axel: Unknown Inn)

"You know, I find it surprising that you were a virgin last night, with the way you're going at it." I said to Darkness, who was too busy sucking my dick like it the tastiest thing in the world while also giving me a titjob at the same time. "By the way, since you failed my test yesterday. I won't be teaming up with you."

Darkness didn't seem to listen as she continues moving her head back and forth, as she waiting for the milk to drink, and so I didn't let her wait any longer as I release my load into her mouth and down her throat.

It feels great for me as I didn't even have to tell Darkness to drink all of the cum, then she started sucking the leftover inside my dick. Of course, Darkness didn't have enough and resume giving me a blowjob in the hope I would release more cum down her throat once more.

Too bad for her, I got other things to do and I was satisfied with last night and morning sex. But, I got to do other things.

So I didn't regret it when I push Darkness' head away from my dick, much to her protest and was ignored.

Getting off the bed, to grab my clothes and heading to the bathroom to clean myself up as I'm covered in sweat and the smell of sex.

"Wait! Please one more! This time you can release it in my vagina! I don't mind raising our child all alone without your support, just please one more!" Darkness cried out as she still hasn't had enough and after finally getting the taste of what sex feels like. It's impossible to go back to her normal life now. Even masturbating won't satisfy her.

"How about you finish a quest or two, to get the fund to extend the rent for this room. In fact, I'll make a deal with you. Darkness. Buy a house for us to live together and I promise we can have sex every night." I said to Darkness from the bathroom, as I turn on the water, completely ignoring the part near the end of what Darkness just said.

"Really?!" Darkness shouts with happiness, to find out this won't be a one-time thing like she heard from other people, who sometimes just have sex for one night and afterward. It would depend on the two if they want to have a night again together, that if they meet each other daily. Otherwise, it would be a low chance of that night happening again.

* * *

20 minutes later*

Walking out of the bathroom, where I found Darkness gone. So either she is going to buy us a house right now or just left to do quests to gain the funds to purchase a house.

Now, I'm all alone again and decide to do something different today. Since there are other things I need to do besides field testing my [Magical Items]. Like training with [Chariot Requiem]. It would be a waste not to master this [Requiem Stand]. Along with running a few tests with the [Chariot Requiem] as well. Since I only revealed it in front of Darkness so far and she couldn't see it. So no clue if it just her or there are others, that can see it.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Axel)

Walking without thinking of a destination while summoning [Chariot Requiem] a couple of times, with breaks in between, to test a few things out. Yet, no one glance at it or I guess that some people have already witnessed a [Stand] already and it's nothing new or amazing.

It is starting to become boring just walking around and waiting for someone to make a big deal upon seeing [Chariot Requiem]. Then decide to work on [Chariot Requiem]'s precision and speed. While training on improving its destructive power later. Seeing how before it became a [Requiem Stand]. The stats for precision and speed was a lot higher. With the precision rating B and for Speed is A.

I glance back at [Chariot Requiem], where I see it empty-handed. No rapier in plain sight. Maybe I could give it one? But, then I would have to start carrying one for [Chariot Requiem] to use.

Tapping the [Rujin] in my right pocket, where the idea of carrying a rapier isn't that a hard thing to do. But, I have no idea if making a rapier with a [Trigger] would work if I give it to [Chariot Requiem] while it deactivated. Can the [Requiem Stand] even activate it on its own?

So many questions and no answers were given. Well, I could get those answers by doing all those things and see if it works or not. Because I find it disappointing for [Chariot Requiem] to lose its best quality when it was a [Silver Chariot] at the time.

Therefore, it's time for me to stop delaying and get to it. So, giving an order for [Chariot Requiem] to watch over me as I enter a trance upon using the [Omnifabrication]. Or better yet, I should use [Omnifabrication] to make a rapier that [Chariot Requiem] can wield without costing me anything other than having to summon it and able to keep the rapier even when unsummoned, then still have it when summoned.

* * *

3 hours later*

(Axel: Outside)

Standing in front of [Chariot Requiem], where it is currently trying to stab me with its newly created rapier that should be exactly the same one it possesses when it was a [Silver Chariot]. Yet, it does not possess the same [Fencing Skills] as the canon's [Silver Chariot]. It's just plain awful, even for someone like me who never do any [Fencing] before or maybe I'm just having too high of a standard.

"Stop." I order [Chariot Requiem] as it was in what looks like a position for thrusting. But, in my eyes, it looks like it's about to throw the rapier instead of thrusting it.

Looking at the hours of disappointing results. I would say [Chariot Requiem] may have lost the ability to wield a rapier or maybe it's just me. I don't have years of experience training with [Silver Chariot] like with Jean Pierre Polnareff, the canon owner of [Silver Chariot] and [Chariot Requiem].

Rubbing the back of my neck, then another idea popped in my head and maybe this would work with [Chariot Requiem]. And if this works, then I'm willing to drop the idea of working on using a rapier entirely; well, until I figure something out to get help [Chariot Requiem] become a master of [Fencing].

* * *

15 minutes later*

I throw the rapier away like yesterday garbage while [Chariot Requiem] is now holding a [Sniper Trigger], with all three versions: [Eaglet], [Ibis], and [Lightning], to switch among them to be used in different situations. With [Chariot Requiem] using [Eaglet] for the time being.

The [Eaglet] is a sniper rifle with a black stock and forestock, and a stop front sight on top of the muzzle. The scope has a target dot reticle. With it being the best range of all the three [Sniper Triggers].

My idea is for [Chariot Requiem] to be a sniper since it can leave my side, with its high range stat. So, I can have a sniper at my call from this point on. After having [Chariot Requiem] work on its marksmanship first.

Or I could be completely wrong on everything, including the [Stand Parameters]. Since I'm no expert in Jojo's Bizarre series. Just barely know a few things about it. But, better to try and fail, than never to try and forever wondering about it.

"Oh, yeah. Since I'm a [Stand User] as well. I need to come up with my own pose." I mumble to myself, as I remember how the people in Jojo's Bizarre series have lots of poses in them. Some are cool while others are just bizarre.

So for the rest of the day, I will train on using [Chariot Requiem] to snipe while doing random poses to see what fit me. Mostly because I want a pose to use when the time comes, where someone can see my [Stand] and I could use a pose before the fight or after the fight.

Honestly, I would feel ashamed for doing such a useless and silly thing, but I felt like it and wanted to do it. Plus, [Chariot Requiem] began increasing its sniping abilities with each minute it snipes a monster from a distance. However, I would make it wait in-between minutes. As each shot takes around 10% of my [Mana Reserve]. So I need to wait a minute to regain back enough [Mana] for [Chariot Requiem] to shoot again.

It was until near night time, that [Chariot Requiem] can land a hit within 100 meters range distance on moving targets. Even though, those moving targets are just all those giant toads. But, a moving target is still a moving target to practice on. Also, I finally found my pose to use and decides to stick to this one only instead of coming up with more. With all the posing today. I'm close to getting sick of it.

So after a long day of just posing and at the same time having [Chariot Requiem] train to become a master sniper. Maybe above a master too. Since [Chariot Requiem] still has lots of room to improve itself. But, for now, 100 meters range is good for the time being.

On another note; I level up 5 times today, making me a level 20 [Arch-Wizard] and a total of 22 [Skill Points] for me to use.

Overall, this is a good result in my book. So, it is time to return before it is completely dark. As I have no [Skill] to see in the dark yet.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Axel: Unknown Inn)

Letting out a tired yawn, as I enter my rented room, where I found Darkness there, sitting on my bed, looking nervous and I honestly forgot about her.

Darkness heard the door open and see the one that claims her body and mind, "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I thought you would be gone forever!" She got up from the bed and quickly move in for a hug.

I deadpan at Darkness, sidestep out of the way, where Darkness ends up with her face smacked against the door behind me.

Not looking at Darkness as I move to the bed and lay on top of it, where I let out a grunt as the bed wasn't that comfortable compared to modern day beds.

I let out another grunt as Darkness crawl on top of me, staring at me with eyes of lust. Ready for tonight's main event, but I wasn't really in the mood.

So I polite reject Darkness' sexual approach when she starts removing her armor and clothes. By summoning [Chariot Requiem] behind Darkness and punch the back of Darkness' head, knocking her out cold while there shouldn't be any brain damage at all. I think.

Thinking about having a dumber Darkness made me have a twitchy eye; therefore, [Chariot Requiem] begins healing her just in case before disappearing and waiting for my next summon.

I push Darkness' unconscious body to the side, where she made the bed groan due to the weight of her armor and I'm a little lazy at the moment and just leave her be. Who knows, maybe Darkness purchased a house already today. Also, because I don't want to stay in this Inn any longer as the bed not that comfortable, to begin with. Selfish. I know, but from someone who lived in a modern-day life all my life. I've finally got the saying, you don't know what you have until it's gone.

Then again, having come into a fantasy world would make one ignore certain things. Also, sex, that too made me ignore how the bed is uncomfortable at the time.

Oh yeah, now I remember why I picked this Inn in the first place. It's because this place is the nearest one to the adventurer guild. Plus, the rent fee wasn't out of my budget range. Where the rent cost me 14,432 eris per night. Easily can be obtained by doing the giant toads hunting monster quest and earn 25,000 eris from doing the minimum of that quest and not killing the extra giant toads for the bonus reward. Leaving me with 10,568 eris. And on the bright side to this is that since I solo. I don't have to share the reward with anyone.

"Hehehe. Bang me harder... I can take it..." Darkness moans as she begins to sleep talk, causing me to rethink that maybe I was too hasty with my action of knocking her out. As she continues to moan lustful things, that made me think about a few things to do with her if this is what she wanted. Of course, I could do the opposite just to see how she reacts, that alone almost made me want to do it. But, for now, I'm going to sleep and maybe whatever Darkness says in the morning would lighten my mood.

* * *

The next day*

(Axel: Unknown Inn)

"Here." I pass the key to the rented room I was in last night with Darkness.

"Thank you for staying at our Inn. I hope you have a nice day, along with your lovely girlfriend." The Inn's receptionist said to me, as they glance over at Darkness, who is currently hugging my left arm with a red face. Where many have no idea why her face red, but not that curious and went on to their own business. While could easily guess why Darkness' face is red.

With a gentle smile on my face, I help Darkness walk out the Inn, where some nearby females gossip about how I'm a pervert, even when I'm wearing a gentle and polite smile without showing any sign of being a pervert. But, some people believed this gossip. Seeing how I was walking downstairs together with Darkness from the second floor, where all the rented rooms are. Therefore, many people had a few ideas about why it was just us two only and with Darkness hugging my arm proved that some 'truths' in their gossip.

"Just look at that pervert, like anyone would believe he such a gentleman behind that fake smile of his."

"That's right, we should tell everyone to be careful around him."

"Look at that poor girl, being a victim of that beast. I think we should do something about it."

"I wonder if he willing to do a threesome..."

* * *

(Axel)

Walking out the Inn and completely ignoring the gossip behind us. I lead Darkness to the adventurer guild, not minding how my image being ruined. After all, they are technically right. I am a pervert, but so is Darkness. As I'm doing one of the few things Darkness mentions in her sleep talk. Which is doing sexual things to her while in public, but without letting the people know what I'm doing to her. Making it much exciting for Darkness at the chance of being caught red-handed.

As for what sexual thing I'm doing to Darkness. Well, I don't regret getting [Magic Hand] as I'm using it to finger Darkness the entire time. Even right now, I'm using [Magic Hand] to stick a few fingers into Darkness' vagina while the only reason she hasn't moan out load or anything. It is because of my little threat that if she does, then she can forget me touching her in any way and will leave her forever. Of course, this was a buff as there no way I'm leaving Darkness' delicious body. She is mine and will stay mine. As she possesses a body that I would never get tired of, with her personality just a bonus.

So yes, I'm a pervert like those females back in the Inn gossip about is right.

"So, did you find a house for us to stay or are you just came for sex last night. By the way, thanks for paying for the room and I know you were hoping for sex, but I was too tired. So, just deal with this for now." I said to Darkness, as I move us a further away from the middle of the street as Darkness almost falls to her knees as she just orgasm finally. I stop using [Magic Hand] and summon [Chariot Requiem] to help me hold Darkness up.

Darkness leans her head onto the man's shoulder, who she still hasn't learned his name yet. She really needs to find that out soon, because she can't keep calling him by man, he, etc.

"Hey, Darkness. Are you going to answer my question?" I ask Darkness, who clearly didn't hear me as she still was out of it. Making me want to sigh, but knew this would happen. So I wait for Darkness for a few minutes to snap out of it before I do it for her. Rethinking about it and decide not to take that action, that would just push her mind back to where it is right now and I would have to wait even longer before I get any responses from her that not some kind of moaning.

After Darkness recovers, she can now stand on her own feet without any support. Though, she didn't stop holding hands with the man that made her into a woman.

"I, uh, did find a small house for sale, where the price is 1,054,046 eris. It's located near the edge of Axel. So the only thing we have to worry about is the distance between there and the adventurer guild." Darkness looks a little nervous and embarrassed, "I'm sorry, for not finding a bigger house. Some are just not worth it due to the location while I found some houses in great spots, but have high prices and way over the market price range."

I raise an eyebrow at this since I thought she would just search for any random house that's on sale and buy it right away, no matter the price range. Then, she would fulfill the 'deal' between us about how if she got us a house, then she can have all the sex she wants every single night. But, to think Darkness would put a little more effort into house searching.

This made me think that maybe Darkness isn't someone who only thinks about sex-related things. Maybe there is more to Darkness than I thought.

"Hmm. 1,054,046 eris." I mumble to myself and wonder how much that in yen.

"I've already bought it. So, as promised. You will live with me and we could do all kinds of things together, right? RIGHT?!" Darkness looks at me with a lewd face, where a few people nearby look over and start talking among themselves.

I roll my eyes at them, then drag Darkness to the adventurer guild while Darkness continues to ask me if I would live with her.

"Alright. Be quiet." I said to Darkness, who looks like she wanted to say more, but the look I gave her just cause her to shudder in delight. "And I'm a man of my word. So, yes. I'll live with you."

Darkness gives me a big smile like I gave her the best thing ever; well, the second best thing maybe.

* * *

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

As we enter the building, I felt someone glaring at me and looking in the direction where it's coming from.

A teenage girl with short silver hair and a small scar on her face, who gave me the look of rage I would see often back in my world.

"Oh, hey, that my friend Chris. She is a very close friend of mine. Come on, I'll introduce you to her." Darkness said to me, as she brings me over to the person that is still glaring at me for some reason, or maybe it's because I fucked her friend and she found out about it. I would guess she the type of friend that overprotected of her close, yet a limited number of friends.

"I see you found someone, Darkness. So who is he?" Chris greeted her close friend, with a bright smile before turning into a cold smile that filled with hatred as she glares at the bastard, that dare take advantage of her poor, sweet pure friend. Of course, she could 'smell' that her friend no longer a virgin, but in her eyes, her friend is always pure.

Darkness open mouth to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke." I introduce myself, giving her a polite, and gentle smile, where at the corner of my eyes. I can see Darkness looking confused before it was washed away when she started mouthing my name, to memorize it.

"Same to you, I'm Chris." Chris gives me a forced smile, "I'm Darkness' friend, a very close friend. Who are you to her?" This wasn't a request, but an order. Something Darkness noticed, causing her to frown a little.

"Why I'm her lover." I grin at Chris, where politeness is no longer needed if this is how I'm being spoken to.

Chris twitches and looks like she ready to stab me. While Darkness, on the hand, looks very happy, making Chris have an awful look on her face, like she just ate something nasty.

"Lover, you say?" Chris gritted her teeth, "Is this true, Darkness?" Chris looked at her close friend, who seems a bit out of it, causing Chris to be a bit annoyed and usual wouldn't be phrase about this as this is a common thing with her friend. So she repeated the question a bit louder, for Darkness to hear.

"Huh?" Darkness look at Chris with a confused look on her face. "Sorry, did you say something, Chris?"

"I said, is what he said true, that the two of you are lover?" Chris growling at this point.

"Yes, isn't that great?!" Darkness' face broke into a sweet smile as she didn't notice her friend growled just now and look at her, waiting for her to be happy as well, for her to finally found someone to be with.

"Yeah... great." Chris gives her friend a stiff nod, not wanting to ruin her friend's good mood.

"You know what else is great?" I jump right back into the conversation, "Darkness and I are going to live together." I smirk at Chris, who is very close to just decide to ignore the rules and everyone else and outright attack me.

"Yup!" Darkness agreed with me, even though I didn't even help Darkness buy the house. I'm still a little surprised she actually bought one or maybe she own in the first place and just says she 'buy' a house, but never mention 'when' she bought it. Nevertheless, I'm willing to fork over some money when it comes to other daily needs. No way am I going to completely rely on Darkness for everything money-related.

"Hahaha... great." Chris glaring at me, as she let out a chuckle filled with rage.

"How about all of us do a quest together? Chris here is an amazing Thief. So we don't have to worry about any traps. While we can leave it to me, to take on all the monsters alone without problems." Darkness said to Chris and me, with the former didn't stop glaring at me.

"And what's your class, Trickster?" Chris came up with a nickname as a reminder and the most noticeable thing she can easily remember is that mask of a fox on the side of this bastard's head. It's as if it was made for this guy, with that cocky look on his face. She vows to help Darkness get away from this Trickster's grasp if it's the last thing she do. Her poor friend must have been tricked somehow.

"Trickster? Me?" I ask in a fake offended tone, which just made Chris narrow her eyes at me, where if one listening carefully. You can hear Chris gritting her teeth hard. "If it's because of my mask, it's something I took along with me to remind me of home. But, that alone does not make me a trickster." I said in a tone of voice and having an offended look on my face, that would make people question themselves if me being a trickster or not. But, not Chris. "As for my class. Why I'm an [Arch-Wizard]."

Darkness claps in delight, "Isn't that great, Chris?! We have a Mage and a top-tier one at that! Now, we have someone to fill the role of being able to deal with a group of enemies!"

"Yeah... great." Chris repeated these same words and had a feeling she would say these two words more often than she would like to. She just knows, that this trickster will be a pain in her behind for a long time unless she could figure a way to get rid of the person that dare deceived her friend.


	4. Arc 1 - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 4**

(Axel: Outside)

After meeting with Chris and getting to know her. I would say she the least favorite type of girl I would like to deal with. Darkness' type is a lot easier than many realize. As long as I don't be so bold and do it out in public, then that's just drawn unwanted attention. Nevertheless, all three of us just accepted a quest to eliminate a large group of unicorn bunnies.

A rabbit monster with sharp horns protruding from their forehead. Despite their cute appearance, they are carnivorous, usually traveling and attacking in large groups. Making it a big headache for new adventurers, that haven't dealt with these type of monsters before and most female adventurers without a veteran with them would fall for the unicorn bunny's cute appearance.

Currently, Darkness, Chris, and I are heading to the location where these unicorn bunnies are. Where they are causing a problem for a local farmer family and our job is to either kill or at the very least reduce the numbers as best as possible until the party of adventurers has to retreat due to being overwhelmed in numbers or the groups of unicorn bunnies are the ones to leave the field.

"So, other than killing these little monsters. What else we need to worry about?" I ask this because I never took this quest since it usually further away from Axel and there a chance of me getting lost due to being unfamiliar with the area.

Chris just snorts at me, not wanting to talk to me at all, even if it could mean helping me avoid something risky or informing some kind of unknown rules that I need to know in case I may accidentally do something that put my life in danger. No matter how easy the quest is, but that if you know how to do said quest without risking your life and knowing if the enemies have some kind powerful defensive or anything, that would threaten one's life.

Take the giant toads for example. They are immune to brute damage; therefore, if no one knew that at the beginning and end up becoming shocked that their attack failed. Then, the giant toad would take this chance to eat them, where if that person is alone; well, they better hope someone nearby noticed them before it's too late.

Of course, I may be paranoid and just overestimating these unicorn bunnies and they are easy to kill like those packs of wolves I dealt with a few days ago. Also, because I have [Magical Items] on me for protection. So I wasn't completely unprepared like what Chris thought.

If the look she gave me, I would guess she plans to watch me having trouble fighting the unicorn bunnies while taunting me to beg for help.

Like I would do such a thing unless there something benefits for me.

Lucky for me, this isn't a two-person party as there is a third member of this party.

"Well, they don't say it. But, we have to be very careful not to cause too much damage to the farmer's family's crops. As they rely on them to earn money to live. So other than killing the unicorn bunnies until they go away. We just need to be aware of our surroundings." Darkness explains to me, where I was a little surprised to see a normal smile on her face, that's not the smile of lewd.

Chris clicks her teeth, that I now have to be careful of causing any major damage to the farm itself. Instead of causing major damage to the crops and would have to pay the damage myself.

Honestly, I would already know not to damage the farm, but know it's unavoidable, depending on the number of the monsters and what resources I have available to use. It's a good thing I have my [Magical Items] and [Chariot Requiem].

"Thank for telling me, Darkness." I give Darkness a small kiss on the lip for a second, causing her face to turn red while Chris' face became red too, but for a different reason.

While Darkness became lost in her little world. I just provoked Chris by kissing Darkness right in front of her.

* * *

10 minutes later*

(Unknown Farmland)

It only took us 10 minutes before we arrived at the farm, to see the many unicorn bunnies scatter all over the farmland. Eating the crops without a care in the world and if nothing is done by the end of the day. Everything would be eaten, making the quest a complete fail. So it is a good thing we picked this quest on time.

"So how are we going to do this? I have a [Magic] to put all these unicorn bunnies to sleep without causing any harm to the crops." I said to both Darkness and Chris, "Unless one of you two have an idea to solve this problem. Also, we may want to decide quickly as these bunnies aren't stopping while we're just standing here doing nothing." I look to see so many unicorn bunnies and wonder how do other adventurers take care of them.

"Oh, go ahead. Do your thing. We'll watch." Chris grin at me, not in a good way, but more of watching someone making a fool of themselves before others and can't wait for me to fail to do as I say.

"I know you can do it, Daisuke." Darkness smile at me, 100% faith in doing what I say.

I roll my eyes at Chris while nodding my head at Darkness, acknowledging her words at the very least. Then, slide my [Fox Mask] over my face before summoning the [Requiem Stand]. As I have already done an upgrade on the [Fox Mask] to work on the [Requiem Stand] as well. By increasing my ability to control [Chariot Requiem] better than I could without wearing the [Fox Mask] and making it look like I have trained [Chariot Requiem] for years.

**"[Chariot Requiem]."** I didn't shout as I find it not needed.

[Chariot Requiem] appear behind me, then giving it a few mental orders and the [Requiem Stand] perform a big jump to the sky and slowly floating down into the middle of the field while activating [Grand Scale Soul Manipulation], whereupon activation, [Chariot Requiem] puts every living being in a large area around it into a forceful sleep. During that sleep, [Chariot Requiem] can switches the soul of one organism with that of the closet body, regardless of species.

Together with the [Fox Mask], I can stop certain parts of [Chariot Requiem]'s powers and not targeting those I don't want to affect or just make it not take in effect at all in the first place.

I glance at the corner of my eyes underneath the [Fox Mask], to see Chris looking at [Chariot Requiem] with disbelief, making me widen my eyes a little. To learn that Chris can see the [Requiem Stand], where she may also possess a [Stand] as well or she may possess a certain ability to allow her to see [Chariot Requiem].

But, for now, I need to deal with these unicorn bunnies as almost all of them are put to sleep.

With another mental order; [Chariot Requiem] deploys its [Sniper Trigger: Lightning] and leap to the sky once more, as it starts sniping all the unicorn bunnies within its range, with rapid fires. Not a single shot wasted.

The [Sniper Trigger: Lightning] is light in color, except for the barrel and the pistol grip. Overall, it has a futuristic design, with a squared-off forestock extending well past the muzzle and matched by a similar protrusion on top of the barrel, making it vaguely similar to a [Railgun]. Unlike the other [Sniper Triggers], it has a digital scope located on the left side which automatically frames the target in a hexagon, in addition to displaying other information. Furthermore, the [Sniper Trigger: Lightning] is the fastest [Sniper Trigger], boasting excellent muzzle velocity, with average, but good, range, rate of fire, and lightness, but lacking bullet power.

Nevertheless, it only took a few seconds for [Chariot Requiem] to kill all the unicorn bunnies within 100 meters range before switching to another area to kill more.

By the time all the unicorn bunnies are killed, the field is now filled with corpses of unicorn bunnies, where is a hole somewhere on each of their bodies. All this is done less than half an hour.

I look at both Darkness and Chris, where the former is looking me in awe due to me not even moving from my spot, doing all this, while the latter is looking at with a blank face. But, I can see that she more than ever want to get rid of me just from looking at her eyes alone.

"Well, the quest is complete." I said to the girls, as I bring out my [Adventurer's Card], where I'm now level 29 after killing all these unicorn bunnies and making me frown a little, that is going to require me to hunt down more monsters to level up more. At least, I gained 18 more [Skill Points] for me to use and getting closer to getting the [Magic] I wanted.

"What kind of [Magic] was that, Daisuke?!" Darkness asks me with excitement, and I would make up some lies to not reveal [Chariot Requiem], but this is Darkness, who look at many different things in a different view.

"[Sleep Magic] and so on." I mention the [Sleep Magic] since it should be a common [Magic] for many to use. Therefore, a front cover for [Chariot Requiem]. As for the sniping part. I didn't anymore. Since Chris clearly can see [Chariot Requiem] and it's better for me not to fully lie. Mostly half-truth, too bad I got nothing I could think on the spot to cover this.

I really need to go through all the [Skills List] that I can get. Maybe there are a few of them in there I haven't noticed and be very useful later on. But, after I get the one I have my eyes on first.

"Huh, so that's how you put me to sleep last night." Darkness said mostly to herself, causing Chris to glare at me harshly. As if I took this chance to rape Darkness in her sleep.

Honestly, the nerve of this woman. Like I would do that when it wouldn't even be considered as rape if Darkness wants it, be if she awake or not. Either way, Darkness would gladly take it with a smile on her face.

"Yup, now that the quest is complete. Do one of you want to inform the client that their problem is taken care of or should we head back to town, where we can leave it to the guild to inform the client?" I ask the two as I rather not waste any more time if possible. I do have to continue my training with [Chariot Requiem] and field testing my other [Magical Items].

"Well, it wouldn't take much time to inform the client and return to town in the afternoon." Darkness replied, not noticing how Chris is trying to put a hole through my head with that cold glare she giving me.

"Alright, let get this over with." I said to Darkness, as she leads us to the farmer's family.

"Yeah, let's get this over with so you can leave us." Chris nearly snarls at me, if it wasn't for Darkness' presence.

"Kay, Darkness, you can go with your friend and report this to the client while I head back by myself." I said to Darkness, who didn't seem to have any problem with that.

"Make sure to stay safe." Darkness hugs me, much to the displeased of Chris, who separates Darkness from me and drags her away while giving me once last glare.

I retrace my steps back to Axel and while practicing with [Chariot Requiem] to snipe any nearby monsters within range. While at the same time preparing myself, for the battle with another [Stand User]. Though I have no idea if Chris is a [Stand User] or not. All I can do for now is wait for the time when we battle, to see if she has one or not.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Axel: Outside)

On the way back to Axel; I have leveled up once. Making me a level 30 [Arch-Wizard] now. But, still not close to enough [Skill Points] to get the [Magic] I wanted. Therefore, I decided to spend most of my afternoon hunting down many monsters to level up. As I'm just 18 [Skill Points] away to get the [Magic] I want.

* * *

A few hours later*

Good news, I got enough [Skill Points]. A total of 60 [Skill Points] and reaching level 39, one level before level 40. Also, increasing [Chariot Requiem]'s accuracy, speed, and range further. Even further good news is that due to being level 39. My [Mana Reserve] is a lot bigger than when I was level 1. Now, [Chariot Requiem] can be summoned 24/7 without costing me anything. As the amount of [Mana] it takes to stay summon. It is no longer a problem as I regenerate back that amount [Mana] faster than it could be used.

This means, my [Magical Items] that also use [Mana] will last longer than before. As long as I don't use everything at once, that is.

The only bad news I could think of is that I no longer have that 60 [Skill Points] and now back to 0 again. Since I've purchased the [Magic] I wanted the first time I saw it.

* * *

**Magic Name: [Control of Weather] **

**Magic Tier: Advanced**

**Effect: Allows the user to control the weather itself, be it the rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog, and temperature changes. **

**SP cost: 60**

* * *

No clue if any other [Arch-Wizard] got this [Magic], but who cares, because now I can control the weather and never have to worry about being annoyed by the weather I don't like as I can change it to something I like instead or at least in a small area with me in it instead of the entire weather which is impossible for me with my current [Mana].

Yup, I got the [Control of Weather] more for comfort than anything else. Sure, this is a major waste, but that's fine since I got the [Omnifabrication] to back me up in my lack of anything related to combat and non-combat as well. The only limitations for this are my imagination, time, materials, and awareness. Especially of awareness, because I would be at my most vulnerable moment.

Plus, as long I don't use [Control of Weather] on a large-scale, then it shouldn't use up too much of my [Mana] if I just focus it on around me.

Oh, wait, another downside is I have to practice using the [Control of Weather] and get more [Skill Points] to upgrade the [Control of Weather] more, to suit my needs.

Nevertheless, I did not regret getting the [Control of Weather] at all. As there so many useful things I could do with it.

Now, that is over. I think I deserve a break and head to the adventurer guild for a late lunch. Maybe find Darkness there, because I forgot to ask her where the house is or what it looks like. Other than knowing the house is located near the edge of Axel and that's it.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"Even if I was stripped of my panties in public, I can't keep on crying! All right, Darkness. I'm sorry, but I've decided to join a profitable dungeon exploration party! I'm penniless after my panties were taken hostage." Chris said to Darkness, where everyone else heard her as well, giving the short and slightly spiky chestnut-brown hair and green eyes teenage boy a disgusted look. While I could see a few males giving the brown-haired boy a hidden thumb up.

"Hey, wait a second. The female adventurers aside from Aqua and Megumin are starting to give me cold looks, so please don't speak anymore." The short brown-haired boy pleads Chris to stop.

Chris laughed happily at the short brown-haired boy's misery.

What the hell did I just come into?

But, with my stomach growling. I will find out later and heading to my usual table and order food for me to eat.

I watch Chris ran to the bulletin board recruiting for members. While Darkness didn't follow her, making me raise an eyebrow at this. As Darkness sat down at the short brown-haired boy's table and his party of that shitty goddess and that little girl, who dressed up as a Mage or something.

* * *

20 minutes later*

After waiting for my food to arrive and got right into eating it since I was hungry as hell. During that time, Chris found a party to join and left the guild with a few adventurers. And up to now, Chris still hasn't noticed my presence.

I look over to where Darkness is, then glance over to Aqua where I did the same thing as before. Pouring water over her head via [Magic Hand], then [Create Water]. Which lead to her jumping onto her feet and look around with rage, trying to find the culprit.

Ah, the look on that shitty goddess' face makes me feel relax every time I see it.

It took around a few minutes before Aqua cools down, then the little girl, Megumin, I think that was her name if I recall correctly, asked the short brown-haired boy, where I learned his name is Kazuma, if he learned any new [Skills].

Kazuma stood up with a smile of confidence and snort with cockiness, "Why not see for yourself? Here I go, **[Steal]**!" He shouted and reached toward Megumin with his right hand, grabbing a black cloth tightly.

I deadpan, to see the guy holding a little girl's panties.

"What happened? After your level and stats increased, did you change the class from an [Adventurer] to a [Pervert]?" Megumin asks with embarrassment, "Um... It's a little drafty, so please give me my panties back..." Her face becoming red and close to crying.

I honestly would be surprised if there is such a class.

Kazuma quickly returns the panties back to the little girl under the increasingly cold glare of the females around him. Then, someone suddenly slammed the table.

It was Darkness, who had knocked her chair away and stood up. With a blush and a small drool at the corner of her mouth.

"I was right! To strip the panties of a young girl with so many people watching, you really are the worst...! Please...! Please let me join this party!" Darkness shouts, with the eyes of a predator that just found its prey.

"No." Kazuma instantly rejected her request to join his party. Without even bother thinking about it.

"Eh...?!" Darkness's face turned red and her body trembled when she heard Kazuma's immediate reply.

Honestly, I'm not the jealous or possessive type, but that doesn't mean I can't use this as ammo against Darkness. Also, the look on Kazuma's face is a good reaction and I would like to see how 'normal' people deal with Darkness. Would he be able to hold himself back and not have his way with Darkness or is too turned off with the way Darkness acting. As in she is a complete masochist.

"Darkness, we might look this way now, but we're serious about taking down the Demon King." Kazuma said to Darkness, trying to stop her from joining his party.

I didn't bother to listen further as I just realize this Kazuma is a fellow Japanese, who was sent into this fantasy world as well or maybe he looks like Japanese, but from a different timeline or from a parallel dimension.

So, to get my answer, I head over, where Darkness noticed me first as she rushes over to greet me with a hug, but I sidestep, causing her to crash into a nearby table. While I continue to head over to Kazuma's table and sat down.

"So, how did you die?" I ask Kazuma, who looks at me with a confused look on his face, making me roll my eyes at him. "You're born from the planet Earth, right? And meet that shitty goddess over there." I point at Aqua, who glare at me for calling her a shitty goddess, while Kazuma's eyes light up and finally connect the dots.

"You're from Japan?!" Kazuma cried out in happiness, "Wait, why are you here?" Kazuma looks, even more, confuse than before and looks back at Aqua, who avoids looking at him and sweating a little. "Aqua. Why is there another person from my world is here as well? Didn't you say, that I was the chosen one or something and I was the one to defeat the Demon King?"

"Well... uh. Haha. About that..." Aqua said in a nervous voice, but couldn't think up an excuse on the spot.

Going by my name was given to me by my parent, I shall help her out with this problem.

"Didn't she tell you? She and other gods send many other people from our world and other worlds into this world. Mostly to repopulate than defeating the Demon King." I grin at Aqua, who pale at the way Kazuma looking at her now.

Did I say I would help the shitty goddess with this problem? What I really meant was to cause more problems than solving it and helping myself of enjoying the problems I cause for others instead.

"Daisuke, why did you dodge?!" Darkness questions me, as she wraps her arms over me from behind as she rubs her face against mine. While fake being sad.

"Fuck off." I push her face away, which just made Darkness happy instead of being sad like she was pretending to be.

I look at Kazuma while keeping my hand on Darkness' face to keep her away while she trying to get into my personal space.

"Aqua..." Kazuma growl at the goddess.

"Uh, Kazuma... You may want to calm down." Megumin tries to calm him down while feeling a bit scared to see the rage on his face, that looks like someone about to kill or at least maim someone.

Watching the show I have caused has put a smile on my face while continuing to ignore Darkness' attempt to hug me or kiss me, even both and maybe more. But, I really didn't care and I just don't want her to ruin my entertainment. So, I didn't move my hand away from Darkness' face and she isn't trying to avoid it either.

"Now, Kazuma. I have told you this before, did I not?" Aqua tries to look innocent while giving me a look of promise filled with pain.

"How many did you even send before me?" Kazuma asks Aqua, not answering her question.

"I don't know?" Aqua didn't bother to come up with a lie at this point.

Kazuma looks ready to blow a fuse before sitting down on a seat and let out a frustrated sigh, "Well, I got that out of my system."

Aqua, who closed her eyes when she saw Kazuma about to blow up, open her eyes and found Kazuma look worn out.

"Kazuma, are you okay?" Megumin asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should have already expected this from a useless goddess." Kazuma glare at Aqua, but not much heat behind it.

"Hey, I have you know I do mention this to lots of people before. You just forgot about it." Aqua sees that Kazuma not about to hit her, decide to scold him in return for making her, a goddess, feel afraid of a mortal.

"I find it interesting, that you're missing the main point. Kazuma, was it?" I was a little disappointed that Kazuma didn't let himself go out of control with rage, but still interesting that he calms down in a matter of minutes.

"Yes, I'm Kazuma." Kazuma replied, "And what do you mean, that I'm missing the main point?" Kazuma looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why the main points, that other than this fantasy world and our world. There are others. For example, anime." I point this out, and I wasn't disappointed when the look on Kazuma's face when he finally gets what I was hinting at the beginning.

"Wait, do you mean we could go into those anime worlds?!" Kazuma forgot all about how there are other candidates to defeat the Demon King in this fantasy world and more excited about entering an anime world, where there is a lot of things one could do and characters to meet.

"If that shitty goddess and other gods can send us into this fantasy world. What say they can't do the same by sending us to anime worlds?" I answered with another question, causing Kazuma to feel pumped up and turn to look at Aqua, who didn't like the way he is looking at her.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Come on, Darkness." I channel [Chariot Requiem] through my left arm, to increase my physical strength as I apply a bit of press onto Darkness' face and drag her with me out of the adventurer guild, so she could lead me to the house I'll live in for a while.

"Oh, yeah. If you want to chat, I'll be here tomorrow in the morning." I said to Kazuma, who gave me a thumb up, to let me know he heard me as he continues to interrogate the shitty goddess. While leaving a confused Megumin all by herself, who has no idea what's going on.


	5. Arc 1 - Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 5**

(Axel)

"Emergency quest! Emergency quest! All adventurers in town, please gather at the adventurer guild! I repeat, an emergency quest! Emergency quest! All adventurers in town, please gather at the adventurer guild!" A loud broadcast could be heard throughout the entire town.

"Hey, what is an emergency quest?" I ask Darkness as it looks like I'm not going to see the house any time soon. "Are the monsters about to raid the town or something?"

I feel a bit excited to kill monsters in large numbers. As this is the chance to gain more experience points and level up.

Darkness felt elated as she said with joyfully, "It's probably cabbage harvesting. It's the season for them."

I give Darkness a dull look, "Detail, woman. Detail. Don't leave me hanging."

Darkness looked at me pitifully for unknown reasons, which just made me a little annoyed. So, I smack the side of Darkness' head, causing her to moan in delight right away and asked me to abuse her more.

"Forget it. I'll find out sooner or later." I pull Darkness back to the adventurer guild, while she saying something about how forceful I am and among other nonsense I ignored.

* * *

5 minutes later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

I notice the place is a little pack now since the few minutes we were here and there are still more people coming in by the second. Luckily, there are seats still available for Darkness and me to sit.

Soon female guild staffs came out to address the adventurers in the building while carrying large baskets, "I apologize for gathering everyone on such short notice! I'm sure everyone knows that the emergency is because of the cabbages! It's time to harvest cabbages! The quality's great this year and each one's worth 10,000 eris! We've already evacuated the residents so please harvest more cabbages and turn them in here! Please take care of your own safety and don't get hurt from the cabbages' counterattack! Also, because of the large number of people and bounty, the reward will be given out later!"

The sound of cheers erupted outside the adventurer guild.

It's a good thing we're still close to the door as we squeezed into the crowd outside to look. Green objects were flying all over town.

"The cabbages in this world can fly. When their taste ripens during harvest season, they fly through cities, over the plains, across the continent, and to the ocean, unwilling to be eaten. Because of that, we need to catch the cabbages and eat them while they're still delicious." I heard Aqua explain not too far away from where I am.

The adventurers inside the guild building charged out in high spirits. Chasing after the cabbages wholeheartedly.

"Well, I'll meet you back here, Darkness." I said to Darkness and left before she could respond.

I slide the [Fox Mask] over my face as I start running through the street, where other adventurers are using [Magic] or [Skill] to catch the cabbages. However, most of them are using butterfly nets.

For me, I got two [Magic Spells] to capture these flying cabbages. [Sleep] and [Paralyze].

* * *

An hour later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

The cabbage hunt quest ended and the entire town began serving dishes made from cabbages. As in today and so on, all dishes are cabbages only.

"You're skilled, Darkness! As expected of a [Crusader]! The cabbages couldn't break through your iron-wall defense no matter what they did." Aqua said to Darkness, as we shared one table or more like Kazuma and his party came to my table, with Darkness already sitting with me. As we eat fried cabbages sold in the guild after many people turn them in for the reward.

"No, I didn't do much, I'm just really tough. I'm clumsy and slow, so I can't really hit my target; my only strong point is shielding others." Darkness smiled and shook her head. "Megumin has an impressive offense. She took out the horde of monsters that were chasing the cabbages right into town with just one explosion attack; all the other adventurers were shocked."

"Kuku, no one could stand up to the power of my [Explosion Magic]." Megumin brags a little. "But, I say Kazuma is the most active one, he picked me up after I exhausted my [Mana] and carried me back."

"Yeah, when I was surrounded by cabbages and monsters, Kazuma showed up and captured all the cabbages attacking me. Thank you for rescuing me." Darkness thanked Kazuma, who blushes a little.

"What I wanna know..." Aqua began, as she casually placed her empty plate on the table, then point at me. "How in the world are you so fast as a Mage?! You even can dual-cast! That's a high-level technique!"

This brings the attention of Darkness, Kazuma, and Megumin to me.

"Practice." I simply replied while secretly a little surprise that dual-casting wasn't common as I thought it would be. "Anyway, why are you three here? I can guess why Kazuma here. But, I don't know you." I point at Megumin, then point at Aqua with a sneer on my face. "And I definitely don't want to know you."

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?! You should look at me with worship instead, as I'm the Goddess Aqua! I demand you to worship me with great respect!" Aqua shout at me, as she didn't like how I look at her like she an insect.

"Hmm... No." I make it look like I was thinking about, but not really, and decline Aqua's demand.

"Well, then. I'm Darkness, a [Crusader] and he's my lover, Daisuke, an [Arch-Wizard]." Darkness introduced herself and me as well, along with our class. "My weapon's a two-handed sword, but don't count on it too much. I'm clumsy with my hands and tend to miss. But, I'm good at being a tank. As for my lover here, he can put anyone to sleep and on a large-scale too. So please take care of us."

I raise an eyebrow at the way Darkness speaking right now. Like she already joined Kazuma's party, including me as well.

"Sorry, Darkness. If you want to join Kazuma's party. I don't mind, but I rather continue doing quest by myself." I said to Darkness and rejecting on joining Kazuma's party as well.

What I did not expect was for Kazuma to grab my hand with tears going down his face.

"Please don't leave me with these weirdos! You are the only one I met besides the other people I know for a brief moment that's not weird, please stay!" Kazuma plead.

"Eh?" I pull my hand away while keeping a distance away from Kazuma. I do not like a fellow male touching me unless it is life-threatening. "Don't you have some sort of ability or weapon you gained from that shitty goddess over there?"

Kazuma flinches, then slouches in his seat and looks like he made a choice that he would regret for the rest of his life.

"I have been meaning to ask this, but why do you call Aqua a shitty goddess?" Megumin asks me, causing Darkness to look at me, wanting to know as well.

"Oh, that's because I overheard her continues to call herself a goddess and with the way Kazuma reacted to her for the past few days now. I decide to call her a shitty goddess since if she was an actual goddess, she would be a shitty one. No question about it." I grin at Aqua, who looking at me with anger at how disrespectful I am to her. "And ask yourself this, would you trust her." I point at Aqua, "To handle sending you to the afterlife without causing problems on the way?"

"Nope." Darkness, Kazuma, and Megumin said at the same time, causing Aqua to tear up at how the three replied without taking the time to think about it.

"Anyway, Darkness. If you decide to stay in this party. I don't mind." I didn't really care since I will just get to have fun dealing with her alone afterward if I'm in the mood and not tired at that time.

Aqua stands up and lifts her nose to the ceiling, "Like we need you. We already have Megumin here who is also an [Arch-Wizard]. I'm an [Arch-Priest] and with Darkness in the party, who is a [Crusader]. Three out of four members having top-tier classes is rare already in a single party, so you're missing out big."

I give Kazuma a look of pity, who looks like he wanted no more than to find a way to end his life, but not that desperate.

"By the way, you may want to finish your cabbage before someone steals them." I said to Kazuma when I noticed Aqua's hand was closing onto his plate.

"Hands off, Aqua! You already ate yours!" Kazuma shouts with annoyance. As he pulls the plate closer to him.

"Hey, as your goddess, you should offer me them to gain my blessing." Aqua remarked. Trying to get him to let her eat his share as she still not full yet.

"Ugh... ah, the feeling of being ravaged by cabbages and monsters is unbearable..." Darkness moans a little at being reminded about the cabbages. "I'm the only orthodox vanguard in the party, so don't hold back. Use me as bait or as a shield. If it's necessary, you can even cut me off as a sacrifice...hmmm!" Darkness's face was blushing as she shivered slightly. "Just... just imagining that made me tremble with excitement...!"

"Kay, I will remember to do that." I said to Darkness, who looks like she about to wet herself when I agree to do exactly as she just said. Using her as bait, shield, and so on.

Kazuma looks at me like he met me for the first time.

"Yes, I'm a sadist." I answer Kazuma's unspoken question as I watch him shiver and distance himself from me a little. A reaction that most people would do upon learning I'm a sadist, which I'm not really one actually. But, I can act like one easily. "Anyway, are you guys planning to do any quest today?"

"Nah. We've already done one before the cabbage quest occurs." Kazuma replied.

"Well, come on Darkness. Lead us to our house and I'll think about lessening or increase the number of punishments you have to take for making me wait so long to see the house by now." I said to Darkness, where her face is even redder than before as she heard how I'm going to punish her and in our home too.

Kazuma looks a little pale upon hearing my words and saw how Darkness react to them.

"Wait!" Megumin shout at me, "Tell me if you know any [Explosion Magic]!" A hint of excitement appears in her eyes.

"Nope. Don't need such a thing." I replied, causing the little girl to be shocked at my response, which is the chance for me to grab Darkness by her hand and head out of the guild. Where Darkness happily allows me to drag her around and was in her little world, forgetting her own surroundings.

* * *

15 minutes later*

(Axel: New Home)

"I got to say, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a laundry room. Along with a basement and a second floor where the third bedroom is. Honestly, this place is nice." I said to Darkness.

"That's a relief." Darkness smiles at me before she became shy, as her face start to blush. "So, um, about my punishment? Are you going to tear my clothes off and ravage me like a beast?! Or maybe you're going to tie me up?!"

If it was anyone else, that's about to be punished, they would try everything to avoid it somehow. But, for a masochist like Darkness; well, it's the exact opposite.

"None of the above. Because with the way you're acting and mentioning them. Those sound like rewards instead of punishments." I said to Darkness casual as I saw down on a single sofa chair. Surprisingly it's very comfortable and wonders where Darkness purchased this chair.

"Give me a sec. Also, don't even think about stripping. Just stand there for me and wait." I said to Darkness, where she has already begun removing her armor, but was stopped before she could finish.

Reaching into my pocket, where I had this [Magical Item] I made just for the hell of it and maybe Darkness would love it. As I pull out a red pill that would make the consumer feel intense pain throughout their body and was made at the time because I wondering if I needed such a thing if some moron pissed me off enough, to make me want to torture them. And this pill will help me with that task. Something that would save me the effort of having to do the torture personally.

Of course, this was just an idea for a moment and made a temporary version that only lasts for 5 minutes.

"Darkness. Eat this." I held the red pill for her to take.

Darkness frown and look a bit unease, "Daisuke. I may go with many things. But, I won't take just anything if I don't know what they are in the first pace."

"It is a pill make you feel pain-" I was cut off when Darkness snatches the pill out of my hand and toss it into her mouth, swallowing it without taking water with it.

"How long until it works and when will it stop working?!" Darkness asks me with excitement.

"Should take into effect right about... now." I said to Darkness, where she fell on her knees, then on her back before screaming in pure pleasure, where I could see her twitching a lot.

Glancing the living room, to see if there anything interesting I have missed while waiting for the [Magical Drug] to worn off.

* * *

5 minutes later*

Darkness couldn't get up from the ground, as she panting with a face that someone just orgasms multiple times non-stop and actually did have multiple orgasms, to the point her the fabric of her clothes is soaked with her sweat and pantie completely dretch.

"Hey, Darkness. Your punishment is over." I said to Darkness, but technically it's not. And I wasn't disappointed with way Darkness reacted to this. When Darkness got back on her feet and rush over to me, holding my feet with a face of horror. No longer was she tired from having the best moment of her life.

"NO! It can't be over! It has barely been 5 minutes!" Darkness cried out in sadness as she points at the wall clock, where it really has been 5 minutes.

"I'm surprised you kept track of time." I said to Darkness, "And yup, it's over." I made Darkness start tearing up now. Yup, I successfully got Darkness addicted now. I guess I can make more of the red pill later on. If I remember at the time.

"Please! One more! I'll do anything!" Darkness honestly never felt so much pain and the only thing comparable to it was giving her virginity to her lover.

"Strip." I replied with one word. One demand.

Darkness only took a couple of seconds to understand my word before quickly getting rid of her clothes and armor until she is completely naked, with her vagina leaking a lot and her nipples hard. This just shows that Darkness is very horny right now.

"Kneel." I continue off, as I watch Darkness got on her hands and knees, with her face red. Looking at me, waiting for my next order.

"Roll around." I smirk as Darkness did exactly as I said, with a big smile on her face as she rolls around like a dog before she got back to her previous position after she finished rolling around.

"Show me how you masturbate." I order Darkness, where her face became even redder as she got on her back and spread her legs, then start fingering herself with three fingers while fondling her breast with her free hand.

I continue to watch this display before my very eyes until a few minutes later, Darkness' fingers move faster until she starts squirting and almost hitting me in the process if I was a bit closer.

Darkness lay on the ground, panting, with her legs still spread and her tongue sticking out. But, that only lasted for a few seconds before Darkness sat up and resume fingering herself, as she looks at me with a lewd smile.

I point at my crotch, which Darkness knew right away what I wanted. With eyes filled with hunger. Darkness leaps at me.

* * *

A few days later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"...Oh, I almost couldn't recognize you." Darkness said to Kazuma with her blushing a little while she is hugging her lover's arm. Trying her best not to show any signs that she just had sex before coming here and that she isn't wearing any pantie at the moment.

"Whoa, Kazuma. Finally looks the part of an adventurer." Megumin congrats Kazuma on his new look.

I just give Kazuma a thumb up while ignoring how Darkness trying to get my attention again after commenting on Kazuma's outfit.

"Why the sudden changes?" I ask him, "You don't see me changing." Seeing how I have no reason in the first place.

Kazuma gives me a deadpan look, "You don't have to deal with an annoying goddess complaining about my gym clothes for days."

"True." I can understand Kazuma's problem. "Well, I'm heading off to do a quest or two. I'll leave Darkness with you guys. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I glance at Darkness when I said the last part, causing her grip to tighten around my arm as she became aroused by my words alone.

"Are you sure, you don't want to party up with us? I'm sure we could get things done fairly quick." Kazuma once more tries to invite me to his party. "Plus, your girlfriend is in the party, why not tag along and do the quest with her as well?"

Darkness blushes at the comment of me being her boyfriend. While I didn't deny it. Which just made Darkness happier.

"Nah, I'm good. Plus, I can see Darkness at home." I replied while Darkness gulp her saliva after the word: home has trigger happy memories of what occurs privately in that house.

"Alright, good luck man." Kazuma decides to quit for now and try again another time.

"You too." I wish Kazuma good luck, as he the only person I have met from our homeworld. Then got up, to find a quest to do while ignoring the way Darkness looking at me.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Axel: Outside)

So far, the target of my quest is a giant bear beast goes by the name of Black Fang, where it was sighted in the area where new adventurers would go to do their quests.

From the information, I got about this Black Fang, that it requires a party of the average level 30s and have decent classes, with a Priest in the party for healing. As facing a Black Fang is very dangerous and could lead to the death of many parties if not careful. Making the Black Fang some sort of unspoken challenge for many new parties of adventurers, whereby successfully killing a Black Fang would prove they are no longer newcomers.

Therefore, I got a lot of warnings and questions if I really desire to face this monster by myself without a party to back me up.

Of course, my confidence to face the Black Fang so easily is [Chariot Requiem] and the countless [Magical Items] I possess. [Chariot Requiem] can easily snipe this monster without it being able to understand how it died. But, I got a [Magical Item] I want to test out against this monster.

Right now, I'm checking for anyone nearby before using it. As this will be among my trump cards against this fantasy world. While the gods and goddesses watching over this world would mostly know what I'm using; well, I have many other [Magical Items] to take care of them. I just have no idea if they can read my mind, but I've already prepared for something like that just in case, already.

After finishing checking the surroundings; I head over to the Black Fang that just a few 50 meters ahead of me. I can already see it and it matches the picture the guild staff showed me when I took the quest.

Reaching into my pockets, where I pull out a [Magical Tome] called the [Grimoire Weiss]. This is from the video game: NieR. That is served as the user's access to [Magic Spell: Words], new melee attacks, and weapon upgrades. Also, containing a small portion of the [Sealed Verses] power.

But, the one I have is changed under the effects of [Omnifabrication] when being made. Instead of the new melee attacks and weapon upgrades. I removed them entirely, and instead, make it so the [Grimoire Weiss] have the full power of the [Sealed Verses] than just a small portion. As in not using the [Sealed Verses] to complete [Grimorie Weiss] since it already is and would increase the power of the [Sealed Verses], surpass the ones in the video game. Along with changing the [Magic Spell: Words], to become [Enhanced Magic] to temporary buffs me, and others without it being limited to certain types and 2 [Words] at the time like in the games.

Injecting my [Mana] into the [Magical Tome], causing it to hover just above my left shoulder. Then, slide the [Fox Mask] over my face as I may need it.

I start running towards the Black Fang, with the [Magical Tome] following behind me and with a mental command to the [Grimorie Weiss] to cast the [Sealed Verses: Dark Blast] at the Black Fang, where the [Magical Tome] open up and fired a [Magic Projectile], followed by a continuous array of smaller [Magic Missiles] for 3 seconds before stopping as the Black Fang lost its head and have multiple holes in its body.

Stopping in my charge, as I watch the headless body filled with holes fall to the ground dead without even being able to fight back or realized how it died. At the very least it got a quick and painless death. Maybe.

Overall, this just made me have the same feeling as before when I used [Chariot Requiem] for the first time against a nearby monster and have the [Requiem Stand] punch that monster. The result of having that monster died instantly.

At this point, I may need to find much stronger monsters to face, with all the [Magical Items] I have created so far. In fact, I could even go take on the Demon King if I didn't want to since I got others to do it for me or more like I rather not be that fool, who may end up getting killed by underestimating the Demon King just because I have countless [Magical Items] for me to use. [Magical Items] that require [Mana] to use it, lots of [Mana].

So with the Black Fang dead, time for me to head back with the disappointment of not getting the chance to test out all the [Sealed Verses] and trying out the [Enhanced Magic: Words]. But, at least, I know the [Grimorie Weiss] is powerful enough to instant kill monsters at the Black Fang's level.

Putting the [Magical Tome] back into my pocket as I don't need it to stay out and continue draining the [Mana] out of me, just so it could follow me while hovering and doing nothing.

I take out my [Adventurer's Card] to see if I level up or not.

Good news, I did level up.

Bad news, I only level up once.

Well, at least I reach level 40 now. So that's good in my book.

Putting away my [Adventurer's Card] and head back to Axel before nightfall.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

By the time I return to town and got my reward from the adventurer guild. It was already night time and the streets became less crowded, but there are still a large number of people walking through them. Heading out for a quest or just heading home, while I stayed in the adventurer for a late dinner. While thinking about what high-difficult quest I should take next in the morning. As the Black Fang was a complete disappointment.


	6. Arc 1 - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 6**

A few days later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"Hey, Daisuke." Kazuma call for my attention, which I decided to give it to him for now while I continue to eat this delicious meal of grilled steak of the pig monster I killed this morning for a quest and got a small portion as a meal.

"If you're asking for money. Rejected." I said to Kazuma as I cut a small piece of the steak to eat while using [Magic Hand] to prevent the shitty goddess from trying to steal my food. As for Megumin. I just cast another [Magic Hand] and prevent her from coming near my steak as well.

"It doesn't have anything to do with money! I never borrow any money from you since I met you! Why you come to that conclusion before I could even say anything about what I wanted to talk to you, to begin with?!" Kazuma shouts at me for thinking such a thing.

"Oh, then what do you want?" I ask in a casual tone, a little happy with Kazuma's reaction just now.

"Can you give your kouhai a piece of advice on how to earn enough money without having dealt with the trouble risking my life from fighting beyond my level or having to recuse a party member of mine more than once?" Kazuma asks me while ignoring the looks he got from his said party members.

"Sorry man, but you're looking at the guy who maxed out all his [Life Skills] and at the very least better than a complete beginner in fighting with weapons made from said [Life Skills]." I replied, not trying to hide this from him. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about it and just remember, but what is your power or weapon you gained before coming here?"

Kazuma didn't say anything and just slide his eyes over to Aqua, who, along with Megumin took a small mouthful of the vegetable sticks in the cup at the center of the table.

I follow his gaze, then look back at him before looking back at Aqua for a couple of times before my brain click.

"Oh! Oh, this so amazing and at the same time just plain stupid! Please tell me you were just mad and decided to pick her out of anger or thought she would keep all of her [Divine Powers] upon entering the mortal realm." I glance at Kazuma's face, which says he did exactly what I just said, either one of the two or both, causing me to burst out laughing.

I didn't even care about the people around me. Are now staring at me as I laughed so hard. Where I just learn that out of anything, anything at all, he had to pick that useless goddess Aqua, who may be a great healer as that part of her domain, but she has absolutely no offensive abilities in any way other than the undead type enemies, where she can just blast [Healing Spells] at them, not to mention, she is hopeless in defending herself as well.

"Stop laughing already!" Kazuma shouts at me while blushing with embarrassment. Knowing that he missed out big. "How about you, what did you get?!" Kazuma wanted to find out if his senpai got a decent or overpowered ability/weapon.

"I told you already. I'm someone with all [Life Skills] maxed and above a beginner in using whatever I create with said [Life Skills]. That is my ability." I reach into my left pocket and pull out an ordinary knife, then place it on the table.

"You made a knife?" Kazuma asks me, with a hint of smug and disappointment.

**Pfft!*** "I must say, if this is what you made from that power I gave you, that's kinda sad." Aqua started giggling.

**Hmph!*** "You know, I think it's better for you to get [Explosive Magic] if using other [Magic] not working for you. You don't need to use a knife to fight as an [Arch-Wizard]." Megumin gives me a look of pity.

"If it pierces someone's heart, then the wielder's physical body becomes stronger temporarily. Strength, speed, endurance, etc. All these will increase each time you stab someone in the heart with this knife within 10 minutes and each stab successfully extends the time by a minute. Rather, if the target is dead or not. Seeing how the knife is literally draining the victim's blood from the heart and transfer it to the wielder via the handle of the knife. I call it the [Heart Seeker] since it mostly requires to aim for the target's heart to work." I explained what this knife do before Darkness says something, that will annoy me. "And before anyone thinks I'm bluffing." I pick up the knife and inject my [Mana] into the knife, causing the blade itself into a blood-red shade color and the stench of blood coming from it.

Upon seeing this sudden change of appearance the smell of blood. Almost everyone in the room froze as their bodies covered in cold sweats and for a couple of seconds. Everyone feels like there is a knife pointing at their left chest, where their heart is. Making it much worse for those who never experienced such a thing before.

Spinning it a couple of times before stopping the [Mana] flow into the knife, return to its previous appearance. Along with the smell of blood gone instantly.

However, this still didn't prevent everyone to get rid of this fearful feeling they experienced. Even if it's just for a few seconds.

Of course, the first one to snap out of it was Darkness, who throws herself at me with a red face and I can definitely say she aroused. But, I rather not end up stabbing someone by accident or myself, and push Darkness off me with a hand to her face while I put away the [Heart Seeker].

"Just to let you guys know. I have more [Heart Seeker]." I give Kazuma's party a lazy smile, but for all of them, including Darkness, it looks like the smile of a predator eyeing them like prey. This caused Kazuma, Aqua, and Megumin to fear for their lives while Darkness now rubbing her face with the hand I used to push her back. "Anyway, if you haven't heard yet. There is a General of the Demon King's army that has taken over the old castle on that hill up north of town. Just a short distance away from here, won't even take even an hour unless you're someone or have someone among you, with very low stamina. Then, it may take an hour to get there on foot." I said to Kazuma and his party members.

Instead of getting any response, everyone still deeply shocked at what occurred just a minute or so ago. Other than Darkness trying to show her affection to me, which I rejected for now. Therefore, I think it's time for me to resume questing again while testing other [Magical Items].

Well, more like I'm trying to use more than two [Magical Items] at the same time. So, while almost everyone is still shocked. I took this moment to leave since I've already taken a monster hunting quest already and was sticking around when it was lunchtime.

Of course, Darkness was the only okay and follow me, leaving her party behind without a single thought about them.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Axel: Outside)

"So, what are we hunting down?" Darkness asks me as she walks beside me and ignoring the random monsters dying nearby.

"One-Hit-Kill Bear." I replied to Darkness' question while having [Chariot Requiem] continue to snipe down any monsters within range and stacking up on the small experience points, to the point of leveling up. Better to have any experience points than not having any at all. Also, training [Chariot Requiem] further into a sniper. "It says on the quest, that this monster has been sited in the east of town and have caused lots of damages and have killed a few people already and the death count continues since there has been noted about how there been a few missing people in the nearby area as well." I began informing Darkness what we're hunting down and additional information about the target.

"As a [Crusader]; it's my duty to protect the civilians! So, leave it to me to take on the One-Hit-Kill Bear! I promise, that my defense is absolute and nothing it could do will cause me any harm at all! Therefore, if I somehow lose my weapon and my armor, don't worry my [Defensive Skills] will protect me, even to the point if the monster dare ravages me to satisfy its urge to mate!" Darkness said to me, where near the end just show that she hoping for the monster to rape her, even though the monster would mostly kill and eat her corpse instead of thinking Darkness to breed.

I didn't reply, causing Darkness to look at me, waiting for me to say anything. Anything at all, but I kept my mouth shut. Of course, Darkness didn't seem to take my silence response badly. As this happened more than once already. Therefore, Darkness decides to change the topic.

"So, uh, Daisuke." Darkness look at her lover, with her blushing a little, "When the next time you'll have your way with my body? You didn't touch me for two days now. Is there something wrong or did you overwork? If it is the latter, you don't have to work so hard. I don't mind putting a bit more effort into finishing more quests to get you the money, for whatever you wanted."

I still didn't say anything, and this time, Darkness looks a little worried.

Because for two days without having sex or any sexual activities had made Darkness a bit sexual frustrated. Even playing herself or allowing monsters to hurt her didn't bring the same pleasure as it used to. Which just made it hard for her to focus some time and not aware of her surroundings. A good example was that she snaps at one of her party members for something she would easily ignore yesterday.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me, Daisuke? It is because of me, is it not? If you let me know. I promise to fix it! So please tell me!" Darkness starting to panic a little, that her lover may dump her or maybe he found someone else while she was gone for a few hours. "If it is another girl, I don't mind sharing! Just don't throw me away!" If this was in the past, then Darkness would find the thoughts of being thrown away like a wasted used toy. She would be very delighted, but instead of feeling any kind of pleasure from this. Darkness finds herself in despair instead.

"Calm down." I finally said something, causing Darkness to sigh in relief and look at me with a hopeful look. "I was just tired and wasn't in the mood." I wasn't lying, but wasn't being completely truthful as I wanted to see how many days or weeks, even months to see how someone like Darkness would react after not touching her sexually. Well, I was not that disappointed since it looks like two days was enough for Darkness' mind to wander and bring in stray unwanted thoughts.

"So we can have sex again tonight?" Darkness is relief that it wasn't because her lover was no longer interested in her or seeing another girl. Of course, Darkness is willing to share, but that didn't mean she likes it. Most girls hate to see their man with another girl and Darkness is the same, but is willing to adapt if needed.

"Depending on my mood." I answered, causing Darkness to look at me with a stiff smile, hoping for me to change my mind and when I didn't. Darkness had the look of someone about to do something, that could end badly for her, but willing to deal with the consequence. A look I noticed right away, "Oh?"

I stop walking, making Darkness do the same as I turn to face her fully, where she did the same. I give Darkness a smirk, as I lean forward and look directly into her eyes, causing her to blush.

"Is my eyes playing a trick on me or..." I lean a bit closer until our lips almost touch. "Maybe you're planning to do something troublesome to catch my attention and not the good kind of attention?"

Darkness didn't dare look away, but the hot breath of her lover just made her body become hot as well. "N-No..."

"Hmm? Is that so?" I let the disappointment sink into my voice. "Too bad, I was planning to punish you. Maybe have you walk with me back to town naked, letting everyone see how much of a slut you are with that kind of body you have. I bet with that body, you're planning to seduce all the men to do your bidding. After all, you have seduced me with the said body already."

Darkness lets out a muffled moan as she imagines that actually happening, causing her to feel very hot now and aroused. "I-I wo-uldn't... dare." Darkness whisper, trying to sound sincere, but failing very badly.

"Well, how are you going to prove me wrong, huh?" I lean back and raise my chin a bit, to make it look like I'm looking down on Darkness. "I bet you would gladly accept anyone else if they so much as catch your interest."

"I wouldn't!" Darkness shouts, causing me to lean back, even more, when Darkness rejected so quickly.

Darkness pause and her entire face, neck, and even ears turned red.

"So if I wanted you to sell your body to others in exchange for extra cash?" I ask Darkness, eager to find out what would she say. What I did not expect from her is to jump at me and grab my feet as if she didn't. I would disappear.

"If you promise to never leave me. I'll promise to make sure to give you all my share of money-related rewards and sell anything that's valuable." Darkness started tossing lots of options she willing to take in order to provide me more money, even at the risk of her health. But, there is one thing she didn't mention is that she willing to sell her body to others. Very curious.

"What about your body?" I ask Darkness, looking directly into her eyes to see for any lies beneath them.

"If... if that's what you desire, I'm willing..." Darkness sound a little broken when she said this. As her eyes started to dull a little, where in the past this was her ideal husband, but feel so hollow right now.

"Lucky for you, that isn't my desire. Now, come on, we got a quest to do." I said to Darkness as if what happened between wasn't so tense and have a potential for something dangerous to happen, where one or both would regret.

Light returns back into Darkness' eyes as she happily jumps back onto her feet and latches onto her lover's arm, with a smile on her face filled with love, knowing right away this was a test for her and she likes to think she passed. If her lover didn't push away right now, then she would think otherwise. But! To her delight, he didn't! Making her feel like this moment will be something she will always remember how she changed as a person and found someone she loves with all her heart and hopes one day, they would marry and have a family together.

I look at Darkness, who wasn't paying attention much to her surroundings. Again. Nevertheless, what I got from Darkness' responses just clearly shows me that she similar to all those girls back home I find around me. It's always interesting that with a bit of action and words. You can change a person's personality that been developed for years and quickly change it in a moment. Well, depending on how they grow up and what kind of person they are.

It's a good thing I like this girl and willing to take her with me to other worlds. Maybe start a harem? Then drop it instantly. I rather not end with the bad route, where the whole harem would only last for maybe a couple of years before problems occur among the harem members.

Either way, with Darkness with me. I don't have to deal with my sexual frustration and not planning to make something remove that. I'm no monk or want to be one. I love having sex, but not making it the main focus. So, with this second life of mine. I shall take Darkness with me everywhere. After all, even though she is my lover. I know that she willing to do anything for me. She almost my ideal woman, just that she a little touchy and clingy most of the time. Like right now, but nothing perfect in life I guess. Which just made things fun for me in my opinion.

* * *

The next day*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

Taking out my [Adventurer's Card] to see what [Magic] and/or [Skill] I should get. Where the One-Hit-Kill Bear barely helps me reach level 41 by 80% and the rest of 20% experience points I needed was killing stray monsters nearby from Axel to the quest's location and going back.

I have 4 [Skill Points] to use and I don't see any cheap/beginner [Magic] that I want. While I'm missing 6 [Skill Points] to get a [Intermediate Magic]. Even above beginner [Skills] require 10 [Skill Points], which I don't have.

If there was an option to get [Skill Points] from another way beside leveling. I guess if I was too impatient, then I may take that option. But, for now, I think I will stick to just leveling up. Since I'm only level 41, not 100.

"Daisuke, look! I earned a lot, so I upgraded the armor I sent in for repair. How does it look?" Darkness has her hands behind, as she leans a bit forward to show her frontside more before turning around to show her backside.

"Great." I give her a thumb up while thinking about if I should make an armor or a bodysuit for me to wear. Since I have close to zero defense and the only that could solve currently is the [Heart Seeker], but that's temporary. Therefore, this is still a problem for me. I guess I will think about it today.

"Is that it?" Darkness gives me a wry smile, hoping for me to comment on her more about in her new upgraded armor.

"You look so sexy in that armor, that I have this urge to shred it apart as I have my with your delicious body, for everyone to watch us go at it." I follow up with something random that's almost something Darkness wants to happen to her, and I was right, as I watch Darkness' face went red and speaking up more nonsense, where nearby people wanted to take a few steps away from her, but for some other. They're already used to this and just have to make sure Darkness don't come near them, then they'll be fine. "By the way, how much did you earn from cabbages? I earned 5 million eris from it."

"5 million?!" Darkness snaps out of her sexual fantasy, "I only managed to gain 300,000 eris." Darkness gives me a look of awe, that I managed to earn so much money from the cabbages.

"What did you say?! Wait, what's this?!" Aqua's voice reverberated through the guild.

"Huh, something must have triggered that shitty goddess." I thought out loud, ignoring the way Darkness continues to tell me her day has been after she got her armor back from the shop.

"Oh, yeah, Daisuke. I'm going to do some quests with Kazuma's party. You won't mind being alone without me, right?" Darkness said to me.

"Nah, it's fine." I replied and this will give me the chance to work on that bodysuit. "Well, I'm going to head out to train." I got up and gave Darkness a farewell, then completely ignore her party members, mostly the shitty goddess trying to beg Kazuma for some extra cash once she discovered he made a small fortune from the cabbage quest.

* * *

An hour later*

(Axel: Outside)

Lying on the ground, as I look up at the sky while training [Chariot Requiem] was sniping for half an hour now and decide it was enough for today, then resume thinking about the bodysuit. There is the idea of recreating the [Trion Body] from World Trigger, seeing how I got a [Black Trigger] and the [Sniper Triggers] already.

Of course, there the [Yuma's Trigger], which is a black-colored jumpsuit armor with many abilities attached to it. Then, decided I shouldn't focus too much on the things in World Trigger. I need something different and interesting that I would use for a while, maybe as my main gears, before throwing it away after getting bored of it the next day.

There those exoskeletons from Infinite Stratos. Maybe something like that, but I'm going to have to change a few things to it. Since some of the main core parts, if not, all the main core parts not available in this fantasy world. Then, I can't make it even with overpowered [Omnifabrication]. Since even if it requires limited resources. It still needs a resource to make, not from nothing.

I'm just glad I created the [Magical Items] I have already. But, I still want more. Now, that I think about it. Even if I wanted to recreate [Yuma's Trigger], but may not be able to due to not having one of the main core parts that needed to finish making it.

Ah, so many options, but I'm very picky and very limited on what I could build on certain things. Well, I guess I just have to think about it later in the future. Seeing how the current [Magical Items] I have now is enough for me to last me who knows how long.

Actually, maybe I should go back to training [Chariot Requiem] further as up to now. I only work on precision for sniping and [Regeneration Manipulation] so far. While using [Grand Scale Soul Manipulation] once only to revive a dead wolf. And from what canon mentions about [Chariot Requiem]'s true ability is to switch the entirely of the people, animals, and plants of Earth with "something else". The theorized result would be the complete metamorphosis of every organism in the biosphere, both in body and soul, into completely new and absolutely unknown entities.

This ability is the second main reason why I wanted the [Chariot Requiem] in the first place. Since if I were to be able to master this ability, then it should be possible for me to switch a powerful soul from another world into mine for me to use, and with [Grand Scale Soul Manipulation]. I'll have control over that powerful soul.

Of course, I would only do something like this after mastering the other abilities came with [Chariot Requiem] along with the other extra abilities, I made sure the [Requiem Stand] gains besides the canon's abilities. But, I have no idea which one managed to stick to [Chariot Requiem] or those that didn't.

"Welp, I guess now is a good chance to find out if [Chariot Requiem] have them or not." I thought out loud, as I summon my [Requiem Stand].

Reaching into my right pocket, to pull out a book that I wrote down all the ideas I wanted to make and a small section, for [Chariot Requiem]'s set of abilities.

The first ability should be [Life Giver] from the [Stand: Gold Experience], where I was planning to get the [Gold Experience] and evolved into the [Gold Experience Requiem]. Since the [Life Giver] has many great usages, which was shown in canon many times. But, [Chariot Requiem] is what I desire more.

So, [Life Giver] is the first one to test if [Chariot Requiem] possess it and command it to punch the ground, to see if it could endow anything its fists touch with life. But, all I got is a large crack in the ground by [Chariot Requiem] punching it. No sign of anything coming to life. Therefore, [Life Giver] is not among the abilities [Chariot Requiem] possess or maybe I haven't found the right trigger for [Chariot Requiem] to use it or something.

Marking on my notebook with a pencil I grab from my left pocket, as a reminder that [Chariot Requiem] does not have [Life Giver], much to my disappointment. I have high hope for this ability.

Next on the list is [Time Stop]; able to halt the flow of time for a brief moment. A must-have powerful ability. But, after seeing how [Chariot Requiem] didn't have [Life Giver]. I didn't think much about it if this is another ability [Chariot Requiem] can't use.

**"[Chariot Requiem: The World]!"** I tried using the same trigger words as [Star Platinum: The World] first and like I expected. It didn't work. Since this method doesn't work, I may as well try the other one, and if this one doesn't work, then [Chariot Requiem] can't stop time.

**"[Chariot Requiem: Time, Stop!]"** I shout, but nothing and with a sigh of disappointment. I mark this ability off as well. Another powerful ability not under my control.

Going to the next on the list. It's the [Stand: The Hand's Elimination], where anything the right palm touches when doing a swiping motion with the arm is erased from the universe. So, I got [Chariot Requiem] to try by swiping the ground without breaking the ground and just erase a layer of the ground instead.

Not surprising, seeing it didn't work or any sign of [Elimination] activating like in the anime. Another ability off the list, once again, and wonder when will there be an extra ability would show outside the set of powers [Chariot Requiem] has in canon.

Reading the other abilities on the list, which was pretty small, since I don't think I would even gain all of them and just be lucky with an extra or two abilities.

I frown when I'm only left with one last ability on the list to test out. It's something I wanted just in case in the future when I can't create any weapons for [Chariot Requiem] to use.

What I picked was [Weapon Creation], the ability to create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, to create the weapons.

First, I command [Chariot Requiem] to create the rapier used when it was [Silver Chariot]. To my surprise, I felt a drain of [Mana] and now [Chariot Requiem] holding the same rapier used as [Silver Chariot], but this one is colored black and that is it.

I command [Chariot Requiem] to create other weapons, like a sword, axe, spear, pistol, submachine gun, and so on. But, like before, I was disappointed that the only thing [Chariot Requiem] can create with [Weapon Creation] is a rapier. On the bright side, I guess I don't have to worry about [Chariot Requiem] fighting unarmed, but the downside is that I need to work on [Fencing] after all. Instead of allowing [Chariot Requiem] acting just as a sniper as its main attacks.

Actually, now that I think about it. I just made [Chariot Requiem] do stuff instead of teaching it personally by showing how it is done instead of describing it.

Maybe that's why [Chariot Requiem] seems like it had its high learning ability degraded when it became a [Requiem Stand]. Seeing how as [Silver Chariot] had high learning ability in canon, where it rarely needs any direct orders.

But, then again, how in the world did [Chariot Requiem] manage to improve so much by using a sniper rifle.

Either way, to test this theory out. I had [Chariot Requiem] create another rapier for me to use, then try to remember all I can with [Fencing]. If I remember correctly, the stance is by pointing the front foot straight forward, with the back foot at a 90-degree angle to it. The feet should be a few feet apart. Both legs should be bent, to enable the fencer to readily move speedily to make an attack or defend. The sword arm should be bent at a 45-degree angle in front of the fencer, and the other arm should be kept behind the fencer. Next, when moving forward in [Fencing], the front foot should move first, and then be followed by the back foot. Opposite, by moving backward, the back foot should move first and then be followed by the front foot.

I even wore the [Fox Mask] to help me out, then after demonstrating the stance and how to move to attack, where I remember correctly, there should be three main moves used in [Fencing: Lunge, Parry, and Riposte]. A lunge is the basic attacking move, where the sword arm is extended fully, while the back leg remains stationary as the front leg moves forward. A parry is a defensive action, where the fencer blocks the opponent's attack. When parrying, only the blade should move, while the arm should be kept as straight as possible. A riposte is a counterattack by the fencer who has blocked the opponent with a parry.

These are all I remember, but should be enough as I continue performing what I know about [Fencing] before [Chariot Requiem] to watch and hope it learn how to do [Fencing], but again, this is just based on a theory I just came up with.

I gave a command to [Chariot Requiem] to start practicing [Fencing] while putting away the [Sniper Trigger]. To my relief, [Chariot Requiem] still possesses its high learning ability as it's doing much better than before when I tried to see if it can do [Fencing] at the time. Though, that doesn't mean I won't stop [Chariot Requiem] from becoming a master sniper. That is too good to give up.

So for the rest of the day, I would have [Chariot Requiem] practice [Fencing] with me as its opponent and using [Fujin].


	7. Arc 1 - Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 7**

A week later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"So, how was your training, Darkness?" I ask Darkness, as a week ago, she explained to me that she will take this chance to train back at her home with how most of the quests are for higher-level adventurers and something she can't do yet alone. Therefore, the option to return home, not the one Darkness and I live in together, but the home she lived in with her family before coming to Axel.

"Pretty good, but I do wish you had come with me. I would have introduced my father to you." Darkness said to me.

Darkness has extended an invitation to visit her home, but I declined since I don't know if where Darkness' family lives have an open field for me to practice with [Chariot Requiem], and even if they did, I would need a private area due to people not being able to see [Chariot Requiem] and would see me swinging [Fujin] around without anything to hit it with.

"What you really meant is that we get to have sex, where there is a high chance of your father discovering us and you would be extremely embarrassed, but at the same become even hornier at being caught, is that what you meant?" I look at Darkness while taking a bite of the apple I purchased to snack on.

Darkness had a disgusted look on her face, "Daisuke. I have standards and to have my own father, seeing me having sex is just weird and disturbing. I'm a little offended you would think of so such a thing."

"And if it wasn't your father?" I give Darkness an eyebrow raise, and this time, Darkness' face turns red instantly at the images of her father disappear and replaced with someone else. "That's what I thought." I knew Darkness would get off if she was discovered by someone while having sex.

Darkness didn't say anything, but she did move closer to me. Hinting me she wants to have sex since it's been a week for us apart or she just wanted to be closer to me for comfort. Those two options popped into my mind.

I'm taking the second option as I'm not in the mood for sex. Plus, having sex with Darkness tends to be very long and I would be too exhausted to begin my training afterward.

"So what you have been up to while I was gone?" Darkness asks me as she noticed I wasn't speaking for a few minutes now.

"Nothing much, other than training." I answered, then asked a nearby waitress for a drink since I'm getting thirsty. "By the way, I got this for you." I take out a bracelet from my left pocket and place it on the table for Darkness to take. "It has a reusable [Healing Magic] attach to it, that will activate on its own if you're badly injured or poison. It can be used three times per day, after being used for three times. It will take 24 hours to recharge before it could be used again. Of course, if you use it less than three times, then the time for it to recharge will be reduced."

"Wow! This must be very expensive! I know common [Magical Items] would go for over hundred-thousands and could only be used a few times before it becomes useless. People who can make [Magical Items] are very rare. And to have a [Magical Item] that gives able to cast [Healing Magic] would worth millions on the demand, even if it only has a limited of usage, but no one is willing to sell them. Therefore, to have a [Magical Item] that is reusable is extremely rare! I can't take this! You need it more than I do since you mostly do quests by yourself without a party." Darkness looks at the ordinary silver bracelet in awe as she can't imagine someone would sell such precious equipment for money when this could save someone's life when the situation calls for it when there no Healer around.

"I made it for you." I said dryly, "I can't have you die off somewhere in case that shitty goddess isn't there to heal you." Of course, I didn't mention was that I'm not willing to have someone like Darkness die off as I have taken a liken of her and most importantly, I have no idea if I would ever find another girl like Darkness in this fantasy world or other worlds I'm planning in the future to visit. So, having Darkness die would be a major waste in my opinion.

"You made this?!" Darkness asks with disbelief as many wouldn't fault for her doubts due to how the class: [Magic Item Craftsman] requires specific stats and a set of [Skills] to gain it. Even then, if someone got the class, there no guarantee that the person would be able to craft powerful [Magical Items] and may end up only be able to make useless items instead of something useful in any way.

"Yeah, where did you think I got most of my own gears?" I raise an eyebrow at Darkness, wondering if she forgot about [Fujin] and a week ago, I have shown everyone the [Heart Seeker], then guess Darkness must have been in her little fantasy at the time to hear about how I was the one that made the [Heart Seeker]. "Anyway, keep it. As I said before, I made this just for you. So don't even think about giving it to anyone else to use. If anyone in your party needs healing, get the shitty goddess to do it since that's all she can do."

Darkness smile and quickly put on the bracelet on her right wrist before hugging her lover, as she loves the gift and she discovered that she must have passed another test of his related to money. Since before she thought he was in the needs of money and realize he can even craft [Magical Items] that worth a lot. Therefore, it must have been a test and she passed, which is why she was given this precious [Healing Magical Item], for her lover to show his love for her. Darkness feels like her heart about to burst from her chest.

"Thank you, I love it." Darkness gives her lover a kiss on the lip, causing her to blush, then look at the bracelet on her wrist with happiness, ignoring the people nearby looking at this display with a bit of envy and rage. Some even have the look of greed on their faces upon overhearing what's going on.

I didn't care if someone tries to rob Darkness since she could easily defend herself. Plus, I can see the look on others, that they frowning at the people with greed and planning to deal with them before things get messy.

"Emergency broadcast! Emergency broadcast! Attention all adventurers, please prepare for combat and report to the main gate of the city!" The familiar emergency broadcast could be heard through the entire town.

After hearing the broadcast, everyone put on their gear and rushed onto the scene.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Axel: Main Gate)

A lot of adventurers were gathered at the main gate. When we reached the scene, we saw an intimidating monster standing before us, and we could only blankly stare at it.

A Dullahan; a monster that brought despair and the premonition of death to men. A headless undead knight clad in dark gray armor, who rides a headless undead horse.

The undead knight standing at the front gate held his head on the left side of his body. Before the eyes of the gathered adventurers, as he presented his head that was covered fully in its helmet before everyone.

The head starts speaking in a distorted voice, "I am one of the Demon King's Generals, and have recently moved into a castle nearby..." Pausing for a moment, as the head started trembling in front of everyone, "Every day, every day, every single day! Where a crazy idiot who comes to my castle to cast [Explosion] at it! Every! Single! Day! For! An! Entire! Week!" The undead knight roar with rage.

This caused the adventurers around to chatter.

"Other than that kid, who loves [Explosion Magic]. You know anyone else?" I ask Darkness, who shook her head, that she doesn't know, leading the both of us to look at Megumin besides Kazuma. This includes the others around to look at Megumin as well.

Megumin, who was the center of attention, turned her head sharply at a girl, that dressed up as a Mage, standing beside her.

Affected by her action, everyone else was influenced and stared at that girl.

"Huh? M-Me? Why are you all looking at me?! I can't use [Explosion Magic]!" The Mage girl that was being framed denied in a hurry.

"Hey, Daisuke, can you use [Explosion Magic]?" Darkness asks me, causing everyone to look at me now.

"I use [Control of Weather], not [Explosion Magic]." I calmly replied, which made everyone frown a bit and wonder who it could be.

Not a second later, Megumin sighed and walked forward with an annoyed face. The adventurers reacted to her movement and opened a path to the Dullahan.

Megumin stood about 10 meters from the Dullahan and faced him without any fear on her face.

I noticed Kazuma walking out of the crowd, with Aqua also followed behind, where I noticed she was wearing the adventurer guild's waitress outfit, and Darkness seeing this, as part of their party, follow as well after giving me a look, that she sorry for leaving me alone.

"So, it's you!" The Dullahan snarl, "Are you the moron who cast [Explosion] on my cast every day?! If you knew I was a General of the Demon Army and wanted to challenge me to a fight, then enter the castle! If not, then just hide in town and tremble! Why are you bothering me with such evil means?! I knew there were only low-level adventurers in town! I wanted to leave such minor characters alone, but you can't catch a clue and come boom, boom, boom, with your [Spells] every day! Is there something wrong with your head?!" The head of Dullahan trembled with rage.

I noticed Megumin was intimidated and a bit scared, but she acts like she wasn't one bit scared as she flicked the cape she wore.

"I'm Megumin. As an [Arch-Wizard], I have masted [Explosion Spells]!" Megumin begins a introduce speech, but was merciless cut off by the Dullahan.

"What kind of name is Megumin, are you mocking me?"

"No, that's not it!" Megumin quickly shout. Despite the Dullahan's retorts, Megumin composed herself and continued, "I am a Crimson Demon, and the elite Mage of this town. I cast [Explosion Magic] continuously to lure you, the Demon King's General out! As I planned, you came to town alone after being tricked; your end is near!"

Seeing Megumin pointing her staff at the Dullahan excitedly, I heard a few mumbles among the crowd. Some were skeptics, some were surprised, some just stayed silent and continue to watch and see how things go.

"Oh, a Crimson Demon." The Dullahan seemed to calm down a little. "I see, so that weird name wasn't a lie."

I snort at this, of all things, this what the Dullahan picked on.

"Hey, if you have any comments about the name my parents gave me, spit it out!" Megumin shout, as she became angry after hearing what the Dullahan said just now, but he paid her no heed or rather, he wasn't bothered after seeing the adventurers of the entire town gathered here.

I'm honestly in between two options. One: Go out and try my luck on a high-level monster, and maybe gain enough experience points to level up. Two: Stay out of this and keep a low profile.

The Dullahan snorted in disdain, "Forget it. I didn't come here to mess with peasants like you. I'm here to investigate something. I'll be staying in that castle, for the time being, so don't cast [Explosion] on it anymore. Understand?" The Dullahan seems to be glaring at Megumin.

"That's like asking me to die! Those of the Crimson Demon clan need to cast [Explosion Spells] once every day, or we'll die!" Megumin quickly argues, causing some that know about Megumin to let out a sigh of frustration or shaking one's head in disappointment.

"Hey, I've never heard of this before! Stop bullshitting me!" The Dullahan shout at Megumin. Then the Dullahan placed his head on his right hand and shrugged. "You don't plan on giving up [Explosion Magic] no matter what? Even though I have taken the side of darkness, I was a knight before and have no interest in slaughtering the weak. But, if you continue to bother me with such things, I have my way of handling things too." The Dullahan emitted a dangerous aura, making Megumin take a few steps back.

However, I guess Megumin wasn't too scared as she continues talking in an arrogant tone, "We're the ones being bothered, alright?! Because you're staying in that castle, we couldn't even do our work properly! You can only act high and mighty now. We have an expert that deals with the undead here! Master, I leave it to you!" Megumin shamelessly passes the torch to Aqua.

This almost made me want to laugh at this, even to the point Megumin actually called the shitty goddess as her master. I had to bite my lower lip to prevent me from laughing when I watch the shitty goddess act cocky and walk pass Megumin, standing before the Dullahan.

"I guess it can't be helped! I don't know if you're a Demon King's General or what, but you're unlucky to come here when I'm around. An undead coming out in broad daylight when your powers are at their weakest; you're just asking to be purified! It's all your fault that I couldn't take on any quests! Are you ready to face the music?!" Aqua shout at the Dullahan.

I see the adventurers around me gulping nervously, as they wondered how things would develop. I even heard someone cursing Aqua's name, making me wonder if the shitty goddess even remembers that she doesn't possess her [Divine Power]. And looking how arrogance she is, I highly doubt she did, and if she does, then she wanted to use this moment to prove that she was better than everyone here and should worship her.

Under the eyes of the masses, Aqua extended her hand out at the Dullahan, who seeing this, offered his head to her.

If I were to guess, the Dullahan wasn't really offering his head to the shitty goddess, but to get a better look at what she would do.

However, the Dullahan wasn't waiting for her to make a move, but to get a better look at her, "Oh, I see now. You're an [Arch-Priest]. No matter, as a General of the Demon Army. I haven't fallen so low that a little low-level [Arch-Priset] can purify me. Furthermore, I have my ways of dealing with [Arch-Priest]... But, I'll start by torturing this Crimson Demon girl!"

As the shitty goddess preparing to chant her [Spells], the Dullahan moved and pointed his index finger at Megumin, "I shall curse you!" The Dullahan cast his [Curse Spell] on Megumin, but Darkness quickly grabbed Megumin's back collar and pull her back as Darkness in front of her.

I let out a frustrated sigh at this and knew right away, I may end up regretting this.

Sliding the [Fox Mask] over my face, then bring out [Grimoire Weiss] and cast the [Sealed Verses: Dark Wall] in front of Darkness. Where a [Magical Barricade] appears before everyone and I watch the [Dark Wall] collapse instantly as if it was hit by something fatal, while I knew that the [Curse Spell] landed on the [Magical Barricade] and cause it to collapse. Much to my relief at this, but I knew this wasn't the time to relax and quickly rush at the Dullahan for combat.

"What the!" The Dullahan was shocked to see someone managed to block his [Curse Spell] so easily. Then, he found someone rushing out of the crowd and straight at him. "So, it's you! Face my wrath!" The Dullahan pulls out a greatsword from his back, then toss his head to the sky before swinging his greatsword at the fool that dares go against him.

I didn't dare fight a Dullahan with an untrained [Magical Item], even if the [Grimoire Weiss] mostly used for the [Sealed Verses]. I haven't trained with it yet other than using [Dark Blast] once on that giant bear beast, Black Fang. I was really gambling with [Dark Wall] to be able to block the [Curse Spell], but my gamble paid off. So, putting away the [Magical Tome] for another time for combat.

Knowing that the [Heart Seeker] will be useless against the headless undead knight. I didn't bother to take that out to fight with. As its main feature is to attack the enemy's heart and used in a group fight maximum the usage of the [Heart Seeker].

[Fujin] is useless too due to its strongest points are its speed and range. Also, against an armored enemy, where they may have enhanced their armor to be beyond normal would easily tank [Fujin]'s slashes. So that [Magical Item] is out as well since it lacks the sheer firepower to deal with an armored enemy.

Then, there [Chariot Requiem], where it has been training [Fencing] for a week now and getting better than before. I would say better than a beginner at the very least, but far away from becoming a master fencer like [Silver Chariot]. Therefore, [Fencing] against the Dullahan is not an option and I'm too close to summoning [Chariot Requiem] to snipe, and even then, I have no idea where the Dullahan's weak points are to kill it in one shot with the [Sniper Trigger].

So this left me to have to use one of the [Magical Items] I haven't tested out yet and just finish planning it up with a set of conditions to be made. After figuring out how to use [Omnifabrication] much more efficiency. By placing preconditions before activating the [Omnifabrication] instead of waiting for who knows how long before I wake up, but this also limited me further into what I can and can't create.

I pull out four red marbles and four blue marbles, where there is heat coming out of the red ones and cold out of the blue ones. I throw all eight at the Dullahan, where a second in midair, all eight exploded into steams of fire and ice hurling straight at the Dullahan, who shouted in surprise, along with everyone else is shocked that such a small thing could release such powerful [Elemental Spells].

These marbles are actually [Shards] from the anime Kiba, but modified to something else as I can't technically create them the same way as the characters in Kiba. One: I have to store the raw [Energy Sources] into these empty [Shards] and be sealed inside for me to change into a [Shard Spells], which was just using these marble-like things to act as a [Conjurer Magic]. Two: If I don't have the exact [Energy Sources] to be sealed into the [Shards]. Then, some [Shard Spells] can't be used at all. Three: I need to recreate more of the empty [Shards] to absorb [Energy Sources] beforehand. Limiting me to a certain amount of [Shards] per battle. While the characters of Kiba have an unlimited amount of certain [Shards].

On the bright side, due to being stored [Energy Sources] and I can place a personal hand made [Spells] onto the [Shards] on the spot with just a thought. I don't have to worry about using up my [Mana] as the [Shards] themselves have the [Energy Source] inside to act as a replacement.

"That surprises me, but I faced flames that much hotter and ice that colder!" The Dullahan shout at me, as he easily moved out of the way.

I reach into my pocket to take out a single white [Shard], where I attach a [Spell] in mind and throw it at the Dullahan.

"Navie! Don't think I would fall for the same thing a second time!" The Dullahan instead of moving further away, move forward instead and easily grab the white [Shard] as if grabbing it before it could be released would stop the [Spell] inside from activating.

I snort and quickly back away, where the [Shard] releases an explosion of compressed air, where the wind is what sealed inside the white [Shard] and the explosion was caused by a [Timer Spell], where it compresses the wind inside the [Shard] for a second and explode, causing the Dullahan to shout in surprise, but didn't seem to be hurt.

I click my teeth at this, but knew using these [Shards] wouldn't be able to take down a Dullahan. After all, I haven't even field test them against monsters from a low level before raising the levels to improve what is needed. Not to mention, I only made a few and that [Air Bomb] was my only one and the previous eight [Shards] was all I had and gamble if that was enough to at least cause some damages to the Dullahan, but it didn't.

"Come on! We got to help him!" I heard Kazuma shouting to the others.

I didn't bother to look who is helping me, but my enhanced sense of hearing lets me know that people are finally helping me when everyone just standing there on the sideline doing nothing the entire time.

"Shameless! All of you dare gang up on me?!" The Dullahan noticed, then with a few swings of his greatsword to injury a few adventurers with ease.

I sweatdrop at this, but can't fault the Dullahan, but that didn't mean I won't take this chance to go for the kill.

"You!" The Dullahan point at me, "I curse you, to die in a week!"

And before I could take out [Grimoire Weiss] to cast [Dark Wall] again. I was struck by the [Curse Spell], where my body glowed with a faint dark light, causing me to panic for a moment, but a few seconds later. I don't feel anything out of place.

"That curse won't harm you now. My plan was foiled a bit, but since the camaraderie among adventurers is so deep, this must hurt more for people like you. Listen carefully, Crimson Demon girl. If this goes on, that man with the mask will die in a week. Your important companion will be tortured by the horror of death in the meantime. That's right, this is all your fault! During the following week, you will see the pain of your companion and regret your actions! Hahaha, you should've obediently listened to me!" The Dullahan said to me before shouting at Megumin.

As Megumin's face was turning pale because of the Dullahan's words, Darkness did something I did not expect from her.

"Die!" Darkness roar as she swings her sword at the Dullahan with rage, yet. She couldn't land a hit at all.

"Hahaha! Like I expect! Remember! If you have learned your lesson, stop casting [Explosion] on my castle! And the Crimson Demon girl! If you want me to release the curse on your masked friend, then come to my castle! If you can make it to my room at the very top, I'll release his curse! But don't think this will be easy! My minions are everywhere in the castle, and it is full of undead knights. Can you, a rookie adventurer, make your way to me?!" After saying his piece, the Dullahan laughed loudly, as he rode his headless horse and went in the direction of the castle.

This cruel development made the gathered adventurers stand stiff with a blank face. While I, on the other hand, wasn't that worried since I can make a [Magical Item] to remove the curse placed on me.

What pissed me off was that these fools around me didn't chase follow up attacking the Dullahan since with its dead as in the Dullahan is not undead anymore and stay dead, then the curse should be removed either way and if not, I can just make the [Magical Item] to do it instead.

"Great." I mumble to myself before heading back into town to grab supplies for me to travel since there nothing here that can be crafted into a [Magical Item] that used against curses or anything related to [Curse Spells]. I have tried before just in case I needed one if one of the gods in this world decides to curse me or something.

"Daisuke! Are you alright?!" Darkness appears before her lover, with worry and deeply horrified that her lover is about to die in a week.

"I don't feel any pain if that's what you're asking." I replied, ignoring the crowd walking back into town, completely ignoring how I have been cursed or more like they didn't want to trouble themselves by getting involved that anything curse-related.

"Man, this is bad, what should we do?" Kazuma asks with concern, knowing that his senpai was cursed made him feel a little depress and mad at the Dullahan.

"I'm planning to head off to gather some materials. I'm going to craft something to remove this curse placed on me." I decided to tell everyone what I plan to solve this problem.

Megumin takes a few steps closer to me, with her tightly gripped her staff and with a guilty look on her face, "I'm responsible for this incident. I'll head to the castle and cast [Explosion] on that Dullahan directly to dispel your curse."

"Couldn't you have done so before the Dullahan have left?" I ask dryly, causing Megumin to take a step back as if I slapped her and looking a bit more guilty, for not thinking about that and missed the chance to attack the Dullahan while it had it back turn to them, an easy target to hit.

"I'm pretty sure it's because there were other people nearby." Kazuma came to Megumin's defense. "Anyway, I'll go with you, Megumin. If you ran into some minions and used your [Explosion Magic], that would end right there. I didn't realize that was the castle of the Demon King's General either, even though I was with you all this time." Kazuma knew this is partially his fault as well.

Megumin made a heavy expression when she heard Kazuma's words. In the end, she drooped her shoulders and gave up her original plan. "Well, then, let's go together. But, he said that there would be a bunch of undead knights there. If that's the case, then the weapons will be useless. My [Magic] will be more practical. So, you have to rely on me when the time comes." Megumin smile at Kazuma, for deciding to help her out.

A lovely mood appears around both Kazuma and Megumin, while Darkness didn't seem to notice this and more concern about where I would head to, as she begins offering her own help in finding anything to remove the curse.

"You don't have to worry about that, Megumin. With my [Detect Enemy Skill], we can search for monsters in the castle and avoid them. I can even conceal myself with [Lurk] and sneak in. Or we can visit the castle every day and defeat the enemy on each level, one day at a time, before coming back. We'll reduce the enemy numbers slowly and we should arrive at the top. Not to mention, the time limit is one week, this plan should work and if not, we can try to speed things up." Kazuma explained to Megumin, not to be concerned about him being useless without a weapon to fight the undead.

**"[Sacred Break Spell]!"** Aqua cast her [Spell] on me, where my body glowed faintly. "There you go, Daisuke! All better! A Dullahan's little curses don't stand a chance against me! How about that?! I can totally act like a real priestess sometimes!" Aqua gives all of us a victory hand gesture, as she gives all of us a big bright smile. Like she has done a great deed, which she technically did.

I can see the look of disappointment on Megumin and Kazuma's faces while Darkness looks very relief, but at the same time, Darkness felt like she missed a great chance for something.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Aqua asks everyone, noticed how all of us haven't said anything after she cast [Sacred Break Spell].

"Ignore them. I have something to speak with you and your [Healing Magic]." I said to the shitty goddess or more like a goddess of reusable materials. Since I got a few ideas I could make with the help of this goddess of reusable materials.


	8. Arc 1 - Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 8**

A week later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

A week after the Demon King's General, the Dullahan, incident was resolved somewhat peacefully.

I took this chance to increase my training with [Chariot Requiem] in [Fencing] and sniping, but mostly the former than the latter. Also, trying to develop my freestyle swordplay by including [Control of Weather] into it, as I try to recreate all those [Sword Techniques] from the anime I have watched in the past. Which was doing fine since I continue to fight against [Chariot Requiem] myself while working on [Fencing] as well.

Honestly, if this was some other [Stands], then this training method wouldn't be possible, not to mention if [Chariot Requiem] was still [Silver Chariot] would make it still impossible due to its range stat. But, now as a [Requiem Stand], I don't have to worry about its distance limitation.

Other than [Fencing]; I have [Chariot Requiem] worked on the speed, power, and precision as well. But, mostly speed and precision, with power coming in later. Yet, it's getting a bit harder to come up with more precision training methods to use as [Chariot Requiem] begin to get used to them, much to my surprise at how fast the training progress is going successfully. But, the speed training methods didn't take much effort to train up and just need to work on together with precision.

Currently, I'm taking a break from my morning training with [Chariot Requiem], where today, I decided to have [Chariot Requiem] fight monsters with just [Fencing] alone instead of using the [Sniper Trigger] to instant kill them from a long distance. Much to my surprise, the monsters can't detect [Chariot Requiem] even when it's standing directly in front of the monster.

This made me have an idea of having [Chariot Requiem] becoming an assassin due to people being unable to see [Chariot Requiem] and due to its range stat, which allows it to distance me from afar as well. Therefore, I decided to have [Chariot Requiem] include a third fighting style. The first one being a sniper, the second being a fencer, and the third will be an assassin, where [Chariot Requiem] can sneak up to an enemy and stab them to death with the rapier.

Of course, I won't rule out some enemies will be able to see [Chariot Requiem], but most people can't, making this something I must work on, but that is for later, and I will have to reschedule my training plans after this break is over.

"Hey, Daisuke, do you still need my help?" The shitty goddess, I mean Aqua, came up to me, with a bright smile on her face, eager to provide her service to earn some money.

As to what Aqua can help me with; well, seeing how Aqua can cast sacred level [Spells] restricted to deities; therefore, I have Aqua continue to cast like [Sacred Create Water] and have an empty [Shards] absorb all of it, turning the empty [Shards] into [Sacred Water Shards] for me to use.

I lost count at thousand, then just begin having Aqua doing this whenever I have free time to stock up.

Of course, I made sure to absorb [Spells] into the [Shards] since I discovered, that I can't place [Spells] that belong to certain races like the deities. So, I just placed the [Copy Spell] onto an empty [Shard] to absorb Aqua's [Spells] while at the same time absorbing the [Energy Source] in the [Spells] itself, so I don't have to worry about if I don't have the right type of [Mana] or [Energy Source] to activate the [Sacred Spell Shards].

As for how much, I'm paying Aqua; well, it's 1,000 eris per [Shard], which is very little and unfair in Aqua's favor. But, I made sure to point out, that I'm buying a massive amount, so in a way, she getting a fortune out of this whole thing, as she earning through quantity instead of quality.

Plus, since I mainly solo, I keep all the reward to myself, making it easy for me to earn millions of eris, and with a side budget to pay for the rent with Darkness. I wasn't really planning to have Darkness pay everything and this would make me feel a little shameful for letting Darkness taking the whole responsibility on paying the bills.

"Nah, I don't feel like it right now. Maybe tomorrow." I wasn't in the mood to craft thousands of empty [Shards] at the moment, even though I have countless of empty [Shards] in my pockets already, but those are mainly used for an emergency just in case I can't make them in certain worlds I'll visit in the future.

"Come on, please?! I need money! Kazuma won't even take a quest! Even when I said it's fine if it's a bit hard! But, he doesn't want to do any quests!" Aqua cried out her complaints as if complaining to me would help me agree to her requests.

"That's because there are only high difficulty quests left; I don't want to go out of my way to take those jobs, where I know for sure I may end up dying in those quests." Kazuma replied, with a facial expression to show how displeased when hearing what Aqua just said right now, causing Aqua to whine even more.

I look at Darkness, to get an answer about what is going on with the shitty goddess, who is in need of money.

"She used up all her money again." Darkness gives me an awkward smile. "I don't mind going on a quest with you, Aqua. But, I alone won't be enough due to my lack of combat power." Darkness glanced at Megumin and Kazuma while saying this.

Looking at how disinterested they were, Aqua cried out loud, "Please, I beg you! I don't want to work anymore! The store owner gets mad if I don't sell all the croquettes! I'll work hard! I'll do my best this time!"

Megumin and Kazuma looked at each other, then Kazuma looks at me, "Are you sure you don't need her help?" Kazuma wasn't that desperate in need of money at this moment.

"Not really." I already have plans today than creating more [Sacred Spell Shards]. "Anyway, my break is over. I'm heading off to train again. I'll see you tonight, Darkness." I hinted her, that we'll have sex today, much to her happiness and with her face turning red, along with some of the others on the table when they figured out what I hinted.

I left Darkness with her party and head off to the area, where there should be the giant toads at, and I'm a little surprise these toads didn't move to another location or hide due to the General of the Demon Army nearby.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Axel: Outside)

I calmly back away, to create some distance as a pink giant toad tried to grab me with its tongue. Summoning [Chariot Requiem] behind the giant toad, unleashing a dozen of quick thrusts of its rapier. Creating a dozen of small holes on the giant toad's back. Then, [Chariot Requiem] follows up with a horizontal slash, slicing the giant toad's back open, spilling out more of the giant toad's blood that has been leaking out for a while now. Making the giant toad croak one last time before falling onto the ground dead.

Nodding my head, as I study the dead giant toad and find myself thinking what would happen if this was done to a human or a humanoid being. Then, resumed my training with [Chariot Requiem] to develop the assassin style I wanted for the [Requiem Stand] before switching back to the sniping style and fencing style.

* * *

8 hours later*

(Axel)

After good progress into training [Chariot Requiem] to develop the assassin style, not much development, but I at least made some progress at the very least.

On my way to the adventurer's guild; I found Darkness and her party nearby, with the shitty goddess in a cage, being dragged by a horse. I noticed she seems like she been through hell or something, where she has lifeless gazes that one has experienced untold horror and only surviving through luck.

Walking over to them, where I heard interesting things and it looks like whatever Aqua experienced has her deciding that inside the cage is now her holy realm while the world outside of it is scary, so she won't be coming out of the cage for a while.

"Yo!" I call out for Darkness' party, causing Darkness to jump with joy, literally as she launches herself at me, which I calmly dodge to the right. After all, I rather not get hurt by Darkness' silly actions and plus she'll be fine, with how much a tank she is. "So what happens to her?" I ask about the shitty goddess in the cage and wonder if I could do the same, but more to her in the future as payback.

"Hehehe." Kazuma let out a nervous chuckle before telling me about their quest, where they needed to purify a lake for over 7 hours, where Aqua was mainly in the cage and pushed into a lake, so she could purify the lake as she needs to touch the water with her hand and continuously cast [Purification Magic] for hours without much rest. The worst part was that there were these monsters that's just like the alligators on Earth attacking her for hours while she was purifying the lake at the same time. The reason why Aqua is fine was due to the cage the guild loan to them to use.

"Heh." I snort with amusement, knowing this gave me lots of ideas to torture Aqua without causing her much physical harm, but her mental state would be badly hurt, though.

"Goddess-sama! It's you, goddess-sama! How could this happen to you?!" A man suddenly shouted, rushed to the cage and grabbed the bars, then were easily bent by the guy who offered a hand to Aqua. While at the same time ignoring everyone else, where we're dumbstruck by this.

Even I did not expect this.

"Hey, move away and don't act too familiar with my companion. Who are you anyway? If she knew you, why is Aqua not reacting at all?" Darkness stops the man before he could grab Aqua's hand. Acting as a proud [Crusader], being a shield that protects her comrades.

I'm a little surprise she can act this way, but then again, I don't know everything about Darkness, even if that's her real name, but I'll leave it alone for now. Now, to watch this interesting show.

The man glanced at Darkness, sighed and shook his head like he didn't want to create trouble, but he had no choice.

This just pissed off Darkness, who didn't normally show other emotions openly. Other than her showing how perverted she is when aroused for a short time whenever she sees something causes pain and hope it happens to her.

As the tension rose, Kazuma went over to Aqua, who still refused to leave the cage despite the situation and begin to have a whispering conversation together. This did the trick, as Aqua no longer lifeless.

"Right! I'm a goddess! What're the problems do you want from this goddess to settle with? You guys are really helpless without me!" Aqua said to everyone, as she came out of the cage. Then, Aqua tilted her head at the man. "Who are you?"

I snort at this, and I was right, Aqua is a shitty goddess if she can't remember those she sent into this world.

"Why would you say this, goddess-sama! It's me, Mitsurugi Kyouya! I received the [Magic Sword: Gram] from you!" Kyouya shouted in shock, causing Kazuma and me to share a look before looking back at Kyouya.

Look like Kazuma and I found another Japanese arrived into this world before us, making him our senior.

Mitsurugi is a brown-haired man who seemed to be the cool type with a strong sense of justice, too much justice in my opinion, and wearing an expensive-looking armor that had a bright blue sheen. On his waist was a sword in a black scabbard.

Behind him was a good looking female with a long spear, making this female be a warrior type and another female in leather armor, equipped with a dagger on her waist.

Mitsurugi seemed to be around Kazuma and my age, not to mention he one of those characters that look like the main character of a manga.

"Ah! Right! Sorry, I totally forgot about you. I sent a lot of people here, so it can't be helped if I forgot!" Aqua let out an awkward laugh, causing Kazuma to twitch, for reminding him about how he was told how he wasn't some main character at all.

This just caused Mitsurugi to feel a bit awkward, but he still smiled at Aqua. "It has been a while, Aqua-sama. As your chosen hero, I've been working hard every day. My job is [Sword Master]. I'm already at level 37! Oh, right, what is Aqua-sama doing here? Or rather, why were you locked in a cage?" Mitsurugi glances at Kazuma when saying the last part.

"Level 37? Is that big?" I whisper to Darkness, who hasn't let her eyes off Mitsurugi, but replied back in the same whisper tone.

"In this town, it kind of is, but not really outside this town." Darkness replied, causing me to wonder if this Mitsurugi was really working that hard every day like he said, because it didn't take me that long to reach level 41 as an [Arch-Wizard] and it's only been a month since I came to this world.

But, this Mitsurugi only reached level 37 and he was in this world longer than me. Talk about a letdown. Then again, I have many [Magical Items] and [Chariot Requiem] as my advantage.

I watch Kazuma explain to Mitsurugi what happened to the shitty goddess and how he was transported into this world. Too bad, it looks like Mitsurugi isn't someone who uses his brain too much.

"Preposterous, this is too illogical! What were you thinking, bringing goddess-sama into this dangerous world?! And you locked her in a cage and threw her in the lake for this quest?!" Mitsurugi grabbed Kazuma by the collar in righteous fury.

"Was the quest that dangerous?" I whisper to Darkness and Megumin, as we watch this.

"Not really." Darkness replied right away without thinking about it much.

"Eh, I wasn't the one in the cage, so who knows." Megumin replied.

Watching Aqua quickly restrain Mitsurugi in a hurry and speaking in a tone of happiness, "Come now, stop this! This is nothing. I'm living every day happily, and not angry about being brought into this world! Honest! And I can go back after defeating the Demon King! Today's quest was a bit scary, but it was resolved smoothly with no one hurt. Plus, the reward is 300,000 eris! And everyone said they would let me take all of it! Not to mention, there Daisuke, he pays me 1,000 eris for each [Spell] he needs from me and usually goes up to one million eris on average per day! Rarely, it would go above! So, really I'm happy."

Mitsurugi looked at Aqua with pitiful eyes after hearing what she said.

I raise an eyebrow at the part, where Aqua gets to keep all the reward money from this quest. While wondering since when I asked Aqua to pay her one million eris per day? At most, I only have asked for her service for three days now in this week alone.

"Aqua-sama... I don't how this man talked you into this, but you're being treated too illogically. After such a sacrifice, you only earned 300,000...? Not to mention this Daisuke person, who is this guy to only pay you 1,000 eris for each of your precious [Sacred Spells]? You are a goddess! For a goddess to be treated this way..." Mitsurugi shook his head in grief, "By the way, where do you stay at night?"

Aqua was a bit frightened and answered timidly, "With everyone, in the stables."

Not a second later, Mitsurugi grabbed Kazuma's collar once more, but with more force, causing Kazuma to flinch at the pain.

Darkness grabbed Mitsurugi's hand at this moment, "Hey, watch yourself. You've been unreasonable all this time. This is the first time you've met Kazuma, so there should be a limit of how much rude you can be." She glares at Mitsurugi with rage.

On the side, I can Megumin holding a staff and seemed to be chanting the [Explosive Magic], which Kazuma noticed as well and quickly stop her before causing massive damage in the area.

Mitsurugi let go of Kazuma's hand and excitedly observed Darkness and Megumin.

"A [Crusader] and an [Arch-Wizard]? And they look rather good too. Seems that you had great luck in finding companions, but that doesn't make any sense. Don't you feel ashamed of letting Aqua-sama and these two excellent members sleep in the stables? You mentioned your job was the weakest [Adventurer], right?" Mitsurugi said to Kazuma, who had a small grin on his face, then point at me.

"Darkness doesn't live with us, she lives with her boyfriend over there. Also, he a fellow Japanese transported in this world like us." Kazuma wanted to see if this Mitsurugi willing to get on the bad side of his senpai, who he knew right away he must stronger than Mitsurugi as he only have one [Magical Weapon] while senpai has countless of dangerous [Magical Items], which he personally made himself.

Mitsurugi looks at me, then frowns and gives me the look like he is looking down at me. Something I do not like. Then, look at Aqua, Darkness, and Megumin with a sympathetic smile, "It must be have been hard on you all so far. Please join me from now on. Of course, I won't let you all sleep in the stables, and will buy the full set of premium equipment for you. The balance of the team is great. Me as a [Sword Master], my Warrior comrade and you as a [Crusader]; along with my Thief comrade, this [Arch-Wizard] and Aqua-sama. What a perfect combination, it's a match made in heaven."

Kazuna twitches at this, but kept quiet. While watching Aqua, Darkness, and Megumin started talking among themselves. Before glancing at me and flinch, then quickly turn his gaze away.

"It feels wrong. The self-righteous way in which he talks made me cringe and his narcissistic tendencies frighten me. I rather stick with Kazuma really." Aqua whisper to her fellow female comrades. Not noticing how she being eavesdropping on by Kazuma and Daisuke, the latter using his [Fox Mask] to increase his sense of hearing.

"What should we do? I feel physically repulsed by this man for some reason. I prefer active people over passive ones, but somehow that guy makes me want to beat him up. Furthermore, I'm in a serious relationship with Daisuke, who I finally found my dream man and I don't think I can find myself being with someone else other than him. Honestly, the thought of this guy wanting me to leave Daisuke, sicken me." Darkness said to Aqua and Megumin with a frown on her face, then glance at Mitsurugui with a disgusted look.

"Can I cast my [Magic]? Can I throw an [Explosion Spell] into the face of that elite who's talking down on us without ever experiencing a day of hardship? I mean, there Daisuke, who looks like he hasn't as well, but he willing to hang out with us and doesn't even look down on us, in fact, he even helped out in his own way." Megumin said to the other two, with both Aqua and Darkness nodding their heads, agreeing to what Megumin said near the end.

I watch Aqua tugged at Kazuma's sleeve and said, "Hey, Kazuma, let's hurry to the guild, okay? I might've been the one who gave him the powerful sword, but I think it would be better not to get too close with such people."

Darkness quickly walks over to me and drag me over, "Come on, Daisuke. We shouldn't be near in the presence of someone like that guy."

"Well, my companions don't seem keen on joining your party. We still need to report the completion of the quest, so we'll take our leave." Kazuma looks at Mitsurugi with a smug smile, knowing that he won this battle between them. After saying that, Kazuma led the horse, which still dragging the cage, and prepare to leave.

However, instead of moving to the guild like we intended to; Mitsurugi moves over to block our path.

"Please move out of the way." Kazuma said in an annoyed tone to Mitsurugi, who clearly the type of person who doesn't listen to others at all, even if they smack it against his face.

"Pardon me, but Aqua-sama is the one who bestowed this sword to me and seeing my benefactor who granted me power fall to such a state, I can't simply ignore it. You can't save the world, the one to defeat the Demon King will be me. It would be better for Aqua-sama to follow me." Mitsurugi sneers at Kazuma, not even looking in my direction. "Also, you said you chose Aqua-sama as an item to be brought along to this world with you, right?"

Kazuma let out a tired sigh, knowing what is about to happen next, "...Yes." Even though he came to like Aqua as a friend and comrade, it doesn't mean he doesn't regret not picking something else than Aqua.

"If that's the case, then how about making a bet? You chose Aqua-sama as the 'thing' to be brought along with you, right? If I win, you must give Aqua-sama to me; if you win, I can promise you one thing, anything." Mitsurugi said to Kazuma, not noticing the rage on Aqua, Darkness, and Megumin's faces, with Aqua being treated as a thing is offend from hearing this.

"Okay, I accept! Senpai! I call upon your help to deal with this foe before us!" Kazuma would absolutely fight without any warning, but he rather takes an approach that gives him a better success in winning this bet. Furthermore, Mitsurugi never mentions about who has to fight who.

I reach into my pocket, then with the flick of my wrist, a [Spell Shard] smash into Mitsurugi, where the [Spell] inside this [Shard] is [Everte Statum] a Harry Potter's [Spells], where it would cause the opponent to fly back several feet, and causes a short sharp pain depending on the strength of the [Spell], but does not cause any lasting damage. But, instead of using a [Wand] to cast it and pointing at the target. I just need to throw the [Spell Shard] and hit the target, then the [Everte Statum] will activate.

So in this case, Mitsurugi was sent flying back several feet, where he let out a sharp scream of pain, causing nearby people to wince at the sound. Before fainting for not being so used to such pain.

"Done." I said dryly, then give Kazuma a stare that promise he will pay for the two favors he owe, with the first one using me as a distraction a few minutes ago and my help for this bet without asking if I wanted to help him or not in the first place, but the guy just annoyed me with the whole self-righteous and a hypocrite at that. These people I hate the most. Saying things about others, but they do the same and act like it wasn't wrong if they did it. Hypocrite. So, I would have attacked either way and just needed the opening to do so.

"I'll be taking this!" Kazuma quickly grabs the [Magic Sword: Gram] and look at it in awe.

"Scumbag! Scumbag! Scumbag!"

"How dirty! You're the worst, scumbag! Can't you fight honorably?!"

Mitsurugi's two female companions lectured me.

"Hey, no matter what, I've won the bet, this guy said he would promise me anything if he lost, right? Furthermore, he never said he has to fight with me specifically. So, I'll be taking this sword." Kazuma explained in my defense, even though he involved me for no reason.

After hearing what Kazuma said, one of the followers became agitated, "What?! What absurd thing are you saying?! Only Kyouya can use that [Magic Sword]! That sword chooses its owner, and it chose Kyouya as its master! The blessing of the sword won't work for you!"

"Is that true?" Kazuma asks Aqua with a hint of hope that it wasn't, "I can't use the spoils of war? I was thinking that I had finally gotten a strong piece of equipment." Kazuma really likes to have the [Magic Sword: Gram] as his main weapon, even if it doesn't suit his current set of [Skills].

"It's true. Regrettably, the [Magic Sword: Gram] is the exclusive weapon of that unpleasant guy. It bestows one with arm strength beyond the human limits when equipped, and the sword is a sharp weapon that can cut through steel like a vegetable. But, in Kazuma's hands, this would be just a normal sword." Aqua explained, also destroying Kazuma's hope for gaining better equipment for him to use finally.

"Dang it. Well, I still got it and shall take it with me anyway." Kazuma didn't really care that much if it just a normal sword in his hands, "I'll be on my way then. Tell that guy when he wakes up that he was the one who wanted the duel, so no complaints. All right, let's go to the guild for the reward, Aqua."

After Kazuma finished talking, we turned to leave, but Mitsurugi's female companions raised their weapons at us.

"Y-You hold it right there!"

"Give Kyouya's sword back! We won't acknowledge your win! In the first place, you weren't the one that fought with Kyouya!"

And so, I throw two [Spell Shards] at those two, the very same one I used on Mitsurugi before, sending both of them off the ground several feet before landing on the ground harshly, where they let out a scream of pain before fainting like Mitsurugi.

"Dang, no mercy at all." Kazuma mumbles before flinching under his senpai's glare. Knowing that he is going to lose lots of money one way or another for involving him into this whole mess.

* * *

An hour later*

(Axel: Adventurer's Guild)

"W-Why?!" Aqua's loud voice could be heard the entire building.

"There she goes at it again." I mumble to myself, as I take a bite of my food.

"Didn't I tell you, the cage, I borrowed from you wasn't damaged by me! It was that Mitsurugi guy who bent the bars! Why do I have to pay for it?!" Aqua cried out to the staff member, who she complaining to, where she was told that she was the one that had to compensate for the broken cage.

Glancing up, to see Aqua finished talking with the staff member before coming over to us and sat down on the chair, then slouch in her seat.

"The reward this time, after deducting the compensation for the broken cage, was only 100,000 eris. The Staff said that the cage was made from a special process and material, so it cost 200,000 eris..." Aqua said in a dejected tone, causing some of us to feel pity for Aqua.

"Wow, that sounds kind of overpriced. If you guys had asked, I could have made a better, but cheaper, cage for you guys to use." I said to Darkness and her party members.

"You were gone by the time we picked the quest." Kazuma answered right away before anyone could.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." I wasn't one bit guilty about this nor find myself caring that much and just wanted to give my input, because the things I make are way better than what most people in this world can make themselves.

"The next time I meet that guy, I'll definitely give him a [God Blow]! And get him to cough up the compensation for the cage!" Aqua said through gritted her teeth, while tightly holding the menu she grabs from the table.

As if fate heard Aqua's words.

"So that's where you are! I had a hard time finding you, Satou Kazuma!"

"Great, he here." Kazuma grumbles to himself, where everyone can tell he wasn't happy to see Mitsurugi again.

Mitsurugi showed up with his two female underlings at the entrance of the guild.

"Hey, Kazuma, you ever told him your full name?" I ask Kazuma, who mumble a no, that he hasn't, which made me think about how he learned it then.

Mitsurugi rushed to our table and slammed both hands down on the table, drawing people's attention over here.

"Satou Kazuma! I asked a female Thief about you and she told me everything immediately. She said you like to strip women of their panties! Other than that, your interest is to cover girls in slime! Lots of people are talking about you, devilish Kazuma!" Mitsurugi shout all he learned about Kazuma, making more attention draw over here, but this time, most of the females are glaring at Kazuma, who is sweating a lot.

"Hold on! Who's the one spreading this?! Tell me properly." Kazuma frown at Mitsurugi, trying his best to ignore the glaring of the female adventurers.

Before Mitsurugi can say anything further, Aqua stand up from her seat and glared at Mitsurugi.

"Aqua-sama, I swear to you, after I get my sword back from this man, I will defeat the Demon King. So please join me and form a party-GAH!" Mitsurugi tries to persuade the goddess to join his party, but end up being punched by Aqua, sending him flying.

I whistle at happening before my eyes, wondering if I can block this [God Blow], that seems to be a normal punch filled with [Divine Power] or [Mana] been infused with her [Divine Power] to turn it into [Sacred Mana]. Something on that line.

Mitsurugi's two female companions rushed to the fallen Mitsurugi, who showed a baffled face, not understanding why he was hit by Aqua.

Aqua took large steps towards, grabbing Mitsurugi by the collar and shout with rage, "Compensate me for the cage you destroyed! It's all your fault that I had to pay for that cage! Because that cage was made through a special process and material, it cost me 300,000, okay! 300,000! Do you hear me?! Pay up!"

Mitsurugi, who hasn't even stood up after being sent flying by Aqua's punch, dumbly forked out the cash.

After getting the money from Mitsurugi, the satisfied Aqua came back to us, then picked up the menu once again to decide what to get to eat. Not caring what she has done just a moment ago.

"Is that even the exact amount of money?" I point this out, because I didn't see Mitsurugi bother to count and just handle a bag of money for Aqua to take.

Aqua hearing this, pause for a moment, then quickly check if the amount of money she got just now was even over 100,000 let alone the 300,000 eris. Which may take a while to count all the money inside the bag.

Mitsurugi composed himself, watching Aqua counting the money, then walk over to us and said to Kazuma in a resentful tone, "Even though I was defeated by another person, it was still my loss. Although it is shameless and selfish of me to say this after promising to do anything you wish... I beg of you! May you return the sword to me? That sword wouldn't be of much use to you, it's just sharper than normal swords if you wield it. That's the most you can get out of the sword." Mitsurugi begs Kazuma before pausing to think about what else to say, "How about this? If you want a sword, I can buy the best one in any shop and give it to you. So, please, can you return it to me?"

Instead of Kazuma answering, it was Aqua, "Using me as a prize without my permission, and asking for your sword back by offering to buy a good one in exchange?! There's no way this deal would work! Not to mention, that I'm a goddess! A goddess, who is worth more than some worthless sword you can just purchase anywhere! To use me as a betting chip, what the hell are you thinking?! I don't want to ever see your face again, leave! Scram for me!" Aqua held the menu in one hand while waving the other, gesturing for Mitsurugi to leave as she said it out loud, which made Mitsurugi turn pale by her words.

"Please! Please wait, Aqua-sama! I'm not looking down on your value!" Mitsurugi tried to explain himself before pausing as Megumin tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, "What is it, little girl?"

After getting Mitsurugi's attention, Megumin pointed at Kazuma, "Just a heads up, the sword is no longer with this guy." To prove her point, she even made sure to point at Kazuma's waist.

"S-Satou Kazuma!" Mitsurugi cried out in horror after noticing this, "Where is the sword?! You, where did you take my sword to?!" He was breaking out in cold sweats as he pressed Kazuma for an answer.

"I sold it." Kazuma smirk at Mitsurugi, causing the guy to burst into tears upon hearing what Kazuma just said.

"Damn you!" Mitsurugi rushes out of the guild, with his two female companions following right behind, not before bad mouthing Kazuma a few times.

"AH! He only gave me 50,000 eris!" Aqua shout with absolute rage after she finished counting all the money in the bag.


	9. Arc 1 - Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 9**

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

After finding out, that Aqua was missing the 250,000 eris from Mitsurugi, she was in a bad mood for a few minutes before being distracted by the food arriving she had ordered.

"Emergency broadcast! Emergency broadcast! Attention to all adventurers, please prepare all your equipment and gather at the town's main gate ready for battle!" The familiar emergency public announcement resonated throughout the guild.

"Again?" Kazuma asked with a confused look on his face, "There are so many of these 'emergency summons' recently. But, I really don't want to attend this one, though." Then, Kazuma rested his face onto the table.

But, fate wouldn't allow this.

"Emergency broadcast! Emergency broadcast! Attention all adventurers, please prepare all your equipment and gather at the town's main gate ready for battle! Especially Satou Kazuma and his companions, please head to the scene as soon as possible!"

"Huh?" Kazuma raises his head from the table, with a dumbfounded on his face, like he never expects this at all.

"What did you guys do?" I look at Darkness, Kazuma, Megumin, and Aqua with a confusion of my own, but curious why they are mentioned in this emergency quest.

"Nothing!" Kazuma shouts, then quickly rush out of the guild, with Megumin and Aqua on his tail.

"Come on, Daisuke." Darkness pulls me from my seat, to be dragged along. "As their comrades, we must help out."

"Eh..." I really don't want to get involved and want to rest at the moment, seeing how I'm mentally tired from all the training I did today and I would be physically tired too if I didn't have the [Fox Mask]. Plus, I honestly don't think I would choose Kazuma, Megumin, or even Aqua as a comrade at all. They have their uses, but I don't think I'll bring them with me to other worlds. Darkness, for sure, can't leave that sexy body behind.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Axel: Main Gate)

As we rushed to the main gate, where the heavily-armored Darkness and I have arrived, with Darkness lagging behind due to her armor, which I wonder if I should make her something that is an armor that is heavy, but weightless. Then thought otherwise, as that would throw Darkness' sense of weight off-balance after she gets used to the weightless heavy armor and equipping her old heavy armor, causing her many problems afterward.

So, the moment Darkness and I arrived, I noticed an army of monsters behind the Demon King's General, Dullahan, and connected the dots on why it showed up again.

Furthermore, this army of monsters is undead knights, where all of them wearing tattered armors, with cracks in their armor and helmets were visible if one looked closely.

"-I was an honorable knight when I was alive. From where I stand, that fox masked man, who I cursed while coming before me bravely to fight me to protect everyone else, something worthy of my respect, but you abandoned him!" The Dullahan finished roaring with rage the moment Darkness and I arrived.

The Dullahan locked eyes with me, where I don't know if I should be flatted that a former knight with honor respect me or not. So, I did what anyone would do in my position.

I draw out and have [Fujin] activated, with my [Fox Mask] on and charge right at the Dullaha, as I use [Control of Weather] to gather the water in the environment and wrap around [Fujin], where water seems like its coming from [Fujin] in everyone else eyes. Using the build-up momentum from my charge and attack with a powerful single concentrated slash.

But, the Dullahan quickly move behind his army of undead knights, where I easily split the front row of undead knights horizontally, then kick the ground with my left foot to push myself back when I used almost all the momentum in that single slash.

"How are you even alive?!" The Dullahan yelled in surprise, but also more surprise to see seven of his undead knight killed instantly in a single swing.

"It's been a week since Daisuke was cursed, but he's still alive. The Dullahan must be really shocked, right, right? That Dullahan must have thought that we would head to the castle to break the curse and was waiting for us in vain, huh? He didn't even know I broke the curse in no time after he left, right? Pfft! This is hilarious! Super funny!" Aqua pointed her finger at the Dullahan and laughed nonstop.

"Hey! You there, blue head! If I get serious, I could kill every single person in this town! Don't think I'll keep letting you off! As an undead, I won't even get tired! You bunch of rookies won't be able to even scratch me!" The Dullahan roared with rage, that he couldn't believe he is laughed at by such a weakling! Before the Dullahan can say anything else, he quickly moved back further before, where a water flow passed by where his head was a moment ago.

"Come on, everyone, we must help Daisuke out!" Darkness shout to everyone, then quickly charge right at the army of undead knights without caring for her safety.

**"[Turn Undead]!"** Aqua shouted her [Spell], where a bright, white light emerged from her stretched hand and the gentle light closed in on the Dullahan, who seem to not put this before his eyes.

"You think a Demon King's General wouldn't be prepared to fight Priests?! Laughable! Including myself, all the undead knights in this group have received the protection of the Demon King! We have very high resistance against [Holy Spells]-AHHHHH!" The Dullahan explained to everyone, mostly towards Aqua, but before he could even finish his explanation, he got hit by the [Turn Undead] and caused extreme painful damage.

Black smoke started emerging from the Dullahan, but he was still confident, even when he smoking all over. He was shaking and couldn't even stand properly, but the Dullahan continue to put up a strong facade.

"Wait for me to finish! I am Beldia-"

But, was cut off when someone appears behind him, then multiple holes appear all over the Dullahan, causing him to pause in shock, even the adventurers that tagged along with Darkness to fight the undead knights paused as well, including the undead knights, to see their leader filled with holes.

I smirk, that the assassination style for [Chariot Requiem] is working great. Now, to finish the Dullahan off, as I stomp on a nearby undead knight's head and leap into the air while falling towards the Dullahan, then spins in the air while performing a water flowing sword attack in a circular motion. Creating a wheel made out of water, slicing the Dullahan in half while the water continues to flow in a wheel shape current for a few seconds while expanding until the water completely disappears before everyone's eyes.

I didn't stop there as the moment I land, I spin multiple times before releasing another water flowing sword attack horizontal this time while moving during the spinning motion until I cut my way out of the army of undead knights.

"He defeated the Dullahan! Everyone, attack!"

Someone yelled, then everyone begins rushing towards the leaderless army of undead knights as it is much easier to take on an army of monsters without anyone leading them.

* * *

An hour later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

After everyone took care of the remaining undead knights; people have started paying more attention to me. As I have single-handed, killed the Dullahan alone, even though Aqua did help out once by casting [Turn Undead] on it before I can land the first hit. Too bad, everyone ignored this little fact and only paid attention to how I defeated the Dullahan when he still next to his army of undead knights in close range instead of attacking in long-distance than charging straight into the Dullahan's army.

But, this was temporary forgotten due to the fact, that the shitty goddess got a bit too happy when someone discovered the weakness of the undead knights being water, which was one of the reasons I was able to kill the Dullahan at the time, and had created a sudden flood to wipe out all the undead knights, washing over everyone on the scene. Including myself, much to my frustration at the time, because I almost lost [Fujin] while being dragged along by the flood like everyone else.

Luckily, the flood wasn't too huge or the town would have been destroyed.

However, I forgot one important thing. I could have stopped the flood right away by absorbing it into an empty [Shard], but forgot about it at the time.

Good thing I worked on [Control of Weather] as I use it to dry myself up instantly, much to the envy of some people nearby seeing this.

After checking on my [Adventurer's Card]; I have leveled up five times, putting me at level 46 and with 14 [Skill Points]. But, still not enough to get [Teleportation Magic], which cost the same [Control of Weather], meaning a price of 60 [Skill Points] and I'm only 46 short from getting it.

"Come on, Darkness. I think we should head home." I stretch my muscle, thinking about switching [Fujin] for something else. As it's not very suited with [Control of Weather] and it was purely on luck that the [Black Trigger] didn't blow up on me at this point from forcibly making it do something that beyond what its feature can do.

"Coming!" Darkness replied with happiness, completely ignoring the people nearby and follow me back home, where we will have some alone time. Something both of us are excited for.

* * *

35 minutes later*

(Axel: Home)

"Hm. You've improved a lot compared to the first day." I said to Darkness, as she eagerly sucks on my dick, doing her best to make me climax, which wasn't that far off as Darkness has gotten very good in blowjob. Then again, this is a given with the amount of sex we had at this point and the sexual activities I put Darkness through to satisfy her fetish urge.

I watch Darkness continue doing a fine job, then place a hand on top of her head, stopping her for a moment.

Darkness looks at me with confusion, but that was mostly buried under her lust.

"I don't feel like cumming inside your mouth tonight and since you been a good girl lately. I think it's time for your reward." I smile down at Darkness, who moves her tongue as my dick is still inside her mouth, showing that she is happy to please me.

With slurping noise, then a pop as Darkness releases my dick and quickly straddle me and it's a good thing this time we're having sex on the couch instead of the single-seat armchair. It would have been a bit cramp and make it a bit difficult when Darkness tries to do the cowgirl position.

"So, Darkness, how is it compared to having sex on this couch than the armchair and the bed?" I ask Darkness, who just inserted my dick inside her pussy and begin moving her hip with a lewd smile on her face.

"The armchair... was a little cramp, but tha-t didn't stop me." Darkness whisper to me as her mind focus more on the feeling of pleasure than anything else. "Be-d is fiNE!" Darkness yelped when I grab her butt, to thrust into her pussy rapidly as I was close to cumming. Then, a few seconds later, one last thrust, I release it inside Darkness, not worry about getting her pregnant. After all, each time we have sex, I made sure Darkness takes one of the [Magical Pills] I made that prevent her from being pregnant. Similar to birth control back on Earth, but I have no idea if it's better or the same as Earth's. Either way, I have faith in my [Omnifabrication] to make the [Magical Pill] work.

Also, I made a large amount, knowing how Darkness and I would go at it more than within a month to the point it wouldn't be a surprise if Darkness got pregnant the amount time I came inside her.

"Well, since I don't feel like moving to the bed tonight. How about we just spent the night sleeping on the couch afterward?" I didn't feel like waiting for the cum inside Darkness to leak out first and resume thrusting more.

"W-Wait! I just came! Let m-e res-t!" Darkness cried out, but the look on her face said otherwise.

* * *

The next day*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

The day after defeating the Dullahan; I have decided to work on modifying the [Fujin] or think about making a new sword for me to use. After all, the [Black Trigger] wasn't built like the original version. But, my version, where I have no idea if it is the same or weaker than the original version. Anyway, I may have to abandon the [Fujin] and make a new sword, to be used together with [Control of Weather] unless I could think of a way to make [Fujin]'s main feature stay intact and not disappear.

Too bad, I couldn't modify what has been made. Something I learned today, where I thought with [Omnifabrication] allows me to modify things that have already been finished product. So another flaw to the [Omnifabrication].

But, this little flaw was easily solved as I place a 'condition' when using the [Omnifabrication], where I would dismantle the [Fujin] for its parts and create a modified version of [Fujin] for me to channel [Control of Weather] through it and increase its sharpness further. Though, the cost of powering the modified version [Fujin] would be more compared to before. A price to pay for a better weapon.

Once this is done, I head over to the adventurer's guild to take a quest to field test the new improved [Fujin].

But, didn't think there would be a big party and everyone gets to claim a reward for defeating the Demon King's General, which I did, obtaining 300 million eris. I made sure no one nearby heard about this. Especially that shitty goddess.

Other than this, everyone is drinking and getting drunk like no tomorrow, where most couldn't even walk steadily.

After getting my reward, I hang out with Darkness and Megumin, with the latter trying to convince Darkness that she should be allowed to drink. Good thing Darkness quietly informed me why and I made sure no one gives the little girl a drink either. Because I do not want a drunk explosive girl, who can literally destroy the entire town easily. Being drunk makes it even worse as Megumin won't be in the right mind and may end up casting the [Explosion Magic] without a care for the consequence.

"Excuse me, Satou Kazuma, correct?" One of the counter ladies came over with an awkward expression while looking very nervous.

"Yes, I'm Kazuma." Kazuma replied, wondering if he getting his reward now.

The counter lady showed an apologetic face and handed Kazuma a paper.

I lean over to glance at the paper, wondering if this is a check, because I haven't seen such a thing in this world yet, but who knows, maybe they do. Plus, it has full of zeroes. However, I got the feeling it wasn't.

Looking up, where I see a drunken shitty goddess coming over and peeked at the paper in Kazuma's hands.

The counter lady looks very sorry before speaking in a false calm tone of voice, "Um, because of Kazuma's party, which to say, Aqua's flood the buildings around the town was washed away and damaged was on the same level as a catastrophic disaster. But, taking into consideration the merit of defeating an army of undead, that surely would have caused many deaths. The town won't ask for full compensation, just a part of it... That's how it is..." After making this announcement, the counter lady slowly averted her gaze and left the table in a hurry.

Megumin glances at the paper in Kazuma and fled straight away.

Aqua would have fled too if she wasn't so close to Kazuma, who immediately grabbed the back collar of Aqua who was about to follow Megumin's example.

Darkness looked at the compensation bill and place a hand on Kazuma's shoulder, "The compensation is 340 million... Kazuma, let's take on quests with stronger enemies to earn lots of money." Darkness gives Kazuma a bright smile, that came from the bottom of her heart.

"You know when I continue to stay solo and not join a party. It's times like this, I'm right for doing so." I give my own opinion about this whole thing, causing Kazuma to grit his teeth and take his frustration on the one who caused this debt to appear.

So Kazuma begins shaking Aqua, who was begging for Kazuma to stop shaking her or she will end up throwing up.

"You did this to us! Now, we're in huge debt!" Kazuma yells at Aqua, where it looks like Kazuma is close to doing something everyone would regret.

"St-St-Stop! I'm gon-na pu-ke!" Aqua cried out, where Kazuma didn't seem to care at all.

"I dare you to puke!" Kazuma continues to shake Aqua still, then quickly let go and move out of the way when Aqua actually did puke from all the shaking.

"You should calm down, Kazuma. We can still do our best by just doing as many as quests we can handle. It shouldn't take too long if we put all our efforts into it." Darkness tried to calm Kazuma down, but at the same time, she thought about how much time would this take as she would like to be with her lover.

"Hey, senpai!" Kazuma shout to me, "Is it possible if I make Aqua provide her service to you for 340 million eris?" His words can be misunderstood, which caused almost all the female adventurers to glare at Kazuma. Realizing this, "I mean by service, where you hired her for a job or something. That's unrelated anything to sexual tasks."

"Let me do quick mental math. If I paid her 1,000 eris per [Shard] and you need 340 million eris. Then, she will have to repeatedly cast [Spells] three hundred forty thousand times. And the time she can cast a [Spell] in a row without tiring out is five hours if it's below [Sacred Spells] level. Going up by the numbers of [Spells] Aqua can cast in that five hours is a thousand." I thought out loud, causing everyone to look at Aqua in a new light.

Even Kazuma looks surprised at how many times she could cast her [Spells] before giving Aqua a blank look, thinking that it must be low-tier [Spells] or party tricks. But, knowing his senpai, it's mainly the one that important, like [Create Water].

What everyone doesn't know is that I force Aqua to take those pills that recover [Mana] and one of the reasons why I'm paying her only 1,000 eris. Since I'm giving away those pills for free of charge, not that Aqua knew the benefit of these [Magical Pills].

"But, the thing is, I'm not in the need of her service right now." I continue off, causing Kazuma to look like all hope is lost, "But, I won't mind lending 300 million eris. Though, you will have to pay me back later on. Maybe I won't have to pay Aqua whenever I need her service." I decide to do a good deed. After all, I did get a second life and got the [Omnifabrication] as well.

"Anyway, we can get 40 million eris as well?" Kazuma asks with a hint of hope, that they can remove this debt right away; well, just change one debt owner to another, but Kazuma knew his senpai won't push this debt over his head too much, if anything, he can push it over to Aqua. Since she the main culprit for this whole thing.

"Not really. You should be glad I'm paying off most of your debt." I said in a firm tone of voice while thinking about what should I do with all the money I have I gathered in a month, because 300 million isn't much right now. Though, I do wonder why I want to only pay 300 million eris instead of the full amount. Then, remember I did this before in the past and by taking the debt for myself. I can manipulate the person in debt easily and allow me to have my fun with them. Also, I made sure not to buy the entire debt since if I do, then people in debt would ignore the amount they owe me and having the original people, who have a small amount of debt held would still come to them in person to get the money for the remaining leftover debt.

Sadly, most cases won't go the way I wanted. But, I'm alright with this as I treat this as a gamble. If I win, then I have control over the person and make them do things for me. If I lose, the person just has to pay less money and ignore me before ending up dead a year later, after I give them one last warning of a deadline.

"Great..." Kazuma really didn't want to work for that extra 40 million eris and was planning to slowly repay his senpai's money. Maybe a few years if he manages to score a large amount of money during those years, then if he remembers, then he will repay back his senpai's 40 million eris. The 300 million eris, he will leave that to Aqua.

"Wait, I don't want to work for free!" Aqua cried out once realizing, that she been literally sold off by her party leader for 300 million eris. "Kazuma! Don't do this to me!" Aqua latches onto Kazuma's legs, with teary eyes as she begins to beg for mercy.

"Quiet you! You're the main cause of this whole thing! At least work off that 300 million eris! I still have to work for that last 40 million and even with all the money, I have saved up to now. I still have over 30 million eris to go! All my hard earn money, gone because of you!" Kazuma scolds Aqua for even thinking about escaping her debt.

"I wonder I could sell body parts of a goddess. Would they worth much?" I mumble to myself, causing Aqua to cry out even louder and now in fear.

"Please! Don't leave me with him! He suddenly said something very scary, just now!" Aqua shout at Kazuma, who feel a bit disturbed as well and wonder if his senpai were one of those people who collect debt one way or another. If so, then maybe he should really pick up the pace on gathering that 40 million eris and pay off his share of the debt to the guild. At least the 300 million eris is covered by Aqua. Better her than him is what Kazuma thought.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like people buy organs around here." I roll my eyes at Aqua, for being so dramatic.

"Oh yeah." Aqua calmed down, but that didn't last long.

"He didn't say he wouldn't do it, though. So, you better watch out if senpai found someone who is willing to pay large amounts for body parts, especially from a goddess." Kazuma said to Aqua, who begins shaking him in fear, causing him to feel a bit regret for saying these words.

"KAZUMA!" Aqua cried out in horror, "I don't want to lose any body parts!"

"Are you really going to sell Aqua's body parts?" Darkness asks me with a hint of worry and concern.

"Nah." I wasn't gonna go through all the trouble of searching for the right shady people and the black market of this world. Furthermore, even if I had manage to find someone, there still the part where I have to convince others that Aqua is an actual goddess, who just can't gain access to her full [Divine Power]. Let alone people want body parts from the goddess and may end up trying to kill me instead as those people end up being those cult members that worship Aqua.

"Oh, that's a relief." Darkness lets out a breath she was holding in. "Anyway, since the day still not close to being over. How about we do some quests?"

"Please tell me, you'll join, senpai?" Kazuma looks at me, eyes filled with hope. After all, if someone can easily give away 300 million eris and been soloing the entire time. Must be very strong and wouldn't be such a burden like his current party members.

"I don't know." I rub my chin, "I don't see many points of me having to tag along. In fact, wouldn't this just making me work to help pay off the debt that's not even mine in the first place and there the 300 million eris Aqua owe me. Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Excuse me a second." I said to Kazuma, then got up from the table and head over to the counter lady.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"Kay, back. And now, Aqua owes me 300 million eris for real." I said to everyone, causing Aqua to whine in despair, "The 40 million eris you'll have to work on yourself. Also, I'm not tagging along. I still got some training to do." I've already decided not to help Kazuma out with that last 40 million eris debt. When I need to get Aqua to pay me that 300 million eris instead. "Anyway, I'll be expecting you to be ready when I need your service. Escape and you will be punished." I stare at Aqua coldly, causing her to shiver from the way I'm looking at her, then smile, "I do hope you actual escape from me. I'll enjoy the hunt."

"I'm afraid, Kazuma." Aqua whimper to Kazuna, who was also getting scared of the way his senpai's eyes being so cold.

"You and me both, but unlike you, I'm trying my best not to get on his bad side." Kazuma didn't care if his words are harsh, plus, there those favors he owed his senpai. Three if he remembers correctly and he has no idea what his senpai want from him. In a way, he has it worse than Aqua, since, unlike her, the three favors he owes could be anything while Aqua's debt is only 300 million eris and only require times to repay it all.

"Well, are we going to do any quests today? Because if not, I got stuff to do." Megumin said to Kazuma as she came back when she noticed no one was trying to use her to pay for the debt.

"Let's go check out what quests are available. Later, senpai." Kazuma said to me, then quickly walk away, leaving Aqua and Darkness behind with me.

I just continue smiling at Aqua, who shiver once more and quickly ran after the other two.

"Wait for me!" Aqua yelled, not wanting to stick around someone who clearly won't hesitate to chop her into pieces to be sold off if he finds the right buyers.

"Are you sure, you don't want to tag along? I would be happy if you would be there." Darkness said to me.

"Yeah, I don't think I will until the debt is paid off. Well, at least for Kazuma's debt of 40 million. Aqua, I will get her to repay me back through her [Sacred Spells] or some other way." I'm really hoping Aqua would try to escape from me. Would give me a few reasons to do things to her in the name of punishment. "Well, I'm going to head off. Good luck, Darkness." I didn't give Darkness a kiss or anything couple related. As I got up from my seat and left without looking back.

Not caring the look I'm getting from Darkness, who was hoping for a goodbye kiss.


	10. Arc 1 - Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 10**

The next day*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"You can revive people?" I look at Aqua with a serious stare, making Aqua feel a bit uncomfortable. "I did not think there was such a [Spell]. But, then again, I did remember a few adventurers were killed by that Dullahan and I still some of them these days. So it must have been Aqua who revived them."

"Pretty sure, it's a healer-related class thing." Kazuma said to me, "Also, I'm very relief Aqua had it or I wouldn't be in this world. Though, I still want a trade..." Kazuma mumbles the last part of himself, which I heard but didn't comment on as I could roughly guess what he meant.

However, Aqua heard him clearly.

"How dare you hikiNEET! I should have left you dead!" Aqua glare at Kazuma for continuing to think about the other goddess, Eris, the very same one that used her name as the currency unit, just because she was worshipped as the national religion of this world.

"Hmm. Well, I guess it's time for you to repay your debt, I hope you won't be busy for a few days." I got up from my seat, then quickly grab the back of Aqua's shirt before she could even think about escaping. "We will see you guys in a few days. Darkness, I won't be home tonight and the next few days. I'm going to force Aqua to pay the entire debt in one go instead of just using her service a few times during the week." With that said, I happily drag Aqua out of the guild while she screams for her team and anyone, but mostly at Kazuma to save her.

Sadly, for Aqua, no one volunteer to help.

* * *

A few days later*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"Daisuke, I miss you so much!" Darkness said to me, as she happily hugs my left arm, giving me the feeling of her lovely breasts as it looks like her armor still not finished being repaired after it damages in the fight against an army of undead. "It has been days since I last saw you. Do you miss me too?"

"I'm pretty sure you missed me for a certain reason." I avoid answering Darkness' question and she didn't seem to care I avoided her question from the look of it. Yup, a girl like this, I would be a fool to leave alone. Maybe forming a harem again? I did it before and I can do it again, but this time with fictional girls, that has a much better body shape and kind of questionable personality. But, I'm willing to look over it due to their appearance. Yes, liking girls just due to their appearance alone is something bad to do, but that's how I am. "By the way, what's with Kazuma?"

"No clue." Darkness said honestly, not wanting to lie to her lover.

Currently, I'm watching Kazuma, who is clearly angry, with another adventurer and seems to be mocking Kazuma due to being in a party full of high-tier class members. While Kazuma has the weakest class and being a burden.

The adventurer that mocking Kazuma is a man dressed as a warrior and sitting with his companions at his table laughed with him.

"Hey, say something, weakest class holder. Really, bringing three pretty ladies around, are you planning to create a harem? And all of them have top-tier classes. You must be creating wonderful memories every day with these onee-san, right?"

Hearing this, the guild exploded in laughter. But, there are some who knew Kazuma's party and frowning as they trying to warn the guy, that is mocking Kazuma the entire time now is a bad idea.

"Hey, Kazuma, don't bother with them. I won't mind, no matter what they say about me." Megumin came over to encourage Kazuma, as she gives him a cheerful smile.

"That's right Kazuma, ignore those drunkards." Darkness cheers Kazuma up as she left her lover for a moment, to help her party leader to be a good party member. "Besides, you don't see Daisuke looking down on you for being an [Adventurer]." Darkness made to point this out as it seems Kazuma look up to her lover.

"Yeah, Kazuma, look at Daisuke, he very powerful, but not once have I seen him look down on you. Plus, the man just jealous that Kazuma has us. So just leave them be." Aqua also want to cheer Kazuma up as well.

"Glee, just because one guy acknowledges you don't mean much. I bet the guy is a pushover too." The man that mocked Kazuma started to mock me.

Kazuma, who was furious with the man, paused instantly and sit back down on his seat with a big smile on his face. Something the man and his party were confused about, but the crowd instantly knew why Kazuma is smiling.

Slowly, I got up from my table, walk over to the man that just disrespected me, with my hands in my pockets.

The whole guild went silent, as they watch me slowly walking over until I was standing next to the table of the man that just disrespected me and his group of party members.

"Mind holding this for me a second?" I pull out my left hand, where I'm holding a yellow [Spell Shard] that has been charged beforehand and I pass it over to the man, who was drunk and confused, but dumb enough to take the [Spell Shard] without asking why.

Once the man held the yellow [Spell Shard], it sets off as the [Spell Shard] release electrical currents, shocking the man for a few seconds before passing out, with his entire body covered in soot, and fall to the side, causing those nearby to look at the guy in horror as if he is dead.

Now, that I have knocked out the man. I grab him by the feet and begin dragging him away under the eyes of the crowd.

"H-Hey! Where are you taking Dust?!" One of the man's companions shouted, who is a bit taller than the rest of his party and is equipped with heavy armor and a sword.

The man, I'm dragging, going by Dust, "Well, I'm planning to cut him open so I could harvest his organs, then I will use them as bait for monsters, so I don't have to bother wasting my time chasing after them when I could just have them come to me." Upon hearing this, the crowd looks at me with absolute horror, even Darkness looks a bit ill about this. "Of course, I'm joking." I said in a monotone while continuing to drag Dust by his feet.

"Your action doesn't match what you're saying!" The other male party member of Dust shouted at me, then quickly move over to stop me from kidnapping their friend/comrade and end up dead most likely.

"Whatever." I drop the fool that disrespected me, then carefully step on the guy's face and walk away, while ignoring the fool's party members shouting at me for doing something uncalled for.

"Don't you think it was a bit too much with your joke?" Megumin asks me first the moment I return.

"Joke?" I look at the little girl with confusion in my voice before I realized what she meant by my joke. "Eh, I don't think it's that much, I mean I have done something worse as a joke in the past." And by that, I find myself very interesting in dealing with both the common scenes of bullies and victims. Both sides bring me so many reactions, that I can't stop myself from helping myself to... helping them.

"What could you do worse?" Kazuma asks me, "I mean you did shock the guy and even planned to cut him open like a frog, then plan to use his organs as monster baits. Pretty sure that worse, I could think of."

"I could just roast him alive and leave him to be devoured by monsters to act as bait for me while I prepare myself to fight a group of monsters." I said casually, then Kazuma pale right away. "There is also of selling him off to a cult, for human sacrifice for their gods or something, for some extra cash too."

"You're one scary guy, senpai." Kazuma said weakly, with both Megumin and Aqua paling as well.

"Daisuke, that's bad and cruel. As our comrade, we should be helping others not cause harm to each other." Darkness said to me, trying to persuade me to be a better person.

"Shut up, don't make me strip you naked and toss you into the street." I said to Darkness without hesitation, causing Darkness to pant upon hearing what I just said and imagine it actually happening to her, making her feel hot and bother. Something the others already used to, but they did move a bit further away from Darkness.

"Anyway, don't you guys have quests to do?" I look at Kazuma and his party, "The 40 million eris debt won't disappear any time soon."

"Wait, so Aqua paid off the 300 million eris debt after all?!" Kazuma looks at the goddess with a shocked look on his face.

"Yup." I grin at Aqua, who shiver in fear. During those few days, I have taken my revenge on her, mentally and physically. "Also the debt she owed me before sending me here." Okay, there was no debt, but there was revenge. Sweet revenge.

Aqua burst into tears as she was forced to remember what happened during those few days alone with the monster in human skin.

"What happens?" Megumin asks Aqua out of curiosity. Along with those that are listening from a distance.

"It... It was awful! He drank sake in front of me without sharing and force me to watch!" Aqua cried out in absolute horror, "And to make it worse! He forced me to pour the sake for him without even giving me a single drop!"

Everyone blankly stares at Aqua, while some had some understanding feeling, but they wouldn't react like the way Aqua is right now.

What no realized or even look closely. One can see how Aqua's body shaking in fear for a different reason.

"Anyway, shouldn't you guys go?" I said to Kazuma, "Unless you're planning to be in debt for the rest of your life?"

"Right! Let's go, guys! The faster we're done with this debt, the better!" Kazuma quickly rush off to grab a quest, but secretly, he has no desire to find out what his senpai did to Aqua nor does he want to stay in debt when someone like Aqua is free of her debt, even though the 40 million eris is supposed to be Aqua's debt in the first place, but this is what he gets for being the party leader. There's always a downside to everything.

"I'll wait here, come get me when Kazuma picked out a quest." Darkness said to Megumin and Aqua. While at the same trying to get a kiss from her lover, who was being a bit difficult for not giving her a lovely kiss on the lip.

"Alright, I shall help Kazuma to find the best quest to show the world of our glory!" Megumin became hype and quickly rush over to Kazuma, but secretly she didn't want to stay near someone who clearly would hurt others without hesitation if given the chance. In fact, Megumin would guess he would even kill someone if they piss him off enough.

Aqua seeing that she would be alone with the two weirdos, with one of them is very dangerous and has already done terrible things to her already, quickly follow the others' example and got up and left or else she ends up as a toy to that monster, she just lucky he a man of his words.

"Now, that it is just the two of us." Darkness said to me, hinting me to do whatever I wanted with her, even if there are people nearby. So, technically, we're not alone.

"Unlike you, I don't want to be seen naked in public." I said blankly, causing Darkness to blush and let out a muffled moan. "However, just wait until we go home, then I'll fill you right up. I'm sure you're dying of thirst for the past few days now." I whisper into Darkness' ear.

Darkness' body shivers in excitement and almost decided right there and then, to skip today's quest with the rest of her party and head home with her lover. After all, she has held it in for days, which is already pushing her limit and Darkness knew the only reason why she didn't just have sex with her lover in public right here and now. Is that her lover would be mad at her, which she dearly don't want to happen at all.

"Oh, look. I think Kazuma picked a quest to do. You may want to go to them and find out what the quest is." I said to Darkness, who clearly looks like she picking in between the choice of doing the quest or not today. "If you manage to finish the quest early and arrive home before eight tonight. I'll reward you the way you like it."

The moment I whispered this into Darkness' ear, she already left me and appear next to Kazuma, grabbing the quest form to read.

Watching this; I've decided to take today off and relax. I got enough [Resurrection Shards] that it could revive an entire army thrice over, which means I have enough for me to last a couple of thousands of years if I'm being wasteful.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Axel)

After watching Darkness and her party left for a quest, which seemed to be hunting down a bunch of goblins. I left the guild building to see if there anything interesting to find in this town.

I noticed a few good looking ladies before skipping them afterward as the moment I compare them to Darkness; well, I lost interest and I suddenly realize that out of all the ladies back on Earth had nothing on Darkness' body alone. Then again, I still think this is the world of some anime or something.

While walking around, to see if anything catch my interests until I stop near a stall, which sold vials filled with an unknown yellow substance liquid.

"Hey, what are these?" I ask the stall seller, where I point at one of the twenty vials.

"Oh! These are [Skill Potions], drink one and you gain a [Skill Point] to use without the needs to level up." The stall seller explained how these [Skill Potions] are very hard to make, but not impossible and the ingredients aren't rare nor hard to get. It's just the process of making one is extremely hard to do and not many people can make it, even if one has a high level [Skill] to make it.

"There is such a thing?" I ask the stall seller, with the benefit of the doubt, since I still don't know everything in this fantasy world nor would I think it is possible for me to know everything. But, a [Skill Potion] that give me [Skill Point] without the need to level up is something I didn't think would be a thing in a fantasy world. Then again, this world is like a video game with the [Adventurer's Card] and all.

"I guess you must be new to this whole adventurer business. But, yes, there is such a thing." The stall seller chuckle, "Anyway, it will be it a million eris per [Skill Potion]."

I stare blankly at the stall seller, "I'll take three." I reach into my pocket to grab the three million eris, which is three [Mithril Coin], and hand it over to the stall seller and take the three [Skill Potions] with me.

* * *

2 hours later*

(Axel: Home)

I stare at the small box filled with [Skill Potions] and the empty crates on the side, which used to be filled with the ingredients needed to make the [Skill Potions] and its price for them is cheap too. So, I managed to make 50 [Skill Potions] within an hour, not including the three [Skill Potions] I purchased two hours ago.

Taking out my [Adventurer's Card], where I see that I have 14 [Skill Points] unused. Grabbing one of the three [Skill Potions] I purchased from before to test it out if it really works and drinks the whole thing in one gulp.

I watch the [Skill Points] went from 14 to 15, causing me to be a bit surprised that the [Skill Potion] actually works. So, I took the one I made, which in hindsight, should have tested out the three [Skill Potions] first to see it real before making my own, but eh.

So, another [Skill Potion] down my throat and wait to see the result. To my relief, it changes from 15 to 16. Meaning, I got 52 [Skill Potions] for me to use. Also, if the price I paid for the three [Skill Potions] is the market price, then I have 52 million eris worth of [Skill Potions] in front of me.

I rub my chin, wondering if there a way to increase the amount of [Skill Point] gain from drinking a [Skill Potion]. Because really, I rather not drink all these [Skill Potions], even if all of them are small and only require me just a second or two to drink a single vial.

"Well, may as well drink all of them. Just enough to get [Teleportation Magic]." I thought out loud, as I begin drinking all the [Skill Potions] while planning to make a better version for the [Skill Potion], since I don't have the time to waste drinking a single [Skill Potion] for one point until I need all the [Skill Points] I need to max out some of the [Magic] I'm planning to become a master of.

* * *

A few minutes later*

* * *

**Magic Name: [Teleport]**

**Magic Tier: Advanced**

**Effect: Instantly travel to any destination, so long as the user has marked that location as a teleport point.**

**SP Cost: 60**

* * *

**[Teleport]'s Upgrade List:**

* * *

**Name: Individual Target**

**Effect: Able to teleport another target to the destinations without the user going there themselves.**

**SP Cost: 3**

* * *

**Name: Multiple Markers**

**Effect: Able to have multiple teleport points at the same time. **

**SP Cost: 3**

* * *

Now, I only have 2 [Skill Points] remain and I really expected my stomach to be full with all the [Skill Potions] I drank. Over 50 vials should be plenty enough to make me have to stop before my stomach burst. But, nothing changed and I didn't feel full either.

Now, that I've discovered this method of gaining more [Skill Points]. I can get more [Magic] and improve them by upgrading them to the fullest. It would be a shame to not make more, and a better version of the [Skill Potion]. Plus, this is technically not cheating if I can make them myself and paying for the ingredients. In a gaming term, this would be a pay to win.

Then glance at the empty crates on the side, which cost me a good 5 million eris for the whole thing, and I got 50 [Skill Potions] out of it. So, in a way, I made a profit if I were planning to sell them and earn 50 million eris.

Rubbing my chin, thinking if I should increase the number of quests to do, so I could gather enough funds to get the ingredients for the [Skill Potion]. I do need a large amount of [Skill Points] and my exp gains are becoming very slow at this point. Even taking on those high-level quest monsters wouldn't give me enough exp to level up all the way to the point, where I have enough [Skill Points] to have a fully upgraded both [Control of Weather] and [Teleport]. Maybe including the other [Magic] I possess, if I have the spare [Skill Points].

* * *

The next day*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"And that should be the last of it." I said to the counter lady, as I hand over the goblin ears as proof of completing the last quest I have done for today, as I gather enough funds to experiment with to see if I could craft a better [Skill Potion], because spending 100,000 eris for a single [Skill Potion]'s ingredients wasn't going to do for me. Not to mention, that sooner or later the ingredients would be out and I still won't have enough [Skill Points] for my [Magic].

"Here's your reward. Come back soon." The counter lady said to me, as she passes me the reward for the quest, which I just put into my pocket right away.

I walk over to the table, where Darkness and her party is, with a sad Darkness slouching in her seat. Can't blame her since last night when she returns barely standing and pass out the moment she closed the door, which means no sex last night. Of course, after finding out it was Darkness that came in the house and not a Thief, who I may or may not end up using as my experiment subject, I help Darkness out by laying her on a couch to sleep for the night. Then, I help myself to enjoy sleeping in the big bed by myself.

"So, what you guys up to?" I sat next to Darkness, who brighten up the moment I appear and latch onto my arm.

"Planning to do a dungeon run tomorrow, how about you, senpai? Have you done a dungeon run yet?" Kazuma asks me while continuing to hold the back of Megumin's shirt, to stop her from running away.

"Don't wanna! Don't wanna! I'll lose my reason for existence if I go to a dungeon! The dungeon may collapse if I use [Explosion Magic], making it impossible to use, I'll become a normal person!" Megumin cried out, as she rather does something that's unrelated to dungeons.

"Quiet you! You haven't forgotten what you said when you joined the party, have you?! Wasn't it something like, 'I'm willing to carry the luggage or anything when exploring dungeons?! Please, don't throw me away!' Huh?!" Kazuma yells at Megumin, who looks let out a pitiful whine before lowering her head in resignation.

"Fine... I understand, but I'll really be useless, alright? I can only do things like carrying bags..." Megumin said with a bit of unease, that she couldn't use her beloved [Explosion Magic].

"Can't you lower the size of the explosions?" I ask Megumin, which may have triggered her somehow.

"How dare you! Why would you say such a cruel thing?! An explosion must be big and loud! Anything less would shame all those that walk on the path of the explosion!" Megumin started to lecture me and everyone else about how [Explosion Magic] isn't something could be controlled and should be released with all you got. Also, the bigger the better.

**"[Sleep]."** I cast the [Sleeping Magic] onto Megumin, causing her to fall asleep and fall onto the ground, where on the way down, she banged against the table, which made some wince. "So you mention about a dungeon?" I ask Kazuma, while I'm beginning to secretly rub Darkness' thigh, causing her to shudder and suppress a moan that closes to coming out of her mouth.

Kazuma glance at the unconscious [Arch-Wizard] in his party before looking back at his senpai, who clearly is a better [Arch-Wizard], but the sad thing is that this [Arch-Wizard] is an overpowered solo Mage and not willing to join a party.

"Actually, why do you even want to go a dungeon all of the sudden, Kazuma? If you want to explore dungeons, the party needs a Thief, alright? How about Chris? I haven't seen her around the guild lately." Aqua said lazily while resting her head on the table.

"She really busy. From what Chris told me before, her senpai who took care of her in the past was pushing all sorts of troublesome matters to her. So who knows when she comes back; however, before she went off, she taught me [Detect Traps] and [Disarm Traps], which are necessary for dungeon exploration. Christ said the types of monsters in dungeons won't change because of the seasons. That's why I thought of going into one and giving it a try." Kazuma explained, then glare at Aqua, "Also, I'm hoping that the dungeon run would give me something valuable to sell, to pay off the rest of the debt." Kazuma growls at Aqua, causing the goddess to whimper a little.

"Hmm. I honestly forgot there such a thing." I said with a hint of interesting in these dungeons. "Well, good luck." I would ask to tag along, but I got [Skill Potions] to make.

Kazuma slouch, "So, that's a no on joining with us to the dungeon?"

"That's a no." I replied, "But, after I finish with whatever I'm doing. I may tag along with your party for a quest or two. I'm curious about all the things you guys have done. Darkness wouldn't explain much due to certain reasons." I smirk as Darkness didn't say anything, or more like she couldn't. Something that Kazuma noticed and blush as he easily could guess why Darkness been quiet so long.

"Right. I'm planning to have everyone else in my party to escort me on the way there. Since I will be the only one infiltrating the dungeon. Just to test the water first." Kazuma continues off while trying not to pay attention to the little detail going on with Darkness, a detail that would require him to take a cold shower soon. "Therefore, everyone. We'll meet up here tomorrow." With that said, Kazuma quickly rushes out of the guild, with Aqua chasing after not a second later.

Megumin gave Darkness and me one look before following Aqua's example and left the guild.

"Alright, come on, Darkness. I think you know where we need to go now. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're well-rested for tomorrow." I grin at Darkness, where her face is red and her forehead covered in sweats. "And by well-rested." I lean closer to Darkness to whisper into her ear. "I'll make sure you are out cold near the end."

Darkness didn't need to be told twice and quickly drag her lover back home. As she is dying of thirst. Darkness waited long enough and won't wait any longer.


	11. Arc 1 - Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 11**

The next day*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"Hey, Trickster." Someone called out.

I continue to read the book I purchased this morning just mostly for me to relax. Seeing how there no manga, light novels, etc. for me to read; therefore, I just picked anything that interesting and this book is about the monsters in this world, including their locations and their weaknesses that been discovered so far, and so on.

Something I wonder how come this isn't given to new beginner adventurers or at least mention it to them, so they could at least know about it and save up some cash to buy it later. Would have saved a ton of trouble on the way.

"Hey, Trickster, I'm talking to you!" The same person called out, but a bit louder and I wonder how long they are going to shout for or why the person being shouted hasn't spoken up yet.

This noise is making me a bit hard to concentrate on my reading. Maybe I should have read at home instead of coming to the guild?

"Sir, your meal." A waitress places a plate of my ordered meal down on my table. Then left in a hurry for some reason.

Oh, right, that's why I came here. For the food.

"Trickster, I know you can hear me! Trickster!" The same person begins shouting even louder, to the point the other adventurers started looking.

I let out a frustrated sigh, then fold the corner of the page of my book before closing it and place it on the table, then look where the noisy person is at, and I'm a little surprised to see a middle-aged man wearing leather armor, with a greatsword on his back, glaring in my direction.

I glance behind me to see who the guy glaring at.

"Hey! Don't turn your head back at me!" The middle-aged man roar and the sound of a sword being drawn.

At a speed that's beyond everyone's eyes; I got up from my seat, then grab the middle-aged's mouth with my left hand and with my right index finger just a couple of feet away from the middle-aged man's face, where a small ball of flames float at the end of my index finger.

However, this small ball of flames wasn't normal nor it's a pitiful size of the [Magic: Fireball]. This is [Control of Weather], where I'm gathering the heat around the area into this ball of flames. Which in a way, caused everyone nearby to feel cold when it's supposed to be warm.

But, for the middle-aged man, his forehead is covered in sweats and could easily tell, that this is no ordinary [Fireball] and could literally melt his face off if hit by it.

"Now, what's with all the noises?" I ask calmly while staring directly into the middle-aged man in the eyes, where I found the familiar fear I always see in people's eyes whenever I'm about to kill them. "Also, who are you calling Trickster?" Not that I won't mind being called one. I have been called once back on Earth for many bad deeds I have done.

I waited for the middle-aged man to say something before remembering, that I'm preventing him from speaking by covering his mouth with my left hand. In hindsight, I was expecting the guy or someone to attack me. Leading me to prepare to use the middle-aged man as a meat shield.

Therefore, I slap a few yellow [Spell Shards] onto the middle-aged man and the [Spell Shards] create a binding web to prevent the middle-aged man from moving, then push him a little to make him fall back.

"So, why are you calling me Trickster all of a sudden? And what do you want?" I look down at the middle-aged man while ignoring the people around us, watching how this whole thing take place.

"You're being called Trickster because of your past actions and someone continues calling you Trickster due to your mask you always wear!" Someone shouted.

Then, people begin to say something too, but quickly quiet down when everyone saw me take out a couple of [Spell Shards] to throw at them.

"Okay, I got my answer why I'm being called Trickster. Now, what do you want, that you have to yell at me?" I look at the middle-aged man with cold eyes, for interrupting me from reading my new book. Plus, I got something important I need to do soon. Something that would make me even more powerful, where I need all the power I need for future journeys into other worlds.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join in a quest with my party." The middle-aged man groans out, but rethinking about this whole thing.

"Oh. Nah, I'm good. I am in no need of money." I said to the middle-aged man, then sat back down in the seat I was in, to finish my meal before leaving.

"Please! It's for a good cause! I-AH!" The middle-aged man shouted and was about to explain why it was a good cause before he painfully shocked through the [Spell Shards] binding him for a couple of seconds until he faints.

After finishing my meal, while ignoring the look I'm getting. I left the building, so I could begin working on my next big project.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Axel: Outside)

**"[Gold Experience Requiem]."** I call out my second [Requiem Stand] I obtain today after crafting another [Stand-creating Arrow] after heavily modified it so I can hold two [Requiem Stands] which should mostly be impossible to have two [Stands] let alone two [Requiem Stands].

[Gold Experience Requiem] is a humanoid [Stand] of a height and build similar to the original [Stand User], Giorno's. Many of its features resemble the original [Gold Experience], including the ladybugs on its hands and the oblong grooves, across its body. Its head extends into pointed tips with the back of the head hollow, giving it the appearance of a crown. Its eyes have a unique design, with the 'eyeballs' embedded in cross-like structure within slanted sockets. It has an extended ridge collar on the back of its neck and several indentations and various other patterns covering its body.

I made sure to heavily modify the [Gold Experience Requiem] like I did with the [Chariot Requiem], where I made sure to include the previous form: [Gold Experience]'s abilities are still there and boost them further than what canon could ever possess.

"MUDA!" [Gold Experience Requiem] shouted, punching a goblin in its face, causing said goblin to explode, splatting the ground with goblin piece and blood, mostly just blood.

"Oh." I may have miscalculated or I was too trigger happy of gaining [Gold Experience Requiem], that I forgot its a close-ranged [Requiem Stand] and possess incredible speed and power. Also, the goblin's body is already considered weak and easily can be broken by an average adult male.

I glance at the cold looking stare of [Gold Experience Requiem], which is looking for any other hostile targets to deal with.

Rubbing my chin, if I should change [Chariot Requiem]'s fighting style again, but decide otherwise. Since I can summon both [Requiem Stands] for a few minutes and may need both of them to fight close range in the future.

"MUDA!" [Gold Experience Requiem] yelled its [Stand Cry], as it punched a goblin that was able to attack me from behind. The same result from last time occurs.

And suddenly, I got a rough idea of how to use both [Requiem Stands] in how to use both in a group battle.

"Okay, time for my next project. Maybe tomorrow." I mumble to myself, as I noticed it's getting late now and return back to town. And I have only used [Gold Experience Requiem] for just a few minutes, where it only killed a few goblins before the [Requiem Stand] disappear a few seconds later after not finding any more goblins to kill.

I start walking back to town while wondering how people would react, to learning how I have two [Requiem Stands], both have their own unique powerful abilities. Though, I think I may have to stick with just two [Stands] as I could feel the strain on my mind when summoning two [Requiem Stands] for just a few minutes. I'm going to need to work on this, because just the strain on my mind alone would cause many problems for me in a life and death battles.

* * *

The next day*

(Axel: Adventurer Guild)

"So, Darkness. What you want to do today?" I casually ask Darkness, where today, she is left alone in the guild as Kazuma and the shitty goddess went off somewhere, with Megumin going off somewhere as well, but she went alone instead. Leaving Darkness with me today.

"Right now, I don't have any ideas about what we could do at the moment." Darkness said to me, where she has already had sex before coming here to the guild; therefore, currently, Darkness has no lustful thoughts for the time being.

"Hmm." I hummed to myself, finding how Darkness' personality is interesting. One moment she like one of those noble ladies, then a huge masochist pervert the next second. "Want to be my wife?"

"Ha?!" Darkness' face turns red at the unexpected marriage proposal. "Ah? Um, you want to get married, with me?!" Darkness look at me between excitement and suspicious.

The latter made me pause for a moment, then wonder why would Darkness look at me with suspicion.

"What? Or would you rather just be my sex slave instead? I could get someone else to be my wife while I have you as my sex slave." I grin at Darkness, who pause for a moment to imagine this and her face became even redder and a lustful smile appear on her face.

Not caring about the people around us, that overheard us, rather they wanted to or not, are now blushing madly from what Darkness and I personally do in private.

"Hey, what are you saying to my friend?!" Someone shouted at me, causing me and Darkness to find Chris standing behind me, where she is glaring at me.

"Oh, hey, it's you." I said casually, not bothered by the glare I'm getting.

"Don't ignore what I say!" Chris glared at the person, that tricked her friend somehow and that wasn't enough, now the bastard is trying to get her close friend to be his sex slave of all things!

"Calm down, Chris. Daisuke, just joking." Darkness got up from her seat and quickly try to calm her close friend down.

"Darkness, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I must put my foot down this instant! He is a trickster who will cause harm to others just for his sick amusement. He is literally manipulating you for his amusement and once he gets bored of you, he will throw you away like nothing." Chris's facial softens at Darkness before the glare returns as she looks at the trickster. "I want you to leave her alone and never come near her again, do you understand me, trickster?" Chris leans a bit closer to show how serious she is.

"And why should I listen to you?" I give Chris a big smile and I'm ready to summon both [Chariot Requiem] and [Gold Experience Requiem] any moment now. Then, quickly rethink about using these two at this moment and should use them at the best moment.

Chris' glare begins to fill with killing intent, "You and me, outside. Now." Chris didn't bother to wait and quickly walk out of the building, where many adventurers around watching the whole thing are now looking at me.

"Interesting." I grin at this, then got up from my seat and head out, where everyone in the guild begins to rush outside the building to watch the fight.

"Daisuke! You don't need to do this, I can talk sense into Chris." Darkness looks at me with concern and worries, mostly because she knows how strong her friend is and rather not have her lover get hurt by her close friend.

"Don't worry, Darkness." I pat Darkness' head as I exit the building, where a crowd formed in front of the adventurer guild.

* * *

(Axel)

"I see you haven't tried to run away." Chris sneer at me.

I raise an eyebrow at this, wondering if Chris is one of those cliche characters that are very arrogant and look down on many people, that are outside of their inner group, then again, I shouldn't be talking since I act in a similar way sometimes.

"Come on, we don't need to do this. No one wants to do something they would regret." Darkness quickly heads over to Chris, trying to reason her not to do this. "Daisuke hasn't done anything harmful to me, trust me, Chris."

"No, Darkness. You may think he hasn't done anything to you, but he has! I won't leave until either that trickster leaves town or dead before my feet." Chris no longer shouted, but instead speak in a cold tone of voice, causing the crowd to wonder what happened to Chris' friend, Darkness, where a few could figure it out and begin spreading misunderstanding rumors.

"Chris." Darkness nervously looks around, where she getting pity looks and some she saw directed at her lover with a cold glare.

"Don't worry, Darkness. Once I take care of this trickster, you won't have to worry about him harming you ever again." Chris pulled out a dagger, then walk towards the one that dares defiled her close friend and done much worse things to her as well.

"Oh? We're going to fight?" I smirk at Chris, then pull out my [Fujin] and activate it. For the first time, the crowd is shocked to see [Fujin] up close and the way Chris looks at [Fujin] with disdain shows me she either looks down on [Fujin] or she actually knows what this is. "That's fine with me." I slide the [Fox Mask] on.

Dashing forward and slash at Chris with incredible speed, where I aim for Chris' legs, but missed as my opponent moved back the last second, just a few inches from making contact.

I point with my free hand and cast [Paralyze] on Chris, but to my disappointment. It didn't affect Chris at all, which caused me to have some thoughts about why the [Paralyze Magic] failed.

With a flick of my left wrist; three [Spells Shards: Smoke Bomb, Flash Bomb, and Everte Statum]. The [Smoke Bomb] smash on the ground, causing a big smokescreen to appear and the [Flash Bomb] land near where Chris is at, causing a blinding light to flash before her eyes, causing Chris to shout in pain, and lastly, the [Everte Statum] smash into Chris' torso, sending the Thief flying back several feet. All done in a few seconds.

With a single thought, I activate my [Fox Mask: Foresight] and roll to my right, where a second later, I would have a dagger to the neck and heart. The speed of the throwing daggers was out of my calculate and would have caused a flesh wound on my left shoulder if I didn't have my [Fox Mask] enhancing my body beyond the human's limit.

I slash the ground multiple times with [Fujin], which I keep doing for a few more times until I slash a dozen times, then I stop as the smokescreen scatters as a gust of wind blast it away.

Wielding [Fujin] in a reverse grip, then I tilt my head to the side, when Chris appears in front of, with a dagger almost stabbing me in the eye. I activate [Fujin]'s special ability, causing the blades to emerge from the ground of where I slash with [Fujin] not a few seconds ago. But, this was a huge miss as Chris disappears in a burst of speed that surpasses the human's eyes can see and appear behind me.

Not turning back as I have already thrown another [Flash Bomb] behind me without looking, or more like, I've already seen Chris appearing behind me with [Foresight].

"Shit!" Chris cursed, as she was blind once again, but that didn't stop her from trying to stab the trickster in the back. Sadly, her aim was off slightly, but enough for it to miss a few inches.

I swing behind me, to stab my opponent in the neck with [Fujin]; however, this was a faint, which Chris fall for it as she moved away from my attack range without even looking and throw the two daggers in her hands at me, not caring if it misses or not. But, for the crowd, Chris' flying daggers weren't going to miss with such a small distance from the target.

I knock the flying daggers out of the air and charge at Chris, thrusting [Fujin] straight at Chris' heart and going double the speed I was going at before. As my blade touches Chris' fabric clothing.

To my shock, [Fujin] broke down into pieces before my eyes and this gave me more clues about why the [Paralyze Magic] didn't affect Chris when it worked on other people before.

I abandon my attack midway, kicking the ground with my right foot to stop moving forward and move backward quickly.

I didn't hesitate to throw the [Black Trigger] away and pull out a couple of dark yellow [Spell Shards] and throw them on the ground before me, creating a wall made out of the earth.

I spin on my heel, crossing my arms in front of me, where I block the high kick from Chris, sending me flying and crash through the earth wall, knocking the air out of me.

A single thought, I summon [Chariot Requiem] through me, giving me access to a limited control of the [Requiem Stand]'s [Regeneration Manipulation], which I used to speed up my healing factor to speed up the recovery of anything that broken, especially my forearms, healed instantly and I'm back in peak condition.

I grab a [Smoke Bomb] and was about to throw it on the ground, but abandoned that idea due to what I saw with [Foresight], and instead, take a couple of steps away as I move out of Chris' attack range.

I begin to sweat as things aren't going the way I liked it and thought Chris was just another one of those weaklings, but I was proven wrong right now. What's more, I could guess that Chris should be a high-level Thief, maybe at level 60 or higher.

No longer hesitating.

I pull out the [Grimoire Weiss] from my pocket, then toss it into the air and cast the [Sealed Verse: Dark Phantom]. The [Magical Tome] opens itself up, rapidly turning the page as an otherworldly crimson facsimile of myself came out of it and charge at Chris, who is shocked by this and was distracted enough to get a punch to the face, causing Chris to lose a tooth, much to the crowd shock.

"Daisuke! Chris! Please stop!" Darkness couldn't help it anymore and charge straight into the middle of the battle, hoping that with her here, the fight would stop.

With cold eyes, I cast [Sealed Verse: Dark Lance], creating a [Magical Lance] in front of the [Magical Tome] and shoot it with high speed towards Chris, who also have cold eyes burst in another high-speed and dodge the [Magical Lance] and in front of me, with a flick of silver light. A dagger stab into my left side, almost landing to the side of my heart if I haven't moved the moment I cast [Dark Lance].

Instead of screaming in pain, I smirk filled with killing intent and smash my head onto Chris'. Ending up with a throbbing headache. Of course, this headache disappears instantly thanks to the [Chariot Requiem] still summon inside me and has already prevented stop the bleeding.

Wincing at the pain, Chris was about to back off to create distance and look for another opening to attack, but suddenly, she got her hair grab, causing her to wince even more.

"Oh, no you don't. Stab me and you think you can run away, then do it again?" I ask coldly, "You can forget about that, bitch!" I grab the dagger that I was stabbed with and ruthlessly pull it out without flinching, then increasing my strength further with the help of the [Fox Mask] and adding [Chariot Requiem] as well.

I crush Chris' right hand, causing her to shriek in pain as I broke her right hand, then I rip the dagger out of her right hand and stab her with it in her right shoulder before I pull her hair up, then forcibly pull her head down as I bring my right knee up, smashing her face against my knee, causing her to have a bloody nose.

Before I could slam my knee into Chris' face again, someone stops me by hugging my right arm.

I glare at the person, who dares to stop me and found it Darkness, who has a teary face.

"Please, Daisuke! You don't have to do this! Enough is enough!" Darkness cried out.

"Yeah! Why don't you stop already!"

"Release Chris now!"

"How about we give you the chance to leave before we make you leave!"

Soon the crowd no longer being idle and begin moving a bit closer to me, as they begin threating me if I don't release Chris soon. I'll have to deal with them.

I narrow my eyes at everyone, then look at Darkness with cold eyes for taking on Chris' side, then again, I shouldn't expect anything less and was hoping someone like to be good to be true. After all, even if I do have somewhat control over her and those other girls in the past. A few of these girls would have others in their life and can break free from my control within time, thanks to having others in their life, who care for them and willing to help even when it is none of their business. All in the name of friendship or something similar.

I coldly stare at Darkness before swinging her off me and release Chris as well, leading to throwing the two girls onto the ground, with the latter wounded.

With a mental command; [Grimoire] cast [Sealed Verse: Dark Walls], creating multiple [Magical Barricades] around me, blocking some of the Mages' attacks the moment they saw Chris and Darkness are out of the way.

Up next, the adventurers that fight in close range move towards me, as they're going to take me down.

Frowning at this, as I'm at a disadvantage with the numbers against me.

I throw a [Smoke Bomb] down, then return the [Magical Tome] back into my pocket and take out a couple of [Shifting Shards] and use [Teleport].

* * *

(Axel: Home)

Quickly, I store all the things on my working table in my pockets before taking out my [Adventurer's Card] and wonder if I should keep it or not, since it may have some sort of [Magical Tracker] on it, then without hesitating. I place the card on the table and just hope for the best, where I keep my [Magic] without having the [Adventurer's Card].

I cast [Control of Weather] to gather the [Heat Energy] around the [Adventurer's Card], to burn it. A few seconds later, the [Adventurer's Card] is now gone and only a black smudge in the shape of a card on the table to show it was there an [Adventurer's Card] there a moment ago.

Using [Teleport] to move to another teleport point outside of the town.

* * *

(Unknown Darkness)

I frown as I find myself not in the familiar forest outside of Axel and in complete darkness.

Not wanting to stick around much longer, I active [Teleport] again, but it didn't work.

So I use [Tinder] to conjure a small blaze in my left hand to have some light in this darkness, but this didn't work as well.

"You think, that after what you have done, and you expect you could leave?! Fat chance of that happening!" A female roar in this darkness, where I knew who this voice belong to.

"Well, now, I see that you're no one normal." I said to Chris, yes, the person I was fighting with a few minutes ago. Is the one who roared just now.

"SHUT UP! AND DIE!" Chris roared with absolute rage.

The entire place begins to shake.

Not taking any chances; I reach into my pockets and take out five [Shifting Shards], which absorbed the [Teleportation Magic], and arranged them on the ground in a circle, that I could easily stand in the middle and activate the [Shifting Shards] to use the [Shard Magic: Dimensional Shifting], where a bright white light and a portal form inside the circle of [Shifting Shards].

I didn't hesitate to jump in, where it could take me to anywhere at this point, even straight to hell would be a good chance if Chris can interfere with the [Dimensional Shifting] and directly send me there.

* * *

(Unknown)

"NOOOOO!" Chris roared, which was music to my ears as it looks like she couldn't affect my [Dimensional Shifting] after all.

With the portal closing behind me, I grab [Spell Shard: Air Bomb] from my pocket and throw it behind me, where I set it off, to launch me further away from the portal that is now the size of a marble, but a dagger slip through before the portal completely close, but was sent back due to the [Air Bomb].

**"[Gold Experience Requiem]!"** I summon my second [Requiem Stand] and through it, I slowly stop falling to my death from the sky at such a fast speed.

I sighed in relief, that I still have my [Requiem Stands], then slowly float down.

Now, that I've escaped from that unknown dark place. I test out if I still have the [Magic] I obtained from being an [Arch-Wizard] by casting [Control of Weather]. Sadly, once again, nothing. This made me frown, because I may have lost all the [Magic] I obtained from the [Adventurer's Card].

However, I still have my [Magical Items], but I have no idea if I have the [Omnifabrication] still. So, I really need to find out if I still have it or not, because if I don't have it, then it's a big problem for me.


	12. Arc 2 - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 1**

A few hours later*

(Unknown Town)

Well, for the past few hours had been wonders for me.

On the bright side; [Omnifabrication] still works, nothing changes about it. Which means, that I can continue making things beyond what I should capable of making.

So, the first bad news; I'm in a modern-day era, or at least close to one, which is technically bad for me. Since this would put a limit on what I can and can't make with [Omnifabrication] due to the lack of magical materials in a modern-day world.

Good news; I find out that everything I have created with [Omnifabrication] is working fine. After all, I did manage to summon [Gold Experience Requiem] not that long ago.

However, there is another bad news and it's big for me. And that is in this world, I'm currently in. I can't make empty [Shards] as there no materials for the [Omnifabrication] to use at all. So, I have to limit myself from using any [Spell Shards] from this point on until I switch for another world.

Sure, I got plenty of [Shifting Shards] to travel a hundred of different worlds, but there is still a finite of these [Shifting Shards] due to lack of supply for new empty [Shards] and [Spatial Energy], with the latter is more important. So I have to make due in this world and see what it could offer instead of aiming for a different world right away.

The final good news; I don't have to worry about not being able to power my [Magical Items] due to losing the ability to use the [Magic] from that fantasy world I was forced to leave. I still possess [Mana], shockingly enough, and can still use all my [Magical Items] without any problem. And I got lots of [Mana] thanks to being a former level 46 [Arch-Wizard]. I just wish I was at level 100 [Arch-Wizard] before leaving that fantasy world since I should have plenty of [Mana] to use all my [Magical Items] 24/7, or at least the weaker [Magical Items].

Of course, I could recreate the [Adventurer's Card] and hope that would restore my [Magic]. At the very least give me back [Teleportation Magic] since that's what I really need the most out of the [Magic] I used to have. If that isn't possible in this world, I may need to head to another world filled with [Magic] and hope the [Magic System] of that world contain at least [Spacetime Magic], and if not, [Space Magic] would be fine.

I let out a sigh, then continue moving forward and hope to see anything that's worth triggering some memory I may have of this world, really hoping it a manga world, though. Since I read more manga than watching anime. Even video games I have less knowledge about the plots. But, light novels would be even worse for me, because I could barely remember a third of the stuff in those light novels.

And suddenly, I discovered which world I am and have no desire to stay here. As I saw across the street of a familiar character, who is very well known back in my world and also someone who stuck in a child's body for years in the series and last I checked, there was no signs of an ending at any time soon. Furthermore, this main character, Conan Edogawa, has the luck of the God of Death due to always, and I mean, always find a murder case wherever he goes to. So, nope, going to a different world than stay here where I may end up part of who knows how many murder cases. Even if the chances of me coming across one is small, with Conan nearby. Make that small chance to an absolute chance of it happening.

"Someone call the police! Someone has been killed!"

"And that's my cue." I thought out loud as someone screamed in horror.

I place down five [Shifting Shards] and trigger the [Mana] inside of it, then a portal open for me to jump through.

* * *

(Hime's Mansion: Outside)

And out of the portal, I find myself falling straight towards some rich people's mansion. Summoning [Gold Experience Requiem] to levitate and land on the roof, where I instantly knew where I am right away and looking at the moon and the howling of wolves. Also, not to mention the battle going down below me.

Princess Resurrection is the world I have entered and this brought back childhood memories, and it looks like I arrived just in time during the middle of the first chapter/episode. Hard to tell for me if this the anime or manga world. So, to make sure which is which, I just have to wait for the main character to show up. Because once he does, I will know for sure if this world is the anime or manga right away.

Not a second later, I got my answer as Hiro jump in front of Hime, where Hiro is in his awakened state as a [Blood Warrior], where his hair becomes white and eyes golden, whenever Hime, Hiro's master, is in danger.

Look like I'm in the manga world of the Princess Resurrection.

And now to destroy canon and see what would happen.

Jumping from the roof, with a front flip and land right in between Hime and the werewolf. Right after the werewolf throws Hiro to the ground.

"Another human?!" The werewolf roar with rage, then swings his right claw at me.

I partially summon [Chariot Requiem] through me and equip myself with a rapier, where I use it to easily deflect the werewolf's attack with ease, thanks to the increase of strength [Chariot Requiem] give me. Then, thrust the rapier straight into the werewolf's forehead and through the back of the head, piercing the brain, instantly killing the werewolf.

Watching the werewolf's body fall backward with blood leaking from the hole on the head I made. I did a double tab and cut the werewolf's head off as well just to be on the safe side.

"You do know he died the moment he fall to the ground, right?" Hime said to me in a voice of boredom, but with a hint of something else.

Turning around, to see Hime, who has long blonde hair, red eyes with slit pupils. Her hair is about waist-length and she wears a silver tiara. Wearing a black gothic dress. Overall, she is beautiful looking for being royalty.

"Eh, got to double-check if they are truly dead or not. You won't know for sure if they just faking their deaths and attack you the moment you turn your back away." I said to Hime, of course, I was still high on alert and have [Chariot Requiem] partial summon even further to see from the back of my head. A trick I discovered out of curiosity at the time and knew this would help me in case of fighting multiple enemies or facing an assassin, that aims to attack me from behind. "Besides, it's like you're expecting this werewolf to revive or something."

"Well, even though Wildman is such a shameful thing. He is still a servant, with a contract that allows him to be revived or at least regenerate from his fatal injuries, to prevent himself from dying. However, seeing how he isn't, just to show that Wildman chooses death instead. Though, I think he didn't expect to be killed by a human." Hime said to me, as she eyed the rapier in my right hand. Before switching her attention towards the one that technically protected her the last second.

"Servant? I'm... a servant?" Hiro asks in confusion, causing both Hime and me to look at him.

Hiro Hiyorimi, the main protagonist of Princess Resurrection, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, with a belt and have black hair, but will turn white when in his awakened state as a [Blood Warrior].

Hime walks over to Hiro, placing both hands on her hips, "How does it feel, to die twice in one day? Hm?" Hime smiles down at her new servant, clearly, he did a decent job of protecting her, but in her eyes, that wasn't enough as he is dying before her eyes. Talk about a letdown, because he barely lasts the night compared to her past servants.

"I don't understand... when I noticed it happening. I just rushed over..." Hiro said to Hime, completely ignoring her question. "As if I wasn't myself. But, thank goodness you're okay."

"Oh?" Hime raises an eyebrow at this, then she crouches down and grabs Hiro by his collar and pulls up him up to her face, causing Hiro to blush at the closeness. "You are very lucky." Hime said to Hiro, then getting up, as she brings up her right hand towards her mouth before biting the back of her middle finger hard enough to draw blood. "You seem like you could be a good subject of mine. Now, I shall honor you to drink my blood." Hime moves her right hand towards Hiro, where she expects him to drink her blood right away.

"Huh?" Hiro wonders what is going on, then roughly grabbed by Hime, causing him to shout in pain.

"Don't you understand me?! You're not too bright, are you?! If you haven't noticed by now, but you're dying and I can send your soul back to where it came from!" Hime shouts at the shocked Hiro, "Now, it's time for you to receive the power from my blood." Hime moves her right hand, especially the middle finger, closer to Hiro's mouth, where he subconsciously open his mouth. "Listen carefully. My name is Hime, the one who reigns over monsters and all those referred to as supernatural. The King's daughter. Anyone who drinks the blood of one of my family becomes half-immortal, but if you don't drink it regularly you'll die. From this point on, you shall risk your life to serve me, for the rest of your life."

Upon hearing this, Hiro blankly stares at Hime, "Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

"SHUT UP!" Hime slap Hiro for shouting out of the blue, "Are you trying to burst my eardrums with that shouting or something?! I just said risk your life to serve me, not harm me!"

"Well, I guess this is a good moment for me to leave." I spoke up finally, as I kept [Chariot Requiem] partial summon, something I noticed, where it feels more natural for me to have [Chariot Requiem] out, even if it's just partial at the moment. Same with [Gold Experience Requiem] too. This gave me sudden thoughts, that maybe in different worlds, different rules. Making my [Requiem Stands] stronger than they already are due to the playing field became better for them and theoretically make them weaker in other worlds. I'll have to test this out later, after checking if I could gather materials in this world, to remake the [Adventurer's Card] or something else as a replacement.

"Hold up." Hime glare at me, "I don't know who you are, but do you actually think I'll allow you to leave without even telling me who you are and why you came here." Then, Hime glance over her servants, with one of them isn't strong nor smart and the other is her maid.

"The name's Sato Daisuke. It's nice to meet you, Oujo-sama." I give Hime a small bow, with a smile on my face, where I made sure it's normal and not out of place. "As to why I came here. Well, would you believe me, if I were to tell you that I was trying to escape from a being aimed to kill me and used an experimental device to make my getaway, which led to me coming here by accident?" I spoke truthfully, but at the same time leaving a few things out.

Hime narrow her eyes at me, "And what did you do, for this being to come after you?" There was something about this boy before her, that just push her on the edge for some reason, but at the same time, she got this gut feeling, that he would do great on her side, more of protecting her and among other things.

"Let's just say, that this being has a problem related to someone I know of and does not like me being near that someone." I grin at the memory of having sex with Darkness and among other things. Sadly, Hime isn't suited to my taste, body appearance-wise. But, if there ever a chance of having sex with Hime, I won't say no, that's for sure. "On another note, I would like to offer you my service in exchange for food, shelter, and resources." I really need to make a few new [Magical Items], including a sword close to the [Fujin] and the [Adventurer's Card]. Especially the [Adventurer's Card] or a replacement for it, so I could use [Magic] again or close to [Elemental Magic] as possible.

"And what can you offer?" Hime ask this, to gain more information about this person, who claims to be an escapee and while at the same time, she has the desire to claim him as her [Blood Warrior] if possible as he at least knows how to fight, and with a rapier at that. However, she could feel something off with that rapier, but can't place her finger on it.

"Why, I'm glad you ask, Ojou-sama." I grin when I noticed Hime frowning at me, for calling her this, even though it suits her. As she is a high-class female and wealthy. "I am a maker, as in I can make anything as long I have the resource available for me. For example, I made this." I pull out a blue [Spell Shard], for Hime to see, with Hiro looking at it as well.

Then, I throw the blue [Spell Shard] behind me, where spikes made out of ice, with the size of a small car, appeared behind me the moment the [Spell Shard] made contact with the ground and activating the [Ice Spell] inside it.

"This is just an example. I can store the elements into these little marbles, which I crafted myself; however, I don't have the materials to make any more of these and until I can gather the materials to make more, I'll have to be careful of using them. I just wasted one, to show you what I can make." I explain to Hime, who looks like she didn't expect to see ice spikes of such size came from such a small container. "Therefore, the service I'm offering you is anything you wish me to make for you as long I have the materials before me to make them. Otherwise, I can't make it. After all, I can't make anything out of nothing."

"Interesting." Hime knew this wasn't a buff nor something to brag. From the way the person spoke and act; Hime knew right away, that this offer can bring her many benefits. And she needs all the advantages she can get to survive from the threats of her siblings aiming for her life, for the throne of becoming the Ruler of Monsters. "Alright, you're hired. For the time being, it's time for everyone to sleep." Hime looks at her little maid, "Flandre clean up all the corpses, and make sure to give Wildman a memorial for him somewhere around here." Hime point at the werewolf, then look at the newly hired servant, even if he not a [Blood Warrior], "Just pick any guest rooms. There are too many for me to count, so pick which one to live in, but the one down the hallway is mine. If I haven't given you permission, do not enter my bedroom." With that said, Hime walks inside to rest for the night, completely ignoring Hiro for the time being.

"Fuga." Flandre glance at me, then begins cleaning up without any problem, even when she has the appearance of a little girl. She is an android and possesses a very strong power, so picking up a wolf's corpse that still intact with one hand would surprise many if they didn't know Flandre is an android.

I look at Hiro, who still out of it and wonder if I should help the guy out or not, then remember Hiro has an older sister. A very hot older sister, who is single from what I could recall. So, better to help the kid out to get in his older sister's good side.

"You really need to get your act together if you want to survive this whole thing." I said to Hiro, then pausing for a moment to rethink my words just now. "Come on, unless you wish to sleep outside?" I offer a hand to Hiro, but he just stares at me with his confused eyes, which made me want to smack Hiro to snap him out of it already.

I roll my eyes at Hiro, then decide to just help Hiro forcibly and grab him the back of his collar and drag him inside, leaving Flandre behind by herself and I really don't have to be concerned about her since she could easily snap me in two with her bare hands. So, taking care of any wolves that just faking it wouldn't be a problem for her.

"H-Hey!" Hiro shouted in surprise, but was ignored until he was released the moment he was inside.

"I'm going to sleep, see ya in the morning if you don't have school, that is." I said to Hiro, as I walk up the stairs and find a bedroom for me to take. Leaving the still confused Hiro alone, who clearly must be in shock, but I really don't feel like helping Hiro out at the moment.

* * *

The next day*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

"Good morning, are you another worker under Ojou-sama?" Sawawa greeted me, with a smile as she exits the kitchen after finished making breakfast.

Sawawa Hiyorimi, the older sister of Hiro, who is a maid employed by Hime. She is young and has long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a white maid hat, black dress, a white apron with a red bow tie, high thigh socks, and black shoes.

But, what caught my attention is her large breasts, that's just a tad bit smaller than Darkness, but still my acceptable size for my taste.

"Yup, nice to meet you maid-san. I'm Daisuke. Sato Daisuke." I grin at Sawawa, "I hope we get along."

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Daisuke. I'm Sawawa Hiyorimi, and you can call me Sawawa. I too hope we get along." Sawawa smile, as she passes me a plate of eggs and bacon, with toast, making me remember that I'm no longer in that fantasy world and in a modern-day, or at least close to one, world. "So, if it's not too rude of me to ask, but what did Ojou-sama hire you for?"

"Oh, I'm the one that makes things and fix things." I discovered by accident today, that I can fix things by replacing the word 'fix' to 'create'.

An example: I'll create a new wall over the broken hole that looks exactly the same as if there was never a hole in the first place.

Upon using something similar in this way, then technically I can fix through creating, which I did the same by modifying my existing [Magical Items] without having to throw them away due to not being able to modify them at the time.

"Oh! So, if there something is broken, I can come to you to fix it?" Sawawa gives me a big smile.

"Yeah, but only if I have the materials for the repair. So, before you ask me to fix whatever. Please do be sure to tell me what needs to be fixed and what the materials used to make it. If you can't, then give me a bit more time for me to research before I begin the repair. Also, thank you for the breakfast" I explain to Sawawa the best I can without revealing the [Omnifabrication].

"Will do! And you're welcome!" Sawawa replied cheerfully, "Oh! I have to wake up Hiro! Excuse me, I need to go wake up my little brother since today his first day of school." With that said, Sawawa left and search for Hiro.

Once Sawawa left the room; I start eating my breakfast while thinking about what would I need to make the [Adventurer's Card] or anything come in mind to replace it temporarily or something better than the [Adventurer's Card].

It only took me around 10 minutes to finish my breakfast, then clean the dirty plate in the kitchen. Afterward, I decide now is a good time to use [Omnifabrication] to create some new weapons for myself since there may be a case where I can't use the [Requiem Stands] nor my [Shards]. With the latter is limited and I will run out later on if I don't figure a way to restock on empty [Shards].

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: My Bedroom)

It took some time, but I managed to make a new [Magical Item] or more like recreating another object from what I've read/watch in the past. Something that is equal or maybe surpass the two [Requiem Stands] I have.

As to how this mansion has the materials to create this [Magical Item], I just ignore while thinking it something only Royalty obtained due to its rarity before getting bored of it and left it lying around. Nonetheless, I'm happy I can make it. Though, I would guess that whatever inside Hime's mansion before she came to live here must have something valuable before it all got destroyed during those times where Hime and Hiro, along with the rest deal with assassination attempts on Hime's life. Where there are multiple times of the mansion being destroyed and rebuild. Either way, I guess I got to those valuable materials before they got destroyed and made use of them, for something that's impossible to recreate.

So, what I recreated is the [Book of the End] from Bleach, with some upgrades of course, where it transforms from a bookmark into a sword. With its unique ability to change the past of anything, and I mean ANYTHING, it touches, inserting the user into its history. This includes gaining intimate knowledge of everyone and everything the sword touches and being able to manipulate the past in whatever way I desire. This not only affects the target, but I also gain all the knowledge and experience as if I had lived it, although I'm aware that it's all fake, it's still real.

Of course, I did change it to take [Mana] instead of the energy belong in the Bleach series. Nevertheless, I got another overpowered ability for my usage and also something I will use very often along with the [Requiem Stands]. Also, I made sure to remove the part, whereupon destroying the [Book of the End] would reverse all the changes it has done back to normal. Something I can't have and therefore. Remove.

Though, I did have another object in the Bleach series I wanted to get, but changed my mind to the [Book of the End] instead, since it gives me more varies usages.

One of them is to use the [Book of the End] to regain back the [Adventurer's Card]. I just need to figure out how, because I can't simply touch my pockets and make it so I store the [Adventurer's Card] there in the past instead of burning it away. However, I drop the idea after thinking there is still the chance of the gods and goddesses in that fantasy world be able to track me down through the [Adventurer's Card].

Look like I have to a replacement for the [Adventurer's Card] after all. I just need to think about what medium to be used in its place. But, for the time being, I technically solved my problem of the limit amount of empty [Shards].

With the [Book of the End]. I can make it so in the history of my pockets, where I crafted more empty [Shards] and it shall appear. Which worked exactly like that by testing this out the moment I got the [Book of the End]. And even more good news; I don't even need to touch my pockets with the [Book of the End] again to manipulate the history. As long as it happens once, I can continue to manipulate the history of my pockets any time I want.

Cracking my neck, I return the [Book of the End] into its bookmark form and put it in my right pocket for later use. Afterward, I decide to meet up with Hime, to see if she needs anything to be made right now.


	13. Arc 2 - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 2**

A few minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

It hasn't taken me that long to find Hime since with [Gold Experience Requiem]'s [Life Sensor]. There aren't many people here, to begin with, and I only noticed one lifeforce other than mine. This means, that Sawawa and Hiro have already left, leaving Hime and me, along with Flandre, who I can't detect due to the lack of lifeforce. But, I know Flandre is usual with Hime all the time.

"Morning, Ojou-sama." I greeted Hime the moment I enter the room.

"Call me Hime." Hime scowl at the person she just hired, for calling her Ojou-sama, something she already has to deal with her other maid, Sawawa, calling her that. Hime didn't want another person doing the same. "Anyway, I have a task you need to do for me. I want you to make me a new chainsaw. The one I got is broken and the one I have ordered hasn't arrived yet."

I raise an eyebrow at this, because I could have sworn that Hime's chainsaw is fine, something I saw in the manga, where she has used chainsaw more than once, no clue if they're the same or not. Nevertheless, maybe I have already changed the future of this world's plot, or whatever plot it was, to begin with, since I can't remember what it was. And the chainsaw Hime own must have broken down somehow.

"Alright." I didn't really care if Hime's chainsaw really broke or not. "Do you have the parts to make a chainsaw?"

"I have some spare parts. Just use those and whatever used parts from the broken chainsaw to make a new one. If you haven't found it yet, the parts and chainsaw should be in the garage." Hime replied to her servant's question, "After you've made it. Bring it to me, so I can see the quality of the chainsaw you made. Depending on the quality of work, I will decide how much of a resource I shall give you. So, don't disappoint me, even if you can make a working chainsaw." With that said, Hime made a hand gesture to her servant to get onto the task.

"Will do." I have my first job, may as well get it over with and make sure the chainsaw is better than the common ones.

* * *

35 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Garage)

It only took me exactly 20 minutes to finish making the chainsaw, better than new ones and 15 minutes to find the garage in this big mansion. Nonetheless, I finished the task and wonder if I should go to Hime now or later because I have no idea if she would believe me, that I made this chainsaw around half an hour and I'm pretty sure, even the best makers would take longer than half an hour. Either way, I'm done with my task and decided to just bring it to Hime.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Hallway)

On the way to find Hime, where I sensed her heading to the garage and guess she wanted to check on me. So, the moment she saw me walking from the corner, carrying the chainsaw I made. I can definitely say, she is very surprised or disappointed about not being able to make a new chainsaw and just carrying the broken one, which I repaired instead of making a new one.

"Here you go, Ojou-sama." I hand the chainsaw over to her, who narrows her eyes at me and check the chainsaw, to see anything wrong with it or any signs of it being the broken one.

"I'll be honest. I thought you would use the broken one and just fix it, then claim it as the one you made. I'm no expert, but I can say that this chainsaw is new just by its appearance alone." Hime said to me after a few minutes of checking it.

Yet, I can tell Hime is lying and she has no idea about chainsaw other than how to turn it on and swing it around like a crazy person, for thinking of using a chainsaw as a weapon. Nevertheless, it working great for her in the manga a few times.

"By the way, do you have a visitor today?" I look out one of the windows, where I saw the front gate open on their own and with [Life Sensor], I can for sure, say that now is the time for the invisible man's arrival, to kill Hime.

"No. Why do you ask?" Hime looks out the window, where she quickly saw the open front gate and knew right away who the visitor is. "Daisuke, was it? Do you happen to have the ability to sense others from a long-distance?" Hime asks me as she turns on the chainsaw. "Flandre, make sure to catch the intruder. We can't have it run around my mansion like they own the place." Hime smirk as she has something to do today than wait for dinner to be made.

"Yup. As long as one has a soul and/or contain life force. Otherwise, it won't enter my range of detection." I replied as I reach into my pocket, ready to draw out the [Book of the End]. Before deciding otherwise, since I still haven't field test it yet. So, partial summoning [Chariot Requiem] and create a rapier, causing Hime to look at me. "You have secrets. I have secrets."

"Fine with me." Hime shrugs her shoulders, "Come on, we got an intruder to kill."

"Got an idea what we're facing?" I ask Hime, even though I know already due to the knowledge of the manga I read in the past.

"I got a few ideas. But, first, we just have either myself or Flandre see the intruder to confirm who we are facing." Hime replied to her servant's question as she starts walking to the front entrance. "Daisuke, go ahead and search the west side of the mansion, and be aware of your surroundings. We'll split up to cover more ground."

"As you command, Ojou-sama." I did as Hime's order while at the same time enjoy the way she frowns at me for not calling her Hime.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion)

Well, at this point, I'm glad I made the [Book of the End] early in the morning. Because otherwise, most of the magical materials in this mansion would have long been destroyed by Hime and/or the invisible man. With the latter being the intruder sent by one of Hime's siblings to assassinate her.

I've never faced an invisible enemy before, but with [Gold Experience Requiem]. I won't have to worry about sneak attacks, which over the past half an hour. The invisible man has tried to sneak attack me more than five times by now, with the last one just a few minutes ago. And now there are sharp [Invisible Wires] I have to watch out now, because I almost got my neck cut.

Luckily, [Gold Experience Requiem] converts the invisible wires into snakes before it digs into my neck further than just drawing a few drops of blood. Under my command, the snakes attacked the invisible man not far away from me down the hallway. Of course, the snakes were killed off during the chase by the invisible man's wires. Now, I have to be more careful because the invisible man could have other weapons besides the [Invisible Wires].

I was very tempted to use [Book of the End] to change the environment to my advantage by placing down traps myself, but I stop myself from doing so. Since I'm not used to using it, nor have trained with it enough to manipulate the history, and finding the exact time to change, in a short period of time.

So, I switch my approach to dealing with the enemy.

**"[Chariot Requiem]."** I summon my first [Requiem Stand] and send it off, where at this point, the invisible man is doomed to die now I have released [Chariot Requiem] to hunt down the invisible man via tracking by the soul.

I tilt my head, then begin walking to the front entrance. Where Hiro has returned from school and may as well save Hiro the trouble of being attacked by the invisible man.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Front Entrance)

"Welcome back, Hiro." I greeted Hiro, "Ignore the place. We got some problems being taken care of. How was school?" I ask Hiro about his school life, something I do not envy him at all. Been there, done that. I rather not go back to school, even if it's a magical school that teaches [Magic]. Too many problems related to school for my comfort. Though, that doesn't mean I regret going to school in the past. There are some good times during my school life.

"It's okay..." Hiro gives me a fake smile.

"You're being bullied, ain't ya?" I give Hiro a bored look, where he flinch and that gave himself away. "You really need to stand up for yourself or at the very least, make it so no one bullying you during your time at school." I shook my head, where I may have another victim to manipulate. Hiro I would love to mess with, but currently, this guy has plot armor on his side, which would mostly end up bad for me. Therefore, I have to be a bit extra careful with Hiro and others of the main casts.

Yet, this made me want to mess everything up just to see what would happen.

"There more people and I'm just one person." Hiro mumble before he starts really looking around the place, where many spots been damaged, even the walls weren't spared as something cuts the walls multiple times. It's almost like a wild animal came here and decided it didn't like the place, then begin destroying things.

The next moments passed so fast, that Hiro couldn't tell if it was real or he was seeing things. As something went pass him and broke through the doors, then something else passed him, causing a small wind to push against him out of nowhere before hearing what sounded like someone letting out a dying scream before it went silent.

All this happens in a couple of seconds.

"Oh, look like I got the intruder. I should tell this to Ojou-sama before she continues destroying the place." I mumble to myself, completely ignoring Hiro for the time being.

I recall back [Chariot Requiem] after making sure the [Requiem Stand] actually killed the invisible man via head chop off.

"What just happen?" Hiro looked at me in confusion.

"As I said before, we got some problems needed to be taken care of. But, now, the problem is solved. Come on, we need to meet up with Ojou-sama." I didn't bother to wait for Hiro and head to where Hime is currently.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

"Well, that was a close one." I managed to pull Hiro back before he got his gut rip apart from a chainsaw. "I think I'll have to train you or something, because we can't have you go off and get yourselves killed; well, lose body parts I guess."

"Daisuke. I see you bring Hiro here. Why are you here anyway? Did you find the invisible man? I'm sure, you could leave Hiro to find me himself. After all, with him being my [Blood Warrior]. He'll naturally find me wherever I am." Hime didn't look at Hiro and me any longer than a few seconds before swinging her chainsaw around. Tearing the entire place apart. Hoping to land a hit on the invisible man, if the guy wasn't dead already by [Chariot Requiem].

"Yeah, about that. I took care of our intruder. You can have your little maid there to check out at the front entrance. That's where I left the guy, and don't worry, I did my double tab rule. I chop the guy's head off as I did with the werewolf from last night." I explained to Hime that I've taken care of the invisible man just a few minutes ago when Hiro returns from school.

"Great. Flandre. Go outside and check if what Daisuke says is true, if so, get rid of the body. I have no need for a corpse, invisible or not, lying around my mansion." Hime orders her maid, who let out a single word: Fuga, before leaving as she was commanded. Then, Hime drops the chainsaw without a care if it breaks or caused a few parts to become loose and later upon becoming a problem.

"Anyway, want me to fix the place up?" I glance around the room, where all the walls have giant tears thanks to Hime's chainsaw. "I'm pretty sure you must have cut down a support beam at some point." I look to my right, where there is literally a giant tear, with a familiar-looking support beam that was brutally cut in the middle.

"Go ahead. I'll make sure to get Flandre to order for supplies to fix the place." Hime wave at me in a way of giving me permission. "Hiro. You'll stay here and protect me."

"Huh? Uh, okay." Hiro replied with an unsure voice.

This caused Hime to be a bit irritated with Hiro and begin explaining, again, about what he is and being her servant, with the status of a servant being different depending on who the servant is.

While I took this chance to leave, and maybe find some intact materials up for the grab, because even with the [Book of the End] made and the [Requiem Stands]. Along with other [Magical Items] I have in my pockets. They are still not enough for me in my eyes as I need to make more to overcome my weakness as a human against supernatural beings. Furthermore, later on, for the next few worlds, I'll head to. Having these may end up becoming useless depend on the world's rules.

If this current world, I'm in can increase my control over the [Requiem Stands], then there should be another world that could suppress them.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

"Man, I'm stuff. Great meal, Sawawa." I let out a satisfying sigh as I finished eating dinner made by Sawawa.

"I'm happy you like them, Daisuke." Sawawa smile at me, as she picked up the dirty plates to be clean, as this is her duty as a maid.

"I agree." Hime replied as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Also, good job in fixing the place, Daisuke."

True to Hime's words, the entire mansion doesn't look like it's been damaged by a wild beast like before. Of course, I needed materials to fix the mansion and the best location to get these materials than the trees around the mansion. I'm pretty sure I used like around a dozen trees or less to fix everything. I could have sworn I would require more. Then again, if I recall correctly, the method for Hime to deal with the invisible man was to burn down the entire mansion. So I could guess why the materials I need to fix the place weren't that much nor did it take me so much time to finish.

"Thanks, Ojou-sama." I smirk when I noticed Hime's left eye begin to twitch. "Anyway, I'm going to head to sleep. I got a project to work on, so if you need anything from me, Ojou-sama. Please let me know during mealtime." I got up from my seat and head off, with Hime mumbling about something. "Also, you should really work on your bully problem, Hiro. It would be a bigger problem later on if you don't fix it early on."

Sawawa gasp at hearing this, "You're being bullied?!"

I honestly thought Sawawa wouldn't have heard this, then again, she does love her little brother and should pick up certain keywords to react, even when she pretty much of an airhead.

"Is this true?" Hime asks Hiro with a frown, even Flandre is looking at Hiro with concern.

I left the room after this, and giving myself a pat on the back for helping Hiro out, even when it because I felt in the mood to help out. Also, this way, I would look like I'm helping out in the other eyes.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: My Bedroom)

I let out a frustrated sigh due to the [Magical Item] I was trying to create as a replacement for the [Adventurer's Card] was a failure. Then again, either I was lacking some materials or maybe I require a God's blessing/influence to affect reality, where the [Adventurer's Card] is mainly just a medium for the Gods to channel their [Divine Powers] to allow others to use through their picked jobs.

Then I remember a manga, The Lucifer and Biscuit Hammer, I read recently before the whole dying thing happens. And crafted myself a [Domain Control]. A ring that feeds off the user's own energy in a kind of symbiosis. The stronger the user is, the stronger their [Domain Control] is. I made it so it would feed off my [Mana] whenever I use it.

Which funny enough, produce a grayish bubble, that anything within the bubble can be moved with [Telekinesis].

I'll, of course, need lots of practice and research to even make [Telekinesis] to replace my [Control of Weather]. At least with [Magic], I don't have to research on subjects very long to manipulate on a sub-molecular level when I can just use [Skill Points] to upgrade the [Magic], to give me what I wanted without the needs to train for it; well, normal training I mean.

Nevertheless, this is fine, at least I've made sure to modify the [Domain Control] to include the ability to freely manipulate everything inside the bubbles. Therefore, within time, I can even manipulate space and time itself once I figure out the right focus and idea to do so.

I pull out my [Book of the End], thinking if I should use this on Sawawa to make it so, I'm her lover or fuck buddy, either one is fine for me. But, I haven't tried the [Book of the End] on a sentient being yet, and I rather not end up breaking her mind and this would end up making it feel like I'm fucking a corpse. I may be messed up in the head, but I have standards and one of them is not fucking a corpse. Not even female zombies that mainly have their bodies intact and still have their own minds. Of course, I won't reject a female ghost if they up to my taste and if it possible for the two of us to have sex. I mean, there are female characters in the Bleach series I love to be with.

Then decide not to use it on anyone in this mansion nor the other two, a werewolf and a vampire, later on, and use it on enemies. Therefore, I don't mind the challenge of getting these girls to want to have sex with me. Well, maybe not. Sawawa, on the other hand, has the right sizes for my taste and now I think about it. Even Riza barely reach my standard, and I quickly shake my head and stop using my lower brain and use my actual real brain.

Maybe I should have grabbed Darkness, even against her will, pretty sure she would gladly accept this with her personality. Then again, she goes along with anything I say now that I think about it. But, it's too late now, not even [Book of the End], with all the upgrades I put into it during the creation would allow her to appear before me. Maybe I could figure a way to return back to that fantasy world. After I gather enough [Magical Items] and abilities to remove that Chris, if that's even her real name, out of the picture, then I can have my lover/sex slave back under my control.

I twirl the bookmark in my hand, where the thoughts of using it on Hime and the others pop back into my mind, then decided that I could, but this would become boring later on for me. I like seeing people's unexpected reactions and among other things. Once I came to this conclusion, I no longer thought about mind-raping Hime into becoming my sex slave or something on that line, this includes Sawawa, who out of the entire Princess Resurrection series has the body type I like; well, there Hime's older sister, Sylvia von Phoenix.

Letting out a sigh, then put away my bookmark. It's so tempting that and I can definitely see why some people would do lots of crazy things if they have the ability to mind-control people. And realize at the end, that the [Book of the End] would make my life boring, sex life, great, but still boring at the end.

So to keep these thoughts out of my head, for the time being, I begin practicing with the [Domain Control] since it will be something I'll be using more often along with the others.

* * *

The next day*

(Hime's Mansion: Backyard)

"What are you doing there, Daisuke?" Hime asks her servant, where she is currently taking this time to enjoy the morning tea in this lovely breeze outside.

"I'm working on my control." I replied as I have a [Telekinesis Bubble] the size of baseball floating in front of me, of course, I could expand the size of the [Telekinesis Bubble] further, but the drain on my [Mana Reserve] would increase. So a baseball size is enough and I can't even feel the drain; therefore, this size is below the cost of using [Domain Control] than the speed of my [Mana Regeneration].

"Does it has anything do with that gray bubble?" Hime asks with interests due to seeing such a unique thing. Sure, she has seen many things in the past, but seeing a grayish bubble that can be freely moved around and can lift things up. Something she just saw a few seconds ago of her servant's grayish bubble lifting up Flandre for a couple of seconds before dropping Flandre back on the ground. Now, Hime can say that she has seen everything. A bubble lifting her android, who is extremely heavy and out of everything that could lift her little maid. A bubble is not what she could expect to be that one of the many things that could lift Flandre up.

"Yes. Anything inside this bubble is under my control." I answered as I'm currently just working on the push and pull at the moment, where pulling Flandre to the sky via having the bubble pulling on her left hand, for a few seconds before I felt a brief drain of keeping Flandre in midair just a couple of feet above the ground. "But, I haven't reached the level of manipulating EVERYTHING just yet." I made sure to tell this now before Hime and anyone else think I could do the impossible with [Domain Control].

"Interesting." Hime took a sip of her tea, watching how the grayish bubble interacts with the surrounding. "By the way, I need you to make me a few things."

"What do you need, Ojou-sama?" I split the [Telekinesis Bubble] into two equal smaller bubbles. Testing out if doing multitasks would work for me with [Domain Control], and without the help of the [Fox Mask] to increase my control.

"I really wish you and Sawawa would stop calling me that." Hime growls softly, "Anyway, I want you to make me something to help defend myself, not too heavy, but at the same time, not too light nor should it be small. I wish for something that gives me the edge against foes that aim for my life."

"Would a gun work? Because I can easily make one if you got the materials for the gun itself and the ammunition." I would have made one myself back in the fantasy world, but due to the lack of gunpowder and among other things. I couldn't make one, but the [Sniper Trigger] is a better replacement for me. And suddenly, I had an idea to make another [Trigger] with the help of the [Book of the End], which could give me back [Fujin], but that became useless, the [Fujin], due to having [Book of the End] now.

"Make something else. I can't just bring guns with me everywhere." Hime rejected the idea of using guns instantly.

"But, doesn't the chainsaw run on gas?" I ask a little confused while Hime doesn't want to use a gun.

"Well, for one, gas is easy to get compared to bullets that would be needed to use the gun. Otherwise, you're asking me to use a useless small metal once I run out of bullets. So, no, rejected. Make something else for me." Hime rolls her eyes at her servant, but knew how useful guns are; however, with her family's resources. There are restrictions that are placed on her and her siblings on what they could get and can't get.

"Alright, I'll write down a list for you to pick out then." I deactivate the [Domain Control] and reach into my pockets, to take out a piece of paper and a pencil before walking over to Hime, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." Hime waves her hand at me, "Just be sure to not write down anything silly."

"Will do." I begin writing down all the weapons, that are mundane or from anime, manga, video games, etc. I've already thought about a few things for Hime to use, yet I have some doubts they are even possible of being made in this world.


	14. Arc 2 - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 3**

A few minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Backyard)

"Okay, that's the last one on the list. I have no other idea to make for you, Ojou-sama." I shrug my shoulders as I wrote down many weapons for Hime to pick out. Sadly, none of them catch her interest, not even a [Magical Dagger] that could be teleported back to the wielder's hands.

"Don't you have a better idea of a weapon I could use?" Hime didn't bother to think about the on the list due to the fact it's not up to her taste. She would rather just use mundane weapons that just lying around in the area instead.

"Not that I could think of, but since none of these weapons I wrote down work for you. Why not I just improve or fix the one you already have? Plus, if we travel somewhere, I can just build whatever you need with the available materials in the area." I decided to just toss this idea onto the table since I got a new [Magical item] I want to make via [Book of the End] later.

"Hm." Hime thought about this and it sounds better than carrying around a weapon she may not like or bother to take with, everywhere she goes, and even then, she would mostly lose it at some point in the future. "Alright, we do it that way." Hime nods her head, for she could see many outcome changes with a servant able to make a weapon for her at the time she needs one when dealing with a problem, where her [Blood Warrior] and Flandre won't be able to help her at the time. "You may go back doing whatever you were doing before." Hime waves her hands at her servant.

"Oh, I just thought about something to make after writing this list for you." I replied, then got up from my seat and head inside, "I'll meet up with you when it's dinner, so if Sawawa asks. Tell her I'll be missing lunch since this project of mine will take near the end of dinner time." I made sure to explain this to Hime because I have no idea how long this would take when involving the [Book of the End].

"Go ahead, then. Also, check on my chainsaw, to see if there anything that needs to be fixed." Hime knows that she will need her heavy weapon in the future and require maintenance or she would need to buy a new one. But it will take some time to arrive.

"Will do." I replied.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: Hallway)

I abandon the idea of making another [Trigger] since I remember why I got the [Domain Control] in the first place after remembering how powerful it is and could replace [Control of Weather]. Which is why I modified the [Domain Control] to be linked with my [Fox Mask]. Making it so the power and control over the [Domain Control] are increased, the same way I made the [Fox Mask] boost my [Requiem Stands] control.

Anyway, other than dropping the idea of creating a [Handgun Trigger] after realizing that [Chariot Requiem] could easily deal with close-range to long-range, better than using a handgun on my own. It's the reason why I made it so [Chariot Requiem] can wield firearms. Therefore, I just use the time to change the [Domain Control] and my [Fox Mask] as much as I can with the help of the [Book of the End].

Which actually took more time than I thought since I expected to finish both in an hour. Instead, it took a bit longer and I even missed lunch. Luckily, I told Hime about my absence during lunchtime or else Hime would be pissed for having to wait my arrival and end up not showing up after waiting too long, causing the food that has been made to go cold from all the waiting.

I felt like I was forgetting something important about to happen, but can't recall what it is.

* * *

A week later*

(Hime's Mansion: Hallway)

**BOOM!***

"The hell?!" I shouted as I felt the ground shaking a bit and a loud crashing coming ahead of me.

Quickly, I summon [Gold Experience Requiem] and check if there any new enemy invading and discovered that there is just one unknown person, who is in the same room as Hime.

I begin running towards Hime's current location.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

A female teenager, with short red hair and golden eyes, wearing cargo pants, military boots, and a fitting short blacktop that gives her a large amplitude of movement and covers her breasts while revealing her midriff belly, and toned abs. She has slightly tanned skin and sharp teeth canines, though not as prominent as the fangs of a vampire.

Riza Wildman, the hybrid of a werewolf and a human, with both arms up to the elbows are transformed into white large werewolf arms. Where she is currently slowly walking towards Hime, who is on the ground holding an axe.

"Weak! I had heard rumors that immature members of the Royal Family were as weak as humans. Look like that's true." Riza glare at Hime. "There's no way someone like you could defeat a warrior like my brother! So stand up! I'm going to avenge my brother's honor!"

"That's impossible-" Hime was about to explain how she wasn't the one that killed Wildman, but was cut off by Riza.

"SHUT UP!"

Riza brings her right arm, ready to strike down the one that killed her brother in a dishonored method.

"Excuse me, can't have you kill off my boss like that." I appear in front of Riza, with [Gold Experience Requiem] catching Riza's right fist, but made sure not to crush it. Of course, this doesn't mean Riza could escape from my [Requiem Stand]'s grasp. As she is completely at my mercy now the moment the [Gold Experience Requiem] caught her.

"What the?!" Riza cried out in shock as something invisible holding her right hand and tried to remove whatever is holding on by swiping with her left claw, but hit nothing, causing her to panic a little as she never experienced anything like this before.

"I-" I was about to say something to Riza when I hear the sound of a truck running.

**BOOM!***

I release Riza, allowing her to move away from me and the wall that was destroyed by a truck crashing through.

"Quick question. How does she know you were in danger?" I ask Hime, who got up from the ground while continuing to hold her axe.

"All android that serves the members of the Royalty will always know when their masters are in danger no matter where they are." Hime replied as she throws the axe away like useless garbage. "Flandre and I got this handle. Repair the place for me."

"Damn! This is cheating!" Riza shouted at Hime while quickly running to her motorcycle she used to get here.

"Cheating? Who said I have to fight a hoodlum like you fairly?" Hime smirk.

"Stop screwing around!" Riza starts her motorcycle as now is a good time to retreat before she gets run over by a truck.

"Flandre! Don't let her get away!" Hime shouted to her maid as she quickly got in the truck.

I blankly watch this whole thing happening before my eyes and watch the truck drive off, to chase after Riza.

Dismissing [Gold Experience Requiem] and summon [Chariot Requiem], where the [Requiem Stand] walks over to the broken wall and touches the edge with its right hand, where the broken wall begins to regenerate back to its original state before it was destroyed. But, there are still the broken parts of the wall lying on the ground.

So, I just use [Domain Control] to gather all of them before erasing them from existence by compressing them all together until nothing remained. Not even dust.

"Now my job is done. Should I go out and help Hime or not?" I mumble to myself, where I really want to see what kind of reaction I could get from Riza if I were to mess with her mind by mention about how it was easy to kill her brother and among other things I'm sure would trigger her in one way or another. But remember all the reactions I got from the people I mentally tortured and decide not to. Since I got all the reaction from that already. So whatever Riza's reactions would be just something I have seen before.

Therefore, I decided to resume my training with my [Domain Control]. Since I've finished mastering the basic: binding, levitation, maneuver, pull and push. Then begin working on the next level above basic [Telekinesis]. I've already finished working on [Telekinetic Compression] just today, which I used to erase the evidence of the broken fragments of the wall. And after [Telekinetic Compression] is mastered. I will work on [Elemental Manipulation] since I wanted to regain back all the hard work I put into [Control of Weather Magic] to be turned into a [Support Magic] for my sword style.

Then, something caught my attention and decide to train later.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Front Gate)

"Welcome back, Sawawa. You know, you could have asked me to help you out with shopping." I wanted to see if Sawawa would have any interest in me if I were to be the nice guy for a while before I remember she is an airhead and wouldn't be able to see my hints to get together with me.

In hindsight, I was distracted during the week of training with my [Domain Control] and [Gold Experience Requiem]. While making sure to put in spare time on [Chariot Requiem]. Since I rather not cause my control over [Chariot Requiem] to rust, nor did I wanted to let my other [Magical Items] stay in my pockets to waste away.

Luckily, I have all the time I needed with the help of [Book of the End] to make it so I 'trained' once I realize I could affect myself to a certain limit. Too bad I couldn't give myself all the powers I wanted during the time when I obtained the [Omnifabrication]. Since I have no idea what I could do to make Aqua give me more boons other than the one I obtained from her. Not even trying to switch [Omnifabrication] for something else. Who knows what would happen if I changed something that's the main core of my history of possessing all the [Magical Items] and [Requiem Stands] I currently have.

So [Book of the End] is very powerful but it does come with risks. Nevertheless, I have a way to make it so I could train, but at the same time not having to physically do it myself as my past self would do it instead for me.

"It's fine, Daisuke. After all, you have your own job to do as well." Sawawa smile at me, "But mind helping me carry these into the kitchen?"

"Sure." I may as well put one of the plans I have in mind into action.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Kitchen)

"And that's the last one. Thanks for the help, Daisuke." Sawawa closes the fridge with a smile on her face.

"No problem, but you mind me asking you a question?" I slowly walk closer to Sawawa, who has her back turned to me and before she could turn around to answer me. I reach towards Sawawa and grab her breasts with my hands from behind.

"Daisuke?!" Sawawa yelped, then let out a moan, much to her embarrassment, but right now wasn't the time to focus on this.

"Quiet now. You don't want others to hear you now, don't we?" I whisper into Sawawa's left ear as I slide my left hand under Sawawa's cloth and touch her bare breast, causing Sawawa to moan again.

"Please, you can stop right now and I'll-" Sawawa plead quietly, but was cut off as she felt her legs almost gave out on her as she felt a shock run throughout her entire body as she felt left nipple being pitch.

"Now. Now. Just enjoy it, after all, the way you tease me this entire week with your body. I bet you were eager for me to visit you late at night." I whisper to Sawawa as I continue to play with Sawawa's nipple, where I felt it getting hard. Knowing that Sawawa is getting horny now.

Sawawa didn't say anything as her mind wasn't stable, as she experiencing something she would never expect to happen to her. Nor did she think about sexual activity, most of the time as she has more important things to care about her sexual needs. But, now that Sawawa feeling what was buried deep within her. She has no idea what to do in this current situation, where she is being sexual assault by her co-worker.

"We have some time before people noticed, so how about we have a bit of fun." I force Sawawa to lean forward, where she didn't fight back at all, not that she has the strength to at the moment.

I lift up her skirt and pull down her white pantie, where it was soaked and I can see her vagina dripping.

"Now, you may want to bite on something if you don't want anyone to hear you moan." I said to Sawawa, who didn't quite hear me, but at the same time, she didn't do anything to stop me from what I'm going to do next.

Luckily, with my [Requiem Stands]. There no one in the mansion at the moment as Hime and the others is still at the western side of the forest, that surrounds the mansion. So really, there was no need for me to stop Sawawa from moaning loudly at the beginning, but made it so, that Sawawa would think someone was in the mansion along with us.

I insert two fingers inside Sawawa's vagina, where she let out a gasp and almost fall onto her knees if she wasn't close to the fridge, where she uses as support.

"W-Wait! No! That's too fast!" Sawawa shouted as she couldn't believe what she feeling right now. In fact, her mind going blank from experiencing everything so fast, that Sawawa can't even tell what's going on around her.

The way Sawawa's body begins to twitch shows that this is the first time she having her vagina fingered and she close to climaxing. In fact, I would guess she a complete virgin and hasn't even masturbated at all for years after trying it for the first time. Maybe she has never even masturbated in her entire life.

A few seconds later, Sawawa let out a loud moan before falling to her knees and begin squirting, making the floor wet. Luckily, I step back a bit before she squirts all over my pants.

Sawawa pant heavily as she just experiences her first orgasm. Her mind is mostly blank and just savoring the feeling of the pleasure she experiencing. This is the moment she will never forget for the rest of her life.

"Hey, you can't enjoy yourself alone. You need to make sure I'm enjoying it too." I grab the back of Sawawa's shirt and force her to sit up, where I push my dick in front of her face and I can tell she has no idea what to do at first. But it looks like I didn't have to say anything as Sawawa open her mouth and begin sucking on my dick.

I grin at how warm Sawawa's mouth is and that she a natural. In fact, if I were to compare her to Darkness. I would say Sawawa is better than Darkness when she first did her blowjob.

I frown when I detected that Hime and Hiro are now coming back to the mansion. As much I wanted to enjoy myself and make this last. I need to finish this quick before things get complex.

I pull my dick out of Sawawa's mouth, causing a pop sound to happen. The look on Sawawa's confused face is just asking why I stop her from sucking on my dick.

"Let's speed thing up, why don't we?" I smirk when I noticed Sawawa's eyes widen as she begins to sober up. But, I didn't wait for Sawawa to respond, as I push Sawawa onto her back and pull the white pantie off her legs completely, then forcibly spread her legs wide, where I could see the panic in Sawawa's eyes.

Then I place the tip of my dick against her bare vagina, feeling it twitch a bit from the contact of my dick. Ready to be pierced.

"Got anything to say?" I ask Sawawa, who seems at the point of wanting me to continue or stop altogether. So, to help Sawawa out, I begin to rub against her vagina with my dick, which sends more pleasure through Sawawa's body.

"Please... be gentle." Sawawa accepted her fate and knew one way or another, she won't escape this.

Unknown to Sawawa if she was to think about it for more minutes, then the situation would have been different due to the time for the others' return and she would likely have kept being a virgin a bit longer or she just loses it still, but she will be treated worse later on.

"Don't worry. It only hurt for a few seconds." I said to Sawawa, as I give her a smile before piercing her vagina all the way through, where the tip of my dick manages to touch the entrance of her womb.

"Ah!" Sawawa moaned, as she felt the lower body burning in pain, tears begin to form. Sawawa wanted to wait for a bit to get used to the pain. Sadly, things didn't go the way she wanted as she felt the hot dick inside her being pulled out before thrusting right back into her, rapidly. Not giving her enough time to deal with the pain of losing her virginity. Yet, while feeling the burning pain, Sawawa also feels even more pleasure than before.

"Oh wow! Your inside is really warm, I like it~! Don't worry, you won't feel pain much longer." I said to Sawawa as I continue thrusting into Sawawa's vagina until the look on Sawawa's face begin to show how she enjoying having raw sex for the first time.

* * *

5 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Kitchen)

I finally release my load straight into Sawawa's womb and I didn't worry about her getting pregnant because I force Sawawa to eat the same [Magical Pill] I gave to Darkness in the past just now. Sawawa didn't seem to care I gave her something without questioning about it.

"Mind cleaning this for me?" I move over to Sawawa's face with my dick for her to suck out the leftover sperm, which she took my dick into her mouth and start doing what I asked. And once I felt that Sawawa suck out the last drop. I remove my dick from her mouth and got up, where I zip up my pants. "You may want to clean up before others see the mess we made."

Sawawa finally sober up or more like she never did, as she just panic about the mess and quickly started cleaning the mess Sawawa and I made. And I was very surprised, that Sawawa could move in a way that seems like she didn't have sex just now for the first time. Because she didn't seem to be sore in any way while cleaning everything up.

After a few minutes of finished cleaning, I find it a bit funny, the way Sawawa sighed in relief from cleaning everything, even putting on her soaked pantie without caring it soaked and readjust her cloth, to make sure nothing out of place.

"So do you want to continue off later tonight?" I grin at Sawawa, who finally realize the reason why she was in a rush to clean up and took a few steps away from before wincing, causing me to almost laugh at this. Since just now Sawawa felt the result of having sex for the first time. "Come now. Don't be like that." I move closer, forcing Sawawa to back up until she can't move back anymore.

"You... raped me." Sawawa frowns at me, but didn't do anything else besides staring at me with disappointment.

"Yes. I will admit that I raped you." I didn't bother to lie about it, "But, I shouldn't be completely at fault. After all, like I said before. You've been teasing me with that your body of yours for an entire week. In fact, I bet you wanted this to happen to you at some point in your life." I move even closer to Sawawa until I have my chest touching her breasts.

"That's not true." Sawawa replied, not believing my words one bit.

As if Sawawa truly believes that her body won't trigger the males in her present. Honestly, Sawawa is very naive and innocent; nevertheless, I have already planted the seed into Sawawa and it will be much easier for me to deal with Sawawa in the future. I can't wait for all the things I will get Sawawa to do for me, where Darkness couldn't due to a few reasons.

"Then explain to me why I wanted to rape you, hmm?" I lean a bit until our forehead touches each other.

Sawawa couldn't think of any good reason why she was raped, causing her to question everything in life before everything on her mind disappeared as she was kissed by the one that raped her. Honestly, Sawawa wanted to push him away and even open her mouth to shout, but end up regretting it as her tongue was wrapped with another tongue, causing her to feel weak in the knees again.

I separate myself from Sawawa after giving her a tongue kiss for a few seconds, where I can see her was dazed from the kiss she was unexpectedly received.

"I'll see you tonight. Also, you don't have to worry about my dinner. So let the other know I won't show up for dinner. Though, I do expect you to show up in my bedroom afterward." I smile at Sawawa before walking away as I felt stress-free after having sex.

Now that I have tasted Sawawa. I think I won't have any thoughts about having sex with Hime nor with Riza or the vampire girl, Reiri Kamura.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: My Bedroom)

**Knock* Knock***

A soft knock on my door, causing me to look up from my bed as I'm currently still training with my [Domain Control] even if I have the [Book of the End] to speed up my training. But, this could be put on hold for the time being.

"It's open." I spoke up loud enough for the person at the door to come in, but not loud enough to wake up the people in the mansion.

The doorknob turned and Sawawa was the one that knocked on the door. Quietly, she enters the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

I can see her wearing a white nightgown. Even though it wasn't sexy like some other night outfit for females. It doesn't hide Sawawa's large breasts. To be precise, the nightgown made it more noticeable compared to when Sawawa wearing her maid outfit.

"Good to see you, Sawawa. Hehe, has the shape of my dick sunk into your memories?" I smirk that she came here herself without having me to force her, physically wise, I mean. "Now be a good girl and come here." I order, not concerned that she would try anything funny.

Sawawa's body begins to shake, as she looks down at the floor, where she slowly walks towards the man that raped her a few hours ago. Her heart is in pain, but at the same time, she experienced what sex is like and the eagerness to feel it once more was deep into her mind, that she was barely able to finish doing her job on time before it close to late at night.

"I'm gonna make you feel even better tonight." I watch as Sawawa coming closer to my bed by the second and I can't wait to have sex with her, and this time, I'll make it last longer.


	15. Arc 2 - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 4**

1 week later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

"This can't be right. Our electric bill for last month is 300,00 yen. We can't be using that much." Sawawa said in a confused voice and a bit of stress. As she let everyone know about the amount of money that needs to be paid.

"The amount is correct. It's just that there is a servant here who uses a lot of electricity, right? Flandre." Hime smirk at her little maid.

"Fuga." Flandre replied.

"Flandre-chan, what on earth are you using all that electricity for?" Sawawa asks with a baffled look on her face.

"So she can move?" Hime wonder if Sawawa was this dense, then again, from the time she got to know her new servants. Hime begins to wonder if she should continue putting the effort to explain things to Sawawa, but at this point with how dense she is towards supernatural related subjects. She may as well stop to save her breath.

"You're always joking, Ojou-sama." Sawawa giggles, "Come on, tell me, Flandre-chan!" Sawawa is very curious about what the little maid do to use so much electricity.

"Hmm, I feel like I've forgotten something. What could it be? I wonder." Hime mumble to herself.

"Is it something you wanted me to make or repair?" I ask Hime while trying my best to think of anything from the canon of Princess Resurrection happen right about now, but as I continue to stay in this world. The more I forget most of the unimportant things in canon. Luckily, I can just go through my history to refresh my memory. Making the [Book of the End] is the best decision I made, again.

"No. I would have said something the moment I see you." Hime denied.

I shrugged, then glance over Sawawa, who I honestly thought would spill the whole rape event to Hime or anyone at all. But nope. She kept silent and would always show up in my bedroom whenever I told her to, but when I don't. She won't show up that night. Yet, she would glance at me with a worried look very often and would try to find me, expecting me to literally take her the moment I saw her.

However, I did nothing of the sort and when I did tell her to come to my bedroom later on. I can easily see the excitement in her eyes, even though she kept on putting this scared and saddest look on her face all the time before quietly leaving me to her personal business.

Sawawa is among the rare girls I get together with, be it forced or not, and slowly they will change into a new type of person than their old personality. I've already seen many results, where some are goods and others are bads. Nevertheless, I know what possible paths Sawawa would end up in and make sure she doesn't end up in the bad ones.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: Rooftop)

Frowning, that I felt Hiro's lifeforce is becoming shorter and shorter by the second. I wonder if Hime forgot to give him her blood, because Hiro will soon turn back into a corpse.

**"[Chariot Requiem]."** I summon my [Requiem Stand] and sent it off to help Hiro out in the shadow. I can't have him dead; well, stay dead when I finally got Sawawa under my control. She would definitely head into the bad routes if she discovered Hiro's permanent death. Since I just remember, that the moment those who have been resurrected with the blood of the Royal Family lose the effect aka expire deadline reached. They can never be revived again.

I glance down from where I am, to see Hime and Flandre heading out and I just remember this is the event, for Hiro to learn that Hime does care for his well being. Kind of. And Hiro's loyalty towards Hime becomes stronger than ever. The point, where Hiro's loyalty for Hime would be his greatest strength from what I could roughly remember about the main good points of Hiro in the Princess Resurrection. I may need to go back into my history to check to be sure.

Debating to recall [Chariot Requiem] back or not, then choose to let [Chariot Requiem] help out. After all, there should be some unknown factors to occur due to my existence in this world.

I twitch when even thinking about it. Fate still hear it no matter what, because Hime is heading in a different direction from where Hiro is currently at. Too far away from the hospital for Hime to see the bats flying in the night sky that came from the hospital.

Sliding my [Fox Mask] on and close my eyes, where I focus on my connection with [Chariot Requiem], then look through the eyes of [Chariot Requiem] and command it to speed up since who knows by the time Hime arrive. Hiro would run out of Hime's blood. So I didn't bother to be wasting time much longer.

In a matter of seconds. [Chariot Requiem] arrived at the hospital via crashing through one of the windows on the sixth floor of the hospital. Just right at the moment where the people in the hospital about to drag Hiro away after inflicting fatal wounds onto his body, preventing Hiro from moving too much.

[Chariot Requiem] jab its left index finger directly into Hiro's injured left shoulder and use [Regeneration Manipulation] to increase the numbers of Hime's blood cells inside Hiro to extend the duration of time before Hiro's deadline arrives. This only took a few seconds to do before deeming Hiro safe for the time being, but I knew this wasn't a permanent solution due to where Hiro is right now.

Equipping [Chariot Requiem] with a rapier, wielding with the right hand and took in [Fencing Stance], then strike with the intention to kill. Aiming for the hearts and heads, killing off all these puppets that are under the control of a vampire.

The speed of [Chariot Requiem] moving to attack is beyond what anyone in the room couldn't react to and by the time everyone, but Hiro has multiple holes in their heads and hearts, along with having their heads cut off from their bodies. Then, these headless bodies slowly fall down on the ground, one by one, until only Hiro remains alive. For the time being, that is.

Not taking this chance for something hidden to pop up. I have [Chariot Requiem] grab Hiro by the back of his shirt and jump out of the window, then quickly head over to where Hime is and left him nearby for Hime to find Hiro. Before I recall [Chariot Requiem] back.

Now that's over, I can do something else.

I jump off the roof and land on the balcony, where I used to enter the mansion as it's getting late. Dinner is over and it's time for Sawawa to spend some quality time with me tonight.

* * *

15 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: My Bedroom)

Currently, Sawawa is standing naked in front of me while I'm sitting on my bed naked as well and sucking on Sawawa's left nipple, where she is trying to keep her mouth shut from moaning.

"This is a perfect position to suck your nipples. This time I'll fuck you all night long." I push Sawawa's hard nipple up, causing her to almost let out a moan. I begin to bite on the nipple.

"AAH!" Sawawa couldn't hold it in anymore, "You'll tear it off! AAH, NOT THERE!"

I begin to rub Sawawa's vagina, "Wow, you're soaked." I pull Sawawa's head in for a tongue kiss, making her mind clouded with pleasure. Then, I slide my fingers inside before releasing her tongue from mine. "I must say, my fingers are sliding in so easily. Your pussy was dripping since we started, right?"

"N-No!" Sawawa tries her best to sound like this didn't make her feel good at all, but in fact, it did.

"Are you sure? It looks pretty wet down here." I continue to finger Sawawa's vagina until her legs gave out on her, causing her to fall on top of me. "Look like someone got ahead of themself. I didn't get to orgasm yet, but here you are having one before we even got to the main course."

"W-Wai-" Sawawa plead was cut off as I push my dick inside her vagina, leading to Sawawa's shiver as she cum again right after she just had one not a few seconds ago.

"That's two now. I think you need to be punished for not holding it in." I grin as I love how Sawawa has the type of body, that has an easier time climaxing and more than one time compared to most girls.

For the rest of the night, I continue to have my way with Sawawa, even when she at the point of losing consciousness. I didn't stop until I fill her womb with so much sperm. I wouldn't be surprised if she got pregnant tonight and to make it even better. I made sure, that Sawawa wouldn't leave the morning without feeling my dick inside her still the moment she wakes up and has continued to please me as my morning wake up call.

* * *

The next day*

(Hime's Mansion: Frontyard)

In hindsight, I honestly thought with a bit of research and training with the [Book of the End]. I would have mastered [Elemental Manipulation] by now with all the research the past me have done about the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. Even with the [Fox Mask] on. I can only manipulate natural elements that small in quantity.

Therefore, I will need to get past me to do even more research on molecular and everything related to it before switching to training with the elements like I did with [Control of Weather], but try to get a good feel of it.

But, I throw that out of the window after making such a low process. Therefore, my next solution was to cheat; well, in some people's eyes. It could be considered cheating. Not that [Domain Control] alone isn't a cheat itself already. So, I made another change to the [Domain Control] via [Book of the End] and made it so my natural talent in [Telekinesis] would increase every day by doubling it. It would have been seconds, but it looks like even with the [Book of the End]. I couldn't get the past me to find the right materials to shorten the time frame to seconds or even minutes instead. Yet, a day is enough for me.

After all, I created the [Domain Control] over 2 weeks ago. Therefore, my talent in [Telekinesis] gave me better control over the elements, to the point, I just need to think about it along with using the knowledge over the molecular and I now a master of the [Elemental Manipulation] with [Domain Control]. This end with a result of me regaining back, if not even better, the same effects as [Control of Weather].

Though, I do get headaches if I use [Domain Control: Elemental Manipulation] longer than half an hour without stopping. Shorten the time of getting a headache if I do something big. I haven't tried to see anything wrong if I were to do multiple burst attacks in a row, but I will do that later as now is the time for me to relax.

Currently, I'm relaxing by thinking up the next [Magical Items] to make and to see if I could make it in this world or testing my luck on the next world, I would jump to, where it may or may not have the materials I need to make the [Magical Items].

Among the ideas, I was thinking of a way to increase my [Mana Reserve] since without the [Adventurer's Card] to do it for me. I have to figure another method to do so and [Magical Items] is my answer. After all, with [Omnifabrication], anything is possible as long I have ideas and the material for it to work.

I have many methods, but many are mostly theories and only work in certain worlds I hope to enter early on, while others should work in any world, but there are those unknown side effects I need to consider as well. Of course, I also have many other solutions for these unknown side effects. Just that I don't have the means to do it right now or so early into the future.

"Daisuke. I need you to do something for me." Hime said to me, the moment she came to the front yard, where she sees me just writing down my ideas onto a journal of mine.

"What do you need, Ojou-sama?" I close my journal and put it into my left pocket along with the pencil and disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Hime did not blink at this or show any reaction, too, used to this by now.

"I need you to make me something, to prevent others from harming me non-physically. I have come across many beings, who could do untold horror to others that no average monsters could do. In fact, this is something I was hoping to deal with later on, but since your arrival. This changes things. I honestly didn't know if you were up to the task or even have the ability to do so. But, after weeks of tasks, you have done for me, including the list you have made before, for me to use as a weapon. I've decided now, that is the right time to ask you this." Hime stops for a moment, to see if her servant understands her words and seeing him continue to look at her without a change of expression. "Therefore, make something that my other servants can't protect me from."

"Would a [Peaceful Mind Ring] work?" I pull out an ordinary silver ring, that looks very plain in every way and doesn't look like it's worth much in most people's eyes. "This is something I made in the past, where I had this idea of facing monsters that could influence me mentally and came up with this little [Magical Ring]. As it protects its wearer from having their mind influenced in any way other than the ones that used to help others." I explained what the [Peaceful Mind Ring] does, which I actually did make one and not used [Book of the End] to create it.

Honestly, this was something I made out of boredom and in case I somehow lose my [Fox Mask] or got it taken. Therefore, with the [Peaceful Mind Ring] I would at least have my mind protected for the time being until I regain back my [Fox Mask].

"Oh?" Hime raises an eyebrow upon finding out her servant actual have such a precious thing, and it seems something he deems ordinary from the way he looks and if so, then that means she hired a very powerful person, but she has no idea who he is and look like he doesn't even exist at all, be it in the mundane world or the supernatural world. When she was just a little curious about her servant's background. Hime got nothing and decide it wasn't worth all the hassle of digging up someone's past and just be happy to have a powerful person as her servant, even if he not her [Blood Warrior].

I pass the [Magical Ring] over to Hime, who gives a good look at it before putting it on her right index finger, not even questioning about if it's real or not.

"This should do the trick." Hime gave her servant a nod before going back inside, not once saying her thanks. As her status, saying such a thing to someone lower of her status would be shameful. But, she not above saying it depending on the situation. Nevertheless, Hime knew this servant of hers isn't offended by this.

Once I watch Hime enter the mansion, I bring out my journal I noted down my ideas and thought about what I could make in this world. Sadly, it's pretty short due to the fact that I have no idea what kind of materials in the world of Princess Resurrection have. Therefore, I'll have to speak with Hime about this later. Yet, I just know that Hime won't even bother to know about all the things in the supernatural world that she deems unimportant to herself.

I just continue writing down my ideas for what to make until it was lunchtime and afterward, I would resume my training with [Domain Control]. But, I changed my mind when I saw Sawawa doing the garden with her bending down and sticking her butt out in my direction, not that far away from me.

Putting away the journal and begin walking towards Sawawa, who must have waited for me to take her right there and then. Because I know she must have overheard Hime and me talking; well, not really listening and more of accepting that I was nearby and was just getting ready to have sex.

Plus, I'm sure Sawawa didn't get enough of having sex last night and in the morning too.

* * *

A week later*

(Hime's Mansion: Frontyard)

I let out a tired yawn, where I just finished mastering the ability to manipulate the natural elements with [Domain Control] by just a thought. Took longer than I expected, but I could say completely for sure, that my control over the elements, more than just the ones given to me by the [Control of Weather Magic], are better and stronger than ever. Yet, I haven't truly mastered the elements themselves. I still got lots to learn how to use them in combat, just that I have mastered in manipulating the elements however I want them. Combatwise? Not even close, but at least it workable in my opinion and gave me the same fighting ability as I have when I had the [Control of Weather Magic].

I do wonder when the next chapter would begin. After all, Riza has been showing up lately nearby whenever she thinks no one noticed her presence. Well, other than Sawawa, who for some reason always either gone somewhere or asleep during the time when the event in the manga occurs.

Anyway, with Riza's appearing often for a week now, I'm sure the next chapter would happen soon. But, I have no idea if I involve myself and take this chance to see what would happen with the mansion mostly have all the residents be gone, with only Sawawa left behind. Something I want to see what would she do or what Hime would get Sawawa to do instead of following her to her weird travel, that always has supernatural events to happen.

Other than waiting for the next chapter to happen; I begin to think what the next on the list to work on under [Telekinesis] and until now I haven't decided yet. I'm stuck in between [Molecular Manipulation] due to my experience and knowledge over molecular. But, I would like to save that for later and maybe work on [Motor-Skill Manipulation], allowing me to manipulate the movement of others.

The former gives me more of an open area's ability while the latter gives me better in controlling the enemy in case I can't face them head-on due to my physical body being much weaker than the enemy. So many choices. But at least I could say I have many options to choose from. And these are just considered advanced level, not a master level in [Telekinesis].

"Hey, Daisuke. Get your things pack. We're about to leave soon." Hime called out to me from the balcony.

"Got it." I head back inside, where I head to my bedroom to check if there anything I left behind in the room I may need to take with me. Who knows if the mansion will be standing while everyone is away.

* * *

25 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

"Alright, Daisuke. It's almost time for Hiro to return and I've already sent Sawawa away due to her not really affected by the supernatural world. Even though her little brother is my [Blood Warrior]. It's better to have her somewhere else safe until we return." Hime explained, where she likes to explain things to her servants in case they don't know anything. The whole keeping a secret from her trusted allies are just bound to cause problems in the future. Of course, that won't stop her from keeping some important secrets, unless she was asked about it by her servant, then she will think about revealing that secret.

"Then who will be making our meals?" I raise an eyebrow at this and figure Sawawa will have a bit of a problem like Darkness would without having sex for days. But, I'm sure she would be able to distract herself from those sexual thoughts. Since she one of those people who could distract herself with almost anything.

"Flandre will be the one making them." Hime answered, "Now, are you all pack up for the trip?"

"Yeah, just a quick question. Where are we going?" I wanted solid evidence that the next chapter is about to happen or not at all.

"We're going to my summer resort. I have a meeting with mermen." Hime stands up from her seat and begins walking towards the garage, where the car is, with Flandre walking beside her. "Come along now."

"Sound boring. The whole meeting thing I mean. Politics. Can't really see the fun in them, most of the time." I said to Hime, as I walk beside her.

"I agree with you there. Politic most of the time isn't fun at all." Hime grin at she steps through the door into the hallway. "Of course, you just need to find the right people to make it more enjoyable."

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Unknown)

Inside a running black car; Flandre is the driver and next to her is Hiro, who was forcibly kidnaped by Flandre while driving and pushing him into the front passenger seat. While Hime and I sit in the back, with Hime sitting in the middle and me on the right side.

"Hey! Hime! I got something to say to you!" Riza shouted, who is riding on her motorcycle next to us.

"Are you going to do anything about her?" I ask Hime as I calmly look out the car window. To see all the trees we're passing by.

"Not really. Just let her follow us. I'm sure she will leave us at some point." Hime replied before closing her eyes to take a nap and wait until we arrive at the destination.

"Alright." I reach into my right pocket to take out an eye mask, which is also a [Magical Item] that gives the wearer the full benefit of full night sleep in a short period of time. 7 to 9 hours of sleep per night to function at best is now shortened to 7 to 9 minutes. Making the wearer very refresh as if they got a perfectly great night's sleep, being both mentally and physically. Though, it does drain lots of [Mana] to make it work, so not anyone could use it.

This is something I made back in the fantasy world due to all the activities I needed to do, but have such little time to do them. I call it the [I Don't Got The Time To Sleep!]. In hindsight, the name was made when I haven't slept in days, but I stuck with the name.

* * *

10 minutes later*

(Unknown)

I glance out the window in boredom and wonder if I use the [Magical Eye Mask] a bit too early, because I'm very bored now. I would go through my history to rewatch the anime, but I rather not do that too often and end up bored.

At this point, I wonder I should have stayed behind. At least there Sawawa to help me with the boredom of taking a break from training. Not to mention all the things we could do together while alone without anyone interrupts us.


	16. Arc 2 - Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 5**

The next day*

(Hime's Summer Resort)

It took the entire night to reach Hime's summer resort, and I must say the place is very nice and the lake next to the building is nice as well. Where people could swim or do any water activities without any problems when one gets bored inside. Well, other than for those that can't swim at all and/or have a fear of the deep water.

Even Riza is with us, where Hiro and Flandre are wiping the floor clean. Something I wasn't tasked to do. Since this wasn't part of my job description.

"Hey, Hime." Riza spoke up as she looks out the glass doorframe windows at the lake.

"What?" Hime replied as she didn't stop reading the book, something to pass the time.

"What is this place?" Riza calmly asks Hime.

"It's my summer resort, why you ask?" Hime place down her book on the small table next to her. Right next to her cup of warm green tea she had Flandre made for her before ordering her to do the cleaning with Hiro.

"What am I doing here with you?! I just came to your mansion to get the helmet I left behind!" Riza yelled in absolute rage at Hime, who clearly didn't seem to be bothered being screamed at.

"It's because you showed up just as we were leaving." Hime calmly responded to the angry hybrid female werewolf.

"What kind of reason is that?!" Riza yelled once more, causing Hime to let out a tired sigh.

"Be quiet." Hime reaches over to pick up her teacup to take a sip, "You're spoiling the atmosphere. Go play in the lake or something." With one hand free, Hime uses it to wave at Riza in a gesture for her to leave already.

This just trigger Riza instead, "Wh-What's with that attitude?! In fact, you the one dragged me here!"

"I did no such thing. I did not order you to follow me all the way here." Hime begins to become annoyed with the way she being yelled at for no reason. "Flandre."

"Fuga?"

"There should be a jet ski in the marina, right?" Hime wanted to be sure just in case before putting this option onto the table.

"Fuga."

"So how about it? Want to ride the jet ski? It'll clear that hothead of yours." Hime smirk at the angry look on Riza's face.

"You... You're making fun of me, huh?!" Riza is this close to snapping, but decides to take up this offer before she does something she will regret. Riza glance over to Hiro before having her arms transformed and grab Hiro by the head. "You! You're coming with me!"

Watching Riza drag the confused Hiro out, leaving Hime, Flandre, and me behind.

"Well, I'm going to search the place for anything interesting, worth taking as materials for me to use in my next project. If you need me, I'll be back tonight." I said to Hime, who just waves me off, that she gave me permission to leave.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown Lake)

Walking around without any destination in mind. I start going through my pockets and thinking if I should upgrade from pockets to something else to carry my [Magical Items]. After all, if I lose my pants at some points. I may end up going on a rampage just to release the build-up rage of losing all the [Magical Items] I created up to now.

So, I begin to think of what I should make to replace the hammerspace's anchors of my pockets into something else. Since I should have thought about this way sooner, even before I left the fantasy world. I'm actually lucky to survive up to now with my pockets intact.

During the entire time walking around the lake; I have come up with many ideas, but dropped almost all of them. Most of them are impossible to do in this world and in the fantasy world via [Book of the End]. Yet, this didn't stop me as I continue to think more and more ideas until I've already walked very far away from Hime's summer resort.

I shook my head and begin heading back before I end up getting lost. Then, I decided to try out one of my workable ideas by using the [Book of the End] and hope it works. If not, then no matter, since I know not everything will go my way.

Of course, there the idea of getting a third [Stand]. The [Sticky Finger], where this [Stand] will solve my current problem, but I know that's impossible due to pushing my limit already with already having two [Requirem Stands] at that. Not just normal [Stands].

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Summer Resort)

I let out a frustrated sigh as I finally got one of my ideas to work, where now my [Fox Mask] has been modified so many times, I have lost track and is the number one [Magical Item] I have that changed so much, that I'm surprised the thing hasn't broken yet with all the changes I have done to it. Of course, among those many changes, I made the [Fox Mask] unbreakable and now always appear back to me no matter what. As long I just reach into something that could contain the [Fox Mask].

Now, my [Fox Mask] is the anchor to the hammerspace I store all my things, where I just need to think and it will pop into existence. Same in reverse, but I just have to physically touch it. Got to love [Spatial Manipulation] and everything related to it.

Honestly, I should have done this on the second or third day in the fantasy world. Nevertheless, I now have a secure way to keep my stuff safe and easy to take out for me to use at any moment. Then again, I was too busy with making other [Magical Items] and having sex with Darkness.

**BOOM!***

I blink as I watch the house sliding down the slope and heading straight into the lake.

"Oh shit." I begin running towards the house. Sliding the [Fox Mask] over my face to activate the [Night-Vision Mode] to see through the dark. Now, to help Hime out since I've already seen that not everything will go the way things supposed to be in the manga.

For all I know, these mermen wouldn't hesitate to kill Hime for her blood before she could even reveal the truth about how her blood works.

With a quick burst of speed and the [Fox Mask] boosting my physical aspects. I barely arrived when the house entered the lake. I quickly ran up the back of the house and land on the roof.

"Hime." I called out when I saw her coming through the window on the roof.

"Daisuke. Good timing." Hime said to her servant, glad that Riza won't be the only one to protect her while both Flandre and Hiro are currently unavailable to protect her.

With a single thought and a flick of my wrist. I throw multiple blue [Spell Shards], causing the water around the house to freeze up. Now, that I prevent the house from sinking any further.

"Damn it! We can't stay here long!" Riza shouted as she prevents the mermen from coming through the window, then noticed someone else is on the roof other than Hime and herself. "Hey! You! You're one of Hime's servants, do something!"

I blankly stare at Riza before looking at Hime, for what she wants.

"Stop them from capturing me." Hime order.

"As you wish, Ojou-sama." I replied.

Using [Domain Control] to produce a grayish bubble over to Riza before increasing its size to forcibly push the mermen back inside, allowing Riza to move away. Afterward, I create a block of ice over the window, stopping the mermen from using the window to come onto the roof.

"Quick question, do you wish for me to eliminate them? As in killing them." I remember that Hime had these mermen as her helpers in the later chapters. So if I do end up getting rid of them. Hime won't have any backups in the form of mermen to save her with numbers.

"Don't kill them. I have a feeling why they did all this." Hime knew that there is time to kill and when not to kill. Though, from this alone. She can for sure say, that this servant of her has killed before and enough to the point, that he can kill without any hesitation and the only reason why he asked now. Hime can guess that her servant must have thought that these mermen could be some use to her in the future, which she thinks the same.

"Oh." I honestly thought Hime wanted to kill these mermen, but I guessed wrong and Hime must be more of a forgiven person than I thought. Then again, with the type of Hime's personality and the entire manga. I should really expect this type of response from her. Also, this may as well be my answer to work on [Motor-Skill Manipulation] instead of [Molecular Manipulation] if Hime planning to make sure most of her enemy is taken down non-lethal. "Well, this will require a special tool then."

Thank goodness I made the [Book of the End], because honestly, almost all my [Magical Items] are more lean towards the lethal sides. So that leaves me with limited options. Luckily, I have been working on my [Domain Control] often.

I slam my right palm on the wooden rooftop as I spread a large amount of grayish water-like across the entire rooftop and even the ice covering the size of the roof to keep the house float in the freezing cold lake.

Once the entire roof is covered and under control of [Domain Control]. I push more [Mana] into the [Domain Control] for me to use [Telekinesis: Levitation] and bring us up into the sky. Of course, I only lift the rooftop and a small amount of ice instead of the entire house and ice around it. Going any further in size would just drain me more of my [Mana].

"Okay, good news. I got us away for a bit." I move us uphill, where Hime's house used to be. "Bad news. I don't really have many non-lethal to deal with the mermen. So, it's better for us to escape from here in my opinion." It's a good thing this doesn't take too much of my [Mana] nor did I have to move us for too long. Also, it looks like I made the right decision on taking the entire roof with me instead of just a small section that's enough for Riza, Hime, and me to stand on.

As I can feel the mermen throwing something below the rooftop, to bring us down. But, with the [Domain Control]. I made it so the rooftop is almost unbreakable by strengthening the woods with [Elemental Manipulation] and [Telekinetic Compression].

"That's fine. We got someone who could deal with the mermen without having to kill them." Hime knew how hard it is for people that have killed too much and will have a hard time not killing their targets. Nevertheless, Hime won't look down on her servant since no one perfect, not even herself. "Isn't that why you follow, Riza?" Hime glance at Riza, who grunts and rub her hair in frustration. "Besides, I have an idea of how to deal with the mermen. Just land us somewhere open."

"Alright, you're the boss." I shrugged and lower us somewhere further away, that's more open, but also at the same time being as close to a flat surface as possible.

Once landed, we got surrounded by mermen really fast. Well, this is what we get for not moving and just stay in one spot. So, seeing all these mermen put be on the edge and I'm this close to just say screw everything. Summon either of my [Requiem Stands] to deal with these mermen or use [Book of the End] together with [Domain Control]. All good options in my opinion, but I got faith in Hime that she knows what to do. After all, in the manga, Hime pretty much almost always know what the best course of action to take in critical situations.

"Ah, damn it! I should never have come to see you." Riza shouted once she realizes we're surrounded as well and yelled at Hime, who deadpans at Riza for thinking this is her fault.

"Ojou-sama. You better do something quick." I warn Hime enough that I'm about to take action if these mermen get any closer.

"Surrender!" One of the mermen roared at us.

Just as one of the mermen about to get physical with one of us. I've already reactivated [Domain Control] and form a spear made out of out of compressed air, allowing everyone to see it due to how much air has been compressed into the form of a spear, ready to be fired at one of these mermen and I've already tested it on trees, where it exploded along with other trees nearby, and I'm sure these mermen shouldn't have iron-like skin or something on the line to not be hurt by this compressed air spear I created.

I glare coldly at the mermen that spoken, waiting for it to speak up so I could use this compressed air spear at it. The thought of using the [Book of the End] is also an option with how many mermen there are. Something I did not like one bit and I won't bet that my physical body is stronger against these mermen.

"Daisuke." Hime said calmly, "Put that away. After all, we can't have any problem to occur."

I seriously wonder where Hime gets her confidence from, but I may as well believe in her like I already am. Of course, that doesn't mean I wasn't putting down my guard. In fact, I have [Chariot Requiem] partial summon my left arm. Just waiting for the moment something goes wrong and I have a rapier ready to be used along with the speed and strength to back it up with [Chariot Requiem] boosting my body.

"Now, I'm sure your leader is among you. Let him come here, to speak with me." Hime said to the mermen, where they mumble to each other until a small merman with a wooden cane walk out of the group in the front, but not too close too far away. "So, you're this group's leader?" Hime guessed this smaller one is the leader unless she guesses it wrong.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hime-sama." The leader of mermen spoke in an aged voice, that anyone can tell he is old. "We are a clan that lives in the human world, that has been forsaken and forgotten by the Kingdom! You, Hime-sama, have abused your authority! We have never sworn allegiance to the Kingdom!"

"Hmph. Why don't we skip past the speech and get to the truth, huh?" Hime smirk at the leader of the mermen. "If you actually have a problem with the Kingdom. Then, I'll listen, but I should guess that the real reason you haven't tried your best to kill me and my companions. Is that you're actually after my blood... Am I wrong?"

This shocked all the mermen before all but the leader of the mermen fall onto their knees and place their foreheads on the ground in respect for Hime's guessing correctly.

"A-Amazing, Hime-sama! Your insight is incredible!" The leader of the mermen shouted in excitement. "Hehe! You are truly something, Hime-sama. I'll get to the point then." The leader of the mermen raises his arms to the sky before roaring, "Our clan will live on forever! Your blood will grant us immortality! That is what we wanted!"

The other mermen started yelling in eagerness to become immortal. Just as the leader of the mermen said. They desire to become immortal, to live forever.

"Alright." Hime agreed simply without hesitation.

"Eh?! So easily!?" The leader of the mermen is shocked by how Hime agreed, so fast and without thinking about it for even a few more seconds or so.

"So... Which one of you wants to die first?" Hime asks the mermen, smiling coldly at these fools for daring to go at her, simply because they want to become immortal. If that's what they wanted, then she won't stop them from obtaining it. But, this comes with a price. After all, nothing comes free in life and her blood is the same. No matter how precious it is.

The mermen gasp in shock, to hear what Hime just said.

"Yes, those who drink the blood of the Royal Family become nearly immortal. But, only if they're dead first." Hime lost her smirk, replacing it with a bored expression. "I guess you didn't know? Just drinking my blood won't have any effect on the living. So decide... Which one of you will be the first? Or shall we do all of you at once, hmm?"

I notice Riza tensing up, but not rushing towards the leader of the mermen to be taken as a hostage. So, this is all on Hime right now.

"Come now. Decide, will you die, to gain immortality? Are you ready to pledge eternal loyalty to me?" Hime calmly stares at the mermen with cold eyes.

"Nonsense! She's speaking lies!" A deep voice roared through the night sky, where the ground begins to shake and from the lake. A huge merman rising from the lake, that is twice the height of Hime's house before it was destroyed by the mermen. "You're all being tricked by this girl!" She's trying to make fools of us!" The huge merman reaches towards Hime, "I'll drink her blood and prove to you!"

I took a step forward as I have [Chariot Requiem] create a rapier for me and four blue [Spell Shards] in my right hand.

"STOP!" The leader of the mermen shouted, stopping the huge merman and also stopping me from taking action. "We've lost. Hime-sama. We do want to be immortal... But, we can't kill each other just for that."

I secretly sighed in relief that these mermen believe Hime's words and only the huge merman have doubts.

"Chief! Regardless of what you say, I'm not backing down!" The huge merman roar with rage for his own leader not trusting him, but instead of a little girl.

"In the case, in accordance with the ancient law. Let's settle all of this with a duel." The leader of the merman looks at Hime, waiting to see who will face the huge merman.

I took a step forward, not caring if this is the moment Riza was supposed to fight instead.

"My name is Sato Daisuke! I accept the honor of serving as Hime-sama's representative and hereby challenge you to a duel!" I shout at the huge mermen, with a rapier in my left hand and taking a [Fencing Stance].

"WHAT?! A formal duel?! If we win, we get off scot-free! How lucky! HEHEHE! So this little boy is going to fight me?!" The huge mermen roared with absolute happiness.

I coldly stare at the huge mermen, as I made the black rapier turn grayish in color under the effect of my [Domain Control].

With a quick burst of speed, I appear from the left side of the huge merman, rotating my body into a position to deliver an uppercut slash while at the same time, generating a tornado with the help of [Domain Control].

The tornado shreds through the huge merman like nothing, causing blood to scatter everywhere, horrifying the mermen nearby. Luckily for the huge merman, I limited the size and power of the tornado as it died out in a matter of seconds before the small tornado ending the huge merman's life or more like I wanted to save some [Mana] just in case.

Watching the huge merman falling face forward. I took this chance to jump on the huge merman's back and start running up to reach the head. With the intention to kill, I have my rapier wrapped in wind spinning around it, to give me the rotation effect I wanted to drill right through the back of the huge mermen's head. I'm not taking any chances if the rapier alone could pierce the scales of the mermen. Let alone this huge one.

A large amount of blood spurt to the night sky and the scream of the mermen covered the area.

* * *

The next day*

(Unknown Lake)

"You know, I wonder if I should have done my usual double tab." I said to both Hime and Riza, where the huge merman is still alive and was saved quickly enough after the duel was over. Who is currently on the ground unconscious and have a large amount of bandage all of his body. Almost making the huge mermen into a huge mummy.

"What this double tab?" Riza asks me with interest.

"He cut the enemy's head off as a way to make sure the enemy stays dead and not pretending to be dead." Hime replied to Riza's question, who look at me with shock.

"Hey, there lots of monsters that can survive many fatal wounds, that would easily kill many and just shrug it off." I explain why I did this.

"Huh." Riza blinks her eyes at me before looking at the lake. "Hey, I have been wondering for a while now. Do you guys think Hiro is okay?"

"He's only been drowned for a night. He should be fine." Hime dismisses the concern Riza is bringing up.

"Hey, Hime..." Riza looks a little nervous as she rubs her head, "I have a request to make..."

"My answer is yes." Hime didn't wait for Riza to say what her request is.

"Oi! I haven't said anything yet!" Riza quickly turns to Hime's direction and shouted out in shock, as she could not believe this.

"Oh, that's because I already know what you're thinking. You don't have to say it." Hime said to Riza, clearly it was easy for her to know what Riza's request going to be.

"Hey! Are you a mind reader or something?!" Riza shouted, "Forget it! I'm going to say it anyway!" Riza took a deep breath to calm down a bit. Putting her hands into her pockets as she looks back at the lake. "I've come to realize, that your servant may have been the one that killed my brother, but you weren't his real enemy. The one who took me hostage and made my brother...!" Riza quickly took a few more deep breaths. "I know that right now, the Royal Family is engaged in a struggle over the succession. So, the one who did it was probably one of your siblings." Riza punch the palm of her other hand as she grits her teeth. "I'm going to kill them! And for that..."

"You want to be with me, because if you do. Such an opportunity will present itself?" Hime asks with a hint of amusement, for being used as bait.

"That's right! But..." Riza looks at Hime with wide eyes. "Are you really okay with that?! You don't seem to want to kill your siblings... Yet."

Hime walk up a bit closer to the lake before turning her head around to glance at Riza, "It's fine." Hime turns her head forward. "Riza, you're a warrior. You're only really alive when fighting, right?"

"I wonder..." Riza turns her head to the side. "I am a half-breed after all..."

"We've found it!" Someone shouted, causing Riza to have an extra set of ears to pop out from the top of her head, which looks like it belongs to a wolf.

"Think they found Hiro?" I ask the girls, while we begin walking towards the location of where the mermen that have been pulling on a rope to drag something or someone out of the lake.

And before our sight is Flandre holding onto Hiro's legs, with Hiro having a big stomach from swallowing too much water.

"Huh, do you think he will leak out all the water inside his stomach if I poke a few holes in his stomach?" I ask with a smirk, causing Riza to look at me with a wary look while Hime just rolls her eyes.

"Please... don't." Hiro manages to speak out his dying words before continuing to spat out more water.


	17. Arc 2 - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 6**

A few days later*

(Hime's Mansion)

After the whole mermen event; I begin to rethink my situation and the [Magical Items] I have created so far. Then realize, that I still haven't figured out a way to improve my problem of limited [Mana]. Not to mention, that the moment I ran out of [Mana]. Then, I'm stuck with both of my [Requiem Stands], but still, there is a chance of me not being able to summon them too. Depending on the situations and what world I'm in, where it's almost impossible to summon one or none of the [Requiem Stands].

Which is why I resumed working on my swordsmanship with the [Book of the End]. Purely because I already have a very sharp sword and should use it for other than changing history. By cutting things up with it, and with how sharp it is, I don't have to worry about lacking any cutting power and just focus on pure speed alone to wield the [Book of the End] much more efficient.

Not to mention, it barely takes any [Mana] to shift forms between the bookmark form to the katana form. Therefore, wielding the [Book of the End] is best when I'm saving [Mana]. I only have to worry about is the lack of long-range attacks if I limit myself from not using any [Mana]. Otherwise, I have countless methods on how to fight at long-range. This includes using the [Book of the End] for long-distance attacks.

"Careful, if you don't hurry up. The effect of my blood will run out and you'll die." Hime said to Hiro, where she is currently at the balcony while Hiro is at the ground, trying to catch the drops of blood Hime is dripping from a high position. "This is my precious lifeblood. You shouldn't waste a single drop." Hime smirk at the way Hiro trying his best to catch her drop of blood.

I let out a sigh, figure that training is over, due to the fact that the next chapter has begun. Of course, I didn't put away the [Book of the End] since I know I'll need it today. Better to have it out now than not.

"Come on! This is impossible! I'm feeling woozy... Hime! Please stop teasing me and let me drink the blood..." Hime is close to fainting and knew this is very bad unless he manages to catch a few more drops of Hime's blood to keep his status as a [Blood Warrior]. Otherwise, Hiro can kiss his semi-immortal life goodbye.

"Ah! Big sister!" A little girl shouted, where everyone's attention zooms onto her, where her appearance alone makes her relate to Hime. This is Sherwood, the youngest of the Royal Family and Hime's little sister. Even Sherwood's outfit is very similar to Hime's. Of course, Sherwood's hairstyle is completely different from her sister. Sherwood has a clean, sweptback hair in the front and curled hair in the back, which is kept up in a ponytail, by her crown, and a pin to presumably keep her bangs out of her face.

"She is a royal?!" Riza shouted from above, with the sound of footsteps rushing inside, showing that Riza is in a rush.

Hiro didn't bother to say anything and quickly rush inside, leaving me behind.

I glance at the ground, then at Sherwood and her maid already walked into the mansion. Then, using the [Book of the End] to review the chapter of today, just to find anything I may need to take note of. At the end of reviewing the chapter of the Princess Resurrection, which is today. I slowly look down at the ground, where the monsters of massive tentacles growing deep within the hill.

Looking at the [Book of the End], then back at the ground, where underneath is a huge monster. I stab the sword into the ground and activate the [Book of the End]'s ability. Sadly, it looks like my idea of just stabbing the sword into the ground would allow me to manipulate the very hill itself of its history. I guess I was hoping for too much.

So with that idea down, I need to come up with something else to deal with the monsters underneath the ground. There is also the idea of using [Gold Experience Requiem], but I have no idea if I have what it takes to affect a massive size target. Nor did I think if I even have the energy to allow the [Requiem Stand] to actual works its powers on a massive scale too.

I even thought about using the [Shifting Shards] to send this massive monster to another dimension. But, realize it will take me too long to place down enough [Shifting Shards] all around the hill to do such a thing, not to mention that even I could do such a task in a little amount of time given to me right now. I would end up sending the entire hill and Hime's mansion on it, with the people inside the mansion right now to another dimension as well.

Well, that idea came and dismissed in a matter of seconds.

And suddenly I felt stupid because I forgot about [Chariot Requiem]'s [Grand Scale Soul Manipulation] and decide to take action right away.

Upon appearing; [Chariot Requiem] punch the ground and I fell on the ground helplessly due to having all of my [Mana] drained out of me completely instantly.

"So this is what it feels like when you ran out of [Mana]." I thought out loud, where I can't even move a finger.

I blink as I'm being picked up and discover it's [Chariot Requiem], who held me up with a single hand by holding the back of my collar. Honestly, I forgot that my [Requiem Stands] only require [Mana] to activate their supernatural abilities while doing simple physical tasks is an easy thing for them. This includes keeping them out.

"Well, at least I'm not completely defenseless." I mumble to myself, then have [Chariot Requiem] carry me back inside and that option went out of the window when the ground begins to shake. "Fuck. It looks like even using all my [Mana]. [Chariot Requiem] still can't put the monster to sleep completely." I knew right away, that [Chariot Requiem] failed to fully put the massive monster to sleep until I find something else to take care of it.

Even more bad news, I can't summon [Gold Experience Requiem] to help [Chariot Requiem] due to my lack of [Mana] to support me to summon two [Requiem Stands] at the same time. Something I learned in the past.

Right now, [Chariot Requiem] will not be able to fight at full capacity due to having to carry me around and watch out for me as well. So, I command [Charito Requiem] to just make sure the giant tentacles don't come near and wait for Hime and the others to come out of the mansion.

* * *

A few hours later*

"Man, being so defenseless is annoying." I grunt as I finally regain control over my body and no longer a sitting duck. But, the amount of [Mana] I currently have isn't enough for me to use most of my [Magical Items] nor it is enough for [Chariot Requiem] to use the [Sniper Trigger]. I didn't even bother to have [Chariot Requiem] create a rapier since it's mainly useless against these tentacles and end up just breaking. So a waste of [Mana] in my opinion.

Not even the [Fox Mask] will work for long. A few minutes, 3 minutes tops, before I run out of [Mana] again. Truly, that was a stupid moment of mine. Without enough [Mana] for the [Fox Mask]. I'm back to an average human male, who did some decent training to keep in shape, not enough training to fight monsters without anything boosting my physical abilities.

With [Chariot Requiem] shift from full summon to partial summon, giving me the boost I needed and continue avoiding the tentacles from grabbing me. Something I have been doing for hours now, but with [Chariot Requiem] having to be extremely careful while carrying me around the place to avoid being caught. Now, it's much easier for me since I can actually move without having to worry about other variables like before.

"Shit! I forgot!" I have a way to solve my [Mana] problem this entire time and wasted hours!

With a single thought, a small container appears in my hands. I throw a pill into my mouth and my [Mana Reserve] is back at full capacity.

"Enough playing around." I growl, for the entire being defenseless had stressed me out so much, I'm already close to doing something I may regret later on.

Holding onto the container with my right hand, I bring out the [Magical Tome: Grimoire Weiss] and have it float above my head. Before casting the [Sealed Verse: Dark Hand], which I can summon huge arms from the [Grimoire Weiss], that can reach a tremendous size, where it will cost me more [Mana] the bigger it becomes. It also has a huge [Armor Break] effect, ripping apart armor with a single punch.

I throw another [Magical Pill] into my mouth, restoring my [Mana Reserve] back to 100% the moment I send 99% of my [Mana] into the [Dark Hand], to create numerous of huge arms, for me to use to rip apart all these tentacles around me.

**BOOM!***

I grunt as I have multiple [Dark Hands] surrounding me, to protect me from the blast of the explosion nearby. This explosion has Hime's name all over it since she did the same in the canon timeline. Therefore, I wasn't too surprised by this. Just concern about when Hime would have Flandre throw the gas tank to cause the explosion.

Glaring in the direction of the culprit for these tentacles to happen. I really want to kill Sherwood, for making me experience that defenseless moment, something I hate to go through. But, I stop myself from doing so because I need all the advantages I can get from this world before moving on and killing Sherwood would lead to a massive change, to the point I may end up facing monsters that could follow me to other worlds.

Furthermore, there are gods in this world as well. Therefore, killing Sherwood or any other Royalty unless Hime or one of the canon characters does the deed, could potentially screw me one way or another. Cowardly, I know, but I push survival over pride any day.

Growling at this; I send all the [Dark Hands] to rip all the tentacles apart until all my frustration and stress are gone.

Once that's done. I let out a long, slow sigh before I put away the [Magical Tome], then head inside the mansion and grab Sawawa to release my leftover stress. I didn't care about the end result between Hime and her little sister at this point. But, I vow if I have to deal with another annoying sibling from Hime's family. I'm leaving this world no question ask.

* * *

A few days later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

I let out a yawn as I just finished making a new [Magical Items], which took me from the morning to night time. Since I honestly didn't think it would work, even with the help of the [Book of The End]. But, it looks like the [Omnifabrication] proves that it still overpowered and broken as hell, even with its limitations.

"Daisuke, nice to see you tonight." Hime greets me the moment I enter the dining room, then she took a sip from her teacup.

"Hime." I nod at Hime, as I glance around the room and don't see Riza nor see Hiro anywhere. "Hey, where the other two?" I point out the missing two that should usually be with Hime.

"Hiro has been acting strangely lately, and so, I got Riza to go find him since I sense a suspicious presence. Furthermore, I felt that it's best I shouldn't leave the mansion." Hime explains the reason why both Riza and Hiro are missing. "By the way, what were you up to this entire time? I haven't seen you until now."

"Making my latest new weapon since you can never have enough weapons." I didn't bother to go into detail about what I made.

Hime just nods and didn't bother to ask, after all, in time her servant will reveal and she can ask about it at the time if she feels like it. Just make things interesting for her to see what her servant has made.

"By the way, do you know how to protect yourself from a vampire?" Hime asks her two servants.

"Eh, kind of, but go ahead. You may know more than me." I said to Hime while finding it a little funny that the [Magical Item]'s origin I've created is related to killing vampires.

"It's simple." Hime got up from her seat and walk towards the window to look outside. "Just don't leave your home. A vampire can't enter a house until they're invited in at least once."

"Wait, really? They just need to be invited at least once, just one time and they good?" I did not know this part, because I thought they'll require to be invited all the time before entering another person's home.

"That's right, but should you encounter a vampire outside at night. You shouldn't hope to defeat them." Hime said to her servants.

"Fuga?" Flandre asks her master.

"Hmph. I'm not particularly scared of them. After all, they have their own natural enemies." Hime grin at Flandre, then looks at her other servant. "By the way, I need you to make me something and I'll need it tonight."

I raise an eyebrow, "Alright, what do you need?"

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: Front Entrance)

"Hey, Hime. I got-uh..." I raise an eyebrow, to see Hiro biting Hime's neck while carrying the giant needle used for drawing blood from people, that Hime requested to be made a few hours ago and took me a while to gather the materials to make this thing. And honestly, I just realized that this giant needle is the very same one Hime used on the vampire girl, Reiri Kamura. "Well, it's good knowing the both of you, but it looks like I have to do some killing." I summon [Chariot Requiem] with a rapier equip in my left-hand after I place the giant needle on the ground gently without breaking it. Afterward, I took on the [Fencing Stance] and about to charge right at Hime and Hiro to kill them before they end up turning me into a vampire.

No way am I going to be like Dio and deal with the problem of dealing with sunlight as a vampire, nor do I want to find out what would happen to my [Mana Core] would react upon turning into a vampire.

Plus, I am a little curious about what happens if both Hime and Hiro die early on.

"I'll advise you not to do something you'll regret." Hime said with a tired voice, panting a little as she pushes Hiro off her. "Between the vampire blood and the royal blood. You can tell which won out." Hime grabs her neck. "By the way, mind holding Hiro down for a bit for me? I'm going out to get the cure for vampirism." With that said, Hime calls out for Flandre and order her to carry the giant needle before heading out to get the cure.

Watching Hime and Flandre heading off, while I still have [Chariot Requiem] partial summon still. Then look at Hiro, who looks ready to attack me if he wasn't so beaten up. Yet, still have the gut to growl at me with eyes for my blood.

"Hmmm." I'm very tempted to test out a [Magical Item] I just made today. But, at the same time, I am a little worried I may end up killing Hiro instead. Then again, I don't mind losing Sawawa as I can have someone else in her place, even if they don't have the same body type as Sawawa's. And now that I think about it, since I am a rapist and all that, why am I holding myself back from having my way with Hime? "Guess, I'll just wait and how things go. If things turn up great for me, then living in this world got even better."

The first thing needs to be done is to stop Hiro from doing something stupid, even if he is turned into a hybrid of a [Blood Warrior] and a vampire.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

"So, should I be concerned about how much blood inside that giant needle I made?" I look at both Hime and Flandre with a deadpan expression and wonder if Reiri ends up truly dead instead of an undead vampire, with that large amount of blood I'm looking at and should belong to Reiri.

"It for backup, also, where Hiro?" Hime asks her servant, where the other servant is nowhere in sight the moment she came back and even right now, he isn't here. "We need to give him the cure as soon as possible."

"Should be in the living room. Also, are you fine, Hime? You look a bit pale; well, paler than usual." I ask Hime, then an idea of me taking advantage of her took place, but I can't with Flandre nearby. Also, I'm a little curious if Flandre will appear if I were to try to do anything to Hime.

"I'm fine. Just the after the result from being a temporary half-vampire for a while and should be back to normal in a few more minutes from now. Flandre goes and cure Hiro, then go recharge. You're done for the night." Hime wave at Flandre to go do as she commanded. Once Flandre left, Hime looks at her other servant with a smirk, "Now, that we're alone. How about we get to business, private if you want to be technical about it."

"And that is?" I raise an eyebrow, wondering what this all about.

"Like the part where you raped Sawawa." Hime smirk grew at the look of her servant's eyes widens in shock upon hearing his little secret coming from her. "I'm truly curious with someone who could build anything without requiring important tools nor would it take a long time to make it. Be it mundane or something supernatural. But, actually forgot there are cameras in this mansion." Though, without letting anyone know, but Hime sometime forgot there are cameras in her home most of the time.

"Crap. I knew my lust would get back at me again, but didn't think it be this soon." I thought out loud, forgetting that someone rich as Hime would have security cameras in her home. But, I expected something else to find out about Sawawa that not a camera. "Well, since you wanted to talk about with just us alone. You've already sent Flandre away. What is stopping me from silencing you from revealing this to others?" I know it's bad to threaten Hime since she could have multiple plans to take care of me, even without her android maid by her side. I wouldn't put it past her for having plans to deal with me at the get-go when she agreed to hire me as her servant.

"Well, that's true, but there is something I'll offer, that makes it so you won't do such a thing and even eager, to stay and continue to work for me." Hime starts walking to her servant until they're almost close to touching each other. Hime tilts her head up a bit, a little annoyed by her servant's height.

"And what would that be?" I'm a little curious about what her offer would be, but I could roughly guess what it is. Of course, I could guess wrong instead.

"I'll offer you my royal body for a certain time every day while in exchange, you'll be under my command forever. My words are the laws and you'll follow them to the letter. And to sweeten the deal, once I mature enough in time. I shall turn you into a [Flame Warrior] instead of a [Blood Warrior] like with Hiro." Hime reveals what her offer is and many would gladly accept this without hesitation.

"Tempting. But, there are a few problems with your offer." I grin in delight at the way Hime narrows her eyes at me. "One: What stopping from just taking your body now, with you being weak at the moment? Two: I hate being ordered around and only follow yours due to my respect for who you are. Three: I have the ability to be immortal myself already, along with commanding the element of fire. So, I rather not die first, then be revived into a [Blood Warrior] before being transformed into the upgrade version you called as the [Flame Warrior]." I knew that [Flame Warrior] can transfer their power as a [Flame Warrior] to another at the cost of their death, but I only remember it happening with a fellow [Blood Warrior]. No idea if this applies to non-[Blood Warrior]. I rather not take the risk.

Plus, the whole immortal thing, I just use [Chariot Requiem] to regenerate anything I lose and [Gold Experience Requiem] to give me [Life Energy], increasing my lifespan and stopping my body from aging.

"Furthermore, I wouldn't have expected someone from the Royal Family would offer their body, isn't it something shameful for a member of the Royal Family to do such a thing?" I honestly didn't think Hime would make such an offer. Then again, I'm in the manga version of Princess Resurrection, where it didn't show much hint of Hime and Hiro having romantic feelings for each other while in the anime version, it did.

"I don't know where you learn about that, but anyone in the Royal Family is allowed to pick their own partner, be someone from another Royal Family or a commoner. Also, don't even think about raping me. As it is known that anyone dares to rape a member of the Royal Family will lead to the culprit to be cursed to always have bad luck and continue to have bad luck in their next life. The shortest time period for the culprit to stay alive after being cursed is a day and the longest in history is a month after experiencing all kinds of horrifying events before their death, something not painless I can assure you that. Even if you died in a day in the shortest time, that just means you'll have to experience it in your next life. No clue if you'll even keep your memory in the next life or not. All I know that there is proof for people to continue to have bad luck in their next life." Hime knew this servant of her won't bend to her will so easily, which makes it much more of a challenge for her to take on. "As for being immortal, even better. Since I'll become immortal as well once I finish maturing. But, my offer still stands. You shall have my body, an honor many would die countless times and overcome any challenges to have my body if it ever put up onto the table. And seeing how the [Flame Warrior] isn't something you want, then I'm sure we can come into an agreement later. So how about it?" Hime folds her arms against her chest. "As for the whole shameful thing. Heh, I think you're confusing me with the humans' royalty. Because in the supernatural world, this is something many people would do. This includes the Royal Family."

"Oh yeah." I blank for a bit, forgetting that Hime may look like a human and have the strength of the average human, but that doesn't mean she was truly one. Furthermore, she a princess from the supernatural world, not the human world. "What happens if I reject your offer?"

"Well, I know for a fact, that you desire my body. Don't bother hiding it. I've seen you glancing at me often and since it looks like you don't know it yet. I'll say it now, but once you take my virgin, you'll have to marry me as its part of the Royal Family's rules, where no one other than their life partner could take their purity. Otherwise, they'll have to either stay alone with no partner for the rest of their life or kill themselves and hope in the next life would be better. Oh, yeah, this doesn't mean you become royalty as well by marrying me." Hime explains this since it looks like she needs to convince this man, who is currently her servant still. "As for if you reject me; well, that's fine. I just have to ask you to leave, that is all. But, be warned if you come near me or someone on my side. Expect a fight for your life, because once you leave. You are considered as an enemy of mine due to raping someone working under me."

"How about we change a few conditions, like me following all your orders. Even if I get your body, that doesn't mean I get your mind and heart as well." I knew how some females back home, who don't care about their body being defiled or on the line of keeping their virginity intact. As they will use their body to their own advantages if needed. Some of these females have almost once taken my life due to being careless for thinking I have complete control over them.

"True, but that doesn't mean you can't earn them." Hime grin, as she knows exactly what this servant, potential mate of hers, is someone who can't be chained down. Her terms were there to test the water. "As for listening to all my commands. Well, I am royalty and not a commoner. Do you truly think that I would follow someone's command instead if they're not someone royalty themselves and higher in status than I?"

"I have a question, that needed to ask before we continue. Why do you offer your body, knowing I'm a rapist?" I'm a bit baffled in this part, since most females found this out in the past end up bitch slapping me before I end ruining their life or killing them after finding out they did something worth killing otherwise I just blackmail them and among many things to keep them under control.

"Because you're someone unique and a very powerful asset that would make anyone beyond powerful if allied with. In fact, if it means marrying you, then it's worth it, even if you're a rapist. Be it cruel or not, but I won't even care if you take more girls you fancy. After all, there is a reason why humans call monsters as a monster, to begin with." Hime smirk at the look of surprise she got, now to strike it while it's hot. "Now, listen to all I have to say and you'll never have to worry about anything. What's your answer?"


	18. Arc 2 - Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 7**

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

"How about we make this into a challenge, for one thing. I rather not have to deal with searching for another employer, who can supply me with all the resources I need to build my equipment. So, let's go with a challenge. I'll agree with the whole marriage thing." I am a little worried, that Hime may be able to follow me to other worlds due at the end of the manga, she was able to pull her parallel of herself to own by traveling to her parallel's dimensions.

"Oh? And what will this challenge be?" Hime didn't mind this one bit, just curious what the challenge will be. "You better pick something that's fair for the both of us. Otherwise, you're just taking advantage of me more than you already have." Hime knows that out of this whole thing, she is getting the best out of the whole day.

"Since I can't take your purity, but I'm sure there is another way. If you know what I mean." I give Hime a lustful smile, which she just smirks at me. Like she expects this from the beginning. "Here how the winner is determined, whoever doesn't climax first is the winner. Of course, we're to rely on ourselves, with no external objects to help us. Anything else you want to add?" I raise an eyebrow at Hime, wondering if she would accept the whole having sex, to make who cum first as a challenge.

"As expected for someone who lusts for my royal body." Hime said with smug, "That's fine. I'll show you, that there is no need for practice nor do we, royalty, require any experience. This beneath us as anyone dares to mate with us will never be free from our control once they taste the royal flesh." Hime said with absolute confidence, already seeing her winning.

* * *

The next day*

(Hime's Mansion: Hime's Bedroom)

"Can we stop now, I have won already, so shouldn't you be listening to me?" I ask Hime tiredly, where both Hime and I are naked, covered in sweats and a major part of the bed is wet as well coming from myself and Hime. Honestly, 10 minutes into having sex with Hime. I almost lost if I didn't use [Gold Experience Requiem]'s [Return to Zero] make it so I won't climax at all. Technically, this is cheating, but I rather not lose at all.

Now, I can say that Hime's words from last night about how it's beneath for the royalty require any kind of practice in the subject of sex is true. Because of all those that dare to have sex with them, even when they're not mature yet. Would end up climaxing in no time and would lose their minds to the royal member they had sex with.

"No. We keep going until I'm satisfied." Hime said to her mate, where she continues to move her hips as she loves this experience of having sex. No wonder some of her relatives, that found their lifetime partner would always brag about finding a mate. It's because of how good sex is. Also, something Hime now can understand why some of the smartest royalties would always make foolish mistakes sometime when it's related to their mate, not to mention, that once you obtained a mate. It's no longer possible to find another as trying to would just lead to unknown bad effects. Something Hime still hasn't quite figured out yet, but she has a few guesses why from finally having sex. "Now, come on, make me cum again, Daisuke." Hime didn't care if she lost the challenge, if this is what she gets to experience daily, then it's worth it. No wonder her maid, Sawawa, kept quiet about this and continue to attend her mate's sexual needs.

"You've already cum like at least 10 times now and the last one was just a few minutes ago." I wonder if this karma for all the deeds I've done in the past. Who would have expected to find out that Hime is one of those with strong sex drives or maybe it's a common thing with the Royal Family? I'm just glad I have [Gold Experience Requiem] for times like this. Because otherwise, without the [Return to Zero]. I think I may end up dead with how Hime hasn't stopped for a moment, even to take a few minutes of pausing to switch sex position. Nope, after losing, Hime demand we finish the whole thing. As in taking Hime's virginity and she truly is when she started bleeding after losing it.

If I were to compare Hime to Darkness, then the former is someone who takes in the pleasure of orgasm multiple times in one session. While the latter is someone who takes in the pleasure of roleplay more with orgasm as a side benefit from the whole deal.

"There it is."

As I shot my load inside Hime, Hime didn't shout like Darkness when she climaxes, but enjoy it quietly. Something I find is a bit a good thing, because then I don't have to deal with others hearing Hime and me having sex.

Though, I did wish Hime would at least stop for a moment for us to clean ourselves afterward, because having cold sperm on one's thighs is not a nice feeling to have the entire time, even if it involves a long duration of sex.

"Okay, get off. So we can clean ourselves, because I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure by now. You should be guaranteed to be pregnant by now with how much sperm inside your womb." I rather not be a father so soon and Hime didn't take the pill to prevent being pregnant.

"Hm." Hime glance out her window, where she can see the sun rising already. "Alright, and don't worry about it. We royalty can't get pregnant or get someone pregnant due to not being matured yet." Hime moves to the side, with a hint of regret, to remove the penis that was inside her the entire night, spilling a large amount of sperm. Dirtying her bed sheet even further than it already is. "Look like I need to get Flandre to clean up our mess. By the way, even if you're the winner. That doesn't mean I'll listen to every single thing you say. And don't think you won't do the same." Hime smirk at her mate, for thinking that just going by a verbal agreement would be enough to seal the deal. " Besides, don't even think about running off. After all, you took my purity and I can declare it as rape if you desire to run off."

I frown at this, "Doesn't that mean you can just say you were raped whenever you want to then?" Because if so, I may need to use the [Book of the End] to make it so Hime and I never had sex, to begin with. Hopefully, this should work.

Hime shook her head, "No, there are conditions need to be met before I declare being rape. Otherwise, many previous royalties in the past would have done so to control their mate." Hime stretches her arms, "By the way, I don't care if you have sex Sawawa whenever, but I expect you to do the same to me when I call for you and I will do the same for you as long I'm not busy at the time." Hime uses her right index finger to wipe a small of the sperm coming out of her vagina and smell it a bit, which something she has no idea what it smells like, then gave it a small lick, curious what it tastes like and it tastes slightly salty, but at the same time something she won't mind tasting time to time.

"Fine by me." I guess this outcome is better than having Hime planning my death and not being cursed with bad luck. Also, I get to fuck with Hime whenever I feel like it when she not busy, vice versa as well. Then, I thought about having a threesome with Sawawa and Hime, but I got this gut feeling, that Hime would put her foot down on threesome while allowing me to have sex with other females; however, involving in with another female during sex would be something she will never do.

On another note; I'm a bit happy, that Hime won't require any of the pills to stop getting pregnant, but at the same time, I'll have to be worried a bit once she matures. It could be within this year or the next, but I rather not take any chances and will have Hime take it anyway.

"So, just to be sure I don't end misunderstand anything. The whole marriage thing, is it exactly the same thing as for humans or it means something else in the supernatural world?" After having sex with Hime and being told about many things that completely different from the human world. I rather not find out later, that marriage leads to an unequal relationship into a master-servant relationship instead.

"It's exactly like human's marriage, but a bit more and at the same time different. We don't need to do any wedding to make it so our marriage is legal or anything like that. We have sex and now we're married. That's it. Another thing, we can sense each other's location. No matter how far the distance is. It's like with royalty's [Blood Warriors]. They can always find out if their masters are in danger or not and come to them straight away. But, for us, it's more on the line of having this small nudge that allows us to sense each other no matter what, this includes if one of us is in danger or not." Hime explains while using the bed sheet without a care to wipe the sweat off her body before she heads to the shower. "This is just the information I know so far. I'll have to do a bit more research to find out what else both of us gain from this marriage. Now, if you wish to take a shower with me. I say you should head out to rest or do whatever you want to do." With that said, Hime moves to the side of the bed, to get off the bed and head to the bathroom, while dripping sperm every time she takes a step.

Using the [Domain Control] to remove all the sperm on me and compress them into nothingness. Afterward, I pick up my [Fox Mask] I left on the table next to Hime's king-size bed and place it on the left side of my head, then put on my clothes that are scattered all over the floor. Luckily, they are not dirty from having sex with Hime.

Once I put on all my clothes. I grab one of the [Magical Pellets], then throw it on the ground, where it releases an odorless and colorless smoke. The effect is it removes all odors from the area, where it works best in a closed area. Completely harmless to breathe in. Therefore, I no longer smell of sex and I just realize I should have used this when Hime is with me. So I can get rid of the smell from Hime as well, but seeing how she showering, maybe she doesn't need it.

This is something I started making once Riza starts living in this mansion. Can't have her noticed Sawawa and I had sex, and now with Hime added in. Though, I am a little curious about what her reaction would be.

* * *

15 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

Letting out a tired yawn, suppressing the urge to sleep while eating my breakfast made by Sawawa, who gave me a few looks, that she waiting for our next night together. I have no idea just yet since I never expect having sex with Hime is like having normal sex with Darkness, but for days without any rest. I felt more drained than having sex with Sawawa all night. Just like Hime said, she not human and shouldn't be treated as one; well, kind of treated as one for the time being, but not forever once she matures. And this is Hime right now before maturing, making me a little curious about what would happen once she matures and we have sex. No clue if it gets better or not.

Just this thought alone made it a bit worth it of being married to Hime, even though there is a lot more to this whole marriage thing if what Hime is said is true, and knowing how Hime doesn't lie to others as she mentions it's beneath her to lie. I guess I just have to wait until Hime finishes researching about the marriage in the Royal Family.

"Hey, Daisuke. Where were ya last night? Could have lent a helping hand, you know." Riza asks me, as she took a seat across from me with a plate of her own breakfast.

"Busy keeping Hiro from running off once Hime went off to hunt for the vampire, that turned Hiro into a vampire. Also, I technically did help, since I made the giant needle Hime needed to extract the blood from the vampire." I said to Riza, then taking the last bite of my breakfast as I finish eating. "After all, Hime hired me to make things for her, be it weapons or something else." Well, that was until last night's event happened, so no idea if Hime will keep our marriage as a secret or reveal it.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Riza points her fork at me, "By the way, I've seen you making things I wouldn't think is possible and in such a short time. Why would you work for Hime, because with just your [Building Skills] alone would have lots of people doing their best to get you under their service, so why Hime?"

"Let's just say, that there are some people would rather kill me for things I have already created, then allow me to make more and allow others to obtain them." I lie to Riza, but it's still technically the truth as there are people like that, who will do anything to obtain my [Magical Items] once they learn about them.

"Hm. With all the things I've seen you made. I guess that makes sense." Riza can see that happening. "Hey, Daisuke, I've seen you practice using a sword. Are you a warrior as well?" Riza remembers watching the guy have been practicing using a sword for days before and she no expert in wielding a sword, but she can tell he is dangerous no argument about it. With how her instinct continues to stop her from sparring with the guy all the time whenever she thought about it.

"Nah, I just practice using a sword to defend myself whenever I can't use one of my equipment at the time." I knew the difference between a true warrior and myself, and I know for sure, that's a true warrior would easily defeat me if they have the right gear and combat experience, along with [Combat Skills]. If not for all three of these conditions, then it will be a lot harder for them to face me when I have all kinds of [Magical Items] for me to use against them.

"Other than being a maker, what are you then? Out of curiosity, so you don't have to answer if it's uncomfortable for you." Riza said this, but she still curious and just wanted to know. Sooner or later, she should be able to get the answer out of him.

"I can do [Magic]." I answered, while at the same time, thinking if it still considered as [Magic] as [Domain Control] became my main focus to use [Telekinesis], which is used as the main core for supernatural abilities that are based on controlling/manipulating.

"Huh, I never fought against people with magical abilities before." Riza knew there are people that possess the ability to use [Magic], but those people are very rare and to find out there one before her. Made Riza have this urge to fight him, but her instincts scream no and that this would likely lead to certain death. "By the way, are you going to do anything interesting?"

"Other than training? Not really." I replied, but of course, I'm planning to have my way with Sawawa first, then with Hime afterward. Can't have the former neglected, can I? Even if I'm technically married to a royal lady.

Riza knew it was kind of stupid of her to ask if there was anything the guy would do would be interesting, "Well, I guess I will do the same, can't have allowed myself to become rusty." With that said, Riza picks up her dirty plate and heads to the kitchen to clean it before doing her training.

I grab my dirty plate and head into the kitchen as well, then think about what I should do today other than being a bit careful of the chance Hime want to have sex again. I'm all up for it, but after finding out how much she drains me somehow, to the point I require [Gold Experience Requiem]'s [Return to Zero] of all things to help me last long enough to satisfy Hime's sexual urge.

* * *

A few days later*

(Hime's Mansion: Kitchen)

"Thanks for the help, Sawawa." I zip up my pants, as Sawawa just finish giving me a blowjob to calm down my boner before Hime notice it. Because in the past few days, whenever Hime finds out I have a boner. She demands we have sex right away or as soon as possible after getting things done fast before I lose my boner. Honestly, I thought I would be the one to order Hime around since I won the challenge, but once she mentions how she will withhold all the resources I needed to make my [Magical Item]; well, I technically can't do a thing about it.

I could use the [Book of the End] on her, but I have no idea what would happen if I do once I remember how Hime's soul is literally a phoenix-flame form and anything could happen if I stab her with the [Book of the End] other than badly injuring her. Furthermore, there is the whole royal marriage thing between us, where we're still waiting on the books related to it, to arrive somewhere this week.

To think, that it's Hime, who has such a strong sex drive and making the entire sex much more intense than it should.

I head out of the kitchen, leaving a topless Sawawa on the ground, who is a bit dazed after releasing my load down her throat and making her cum with my fingers alone. I made sure to use [Magical Pellet] to remove the odor before closing the door behind me. And I'm not worried about anyone coming here, to see Sawawa's current state. After all, Hime has hidden cameras and somehow knows a way to use them wherever she at in the mansion and make sure no one finds the way I left Sawawa. An unspoken agreement between Hime and me, where that we'll make sure no one finds out about Sawawa and what her appearance would be after I was done with her.

By that, Hime makes sure no one goes near the area Sawawa and I had sex at, and wait until Sawawa clean after herself and the area before allowing anyone else to go near the area.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Front Entrance)

"Well, now." I whistle at the sight of Hime, Flandre, and Riza facing three enemy werewolves. Two have transformed into their werewolves form while one stays as his human form for the time being. One of the two transformed werewolves even releasing smoke like Hiro does whenever he is injured; therefore, I guess these werewolves are [Blood Warriors].

"Daisuke, glad to see you finally show up. How about you take care of that annoying one over there? The one with a large scar on his torso. He has been talking too much." Hime said to her mate, as she spins her metal spike ball, that's attached to a metal chain for Hime to wield the metal spike ball easier by spinning it before releasing it towards the enemy with the momentum she build-up from the spin.

"Oh? Is he one of your servants?" Said by the werewolf, who hasn't transformed yet and also the one with the large scar on his torso. "No matter how many servants you have, Princess. They'll end up dead sooner or later unless he is also a [Blood Warrior]?" The large scar werewolf mock.

"Nah, I'm not a [Blood Warrior]." I spoke truthfully, "But, that doesn't make me any less dangerous." I reach into my pockets, hide my hands for a bit to access my hammerspace and pull out a pair of black gloves. Putting them on, where I felt a small drain of [Mana]. Then, slide the [Fox Mask] over my face as I still don't have enough control to use these [Magical Gloves] just yet.

I clap my hands before pulling them apart slowly, where multiple super-thin wires appear from my fingertips and from the bases of my fingers. There is a small blue-ish glow coming off these wires, but fades away and coming back, making it harder for one to see these wires as they are made out of [Mana]. Of course, these wires are ultra-sharp and is the one I made a few days ago. The same [Magical Item] that originally made to deal with vampires, but I made sure to change a few things with the [Microfilament Wires]. For one thing, I can use [Domain Control] together with these wires. Making my controls over these deadly wires to the same level as Walter C. Dornez.

With a flick of my left wrist, sending a large number of sharp wires towards the enemy werewolves, binding them in midair, cutting through their bodies instantly; however, I made sure to weave the wires together enough to make them not too sharp or I would dismember the werewolves instantly.

No amount of strength the enemy werewolves put into struggling is enough to break free and to make it worse for these enemy werewolves. As they continue to cause more damage onto themselves, spilling blood all over the floor, even when their ability as a [Blood Warrior] continue to heal their bodies, but that doesn't mean the mind is strong enough to withstand the pain of losing so much blood before they passed out.

"And done. Anywhere, you want me to put them? I only cause enough damage to forcibly cause them to take a bit more time before they revive." I said to Hime, as I kept the dead werewolves in midair; well, temporary dead until the royal blood's effect run out, then they will stay dead.

"Drop them, I'll have Flandre send them into the basement." Hime said to her mate, "By the way, I don't know if you found them or not in the garage, but I want you to make me some silver bullets. There is a pistol to go with the silver bullets already made beforehand there. But, I'll require more bullets just in case." Hime finds it a bit insulting, that one of her siblings would send cannon fodder of werewolves to kill her, and after what happened to Wildman. Well, Hime isn't happy one bit and needs to release some frustration, and luckily, there these werewolves for her to kill them multiple times until the royal blood inside them expire.

"Alright." I release my hold on the [Microfilament Wires], dropping the corpses onto the ground, where Flandre grabs them to bring the three dead werewolves into the basement. As I ignore the way Riza looking at me in shock, that I easily dealt with all three werewolves, that are also [Blood Warriors].


	19. Arc 2 - Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 8**

15 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Front Entrance)

After making a small box full of silver bullets along with the already made silver bullets and gave it to Hime, with the pistol as well. Afterward, Hime head to the basement, with Flandre following right behind her just in case she needs protection.

Now, it just leaves Hiro, Riza, Reiri, and me at the entrance.

"Hey, what's wrong, Hiro?" I ask Hiro, who is sitting on the stairs with his hands covering his face, and I know exactly what's going on, but I still ask anyway. Then look at Reiri, the vampire and one of the main characters of the Princess Resurrection. Also, the one who came here tonight for dinner, but came back here to help Hime out with these enemy werewolves.

"Oh, Hiro here is just having a hard time comprehending, the fact that his fellow [Blood Warriors] are nothing but tools for the royalty to use and once their usages are done, to be thrown away afterward like trash." Reiri smirk, with her right index touching the right side of her cheek and holding her elbow with her other free hand. "After all, these tools are the type of assassins, that only the Royal Family can do. Ones that can continue pursuing their target even if they're killed."

Upon hearing this, something triggers Hiro, causing him to stand up and shout at Reiri, "I can't believe that!"

"Oh? But, it seems logical to me." Reiri expected this reaction from Hiro, "You know, the day may come when Hime needs you to do something similar."

"As much as I hate to agree with the filthy vampire. It's true. I even heard from a few rumors with proof, that some of the Royal Family would do such a thing. And many don't care at all, since if these assassins successfully kill their target, then the one that turns them into [Blood Warriors] will either give them their blood so these [Blood Warriors] can stay alive or not, leaving the [Blood Warriors] to die, even after successfully doing their tasks. The Royal Family are the rulers of the monsters for a reason." Riza said to Hiro, causing the latter to be shocked by this.

"Hime... Hime wouldn't do that! She might not be a nice person, but even so..." Hiro frown, as he is very confused by what he learned.

Riza shook her head, feeling a bit pity for Hiro. But, she kept her mouth shut as there no point in her persuading Hiro on this subject.

"Ah, you're so naive, Hiro. That's what I like about you. But, think about it." Reiri look at Hiro with a hint of pity in her eyes, "Hiro... Why are you assuming that you're the first [Blood Warrior] that Hime's ever had?" Reiri places her left index on her lip. "And if she had other [Blood Warriors] in the past... Why aren't any of them still here?"

"No... Hime... She..." Hiro took a step back, looking a bit scared.

"It's wonderful, don't you think? Hime-sama's cruel streak. Hehe." Reiri smirk at Hiro, ignoring the mutt growling at her for hurting Hiro's feeling right now.

Also, the last straw for Hiro as he ran off to the basement, leaving Reiri, Riza and me behind.

The moment Hiro no longer in sight, I look at Reiri, who looks back at me with interest.

"Hey, Daisuke, what was the thing you used to bind those werewolves?" Riza asks me, with curiosity in her voice, even Reiri seems interested as well.

"Oh? You mean these?" I activate the [Magical Gloves] to produce the [Microfilament Wires] out of my [Mana], causing Reiri to take a step back upon seeing them all the wires floating around me. "Oh yeah, forgot that I made these against mostly vampires and any supernatural beings that are hard to deal with. If no one noticed, I held back on those werewolves."

"Yeah, mind not getting too close to me with those?" Riza knew right there and then, that she will absolutely do her best not to fight this guy, who easily creates such dangerous things that no one knows about, because she is pretty sure, that at some points. Riza won't be surprised if the guy could fight an army by himself without anyone backing him up.

"Don't worry, after all, these are something I made out of boredom, but at the same time will be using it often if my sword doesn't help me out facing a troublesome foe." I smile at Riza, who just shiver how cold the eyes are and it is aimed at her. "Anywho, I'm going to head off and work on something." I dismiss all the [Microfilament Wires] I have created for a few seconds to demonstrate the [Magical Gloves] to both Reiri and Riza.

* * *

A week later*

(Hime's Mansion: Garage)

Currently, with the help of the [Domain Control] to increase the rate of speed during the process of creation upon using the [Omnifabrication]. Furthermore, I have finally mastered the [Motor-Skill Manipulation] and recently mastered the [Object Manipulation]. So, now I can manipulate the movements of others and alter an object's inner working. Like unlocking a door to helping me putting parts together without having to do it by hand.

Before my eyes is a digital wristwatch, but instead of it telling time. It tells me the amount of [Mana] I have in percentage, so I know exactly how much [Mana] I have left. I call this [Mana Status], since that its main feature, to keep track of my [Mana].

Putting it on my left wrist, where it turned on its own once it made contact with my skin, where it barely takes any amount of [Mana] from me to be powered. Looking at 87% on the screen, which means it works since I did use some [Mana] during the process of making this [Mana Status]. Then, slide [Fox Mask] on, where at the bottom right corner of my vision. There is a blue bar, with the 87% above it, now the [Mana Status] took on a HUD effect by linking with the [Fox Mask].

With the [Mana Status]. I should keep track of my [Mana Reserve] during battle much easier and efficient.

"Hey, Daisuke. I need your help with something." Hime calls out to me, as she enters the garage, with Flandre and an adult male; well, actually another android like Flandre, but this one is male and older compared to Flandre. Furthermore, on the right side of this male android reveal the metal parts due to the skin part missing.

"What you need, Ojou-sama?" I ask Hime, who looks at me with a blank facial expression, not amused that I continue to call her this when I should just call her Hime instead or by her real name. Lillianne von Phoenix.

"Can you fix this android?" Hime point at the male android standing next to her, with Flandre continues to look at the damage male android.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I just need to look for parts to match the guy." I got up from the ground, patting my bottom before sliding the [Fox Mask] off my face and leave it on the top left of my head. "By the way, who is he? A friend of Flandre?" I felt like I know this android, but can't remember; nonetheless, just a quick use of the [Book of the End] to find the memory of who this android will be quick and easy. Exactly just a couple of seconds and I knew right away who this android is and why he is here.

An android created by another vampire going by the name Zeppeli. As for the male android is named Ciel. Unlike other androids can only say, "Fuga." He is capable of normal speech and can understand what other androids are saying. Going a bit more into the memory, Ciel here met Flandre in town, then helped with the upkeep in Hime's mansion as a way to repay back for the repair, and later developed a relationship with Flandre, during the tie of her repairing him.

"No. He just appears out of nowhere and discovers Flandre while she was out shopping. Then, asked for some repairs, which Flandre for some reason agreed."Hime calmly replied.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't know a member of the Royal Family lives here, if it's too much trouble, I can leave." Ciel with a hint of concern and worries, for causing Flandre trouble by coming here.

"No need. Plus, to find an android by itself in the human world is uncommon without a master." Hime stares at Ciel, causing him to become silent and look a bit disturbing. "No matter, your body has been heavily damaged. I'll let you stay here for the time being and get repaired." Hime turns around to head out.

"Th... Thank you!" Ciel spoke with happiness upon being able to stay here for a while until he gets fixed.

"Fuga!" Flandre calls out to her master, stopping Hime from leaving the garage.

"You want to be the one to fix the damaged android?" Hime glance at her personal maid with curiosity.

"Fuga." Flandre nods her head.

"Hmm." Hime glance at the male android, then back at her's. "Alright. Daisuke, come on. I need you to do something for me." Hime orders her mate in a blank tone of voice, but the lust in her eyes couldn't be clearer. Something that her mate noticed right away, much to Hime's delight.

"Coming." I glance at the two androids, then exit the garage with Hime. Where I'll be given the chance to train using [Gold Experience Requiem]'s [Return to Zero] once again.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Hime's Bedroom)

"So, the book arrived this morning. Only one though, but it's the main important one." Hime starts off by giving her mate a handjob, to get things started. "And I just finished reading it just a few minutes before Flandre brings back that damage android." Hime starts licking the tip before she continues, where she watched in delight to see her mate's penis become hard very quickly. Ready for her to ride it like always.

"Did you find anything interesting?" I ask Hime, as she just finished shoving my entire dick down her throat to get it wet before she resumes giving me a handjob until she satisfied.

"Yeah, it mentions how the marriage allows both sides to share a connection and by that, it means that if either of us is hurt, the other will take the damage instead. Of course, the injuries will be less than it should be. So, if one of us gets shot in the head, the other will just feel a massive headache instead of dying from a shot to the head." Hime answered as she positions her mate's penis right underneath her vagina, with her being above her mate, who is lying on the bed on his back. Then, insert the hot penis inside her until she can feel the tip already touching her womb, causing Hime's body to shudder in pleasure.

"So is this why no one, even if they are raped, the Royal members would only have one person in their life? Because if so, I can see why those that are raped would kill themselves off the moment the rapist dies." I said to Hime, who has already begun moving her hips.

"Exactly." Hime starts to pant heavily, "With this connection alone. The moment one of us died, then it feels like life lost all meaning. Furthermore, the difference between a willing and rape in this whole thing. Those who are willing will have more than just this connection and rape will only have this connection only, not providing anything else." Hime place both hands onto her mate's chest and lean forward, so she could raise her butt up a bit higher and slamming it back down, allowing her to feel her mate's penis to hit the entrance of her womb, leading to her having her first orgasm in the next few seconds.

"Okay, let's leave this talking for tomorrow." I said to Hime, who only stop for a moment to enjoy the pleasure of climaxing before going at it again. This time, I grabbed her tight ass and thrusting up into her at a much harder and faster pace, causing Hime to gasp and placing her head on my chest.

"With pleasure." Hime whisper, as she gives her mate a deep kiss, involving with tongues as she moves her hip in sync with her mate.

Then, I flip her around, with my dick still inside her, causing Hime to moan as I made her lay her back on top of my chest as I continue thrusting inside her while I grab her left breast to play with, something that made Hime's vagina to tighten around my hard dick.

"I-I didn't... MMm... Say you can... do... this." Hime said through her moan, as this is the first time she having one of her breasts played with at the same time having her pounded to the womb.

"Doesn't mean I won't do it. Just wait until we go through all kinds of sex positions we could do." I knew how Hime wanted to be on the top all the time from the previous sessions we've done. So today is the day for me to experiment with Hime like how I did with Darkness in the past. "We got all night to see which one you find the one feels the best." I whisper into Hime's ear, who has just orgasm again.

* * *

The next day*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

I stand next to Sawawa, Flandre, and Ciel on the side of the table, where Hime is having her dinner.

"According to Flandre's report." Hime starts off as she is just finishing taking the last bite of her meal. "Ciel, there are some parts in your head that have sustained major damage due to long term exposure. Because you went traveling and didn't get any maintenance work done, you're in this state. You have at most one year left. Furthermore, you need spare parts." Hime picks up a napkin to wipe her mouth. "So what will it be? If you go back to the kingdom, there are materials and professionals to fix you. Decide for yourself." Hime already being kind of enough to even give Ciel the choice to go back to the kingdom for the repair or not.

Ciel didn't say anything for a moment, then bow deeply towards Hime, with his head still down, "I'm just an android, and to have you spend effort on me, I'm truly grateful. Hime-sama." Ciel straightens his back and places his left hand over his heart. "Tomorrow morning, I'll leave. In my travels, I experienced freedom. If I go back to the kingdom, my memories will be erased. My memories are my heart. So I must continue my travels." Ciel gives a grateful smile at Hime, who just blankly stare at him.

"Ha..." Hime let out a sigh, "Do as you wish." Hime looks at Ciel's smiling face, without a single change facial expression change from looking at it.

"Thank you!" Ciel smile with happiness.

Sawawa noticed Hime finish eating, quickly walk over to pick up the dirty plate to be clean along with picking up the trash like the used napkin as well.

"The meal was delicious as always, Sawawa." Hime said to her maid.

"It's my pleasure, Ojou-sama." Sawawa said with delight, then give Hime a bow before leaving for the kitchen. While both Flandre and Ciel head to the garage, where the equipment is at, that used to recharge android and among other things.

"Now, it is just the two of us." Hime starts off, "Do you have a way to fix that android completely or no?"

"Depends on if all the important parts are here for me to use." I knew with the [Omnifabrication] could make it possible if instead of repairing Ciel, I would create a device to do it. Since if I do, I may end up dismantling Ciel for the parts to rebuild him instead.

"Alright, you can check the garage later tonight." Hime got up from her seat, "Now, while we wait. I think we should do something to pass the time." Hime licks her lip as she walks up to her mate and presses herself onto her mate.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: Hime's Bedroom: Outside Front Door)

"Sorry, Hime is right now busy, want to come back in the morning to speak with her?" I grin at the shadowy figure not far from me, where I'm leaning against the door that leads to Hime's bedroom. "Why so silent, Ciel?"

The shadowy figure took a few steps forward, where the moonlight shines over them, revealing Ciel, the android that is almost repaired completely by Flandre alone.

"Not bother to speak? That's fine with me." I activate my [Magical Gloves] producing countless [Microfilament Wires], then with a thrust of my left hand, hurling the wires to wrap around Ciel and tear his limbs off without any hesitation.

All done easily enough, then I pick up the limbless Ciel and his limbs with the wires, then start heading to the garage. Where it is time for me to do the task Hime requested from me. After we were done playing around together, but less than usual due to Ciel being in the mansion, otherwise, Hime won't allow me to leave until I fuck her to the point of passing out from being overloaded with pleasure or something.

* * *

The next day*

(Hime's Mansion: Garage)

"How is everything, Ciel?" I ask the newly complete repaired android, where I've already created the machine that would repair androids as long the important parts are stored inside the machine, then all the android needs is to wait inside the machine, that takes on an appearance of a giant capsule, and they'll repair either in a day or week, depending on how damaged they are.

"Completely fine and operation without any trouble." Ciel replied with a hint of bitterness and happiness, for he was told about his memories was completely fake and he only been created to kidnap Hime-sama. Furthermore, he has only been alive for only 10 hours instead of 27 years. Yet, now he could truly live freely, kind of, instead of forcibly doing a dreadful task that was programmed into him to do it within the right conditions met.

"Good, since Hime and the others are gone, leaving us with Sawawa behind." I find it a little ironic, that I was pushed out of the canon part the moment I repair Ciel instead of allowing him to die off like he was supposed to. "Now, watch over the place and Sawawa. I got something to do outside." I didn't wait for Ciel and head out right away.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: Frontyard)

"Well, now. I must say, to find people coming uninvited when the owner of the mansion is gone." I said softly, as I activate my [Magical Gloves] and [Domain Control]. With the [Fox Mask] already over my face, where now isn't the time to underestimate the situation. I even have both [Requiem Stands] ready to be summons at any moment.

Currently, before my eyes are monsters of all kinds standing just right outside the metal gates.

"Nothing? That's fine. I can use some practice to get some work on my weapons." I give the monsters a lazy grin, not that they could see it.

**ROAR!***

The sound of multiple monsters roaring at the same time, shaking the entire ground. Even broke most of the mansion's windows.

"Fuck." I groan, as the life force from Sawawa just took a hit, forcing me to have to send [Gold Experience Requiem] over to Sawawa, to save her right away. "Shut the hell up!" I swing my left arm to the sky, sending numerous wires at the monsters. Piercing, slicing, even ripping apart all the monsters before they could break down the metal gates and fences.

**ROAR!***

With a flick of my hands, I tear the monsters that are roaring apart. No need for them to damage my hearings, even if I have control over all my senses with the use of the [Fox Mask].

I frown, that these monsters came out of nowhere and appear the moment Hime, Riza, Flandre, and Hiro left.

Flying-type monsters ascend to the sky, then coming right back down straight towards me without a fear for their lives. Yet, they didn't even come close to me as I shred them to pieces with [Mircofilament Wires] instantly.

I got down on one knee, for me to be in a better position to punch the ground with my right fist. As I create multiple earth spikes among the monsters charging at me. Then, under the effects of both [Domain Control] and [Magical Gloves]. The earth spikes turned into numerous wires made out of the earth itself, where all of them bind the monsters down to the ground before the earth wires begin compressing down onto the monsters. Brutally ripping monsters to bloody parts, then with cold eyes.

Pointing at the surviving monsters with my left hand, with the palm at them, then lowering my left hand. Where numerous wires raining down on the surviving monsters, destroying a good chunk of the ground along with the monsters as well.

I have [Chariot Requiem] summon right behind me as it uses the [Sniper Trigger] to take down the monsters or whatever, that's 100 meters away in the sky, then start shooting at any monsters that are still alive. None can escape [Chariot Requiem]'s eyes as all souls can never be hidden.

I didn't idle around while both [Requiem Stands] are doing their jobs. As I charge at the remaining monsters and the ones after them, where more is coming in wave after wave.

Multiple [Spell Shards: Air Bombs] appear around me, where I grab each of them with a wire and send them directly towards the incoming monsters, causing explosions to occur all over the places.

Luckily, there no one else living on this hill or the monsters alone would have caused a panic among the civilians. Nevertheless, rather if they here or not, the noises of the battle alone would lead many to come here if it wasn't for [Chariot Requiem] putting all civilians to sleep while at the same time killing off monsters with the [Sniper Trigger]. Where the [Requiem Stand] has not stopped firing since its summon and it has been close to at least half an hour now.

A [Magical Pill] appear in my mouth and swallow, where my [Mana Reserve] is back at full capacity. I kept this up until both of my [Requiem Stands] no longer sense any monsters or any kind of life forms on the hill.

I made sure to stay in the frontyard as there may be traps awaiting me if I leave the area. So, I create more [Microfilament Wires] and sending them all over the hill.

Breathing deeply, where I start having a headache from controlling multiple things at the same time. Even making sure to take more [Magical Pills] to regain back more [Mana], to support everything I'm doing.

I use the [Book of the End] to create a new [Magical Pill], to recover fatigue, for both physical and mental. Relieving me of the headache that was close to becoming a burden. Also, giving me semi-endless stamina as well.

Hopefully by sunrise. The monsters should retreat.

* * *

A few days later*

(Hime's Mansion: Frontyard)

I pant heavily, where I finally finished off all the monsters. The monsters didn't stop at sunrise and just kept on coming and I detected whatever has the ability to command all these monsters has somehow made it so no humans would notice them and what was going on the hill. Save me the trouble of having [Chariot Requiem] making so the civilians don't get involves.

On another note; I had to create another [Magical Pill] to deal with my body's needs for sleeping and food.

Gritting my teeth to stop myself from caving in to the urge to just fall on the ground to rest, but I didn't and took another [Magical Pill] to recover my fatigue.

I even have to use the [Book of the End] on Sawawa a few days ago, to stop her from heading out and made sure Ciel didn't allow Sawawa to leave either after I made sure Sawawa can't remember the monsters and with me fighting all of them myself. I didn't even allow Ciel to help out.

As I have both [Requiem Stands] to help me out since Sawawa is out of harm ways once I killed off any monsters that were about to roar together.

Any injury I sustain was healed with the help of both [Requiem Stands]. So there was no need for me to create a [Magical Pill] for healing wounds. Nevertheless, having [Gold Experience Requiem] in the fight relief me somewhat by converting all the dead parts belongs to the monsters I have slain into animals to attack the next wave of monsters.

At this point, I knew right away I was supposed to die on the first day of the waves of monsters. If I didn't have the [Book of the End] to help me create all the [Magical Pills] I needed. Honestly, the [Book of the End] is much, much more useful as support [Magical Item] than I thought.

So far, there no monsters on the hill for the past 20 minutes. Yet, I did no let my guards down as I kept both [Requiem Stands] out to deal with any incoming monsters while I took my chance to think of what [Magical Items] to modify to increase my talent into multitasking. Like I did with the [Domain Control] for [Telekinesis], which I use many times over the few days against the monsters together with the [Microfilament Wires].

I peak up, as I felt familiar life forces entering the monsters and should reach the mansion in a few minutes. Upon finding this out, I let out a sigh of relief and rethinking that maybe back in the previous world I was in. Even if I had to deal with that bitch, Chris, I could at least tolerate her somewhat and figure a way to deal with her instead of running off like an idiot I was.

"Ugh, maybe I should figure a way to return, at least in that fantasy world. There are adventurers to deal with the massive load of enemies in numbers. Here, I'm alone." I mumble to myself, where I wonder if this will be a common thing if I'm not with Hime and the others during those chapters. Because if this is what I have to face when she not around, then I think I may need to work on making more [Magical Items].

The moment I see Hime and the others coming out of the car. I allow myself to sleep finally, no longer having both [Requiem Stands] out anymore.

"Daisuke!" I heard Hime called out as my vision become a blur until darkness took over. As the last thing I saw was the ground moving closer to my face.


	20. Arc 2 - Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 9**

The next day*

(Hime's Mansion: My Bedroom)

"Fuck... My body hurts like a motherfucker." I groan out, then open my eyes and the first thing I saw was a fucking mummy. Acting on the first thing that came to mind, I use [Domain Control: Elemental Manipulation - Wind] to blast the mummy away, then follow up with compressing the mummy into nothingness.

Slowly getting up from my bed, where I found I'm wearing the same exact clothes I have always worn, but all the cuts and tears are gone. So someone must have bought new clothes for me and I truly hope it wasn't Hiro, who helped me wear these clothes.

Getting out of bed, I head over to my desk, where my [Fox Mask] and [Magical Gloves] are. Putting them on, I have both [Requiem Stands] to speed up my recovery before I head out.

Making a fist with a right hand before swinging it in front of me while open my hand, releasing a good amount of [Microfilament Wires] for me to control. Where I slice through all mummies trying to enter my bedroom.

"I swear if this is another monster wave. I'm going to very piss and just screw it, then I'm gonna do something very reckless and dangerous." I grit my teeth as more and more mummies are heading towards me, with the intention to kill.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Hallway)

"Fuck off!" I shred through all the mummies until I finally came across, the hallway that leads to a dead-end and where Hime and the others are. So, quickly, I use the [Microfilament Wires] to kill all the mummies in front of me until I clear a pathway for the others. "Hurry up!" I turn around while ducking before taking a few steps back as I avoid a mummy, that tried to sneak up on me and tear it apart with my wires ruthlessly.

"Daisuke! You're awake!" Hiro shouted with happiness, with the others agreeing with him.

"What's wrong with Hime?" I ask everyone, where I notice she close to fainting with the way she is walking alone.

"I got a cold." Hime begins to cough for a few seconds before stopping. "Daisuke, take care of all the mummies until morning. I..." Hime couldn't continue as she falls on the ground, but Hime had a bit more energy left inside her, for her to bite her right index finger, then feed Hiro her blood. Afterward, Hime finally lost consciousness and this time she won't be up until morning maybe.

"Hey, where Ciel?" I ask Riza as I slice through more and more mummies trying to block us from leaving. Lucky for me, unlike the previous waves of monsters. I just have to deal with mummies only and nothing else. These mummies are simply easier for me to deal alone by relying on just the [Magical Gloves]. I don't have to use any other [Magical Items] other than the [Magical Pills] to recover my [Mana].

"He with Sawawa right now. Making sure no one attacks her." Riza replied as she bashes a mummy into the ground, then claws down another that tries to grab her.

"I see." I continue to kill all the mummies while making sure none come near Hiro, who is carrying Hime on his back. Of course, there Flandre nearby to protect her master, but better to tear down the numbers further, to lessen the load on Flandre. As she can't take on all of them by herself while protecting Hime.

By the time it's morning. We have killed off all the mummies and the one leading them. Well, more like I light the leader of the mummy on fire via [Domain Control]. Overall, I was not looking forward to having to repair the mansion. Again.

* * *

A few days*

(Hime's Mansion: Living Room)

"Daisuke, you good there?" Riza asks me, where I'm currently on the couch in pain.

"A bit, just a little sore from training. I may have overdone it." I groan out, cursing myself for forgetting that all the [Magical Pills] I took didn't mean it would heal my sore body. It's only due to having [Chariot Requiem] that my body wasn't hurting even more than it already was in the beginning. "By the way, how was dealing with the headless horseman?"

I miss the part, where everyone faced the headless horseman, that was looking for its head. I think today or tomorrow is where everyone dealt with the headless horseman.

"Heh! No one is faster than me on these roads. I took care of the guy." Riza said with a smug on her face.

Well, that answers my question if they took care of it already or not.

"Oh, really now?" Hime spoke up, causing Riza to flinch and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hime-sama, here your midnight's tea." Ciel place down a teacup on the small table next to where Hime is sitting at the moment.

"Hm. Close, but a bit too sweet." Hime comments on the taste of the tea Ciel brought to her.

"I'll make sure to note that down, Hime-sama." Ciel bow, knowing that he still got lots to learn in order to be the best butler for Hime after saving him from going through his main programs and even allowing him to develop a relationship with Flandre, whom he finds getting along with, out of everyone here.

"By the way, is it just me or does everyone know where you live, Hime?" I glance out the window, where I detect a large number of life forms climbing up the hill. "I swear this must be the third time a wave of monsters coming here."

"I'm still shocked, that you took on multiple waves of monsters in days by yourself, Daisuke." Riza said in awe due to finding out what happened the few days while she and the others were gone.

"Well, if I'm given the chance to do such a thing again. I think I'll pass on it. Ugh, you have no idea how many times I almost lost my life." I said to Riza, but honestly, this is a huge thing for me. Because with the [Book of the End]. I can practice all the [Magical Items] I needed to do field-testing by having my past going through the event of taking on the waves of monsters repeatedly for combat experience. I just have to be careful not ending up dead since history will become the present under the effects of the [Book of the End].

"So, you're planning to stay out of the incoming battle?" Riza raises an eyebrow, where she has already detected the monsters heading this way.

"I'm more focus on how in the world the kingdom hasn't done anything yet, with all the monsters coming here when there are civilians that are completely unrelated to the supernatural world." I said to Riza, "But if needed, I guess I can help out." I got up from the couch as I feel my body completely healed, no longer does it feel in pain or sore in any way. "Also, we got Ciel here, who is much stronger than Flandre. Trust me, I checked while repairing him." Of course, I am speaking half-truth since Ciel manages to lift Flandre in the manga, who weights a ton somehow and was easily picked up by Ciel. So technically he is stronger than Flandre.

"Really now?" Riza looks at Ciel in a new light, which caused Ciel to rub his back with an awkward smile with the way Riza looking at him.

"Don't worry, we got this covered. Just stay here and rest. Plus, they are not here to kill us." Hime looks out the window, where countless shadowy figures moving in the shadow. "They're here to get information out of us about Sherwood."

"Alright. I make sure to keep the place safe." I said to Hime, who looks like she doesn't know if she should be okay with that statement or be concerned.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: My Bedroom)

**Knock* Knock* Knock***

Opening my eyes, pausing in increasing my combat experience through the battle event I went against the waves of monsters by myself. "Come in." I got up from my bed, to stretch my muscles and the one coming is Hime, who is alone.

"You coming to my room or what?" Hime raises an eyebrow at me, with a hand on her hip.

The edge of my mouth twitch, "Give me a few minutes. I got something to do real quick. I'll meet with you in your bedroom."

"Fine, but don't keep me waiting too long." Hime narrow her eyes at me before walking off. Not caring to close the door as she left.

* * *

10 minutes later*

(Hime's Mansion: Hime's Bedroom)

"Okay, this is unusual." I thought out loud, because right now, Hime and I are not having sex. Something I got used to, that I expected the first thing to happen right after entering Hime's bedroom, but instead of sex. I'm in bed with Hime, where both of us are fully clothed.

"Why is that? Is it because we're not going at it like some animal in heat?" Hime smirk at her mate, as she rests her head on her mate's chest.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered.

"Well, it's good to just do this instead once in a while." Hime said to her mate, then explain why, "Also, in the book, it says royalty just having a peaceful moment together would gain thrice the benefits of having rested normally. Furthermore, this would slowly stabilize our connection other than sex, and so, be prepared for daily sex until our connection can never be broken."

"Right..." I don't know if what Hime said is true or not since I still didn't get to read the book myself and can only rely on Hime's words. "By the way, when can I read that book on my own?"

"You can borrow it in the morning. I'm a little surprised it took you this long to ask for it. I thought you would ask it the day after I mention it's arrival." Hime closes her eyes, as she feeling tired now. "I'm going to sleep now. Night, Daisuke."

"Night, Hime."

Honestly, I've been busy lately and forgot to ask Hime about it until she reminds me of the whole thing.

* * *

A few days later*

(Unknown Sea)

Currently, we're in the middle of the sea, with just Hime, Riza, Hiro, and me.

"Tell me again, why I have to tag along?" I ask Hime as I got out of my mental/history training, where I'm mentally tired again, for the fifth time today.

"Well, out of everyone else. Sawawa can't come due to having to do some tasks for me. Furthermore, I left both Flandre and Ciel behind to protect her after realizing how dangerous it is for her to be alone, not to mention, Flandre wouldn't be able to get on this boat even if I wanted her to tag along." Hime replied, "Also, because out of the four of us. You're the only one know how to cook."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Riza scowl at Hime, for saying she can't cook.

"Really now? Do you wish to cook for everyone tonight?" Hime glance at Riza, who flinch and look away. "That's what I thought, anyway. Just enjoy the sea, we'll return back to land, maybe in the morning."

"I don't know if I ask you this yet, but why did you want to go out to the sea in the first place, Hime?" I look out into the sea and I find nothing, nothing at all. But, at least I wasn't pushed out of the next chapter in the manga. Just hope this isn't the part, where we end up dead or something. Due to my existence in this world. I've already seen a few things that different or weren't shown in the manga.

"Because I felt like it. Isn't that enough reason for you?" Hime smirk at her mate, who nods his head slowly.

"Hey, Hime." Riza stood next to the control system to the speedboat.

"What is it?"

"Isn't this a rescue signal?" Riza points at the controls, not that Hime could see it.

"Rescue signal, you say?" Hime looks at Riza.

"Yeah, it makes all these beeping sounds." Riza replied, where she moved around to get a better look, to be sure. "This should be the rescue signal, for sure."

"We should just leave that alone and head back now." I spoke up, because I already know what would happen if we follow the rescue signal. There is a high chance of something completely different would happen with me in the picture now.

"Why would do such a thing?" Riza asks with a hint of curiosity and doubt. "Wouldn't it be a shameful thing to ignore the cry for help?"

"Well, for one. Going there is technically a death sentence for many since we're facing ghosts." I said to Riza while thinking about the past events, where I was at the sea and some of the rare ones, where my life was at risk. Truly, going out on the sea is much more dangerous compared to the danger of being on land. Well, in my opinion, that is.

"Wait, ghosts?" Hiro asks in disbelief before Riza or Hime could say anything.

"Yeah, ghosts. I can sense the souls of the deceased not far from here." I said to everyone, then glance at Riza, who is already sheering the boat towards where the rescue signal is coming from. "Wait!" I cried out when my brain register Riza driving us straight to the giant abandoned ship.

**BOOM!***

"Shit!" I activate my [Domain Control] to cover the entire boat with grayish liquid and bring us up to the side of the giant abandoned-looking ship, which is massive compared to the small boat we've been using so far. "Everyone gets off!" I shout to everyone, where I mentally give myself a pat on the back for being able to lift up a small, but heavy, speed boat up a couple of meters up in the air.

* * *

(Abandoned Ship)

It's a good thing my talent in [Telekinesis] continue to be double every day and it has been over a month now, so lifting this speed boat would have been something near impossible for me to do in the past and now just take me a bit of an effort, but I won't last long though.

"Okay, so our boat is busted." I drop the speed boat back into the sea, where it sunk down since there is a big hole at the bottom of the boat.

And I just realize something, where we could still avoid this entire chapter by using the [Domain Control] for the entire trip back to land. Since I have [Magical Pills] to recovery my [Mana]. In hindsight, I just remember this now since I haven't used the [Magical Pills] much outside of battles.

"Any way you could repair it?" Hime asks me. "After all, you did repairs lots of things before. I'm sure you could do the same with the boat."

"Uh..." I stare down at the sea, where I can't see where the sinking speed boat is and I'm not that eager to use all my [Mana] to locate it, even though not even a few minutes have passed. "I think I'll just figure a way to make a new one later from random parts I'll have to find on this ship. Well, after dealing with the ghosts."

"Alright." Hime didn't see any problem with that, even though she finds this a waste of time.

"Something wrong, Riza?" Hiro asks the hybrid, where Riza has her werewolf ears popping out on top of her head.

"There this sound, that seems familiar in some way. I think I've heard this sound before." Riza said to Hiro.

"Really? I can't hear anything." Hiro digs into his ears, curious if he has built up earwax that prevents him from hearing clearly.

"Heh, as expected for a dog's hearing be many times better than a human's." Hime mock Riza, who growls at her.

"I'm a werewolf!" Riza finds Hime's words to be annoying. Before she huffs and puts both hands into the pockets of her hoodie. "Anyway, before we were shipwrecked, I thought heard something that sounds familiar, but I can't seem to recall what it is."

"No matter, we'll know once we explore the inside of this ship." Hime said to everyone while looking around the place. "Overall, this looks like an abandoned ship. And if what Daisuke said before is true, then we should expect ghosts while exploring."

"Wait, we're exploring?!" Hiro gives Hime a shocked look, "Shouldn't we try to get off this ship instead?"

"Of course, because we have no way to return home until Daisuke here build us a boat, even then, it will take some time." Hime said to her [Blood Warrior].

"So, are we going to split up then? Since I have no idea what to look for parts to make a boat." Riza looks around the area, not a hint of anything that would help her think that could be used as materials.

"You three go ahead. I can do this alone." I said to the three, "Plus, I can defend myself no problem at all. Even against ghosts."

"Well, alright." Riza knew, unlike the others, this friend? Comrade? Whatever! He is someone Riza can say with 100% confidence he can take on anything by himself.

"Are you sure, Daisuke?" Hiro asks with a worried look on his face.

"He should be fine. After all, he did survive against waves of monsters before." Hime answer in her mate's place. "Now, come on, let's leave Daisuke to do his work."

Once I no longer see the three. I summon [Chariot Requiem] and have it watch over Hime's group while having [Gold Experience Requiem] to help me out in the process of making the boat to escape from this abandoned ship.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Abandoned Ship)

"Finally finish." I mumble to myself, where I've created a speed boat out of the front part of the abandoned ship by converting them into plants via [Gold Experience Requiem]'s [Life Giver]. Therefore, this speed boat is literally made out of plants, but still considered as a speed boat due to the process of being made by [Omnifabrication].

There were some difficulties during the process, as some ghosts tried to stop me from building a speed boat out of plants. It's good things a [Stand] can fight off spiritual entity. Because I would have to stop often to take care of the ghosts via [Book of the End]. The interfere from the ghosts had set me back some times, where I would have been done half the time required to build the speed boat.

"Oh, I see you guys found someone." I look back, where Hime and the others came back, with an addition tagging along. I dismiss [Chariot Requiem] as he no longer needed.

The person in question happens to have four scars going vertically on the shirtless male's face, where they look like claw marks, with a claw mark going over each eye and two other claw marks closer to the side of the eyebrows.

"Oh? Is this the other human you were talking about, girl?" The scarred man point at me, while looking at Riza.

"Yeah, don't piss the guy off if I were you. The guy is someone who can make unbelievable things that's beyond dangerous." Riza warns her fellow werewolf, "Hey, Daisuke. This is Keziah Bold, a comrade of my father."

"Look like you manage to build a boat... out of plants." Hime blinks a few times, once she got closer to see the boat her mate made, and sure enough, the boat is made out of plants and she wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah, there weren't many parts for me to use around here. So I had to convert part of the area into plants for me to use instead. Don't worry though, this boat will work fine." I said to Hime, where the others are suspicious about this; well, Riza isn't after seeing all the things I have made so far. The only ones that are doubtful are Hiro and Keziah.

I don't blame the two if I didn't create the boat myself with the [Omnifabricatin]. I wouldn't have believed a working speed boat made out plants either.

"Convert the area into plants? How is that even possible?" Keziah looks at me in disbelief, never hearing such a thing. If there were dirt and earth nearby, then sure, Keziah would understand, but this is an abandoned ship where there no such thing at all.

"Eh, it's too complicated to explain. Just know that we got a boat to use to escape this ship." I shrug at the way, the male werewolf is very confused. "By the way, how long you have been on this ship?" I ask Keziah.

"It has been three days now. The fishing boat was capsized by this ship, I was the only one to survive." Keziah answered with a hint of sadness for being the only one to survive while the others died.

"Hey, can you hear that, Keziah?" Riza said to her fellow werewolf. As her werewolf's ears pop out. "It's the sound of the flute again."

"I can hear it. Then, are there survivors left on the ship?" Keziah looks confused about this since he has been on this ship for days and this is the first time he really hearing the sound of a flute.

"Everyone! Come and look over here! Quick!" Hiro shouted to everyone, causing all of us to head over to Hiro and see what he shouting about.

In the distance faraway, there is another ship heading towards this abandoned ship.

"Look! There is a ship! If we call for help, I'm sure we can be rescued." Hiro said with a hint of relief.

"There is no point since we already got a boat. Furthermore, I'm sure the ship heading here can't see the abandoned ship until it's too late." Hime said to her [Blood Warrior]. "Not to mention, we currently don't have anything to be used as a rescue signal in the first place since the one on the boat had sunk to the sea along with the boat itself."

"Crap, they've probably got the rescue signal and are heading this way! They'll collide with this ship and sink just like we did." Riza said in helplessly due to not being able to help the people on the ship heading here for their deaths.

"Then, what are we going do, Hime?" Hiro asks his master in despair and vowing if he manages to get this out of alive. He'll never go out to the ship unless he forced to.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hime places her hands on her hip, "We'll look for the mermaid!"

"Mermaid? The ones rumored to have gone extinct before the war?" Riza asks in disbelief, that there is one on this ship.

"Correct, we need only find the source of the sound to find her. It is the source of all this evil. At the same time, though, she's an angel that'll provide us a way to escape from this ship if we didn't have Daisuke here." Hime point at her mate, who is truly something. "However, that doesn't mean we can just escape here without meeting the mermaid."

"Why is that?" Riza is curious, they can't just leave right now instead of meeting this so-called mermaid that lures them here.

"Trust me. I have a gut feeling, that the mermaid call us here for a reason." Hime begins running into the ship, with the rest of us tagging along. I left [Gold Experience Requiem] behind to guard the speed boat since we will need it.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Abandoned Ship: Inside)

As we continue to run through multiple pathways, with both Keziah and Riza leading the ground by following the sound of the flute being played by the mermaid. We start seeing floating balls of mist.

"Hime! These are-"

"They're souls that are trapped on this ship. They're frolicking around because they have new friends." Hime cut Hiro off and explain what those floating balls of mist are.

"Then those people from before?" Riza asks Hime with concern.

"The deceased have probably become ghost now." Hime answered.

"Damn! So Daisuke was right about the ghosts!" Riza recalls what I said before.

"Over here!" Keziah kick down a door, then look surprised at what's on the other side of the door he kicked down. Before starting to crack his knuckles. "Hey. Hey. Did you all make an appointment or something?" Keziah wonders if those ghosts following them are the causes of leading those ghosts possessing deceased bodies to come to their location. "They seem to have known our location right from the start. They even prepare a welcoming committee!"

Before everyone's eyes are numerous skeletons with some of them wielding weapons are walking up the stairs we need to go down to head to the mermaid.

"Blow a path through them. For a werewolf like yourself. These shouldn't pose much of a problem, right?" Hime places her left hand on her hip while moving a bit of her hair behind her shoulder with her right hand.

"As expected of a princess. You know us very well!" Keziah transforms into his werewolf form. Then, with a battle roar, "Follow me! Daughter of Wildman, Riza!" As he launches himself at the enemy. With Riza following right behind him, with her arms transformed.

"Hmm." I look around, wonder if I should do something or not. Since I never once fought inside a ship before with my [Magical Items].

"Planning to fight, Daisuke?" Hime smile at her mate.

"I think I rather not, I don't have any combat experience facing enemy inside a ship and I rather not end up bringing the entire place down by accident." I said to Hime, seeing how most of my [Magical Items] would destroy everything around me.

Even the [Heart Seeker] that is a knife would be useless facing the present enemies due to the ghosts possessing deceased bodies that long been without any blood in those bodies. This is a big factor for the [Heart Seeker].

"Oh, wait." I forgot I have [Chariot Requiem] and summon the [Requiem Stand] to pick off the enemy one by one to help the two werewolves by using the assassination style I have [Chariot Requiem] develop.

In the eyes of everyone else, they see multiple holes appearing all over the enemies' bodies and being flung over the edge of the stairs.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste." I begin walking down the stairs while having [Chariot Requiem] speed up its pace and instead of using its rapier to inflict any more holes into the skeletons. I have the [Requiem Stand] just pick up the skeletons and throw them over the edges to save time and effort.

* * *

10 minutes later*

(Abandoned Ship: Hallway)

It took some time, but we manage to bypass the ghosts trying to kill us and heading down a hallway, where everyone begins to hear the sound of a flute being played.

"I must say, I never thought you would have [Telekinesis] or something similar. People with that ability are rare to come by. I can see why Riza wouldn't dare face against someone like you alone." Keziah praises me, but not knowing I didn't really use [Telekinesis] at the time, which I honestly forgot at the time. "Hey, are you alright?" Keziah looks at his comrade's daughter with concern, who is injured by those skeletons' weapons.

"Shut up!" Riza scowls, as she held her right arm, where she is bleeding a little on her right shoulder and on the left side of her stomach. Truly, Riza has to admit that her father's comrade is strong for real. As expected of someone that is her father's comrade.

"Hime-sama, this is where the mermaid should be." Keziah points at the door next to him, "And it seems like it was locked from the outside."

"So she was imprisoned. This explains everything." Hime grin as she got all the pieces needed to finish the puzzle.

"Let me take a look. We're meeting the mysterious mermaid at last." Keziah opens the door, where everyone can see a little girl in a white dress with no footwear and holding a white flute. Furthermore, the mermaid has long black hair and also have legs. "Hime-sama, I'm sorry, but your guess is wrong. This mermaid has legs."

"No. With this, I'm certain now." Hime walk passes Keziah and kneels down, to accept the little girl into her arms, where the mermaid let out a soundless cry. "This girl. In exchange for her voice, leading to her being cursed in order to become human. She was unable to swim away herself or call out for help. She could do nothing, but play her flute and call in ships to rescue her."

Keziah spits on the ground in disgust, "Is it that curse where you'll die if you talk? So locking her in was the ideal? Damn, whoever did this got no honor." Then, Keziah picks up the crying mermaid from Hime. "Relax! I'll get you off this ship for sure!" Keziah gives the mermaid a smile of confidence.

"You are no good." Hime said to Keziah, causing the guy to look at Hime in shock. "You have other responsibilities, leave the mermaid with us." Hime grin as she has an idea to remove this forsaken ship.


	21. Arc 2 - Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 2 - Chapter 10**

20 minutes later*

(Abandoned Ship)

Once Hime sent Keziah off to do the task she assigned to him.

"Alright, Daisuke. You'll protect the mermaid while Hiro and Riza come with me to set things up. Just make sure to run away for a while until we call for you. We'll finish off the ghosts in one go." Hime said to her mate, then made a hand gesture to the other two to follow her.

"Got it." I replied, then pick up the little mermaid, who didn't so much as protest against this whole plan with her acting as bait.

I begin to move into the hallways and wonder if the ghosts would even show up. Yet, I have not seen any ghosts near me with the help of [Chariot Requiem]. But, I do see lots of ghosts on this abandoned ship.

* * *

5 minutes later*

"Holy shit! It's a lot bigger than in person!" I start running while having [Chariot Requiem] continue to stab multiple holes into the Lord of the Ghosts. A giant flying shark with a few deceased faces placed on some part of its body and some ghosts floating next to it without fusing with the body of the giant shark.

I didn't dare use [Chariot Requiem]'s [Grand Scale Soul Manipulation] since who knows if I even have enough [Mana] to affect the Lord of the Ghosts. Furthermore, I still haven't figured a way to increase my [Mana Reserve] yet, causing me to rely on [Magical Pills] during the entire time with both [Requirem Stands] out for longer than usual.

The mermaid I'm carrying in my arms giving off a soundless frighten cry. Not that I could blame her with a fucking giant flying ghost shark currently trying to bite me to death if I didn't have [Chariot Requiem] punch the thing in the face to give me some space. Barely though. I would have lost some flesh.

Since raw strength isn't [Chariot Requiem]'s good points. Maybe I should have [Gold Experience Requiem] with me instead since it's enough to kill the Lord of the Ghosts. But, thought otherwise, since [Chariot Requiem] may not be strong enough to protect the speed boat by itself.

I try using [Domain Control] to form a compress wind barrier behind me, to see if it can stop the Lord of the Ghosts for a few seconds. My hope disappears before it appears in seconds as the giant flying ghost shark gone through the compress wind barrier with ease, not even pausing for a brief moment.

I curse myself for not putting on the [Magical Gloves] on beforehand. Even with one free hand should be enough to deal with the giant flying ghost shark. Now, I just have to do the next best thing.

Placing the mermaid over to my left shoulder like a sack of potato, to free my right hand, then [Book of the End] appear in its katana form. Grabbing the katana with my right hand and swing it at the Lord of the Ghosts, which move out of the way. Much to my surprise and quickly I remember, that in the chapter. The Lord of the Ghosts was literally killed by a physical method.

Yet, so far, [Chariot Requiem] has already inflicted hundreds and hundreds of holes into the Lord of the Ghosts, but it hasn't fallen compared to how easily Hime did it in the manga. So, I recall back [Chariot Requiem] since it looks like he won't be able to do much for the time being. But, at the very least, the giant flying ghost shark sense how dangerous the [Book of the End] is with the way it's avoiding being touched by the blade.

Nonetheless, my job is to lead the Lord of the Ghosts, not defeat it. So, as long as I make it so the thing doesn't take a bite out of me. I continue to lead it to where Hime wanted me to go after wasting 10 minutes for everyone to finish setting up the trap.

**BOOM!***

"Fuck!" I curse as it looks like Keziah finally found the boiling room or something, to cause explosions to sink this abandoned ship.

"Daisuke! Over here!" Hiro shouts to me, as I saw him up ahead, holding the door open for me to run into.

The moment I enter the room, where I see Riza shoving a piano right behind me. Slamming straight into the Lord of the Ghosts and crashing into the wall right next to the door. Where everyone can see blood spurt everywhere.

"Did we get it?!" Riza shouts with worry.

"I don't know..." Hiro said while panting from having to run fast as possible to move out of the way or risk being crash together with the Lord of the Ghosts via a piano ramp into the two if Hiro was just a few seconds later from running away.

"Nope." I answer Riza's question as the Lord of the Ghosts broke through the piano, with blood dripping out of its mouth and left eye.

"It's still alright!" Hiro shouts in a panic.

"What a troublesome fellow!" Riza scowl at the incoming giant flying ghost shark.

"Leave it to me!" Hime shouted from above, where she standing on top of a chandelier. Then, she stomps on it, causing the chain that's holding it up to break off. Bringing the chandelier and Hime herself down, crashing straight onto the Lord of the Ghosts' back.

The giant flying ghost shark begins releasing all the souls that merged into it, causing it to shrink until it no longer visible.

My right eye twitches when I just realize, that maybe I was overestimating the Lord of the Ghosts and [Chariot Requiem] could have easily released those souls out of it. But, at least I don't have to deal with it anymore.

"What's all this?" Riza asks Hime, seeing how she mostly the one with all the answers.

"Whoa." Hiro looks at all the souls flying around in awe.

I put the mermaid down, where she looks at all the souls.

"The souls that were trapped, have been released." Hime answered as she has her both hands on her hips, watching the souls together with the others. "Hm?" Hime notices the mermaid looking at one of the souls with teary eyes. Hime places her hands on the mermaid's shoulders. "According to mermaid legends. In order to be with their lover, mermaids make a deal in order to become human. Perhaps with that flute of yours, you were trying to console your lover's feelings." Hime could guess another reason why the mermaid has been playing her flute other than causing for help.

"Hey!" Keziah came from a different door that I used, "Now's not the time to be talking! This ship is already sinking!"

"Don't worry, after all, there the boat Daisuke made, remember?" Hime smirk at Keziah.

"Oh, right." Keziah grabs his head, feeling stupid for forgetting that they already have a boat ready to be used to escape from this sinking ship. "We just need to go above and we're safe."

"Anyway, how about you confess already. The reason you're on this ship is to capture the mermaid, isn't it?" Hime smile at Keziah, who looks at Hime in shock. "Who are you working for, hm?"

"That's..." Keziah didn't know what to say.

"Watch out!" The mermaid shouted, causing Keziah to look up and move out of the way quickly before getting crushed under a broken off pillar.

"She just spoke!" Riza yelled in shock.

"If a cursed mermaid were to speak, she'll die." Hime looks at the mermaid in disbelief, that she would actually speak up just to warn someone.

**"[Chariot Requiem]."** I summon the [Requiem Stand] and have it grab the mermaid's corpse, then use [Grand Scale Soul Manipulation] to grab the soul of the mermaid to be forcibly put back into her body. Bringing the mermaid back to life, something that almost impossible to do with the [Requiem Stand] if I didn't do it right away. "Okay, let's get out of here!" I use [Domain Control] to grab Hime, Riza, and Hiro, then lift them up and charge right out to the open. Not waiting for others to start shouting how the mermaid came back to life or even realize she is back to life.

I already have [Gold Experience Requiem] bring the speed boat I made, over to us and what awaits us is another Royal member, Hime's older brother. With the same appearance of blonde hair and red eyes with slits for pupils. Wearing a decorative shirt, formal black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Brother..." Hime looks at her older brother as her mate lands them on the speed boat he made while her brother being carried by his android, Flanders, A gigantic and not human-like.

"Daisuke! Release me! He must be the one!" Riza roar with rage, but was held back by me via [Domain Control: Motor-Skill Manipulation].

"Riza, calm down. He isn't the one." Hime said calmly, causing Riza to stop struggling, but she still pissed off.

Keziah took this chance to jump off from the ship and land right next to his master, Hime's older brother.

"You won't mind handing the mermaid over to me, right Lillianne?" Emile asks his little sister in a calm, but everyone can hear the warning in his tone of voice if his request is denied.

"Even if you are my brother, I still wish you wouldn't call me by that name. Brother." Hime let out a sigh. "And I see. You're here for the mermaid." Hime replied, "That's fine. But, I'll tell you one thing." Hime pause as she looks directly into her older brother's eyes. "I'm not interested in becoming the ruler. However, I have no intention of dying. I might be forced to turn my sword upon you in order to live." Honestly, Hime rather not face her older brother. Someone she has a good relationship with.

"You haven't changed." Emile looks at his little sister, then looks at her group and finds it somewhat disappointing until he laid his eyes on the one that seems to possess similar to his ability: [Telekinesis]. And if he is someone on Hime's side, then he is a foe, that Emile must take caution with.

"Hey, Hime. You do know your brother is sick, right? As he is currently dying and his illness is literally going to kill him within a year." I said to Hime, breaking the tensed moment between her and her brother.

Before I could react. I was blasted off my feet from an unknown by a familiar force, sending me flying off the speed boat. Luckily, I have [Gold Experience Requiem] out, allowing me to levitate in midair without the help of [Domain Control]. Nonetheless, being attacked out of nowhere piss me off a bit and I knew who the culprit is.

So, I command [Chariot Requiem] to attack Emile from behind, but an invisible barrier block [Chariot Requiem]'s rapier from touching him.

"Interesting." Emile glance at his back, then releases a [Telekinesis Blast] behind him, pushing whatever tried to attack him away.

"Man, this is almost Chris all over again, but for a different reason." I groan quietly to myself.

"Brother. Enough." Hime looks at Emile, searching for any signs of him being ill since she knows her mate wouldn't say something random out of the blue without a reason why.

Emile quietly looks at his little sister before looking at the person, that discovered his chronic illness somehow. "Tell me. For the one chosen by Lillianne as her lover and partner for life." Emile ignored the shocked look on the others' faces. "What gave me away?"

"Easy. Because I sense your lifespan withering away as we speak right now." I said to Emila. After all, this is true thanks to [Gold Experience Requiem]'s [Life Sensor]. But, that wasn't the important thing to pay attention to. I wanna know, how in the world, does Hime's older brother find out about the relationship between Hime and me. Seriously, this is close to the same event with Chris and Darkness. With the former knowing something that others shouldn't be able to know unless Chris is a [Arch-Wizard], I highly doubt she is one. Yet, she still knows somehow and here Emila, Hime's older brother, finding out something that's important for others to know unless we left some evidence behind. Evidence that Emile shouldn't even be looking for in the first place.

"Lover?" Hiro asks in disbelief and a hint of heartbroken upon finding this out.

"Wait, what?" Riza looks at me, then at Hime with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"And I have a way to cure your illness too." I said to Emile, causing him to narrow his eyes at me. "Before you say I'm lying. Remember, I did reveal how your ill in the first place. That means I have a way to cure it." By that, I mean I'll rely on my [Omnifabrication] to create the cure.

"What will you get out of all this?" Emile is no fool as there must be a reason for telling him this, even if he did overreact a bit just a few seconds ago.

"I'll let you know after I have my revenge." I have [Chariot Requiem] far enough to not be detected by Emile and have the [Requiem Stand] shoot at Emile with the [Sniper Trigger: Lightning]. Too fast for Emile to react. As everyone watches Hime's older brother having his left shoulder shot through by an unknown fast projectile.

"Daisuke!" Hime shouts at her mate, for hurting her older brother, even if he was about to attack her. However, if anyone planning to kill one of her siblings for her survival, then it shall be another either herself or other siblings. Not by someone outside the Royal Family, even if it is someone she picked as her mate.

"Hey, can you blame me?" I land back on the speed boat, but didn't dismiss either [Requiem Stands]. I may need them to face against Emile and lucky for me. We're out in the open sea and I can use my other [Magical Items] that cause massive destruction. "After all, your brother did attack me out of nowhere for no reason at all."

"Because you irritate me for obvious reason." Emile kindly answer, causing Hime to blink and wonder if her ears are working properly or not.

"Mind telling me what that obvious reason is?" I raise an eyebrow, because I don't think I remember Emile acting like this in the manga.

"You didn't ask my permission for being with my little sister." Emile said in a voice, that means business.

I blankly stare at Emile, I really wonder if this one of those changes made due to my presence in this world.

"Brother!" Hime cried out in shock, with her cheeks taking on a pink hue, causing those that familiar with her up to now are shocked with the way Hime is acting.

While Emile just gives Hime a small smile as if he recalling a precious memory before wiping the smile off his face and look directly at the person that dares touch his little sister. If he knew this, Emile would have gladly given up the throne as well and watch over his little sister from allowing anyone dares to come near her. Even if it's the last thing he do with his short life.

"Uh, if I cure you of your disease, will I gain your permission...?" I really did not expect to see Hime's older brother acting like a siscon.

"I rather die than allow you to be with Lillianne." Emile replied without any hesitation. "In fact, forget the mermaid. Keziah. We're going to tag along with Lillianne and her little group back to her home. I won't stand the thought of allowing her to be alone with this guy she picked without having me interview if he worthy enough to be with her."

"Uh..." Keziah looks at his master in a dumbfounded manner, wonder where his cool, cold, and calculate master went off to and wonder who this guy taking his master's place.

"Hurry up." Emile didn't shout nor did he need to, as Keziah quickly did as he commanded.

Soon, Emile is sitting next to Hime, with Keziah next to Riza awkwardly on the speed boat. Even Hiro feels the tension and feels very nervous with Emile among them along with the giant android following right behind them. Just made it nerve-racking for those that don't feel safe with such a big thing steady following right behind them.

If that wasn't enough. No one comment on the way Emile still hasn't treated the wound on his left shoulder. Nor does it look like it hurt that much with the look on Emile's face. If anything, Emile seems more focused on something else than his injury.

As for me, I'm driving the speed boat due to the fact, that no one here knows how to drive the thing since I build it in a way for only I could drive it, with the help of [Gold Experience Requiem]. Otherwise, this speed boat made out of plants would just be for look only.

* * *

A few days later*

(Hime's Mansion)

So far, the urge to leave this world has been increasing for a while now. All because of one little mistake on my part, where I trigger a siscon's cold heart to beat again. And because of this, I didn't have any sex for the past few days with the siscon's glaring at me whenever he has free time.

I was even forced to use the [Book of the End] to make it so Sawawa never have sex with me before nor did she lose her virginity since high chance is, that Emile will find out that I'm having a relationship with someone other than Hime.

The worst part? I can't outright kill the bastard like I usually do with people I don't like. Since after a few days of Hime spending time with Emile made their sibling relationship better than ever. To the point, where I wonder if the whole connection between Hime and I was a real thing; however, I have read the book on the whole marriage into the Royal Family.

It is. Yet, what Hime didn't mention was that the connection requires time to fully form instead of it fully completely already and require times to stabilize. Otherwise, the other party can avoid the connection forming permanently on their side as there were a few cases, where the Royal Family have their partner killed just for being together with the Royalty. In fact, there are some cases of members of the Royal Family who would use this connection as a way to survive the trial to the throne by allowing all damage done to them to pass on to their chosen partner.

In hindsight, maybe it was best if I stayed with Darkness. I could have dealt with Chris one way or another instead of escaping from the world to another. At least, it's much easier to deal with Darkness since I'm sure she doesn't have an annoying overprotected sibling, that I know of.

"Hey, as someone chosen by my little sister. Shouldn't you go do something worth doing, like helping my little sister gain more [Blood Warrior]? Instead of just lazing around like a leech?" Emile glare at me, as he continues to bad mouth me for a while now.

At this point, I think I would kill the guy and blame it on something else. Wouldn't be that hard thanks to having the [Book of the End]. Plus, I'm not even in love with Hime nor with Darkness. Now, that I think about it. Why am I dealing with this? Back at home, I would have done many things to remove the annoyances. Plus, I didn't really mind being with Darkness since I like her personality the most out of her. Much easier to deal with in my opinion.

"You're right. I should help Hime." I stand up, causing Emile to have a small grin before he lost it when he found himself stabbed through the heart by the very same person being together with his dear little sister. "I'll make sure to repay back Hime for all she has done for me by making sure you protect with everything you got. As for the cure for your illness. Don't worry about it." I remove the [Book of the End] from Emile as I manipulate his history to the point, where he will always make sure to protect Hime and have her interests in mind. Looking at this, I didn't have to worry about Hime following after me as long she hasn't completely matured just yet.

Shaking my head, that it has been close to two months in this world, but at least I got to stay here longer than before back in that fantasy world.

I begin to search for Hime since she the only one I haven't used the [Book of the End] on. The rest I have already done in the last few days just in case someone notices something I don't want them to know. Even Ciel wasn't spared. Plus, no one could technically say I haven't done anything good for the people here.

* * *

A week later*

(Unknown)

It took some time, but I manage to get all I could get from this world in a short time period before more people start heading over to Hime's mansion. But, at the very least, I could say I have a great time being in this world if it wasn't for Emile. I even had one last sex with both Sawawa and Hime before leaving, which I made sure they don't remember and made sure they regain back their virginity. Removing any pieces of evidence if anything tries to check either of them.

I even debate on killing Emile or not, but decide it is a better punishment for him by having become a [Blood Warrior] for Hime instead of him becoming one under Hime's older sister. Something that causes Hime problem in the future. As her former lover, this is another thing I could do for her. Therefore, no one should call me cold-hearted of abandoning Hime just because of her annoying brother. I was bound to leave this world sooner or later.

"Now, let's hope this jump brings me back to the previous world now that I improved during my stay here. I know for sure, Chris won't be able to guard against the [Book of the End] and will be her ends. If not, I got a few other ideas about what to make that should." I thought to myself, with the goal of murdering Chris as a way to take on my frustration I had to deal with Emila for days. Also, it's a given I will either kill Chris or do something else to her, for forcing me to leave the world due to almost everyone in that town was against me and even was about to attack me now that I recall that event.


	22. Arc 3 - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 3 - Chapter 1**

15 minutes later*

(Unknown Abandoned Research Factory)

Looking around the place while being invisible via [Domain Control: Elemental Manipulation - Light, Thermal & Sound]. To bend and shift the light particles around me as well as manipulating my body heat, to make it so I'm not visible, even on thermal vision. Going even further by suppressing the sound I make too. So far, I have been randomly walking around this place and learn something quickly. For one thing, this place seems to be in ruin.

Yet, for some reason, I had this gut feeling that this place is very dangerous and also something I'll regret leaving behind if I don't get what is valuable in this abandoned factory. Where I learned this was a factory due to research papers that barely readable, but not enough for me to tell what this place is meant for.

I did a quick check of my history, to search for anything that reminds me of this place, but nothing. So, for a while now, I have been walking with no direction in mind and see what would surprise me of this place. Of course, I wasn't going to walk around without my [Magical Gloves]. After all, with the feeling of the danger of this place. I have kept my guards up.

Looking around the place, where I see many junks, but a few parts I could see really advanced in technology. Yet, they are broken somewhat. Either a crack somewhere or dismantled, with parts, scattered around.

"What's this?" I raise an eyebrow, where I almost walked passed an interesting room, where there this is a bedroom that just barely intact with a bed and bookshelf with some books, that look very dusty. Yet, this bedroom seems like a private bedroom and much cleaner than the other rooms I have been to so far.

I have [Chariot Requiem] summon and have the books restore back enough that it won't break down the moment I touch it. In hindsight, I should have done this with those research papers. I might have learned something from them.

Grabbing one of the books from the bookshelf and check the front cover, to find out what this book is about, but found out I can't read a thing, making me frown since those research papers were written in Japanese for me to read, but not in this book for some reason; therefore, I slide the [Fox Mask] over my face to access the [Language Analysis] to give me access to the language used in this book. It only took a few minutes before my eyes, the words being changed into a translated version for me to read. Of course, if I remove the [Fox Mask]. The translated version of the book would revert back to the original unknown language.

I have discovered it's a journal. I didn't bother to care this may be a private research journal at all and begin reading the first page to see what is written inside.

I feel like I might have hit the jackpot in this world along with finding this place as well. Because I discovered that this is the world of D. Gray-Man with the absolute guarantee due to this journal's first page is the discovery of a mysterious material that is named: [Innocence] and a brief summary about how it is made what it's used for.

Grinning at this, I have an idea what to make now, and hopefully, the [Omnifabrication] will help me recreate what I desire and maybe with all the leftover materials in this factory. It should be possible.

* * *

A few hours later*

Well, I did it and shockingly, there were barely enough materials to make it work.

I have recreated the [Innocence: Crown Clown], but with heavy modifications to make it possible to work for me. For one thing, the [Crown Clown] would leech from my [Mana Core] to steadily grow powerful without any limit and surpass what the original version could. In exchange, the [Crown Clown] would also increase my [Mana Reserve] to match its need to grow. By the rate of 10% per day. Sadly, I couldn't increase the rate pass 10% not due to lacking materials, which is part of the reason, but mainly because of all the modifications I placed that push it into 10% only. Nevertheless, I've finally gained a way to increase my [Mana Reserve]. Honestly, I wanted it to be double the rate like with [Domain Control], but this is fine for me.

However, I discover one problem when using the material that is used for creating the [Innocence]. The power source aka the [Heart of Innocence]. The moment it destroyed, every other piece of remaining [Innocence] across the world would shatter along with it. Therefore, I switched the power source to my [Mana Core]. So problem solve. As whenever I use the [Crown Clown] it would convert the [Mana] from the [Mana Core] into [Innocence Energy].

Also, I made it so the [Crown Clown] is linked with the [Fox Mask], to replace the masquerade-style mask that comes with the [Crown Clown]. But, of course, I made it so the [Fox Mask] could be transformed into the appearance of the masquerade-style mask too. This way, I don't have to worry about finding a place to retrieve my [Fox Mask] when I lose it now. I can just activate the [Crown Clown] and regain back the [Fox Mask] right away. Going further with this linking idea. I got the [Crown Clown] to link with the [Gold Experience Requiem] to make it so the [Crown Clown] actually becomes sentient and under my absolve control. Also, I can channel [Gold Experience Requiem] through [Crown Clown], making it another bonus in case I come into a world, where I can't even partial summon [Gold Experience Requimem] and [Chariot Requiem].

Speaking of [Chariot Requiem]. I discovered there were materials of [Dark Matter] along with the [Noah Gene] during the process of recreating a modified [Crown Clown]. Something I put to good use as I turned myself into a Noah. But, without the whole memory stored inside the [Noah Gene]. That had to be removed along with any bad side-effects. That includes the irrepressible hatred towards [Innocence] and preventing other members of the Noah Family from detecting me.

Therefore, upon becoming a Noah, I made sure to keep my humanity and just made it so I can become a Noah temporarily aka the [Noah Form], I now have the power over [Dark Matter] as well, which is linked to [Chariot Requiem]. Similar to [Gold Experience Requiem]. As a way for me to channel [Chariot Requiem] when I'm in my [Noah Form].

With both powers of the [Innocence] and [Dark Matter]. I now removed the situations where I may come across in the future, where I won't have my [Magical Items] to help me and become weaponless. Of course, among the modifications I did to both [Innocence] and [Dark Matter] is that they can ignore world laws. Unlike everything, I made so far. So, no matter what, both [Innocence] and [Dark Matter] will always work and not be nerfed in any way.

Honestly, if it wasn't for [Omnifabrication], making it possible. Both the [Innocence] and [Dark Matter] would likely try to do their best to destroy each other while being in the same vessel. But, the [Omnifabrication] did as I desired. So, I don't have to worry about blowing up or just end up dead due to having these two inside me.

Onto another note; I didn't have enough to create another [Innocence] much to my disappointment at this, but I'm happy with just gaining the [Crown Clown], with a side bonus of the [Noah Gene] and [Dark Matter].

After gaining the [Crown Clown] and [Noah Form]; I begin to resume looking around the place, to see if there anything else I could take with me. I found out it was the [Dark Matter] that trigger my danger sense; therefore, I can now walk around the place without having to keep my guards up all the time and check every corner of a new room before entering in case there something dangerous that potentially kill me.

Up to now, with the help of both [Requiem Stands]. I have sensed no life form nor anything that contains a soul of a sort. Making me wonder if I might have entered the timeline period before the Black Order organization has formed. If so, this made it a bit complicated for me since if the Black Order wasn't formed yet, then the artifact known as The Cube hasn't been found yet either.

On another note; both [Requiem Stands] seems a bit weaker in the D. Gray-Man, which made me confused about this, but I didn't mind this. Nonetheless, both are still overpowered and should be able to take out Akuma. If not, I got [Crown Clown] to deal with them and [Noah Form] to deal with unreasonable people.

I glance around the place, then use [Omnifabrication] in mind to seek out The Cube if it in this factory by using it as a material for a [Magical Item], but with a condition will stop the [Omnifabrication] right away the moment it's found or not inside this factory.

Sadly, the [Omnifabrication] didn't even stay active for even a second, showing that The Cube isn't anywhere in this factory; therefore, I guess The Cube must be either found or in another factory like this one I'm in. Nonetheless, this just made me frustrated because I still need to know what timeline I'm in and to know for sure, if I'm in canon or out of it, be it before or after canon. Because if it before canon, then I won't mind waiting for a bit to gather materials to build a one-time use to travel through time and enter the same timeline as the canon of D. Gray-Man. At least, in that time period, I have the knowledge to work with than going blind. Not, that I don't mind going blind as that would make things interesting and challenging for me.

* * *

Half a year later*

(Unknown)

"Fuck. Where the hell am I?" I mumble my thoughts out loud, as I have been trying to find out what timeline I'm in the D. Gray-Man world for half a year now. Yet, this entire world seems dead, with literally no life at all. Making me think I might have entered a timeline or in a version of D. Gray-Man where all life has disappeared, leaving behind only a ruin world. I didn't even find any Akuma either, much to my confusion during the first few months as I traveled to many places.

Of course, I made sure to use the [Book of the End] to check the history of the places I've been to. Yet, the history was too big for my mind to comprehend and end up shutting down the [Book of the End], preventing my mind from being destroyed with the overwhelming history buried deep into the places.

This is the first time I've experienced such a thing ever since I created the [Book of the End]. But, this didn't stop me from doing it again, and again, just to be sure. Then, I stop after a while once I realized this newly discovered weakness of the [Book of the End]. However, this alone was enough for me to tell, that I'm way passed the canon timeline. Since I can read up to near a thousand years' worth of history. There is the chance I may just be before canon, but I have found some signs of the Black Order's existence, barely. Therefore, I'm way, way into the future, and most likely in the world, where something must have caused mankind and every life form on earth to be erased. Even the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family are gone and I've been trying to seek them out from the time I've traveled for half a year now.

The whole idea of creating a one-time use time travel [Magical Item] wasn't even an option due to this world not having the materials for it. Sadly enough, but I continued to move on and maybe, just maybe there is something else worth taking. Like The Cube for example.

* * *

A month later*

(Unknown)

So, after traveling endlessly without any destination. I have decided to jump to another world since there nothing much for me here as I've tried to seek out other [Innocence] for my usage, but nothing. Not even The Cube was found. I guess that I was plain lucky, to find the last remaining materials that made for [Crown Clown] and the [Noah Gene] too.

There is something worth being considered as good news and that is my [Mana Reserve] is at the point of me using almost 50% of all my [Magical Items] meant for combats for a solid hour while using high-end moves rapidly without any rest in between.

I place down five [Shifting Shards] and trigger the [Mana] inside of it, then a portal open for me to jump through. So, with a small jump. I enter the portal leaving the ruined world that once D. Gray-Man for another as I've obtained all I needed in this world.

* * *

(Unknown)

"Huh." I mumble to myself, as I look around the area and to my surprise. I find myself on top of some building rooftop.

A quick check and notice that I have a bit of a hard time using my [Requiem Stands]. Along with my other [Magical Items]. This includes my [Magical Gloves] as well as I can barely create a single [Microfilament Wire]. Luckily, the [Fox Mask] and the [Book of the End] is working fine. Well, the latter is somewhat fine. As I can't transform it into its katana form. But, the ability to manipulate my own history is working fine.

It's a good thing I made the [Crown Clown] and having a [Noah Form]. Otherwise, this world would become a lot dangerous for me if I face foes that could kill me with something like a bomb when I can't defend myself due to lacking the means to do so. As most of my powerful defensive [Magical Items] are not available.

So, this just made me wonder if I should switch for a different world and skip this one, then I panic a bit because I don't know if these [Shifting Shards] work!

Quickly, I set up the [Dimensional Shifting] and to my relief, I can still jump to other worlds. Then, look around to see what kind of world I am in before thinking about leaving this world for the next. Since there might be something useful in this world to take with me as I did back in the previous world I was just in.

However, going unarmed is not something I want at all. But, for the time being, I will have to go unarmed for the time being until I grab one of my melee weapons to deal with the enemy, which requires me to activate the [Crown Clown] or [Noah Form].

As I look around the area, where I find myself in a neighborhood, yet found nothing that would help me find out what world I came into. But, seeing how about 99% of my [Magical Items] are offline, including the [Requiem Stands] as both are hard to summon, but partial summon is still possible. Thanks for the small mercy.

However, I discarded the idea of staying in this world when I notice a familiar black-haired boy with glasses walking down the street, with a couple of his friends.

"Shit, how come I come into this world a second time?" I question my luck, to discover that I enter the same world with Conan Edogawa once again, making me wonder if I end up entering the Princess Resurrection world again in the next jump.

I glance over at Conan, then jump into the portal I still haven't closed yet.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown)

I found myself in another neighborhood. The moment I came into this world. I quickly test out if there anything wrong with my [Requiem Stands] and my [Magical Items]. Lucky for me, nothing wrong with them, unlike the previous world I was just in. Just the thought of staying in the world of Detective Conan makes me feel uncomfortable. Furthermore, after thinking about it.

I realized I was in a completely different version of Detective Conan from the first one I came into. For one thing, the first one I could still summon [Gold Experience Requiem] without much problem. Yet, the one I just came from, did. This means, that either this different Detective Conan has stricter rules over the world compared to the first one or there are dangerous beings in that world, that made it so other being with supernatural abilities related would be suppressed.

This made me realized, that I need to make mundane weapons to protect myself. Because if I didn't leave the previous world sooner than I already have, then chance are. I might die in that world without anything to protect myself since my [Requiem Stands] won't be able to fully summon by themselves to protect me in the moment of danger. Of course, with [Crown Clown] and [Noah Form] would make the chance very small, but it still there.

So, with a few usages of [Book of the End]. I now have multiple types of [Magical Gloves] due to it being mostly my main weapon other than a knife, katana, rapier from [Chariot Requiem], and sniper as well. These five, including the [Microfilament Wires], are my go-to weapons.

Therefore, when I come into a world that suppresses most of my [Magical Items]. I shall use the [Magical Gloves] that doesn't use my [Mana], but actual [Microfilament Wires] made and stored inside the gloves. Giving me a limited amount of wires to work with, but enough for me. If I run out of wires, I can just make more with [Book of the End].

Now, to find out what world I'm in and plan out what I could get out of this world before jumping the next. Hopefully, this world has some women suit my taste to have sex with. Because trying to suppress the sexual urge just made it worse for me after a while. Making me almost wanted to use [Book of the End] to make it so I'm not addicted to having sex with women. But, I decide that this is part of me and will not remove it from my history.

"Oh, sweet. A manga shop." My eyes pick up a familiar shop, that I mostly come to in my previous life whenever I have free time to go out.

I knew my main priority is to find out what world I'm in, but looking through the manga shop can do the job too. Not that I wasn't aiming to buy a few mangas to bring with me to read out of enjoyment. Nope.

* * *

2 hours later*

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Manga Shop)

"Ha? You think just because you're pretty looking girl, that you can demand this manga from me?" I stare down at the red-headed girl, with a body figure that really suits my taste.

A beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson hair, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Her height almost matching mine by a few inches.

Her current attire is a school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Overall, I'm surprised to see such a girl in a manga shop and if that wasn't enough. I knew exactly who she is.

Rias Gremory, the main female protagonist of High School DxD. The heiress of the Gremory Clan after her older brother, Sirzechs, took the title of Lucifer. Also, she is a Japanophile, who is obsessed with Japanese culture.

Rias glare at the human male, for denying her the limited edition manga that she has been waiting to get her hands on, but as the manga series itself is considered very popular had already been sold out in many stores. Then, by some miracle, she manages to find a copy. Yet, she was just a few seconds too late before someone got their hands on it. So, no, even being commented on her appearance alone won't make her feel good, after all, she already been complimented many times during high school and still is. Therefore, already used to being praised for just her look alone.

"Besides, I got my hands on it already, which it's mine to buy first. As the saying goes: First Come, First Served." I smirk at Rias, who is fuming at my remark, making me enjoy the look on Rias' face and if that wasn't enough. I'm planning to get her to serve me later without having to be in her peerage. I like being human and rather not become a devil if I can help it. But, first. I need to figure out what timeline I'm currently at.

"How much you want for it? Name your price." Rias snort, putting on a confident smile, then flip her hair back and stand straight, with her left hand on her hip. "Plus, you haven't even purchased the manga. So, why not earn yourself some extra free money instead?"

"Nah. I think I will keep this. After all, from what I heard. They won't make any more copies of this limited-edition manga." I lied through my teeth, betting on what I lied about is true. And going by the way Rias is now back to scowling at me. I say my lie became the truth. Sweet.

"What do you want?" Rias trying her best not to use her [Magic] to temporary mind control this person to hand over the manga to her, but she can't due to other people watching them right now. If they were alone with no witness nearby, Rias would have done so right away.

"How about a kiss on the lip?" I lean forward while continuing to grin.

"Wh-What?!" Rias took a step back, where she can feel her face heating up and her heart begins to beat faster by the second.

"You heard me. A kiss. Then, this is yours." I wave the manga in front of Rias. "I think this is a fair deal. You get what you want and I get a kiss from a lovely lady." I knew how prideful Rias is and betting on that I'm either at the early time of canon before Rias truly fall in with Issei or before canon. If it's the latter, then it makes it much easier for me to seduce Rias.

"Wh-Why would you ask that?!" Rias blush, for she didn't think someone would so forward and she only has seen a few men in anime/manga that are womanizer would ask such a thing. She did not expect such a thing to happen to her in real life! Even when she lives in Japan for a while now, yet this never happens to her before and now it's happening right now. Making her have complicated feelings about this.

"Why? Because I see a beautiful girl before my eyes and I can't help wanting to kiss her." I took a step closer to Rias, where she took a step back in return. "Unless..." I narrow my eyes, causing Rias to gulp. "Unless you still haven't got your first kiss yet?" I watch Rias' face becoming red. "Oh! This is just too good to be true! You still haven't got your first kiss after all!" I wasn't completely sure if Rias in canon ever have her first kiss with Issei or with someone else.

"So?! Maybe I wanted to keep my first kiss to be with someone special!" Rias yell, with her face red, ignoring the fact, that there are people nearby who are watching.

"That's all I need to hear." I walk up to Rias and before she or anyone could do something. I pull Rias closer to me by her waist, then under everyone's eyes. I kiss Rias on the lip, where I can see the shock deep in Rias' eyes, that she couldn't believe I kissed her right in front of everyone and without her permission. Then, a few seconds later, I took a couple of steps back while placing the manga in Rias' hand. I took a familiar pose, with my right thumb pointing to my face. "You expected to have your kiss with someone special? Too bad! It was me, Daisuke!"

Rias was broke out of her shock the moment she heard the famous reference, forgetting about losing her first kiss to some random person.

"Damn you, Daisuke." Rias took a few steps forward with confidence. Holding onto the manga in her left hand.

"Oh? You're approaching me?" I held my arms out, welcoming the challenge. "Instead of running away, you're coming, right to me? Even after I gave you the manga you desire?" I follow up the next line with a change of my own, where Rias continue to take another step forward with that smirk on her face. The eyes alone, I can tell she loving this every moment of what's going on right now.

"I can't hit you without getting closer." Rias said to Daisuke, trying her best not to squeal at what she is doing right now.

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like." I begin walking forward. The distance between Rias and I shrinking rapidly.

It didn't take too long before Rias and I got close enough to reach each other.

Then, before Rias could do anything. I stole the manga right out of her hand. "Too slow, too slow!" I said to the fuming look on Rias' face, but I can see how happy she right now through her eyes. Then, I bring up my left wrist to my face, where I look at the wristwatch, that isn't really there. "Oh, look at the time. I got to go. Here you go, see ya!" I hand the manga back to Rias and walk right out of the store before Rias could say anything.

As I was a couple of meters away from the store. I counted how many seconds before Rias come out of her confusion.

"WAIT!"


	23. Arc 3 - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 3 - Chapter 2**

(Kuoh Town)

"Hmm?" I look back, to see Rias running to catch up with me, with a plastic bag that held her purchased manga. "Need something from me? Another kiss maybe?" I grin once more at Rias, whose face became red at being reminded of losing her first kiss to me. Something I can say, that this is one of those moments I didn't care how forward I can be with girls nor how forceful I am.

"Sh-Shut up! I don't want a kiss from some stranger, who just kissed me out of the blue!" Rias shouted as she couldn't believe she lost her first kiss just like that and in a manga store of all places!

"I'm Sato Daisuke, Sato being my surname. Nice to meet you." I introduce myself to Rias, then give her a small bow.

"Oh, I'm Gremory Rias, Gremory being my surname. It's nice to meet you too." Rias introduces herself out of reflex and bow her head too, then blinks a few times after realizing what she just has done. "Hey! Stop distracting me!"

"Okay, I'll stop." I lean in to kiss Rias on the lip once more, causing the girl to blank out for a moment. "There is the kiss you wanted."

That snap Rias and bring out the rage deep within her. "I said I didn't want a kiss!" The urge to attack was barely suppressed by Rias, but she is this close to snapping.

"Fine. Fine. What do you want then?" I roll my eyes at Rias, for she acting completely out of character from her canon's version. Then again, I bet no one dares to kiss her out of nowhere and by a stranger of all people.

"I want to know what gave you the right, to kiss me like that?!" Rias poke Daisuke in the stomach while blushing a bit to feel how hard his stomach and she just barely see those abs. Making Rias unconscious focus on them.

"Well, for one, you didn't stop me. So I went for it and the way you're staring at me right now." I lean even a bit closer until I'm right next to her left ear. "I can see what you want right now." Then, I lean back and pull Rias into my arms, allowing me to feel her breasts onto my chest and I must say. I think I might just stay in this world a bit just for Rias alone.

**BOOM!***

Landing on my back from the explosion usually is uncomfortable. However, this time it a 50-50, with being painful and great at the same time. Painful, because Rias landed on top of me. Great, because Rias landed on top of me, and pressing her lovely breasts against me made the pain worth it.

"What the hell." I look in disbelief, to find the manga store blow up. And I can say that even Rias is shocked when she turned around, to see the store on fire and dead people scatter around in front of the destroyed manga shop.

"Not the manga store!" Rias cried out in absolute horror, to find out one of her beloved places have been destroyed before her very eyes.

"Forget the manga store, what the hell is that?!" I point at the thing that comes out of the manga store, where both Rias and I, along with anyone alive nearby to see tall, almost 6 meters in height, thin in size human skeleton on fire, with the empty eye sockets, have two balls of white fires as eyes.

"Why is there a stray devil here out in the open!?" Rias look at the tall, thin human skeleton in shock. Then, quickly got up from the ground, to prepare for better and just remember she wasn't alone. "Hurry and leave!" Rias said to Daisuke, not wanting to have an innocent bystander to get hurt or worst, being killed by this stray devil.

"Well, seeing how you know exactly what that thing is. I guess you must be from the supernatural world, then." I got up from the ground, then pat my pants while quickly thinking of what I should use on this stray devil and came up with the best [Magical Item] to use while at the same time hiding most of my other [Magical Items] and abilities.

Pulling out the [Grimoire Weiss] via hammerspace, causing Rias to look at my [Magical Tome] with surprise.

"This is my [Grimoire Weiss]. This contains most of my dangerous and powerful [Spells]." I briefly explain what I'm using to Rias, while at the same time, I'm glad I modified the [Grimoire Weiss] to replace the [Magic Spell: Words] to the Dragon language from Skyrim. Due to the latter being much more powerful in my opinion. Therefore, through the [Grimoire Weiss] acting as the medium to use [Dragon Shouts] without having to meet the conditions to use them at full power. "Like this. **[Hi Nis Bo (You Can't Move)]!**"

Then, everything around me froze, this includes the fire itself as well. This is exactly how powerful the [Dragon Shouts] is without any limitations placed on it. As anything is possible if I'm not careful, but at the same time, I can do so much with the [Dragon Shouts] as it isn't limited to just three words. Thought, due to not truly understanding the Dragon language and being fluent it. It became chaotic most of the time when using it. Yet, make things interesting for me and planning not to fix this little problem when using the [Dragon Shouts].

Under the shocked Rias, I casual walk over to the frozen stray devil.

"**[Dir Us Dii Haalvut (Die Before My Touch)]**." I didn't have to yell out the [Dragon Shouts] if I don't want to, then without caring for being burnt by the flames from the stray devil due to the fire being frozen as well and with a single touch. The stray devil collapse into ashes. "**[Hi Lost Fin Suleyk Wah Bo (You Have The Power To Move)]**."

Rias found herself being able to move again, along with everything else around her that seemed to be frozen in time are now resuming in motion. However, that wasn't the main focus of Rias. Since her main focus is the person that kissed, twice even, who might be a very powerful magician.

"Come on, I bet you have questions for me." I said to Rias, then walk away from the area, as those that were still alive to watch everything going on. Well, I have already put them to sleep via [Chariot Requiem] while Rias wasn't looking and made sure to have [Chariot Requiem] use the [Book of the End] to erase these people's memory of what just happen to something else. This includes removing the part related to Rias and me.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Kuoh Town: Park)

Rias and I arrived at a typical park with trees, ponds, and grass fields. In the middle of it lies a water fountain where it's most notable the place where Raynare killed Issei at the end of their date.

Neither Rias nor I spoke until we found a bench to sit on.

"So, are you human or something else?" I ask Rias, where I actually know she is a devil, but she doesn't know that. "For me, I'm 100% human." I grin at Rias, where I spoke the truth, but not the full truth as I can temporarily become a Noah. "And before you ask about my [Grimoire Weiss]. It's something I made myself and bound to my very soul. Something on the line of a [Sacred Gear], but this is all mine. Not something the big G in the sky created." I love the priceless look on Rias' face to discovered I did something many couldn't.

Though, Azazel, the current Governor-General of the fallen angels and Grigori is on his way there. Making his own [Sacred Gears], but I wasn't completely sure since the last thing I know about him related to [Sacred Gear] is the [Down Fall Dragon Spear]. An [Artifical Sacred Gear] that has one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir, sealed inside of it after Azazel made a pact with him.

"I'm a devil." Rias decide to speak the truth, for she has this gut feeling that if she dares lie, then gaining Daisuke's trust will be something very hard to get later on after this meeting. "And you actually made that yourself?" Rias ask in disbelief in her voice as she looks at the floating [Grimoire] that just flying around Daisuke without a care in the world nor does anyone nearby, including humans without knowledge over the supernatural world, wouldn't even so much as glance at the floating book. Making Rias wonder if it's Daisuke or the [Grimoire] itself is making others not noticing the floating book's existence.

"You bet your sexy ass, that I made this." I smirk at Rias, causing her to blush so easily, that she didn't think I would say such a thing to her face. "Took me years, but I finally finish making it. Though, I can still improve it later on since I won't place many limitations on it, where it would stop growing. Therefore, in time, the [Grimoire Weiss] shall become the strongest [Grimoire] in existence." I gave half the truth since I know the [Grimoire Weiss] I have right now. Should already be considered the best of the best in the Highschool DxD world. "Anyway, what is a devil, like you doing such a mundane as to go into a manga store?" I raise an eyebrow at Rias, where I can see it on her face, that she trying to come up with an excuse why she was there in the first place.

Rias debate on telling Daisuke that she just came there for a friend or how she enters the store by accident, but when she glances at Daisuke, she knew he will see through her lies with ease.

"Wait. Let me guess. I'm good at guessing, from what people told me." I decide to save Rias the trouble of trying to come up with a believable excuse, even though I already know the truth from the very beginning. "At a young age, someone influences you, no, introduce you a few products related to manga. Wait, that isn't it." I keep my eyes on Rias' face, to make it seem like I'm getting the truth out of her slowly just from looking at her facial expressions alone. "It isn't just manga alone. No. This person must have given you something that includes manga in it. Hmm. What is it? Ah!" I snap my fingers. "It has been everything relate to Japan. As manga is original from here. Therefore, you became interested in anything related to Japan."

Rias is completely speechless that some stranger manages to discover her dark secret so easily, that makes her suspect that Daisuke has been stalking her for some now.

"Following this statement. I roughly guess that you must be either one of the extra demons or part of the 72 Pillars and discovered the culture of Japan, leading to you falling in love with it and decided to move here just for the culture alone or you were born in Japan and love Japan for you were born here along with other things." I finished my fake analysis of Rias' reason for being at the manga store. "So, how close am I to the truth?"

Rias didn't say anything and just bury her red face into her hands, trying her best not to make a sound, for she feels absolutely embarrassed and wanted a hole to appear in front of her, so she can jump into and hide from the world.

"I take that as a yes, then." I lean back a bit while continuing to grin at Rias. "By the way, are you single?"

"Wh-What?!" Rias snap out and look at Daisuke in disbelief, where she has an idea why he would ask this.

"Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to find a lovely lady as yours who are into mangas and anime, along with other things instead of finding just males and casual decent girl, but not much." I lied through my teeth, for I have seen many good looking women in the past who are like Rias. But, unlike them, they aren't devil nor do they have access to [Magic]. Well, [Devil Magic] to be exact. "So, wanna be my girlfriend?" I raise an eyebrow at Rias, wondering if I'm being a bit too forward.

"Why would I want to go out with someone like you!" Rias growl with a hint of killing intent. "You literally stole my first kiss! My second even!"

"Because you loved the way I remade that scene for us to roleplay in, even if it didn't go exactly like in the scene, but it's close. I saw how happy you were for us to do a small roleplay, and if you're my girlfriend, then we can do lots of roleplay if that what you desire." I lean a bit closer to Rias near the end and look directly into her eyes. Before leaning back after a second later. "Also, to sweeten the deal. I have my own ways to recreate things in the manga/anime as well." By that, I will the [Grimoire Weiss] to come closer to me for me to hold, then pull Rias closer to me until I'm hugging her with one arm. As I put the [Grimoire Weiss] away.

Rias allow this to happen, for she is curious if what she was just told is for real or not.

"Remember how I made it so, that everything is frozen in time, but really, all I did was frozen space instead?" I remind Rias what happen before coming here back at the manga store, and when Rias nods her head, I continue. "What if I tell you that, I possess my own [Stand]?" I grin down at Rias. "Wait, I forgot. Only a fellow [Stand User] can see another person's [Stand]." I have forgotten this one little fact.

"You have a [Stand]?! Do you have [Star Platinum]?! [The World]?!" Rias became very excited, nor would she dismiss the idea of [Stand] just a joke from Daisuke. After all, she has seen him literally frozen space as he said before. Therefore, the chance of [Stands] being real is very high in Rias' opinion.

"Why would I aim for those [Stands]?" I ask Rias, because in my opinion, I already have the ability to stop time itself, and I can do so by using the [Domain Control: Elemental Manipulation - Time]. Nor do I need either [Stands] entering the [Over Heaven] since later on, I can manipulate reality as well. Therefore, having these two [Stands] will pretty much give me a short cut to [Time Manipulation] and [Reality Warping] when I can just wait some times before my natural talent in [Telekinesis] reach that point.

"To stop time... of course..." Rias was about to argue with Daisuke before realizing why he didn't aim for those two [Stands] as she just remembers Daisuke could technically bring a similar effect of stopping time. "Nevermind..."

"Ah, don't be disappointed." I rub the top of Rias' head. "If you're that curious of what [Stand] I have. It's [Chariot Requiem]." I decided to reveal only one [Requiem Stand] and keep [Gold Experience Requiem] as a secret from Rias for the time being.

Rias mumble the name of [Chariot Requiem] a few times, to recall who this [Stand] belong to and what type of [Stand] it is.

"Wait! [Chariot Requiem], the evolved form of [Silver Chariot] and the [Stand] of Jean Pierre Poinareff?!" Rias couldn't believe someone she literally just met half an hour ago possesses such a powerful [Stand], not to mention the possibility the [Chariot Requiem] could do! It wasn't revealed all its power in canon, but Rias know enough that [Chariot Requiem] is a very powerful [Stand] that could manipulate the very soul itself, that many beings can't do. If that wasn't enough for Rias, then she can guess this [Chariot Requiem] belong to Daisuke must be either the same level as canon or much more powerful due to having the time to figure out the powers belong to [Chariot Requiem]. This made Rias want Daisuke in her peerage more than ever, not because he is someone who she could speak together about the Japanese Culture. Nope. Not at all.

"Yup, that's the one. Hmm." I thought about it for a sec, then partial summon [Chariot Requiem] and create a rapier in my right hand. "Can you see this?" I bring the rapier close for Rias to see, but I was disappointed by the look of confusion in Rias' eyes. So, I drag the rapier against the ground in front of me, where sparks appear, making Rias' eyes widen at this display.

Dismissing the [Chariot Requiem]. I lean back while continue to hug Rias, making people nearby think Rias and I are a couple.

"Was... Was that..." Rias couldn't bring herself out to speak out her thoughts without choking on it. For satan sake! She has literally been given proof that [Stand] is an actual thing! Well, partially, but she can tell Daisuke was holding a rapier or something sharp just a few seconds ago but was invisible before her eyes!

"The rapier that [Silver Chariot] usually wield and I made it so that [Chariot Requiem] can do the same." Of course, I wasn't going out of my way to reveal everything. Nonetheless, using [Chariot Requiem] as the main distraction is fine for me. Since it looks like Rias completely forgot about the [Grimoire Weiss]. No idea if I should be delighted by this or sad that it was easily forgotten by Rias like it worth nothing in her eyes. "So, about your answer to being my girlfriend." I bring this back up before Rias and I go on our separate way. Well, more like I have to find a place to stay. Because I'm getting sick of sleeping outside and back in D. Gray-Man made me realize how much I miss the modern-day bedroom with AC and comfortable bed.

"Uh..." Rias wonder why she even considering this in the first place! Not to mention, she is already being forced to be in an arranged marriage! The nerve of her parents, and suddenly, Rias has an idea that may or may not help her get out of her problem. Not to mention, she gets to spend with someone who has the same interests as her; well, similar interests. As well as getting to experience what having a boyfriend is like too. "Alright, I'll be your girlfriend." Rias decides she may as well figure a way to use Daisuke to her advantage to get out of the arranged marriage. Plus, who knows, maybe Daisuke might be her ideal guy to be as her partner. "And would you like to join my peerage?"

"Nope. I rather not be a devil nor be your servant, and before you say how you will treat me well and all that. I really don't care. Besides, I can lots of things without having to be a devil. Also, I don't feel like being pushed into devil politics." I said dryly, causing Rias to frown.

"If you really want to make me your girlfriend and moving our relationship further into the future. You do know, that you'll still be pushed into devil politics, right?" Rias can't really fault Daisuke for not wanting to be a devil, but she is desperate a little to get out of the arranged marriage.

"That's also true." I nod at this. "What if I can give you the option to leave all that? Leave behind your past and what you have in the present for a completely different future?" I didn't outright tell Rias about my world travel nor will I tell her how until I feel like it. "Not to mention, I have the ability to make the impossible possible as long I have the materials to make it. My [Stand]? Took me some time to find the right stuff to let me make the [Stand-creating Arrow] and now I have [Chariot Requiem]. My [Grimoire Weiss]? Require me to seek out all the things needed to make it. All this is done because I am a maker." Also, I just realized, that maybe this Rias isn't completely like her canon's version.

After all, I was thinking she would do random things to force me to join her peerage.

"I'll think about it." Rias knew there something strange about Daisuke, more strange than what her life is already due to being a devil. "And alright, I'll be your girlfriend." Rias try not to blush as she finally got her first boyfriend, but she can feel her cheeks heating up.

"Great. Now, do you have a cellphone?" I look at Rias, who took out a pink flip phone, that made me miss those smartphones now that I realized they might not be a thing in this world. Well, at this time period. Nonetheless, through the usage of [Book of the End]. I created a flip phone with all the data plans and whatever. With no required payment whatsoever.

It only took a minute or two before Rias and I have each other numbers. I peak a little with the help of [Chariot Requiem], where Rias actually save my numbers as her boyfriend.

"Now, that we have our own way to contact each other now. How we go on a date? Or do you have something important to do right now?" I ask Rias since it almost been an hour now since we met. No idea if there are people looking for her or not.

"Well, technically, I don't. But, I got some friends waiting for me back home. How about we schedule our date for some other days?" Rias made up an excuse since she honestly can't believe she got herself a boyfriend today and someone full of mystery. But, she rather not have her first date while wearing her school uniform. Rias already have a dream of what her first date would be like and what clothes she will be wearing. "I'll call you later today when I find out what day I have free time. Right now, I should have returned home by now."

"That's fine." I lean close to Rias, to give her another kiss on the lip, and once again, I can see the surprised look in her eyes, that she did not expect me to give her a third kiss so early. "Well, later Rias." I stand up before waving Rias goodbye as I search for a nearby hotel or motel if the former isn't a thing in this town. Hopefully, it isn't run by a creature of the supernatural world. Because that would just make things a bit difficult for me. But, that won't stop me from murdering them if they end up crossing me.

* * *

3 hours later*

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Hotel: #404)

"Well, that was easy." I thought out loud, that it didn't take me that much effort to find a decent hotel to rent a room for a night. Then again, when money is involved. In most cases, you'll get things your way.


	24. Arc 3 - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 3 - Chapter 3**

A week later*

(Kuoh Town: Plaza)

The town square surrounded by restaurants and shopping malls, with a giant clock tower at the center. Also, a common location for Rias and I meet up for our date. Today is the day for my first date with Rias.

"So, finish trying to find out my background yet?" I smirk at Rias, where we're sitting on one of the free benches to sit on when one's tired from walking for a while.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rias wasn't going to admit of her doing such a thing. Though, that didn't stop the frustration continue to rise inside her during this entire week from not getting anything useful at all.

"Suuuurrree." I said slowly, not believing her one bit. "Anyway, you want to lead the date, or should I?" I give Rias the choice of her taking over the date or not. Plus, I got an idea of what Rias planning to do during the date.

"How about you lead the date? After all, you're the one that asked me out in the first place." Rias smiled at her boyfriend, eager to see what kind of date she will experience today.

"Alright." I didn't care either way since I have planned out rather on if Rias would take over the date itself or not. Even including the part, where Rias would bring in a company. In person or just watching from a distance. I stand up and offer a hand to Rias, to help her get up, even though she actually doesn't need it. But, I may as well and Rias even accept my hand to help her stand up. So no harm is done.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Movie Theater)

So, to start of the first date with Rias. I brought her to the movie theater to watch a movie. A horror movie to be exact. However, it seems Rias wasn't even scared nor interested in the movie. In fact, Rias has a bored look on her face.

Of course, that all changes when I tap Rias' bare thigh, causing her to face me. I raise a finger to my lip to signal her to keep quiet. This just made Rias raise an eyebrow at me. But, kept quiet nonetheless.

I pull out a [Spell Shard], with the [Drone Jinx], then toss it in the middle of the theater, where it broke on hitting the ground and produce an undesirably loud noise, causing almost everyone to jump in fright.

People begin screaming in absolute terror while I kept my eyes on Rias, who flinched at the loud noise, but wasn't scared like the other people here.

For the rest of the entire movie. I would throw a [Drone Jinx] whenever a jump scare scene about to happen.

* * *

An hour later*

(Kuoh Town: Plaza)

"I will be honest. Movie. Wasn't the best." I said to Rias, where we just came from the movie theater and now walking to one of the restaurants to eat. But, that was before I changed my mind right away when I briefly saw a familiar person from the side and look like they are planning to enter the same restaurant Rias and I would go into after we enter first.

"I think those other people would like to disagree with you on that one." Rias look bored but failing as she was interested in how well her boyfriend timed the loud noise to happen right at the best moment, to maximum the scare level in the crowd.

"Eh, they will either get over it or develop a trauma towards loud noises." I shrug my shoulders, not caring that I might have caused many people to develop the fear towards loud noises or just cause them nightmares for weeks or so.

"Maybe." Rias smile, where she doesn't care about strangers either. Though, she does wonder where her boyfriend taking her next.

* * *

20 minutes later*

"Oh my, Satan! This is so good!" Rias exclaim in delight, for she never tasted something so good. This makes her wonder what else her boyfriend could do, and to think cooking is just one of the many things he could do.

"I got plenty, so help yourself." I said to Rias, as I watch her eat the handmade meal I made beforehand and kept it in my hammerspace. All food stored in a bento box and stays warm while staying inside my hammerspace.

As I decided for us to eat at a public table, where I use [Book of the End] to make food and knowing how Rias is with Japanese culture. I wasn't disappointed by the look on Rias' face when she saw me pull out two bento boxes for us to eat.

"Just these foods alone want me to get you into my peerage even more." Rias said to her boyfriend as she takes another bite from her bento box, something she hopes her boyfriend would let her keep it after finishing the meal.

"And like before, I'll decline to join your peerage." I replied without hesitating for even a second. "By the way, I'm planning to leave this town soon." I wait for Rias' reaction and watch Rias pause in eating, then look at me in disbelief.

"Wait?! Why would you leave so soon?! Is it because of me?!" Rias begins to panic, for she did not expect that on her first date, which actually turns up going nicely even though it wasn't exactly the same as she saw in the anime. But, that wasn't important anymore as her first boyfriend would leave town soon! The entire situation wasn't going by the scripts that's suppose to go! Rias and her boyfriend, Daisuke, should have somewhat or actual nice date before leaving in their separate way and maybe call each other at night before going to bed, then have even more future dates after having a successful first day and later on, Rias will discover more about her boyfriend's secrets, maybe even help her get out of her arranged marriage too, yet that went out the window with him leaving town!

"Nah, I've already planned to leave town. I'm just a visitor." I decide to go with a bit of the truth. Plus, after thinking about it for a week while calling/texting Rias. I decided that Rias wouldn't be such a good match with me. Too prideful and she too easily manipulated and trigger if anything bad touches her servants. Also, I'll have to deal with her older brother and I might not be ready to take him on, even if with everything I have right now. Better to overestimate others than underestimate them.

"Then, what's the point of asking me to be your girlfriend if you're leaving?" Rias frown, that Daisuke was just playing around with her feeling. Though, she wasn't really in love with Daisuke. This relationship is just something she wanted to experience during her stay in Japan.

"I honestly thought you would reject me at the end." I lied, since I wanted to fuck Rias, but decided after a good week to relax. It was not worth it at all and my lower brain was in charge for a while. Again. "But, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you hanging. So, I decide to leave you with this. To help you with whatever you're having problems with." I place down a small box containing 3 [Sacred Water Shards] inside.

I start explaining Rias what these [Sacred Water Shards] are and what they could do along with how to use it. Furthermore, I made sure to give a warning to her that if used carelessly. Expect the entire Kuoh Town to be flooded. Not to mention, how they are fatal towards anything unholy. So if someone like Rias were to get hit by it. Expect either being in critical injuries or death. That's how dangerous these 3 [Sacred Water Shards] are. Once I finished explaining. I gave my farewell to Rias before heading off, leaving behind a blank facial expression Rias.

* * *

2 hours later*

(Kuoh Town)

I sighed in relief, that I manage to be on time before Issei turned into a [Reincarnated Devil] because it was much, much easier to get my hands on the soul of Ddraig. One of the [Two Heavenly Dragons] and the arch-rival of Albion. Also called the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon, Y Ddraig Goch, Red Dragon Emperor, and Red Dragon Emperor of Domination. Previously resides within the [Longinus: Boosted Gear], originally wielded by Issei Hyoudou.

But now, with the help of [Chariot Requiem]'s [Grand Scale Soul Manipulation]. I have stolen Ddraig from Issei and didn't bother to take the [Boosted Gear] itself while also leaving the souls of the previous hosts inside the [Boosted Gear], and just took the soul of Ddraig only. Afterward, I wipe Ddraig's conscious so the dragon can't go against me and from this point on. Ddraig only follows my orders.

I had the idea of merging Ddraig's soul with my [Innocence: Crown Clown] before realizing that would be a waste and would be much better to fuse with my [Noah Form]. Which I did without much problem thanks to [Chariot Requiem] and [Omnifabrication]. Especially the latter, that made it possible without any mistakes nor any downsides for doing this.

This lead to the [Noah Form] to transform, where now my amber eyes turn green. The bluish-black hair became crimson instead. That's pretty much it in my [Noah Form]'s chances upon merging with Ddraig's soul. Everything else the same. Of course, I tested out Ddraig's [Power Multiplication] and found out, that Ddraig won't voice out [Boost] as he does subconsciously in the [Boosted Gear].

Instead, I just will it and it happens. Going by Ddraig's memory. Voicing it out was something Ddraig did out of boredom while trapped in the [Boosted Gear] and pretty much turn it into a habit for all his moves. In the past, Ddraig wouldn't do such a thing and just will his moves to work. There was no talking; well, other than roaring at Albion's name during a fight between the two dragons.

Onto another good news; I have no such limits placed on me when using [Power Multiplication] without having to wait 10 seconds to work and using the [Balance Breaker: Scale Mail]. All I need is to think about the numbers of how much I wanted to multiple and it happens. Though, I do have some limits due to how limited my stamina is. Something I didn't really worry about since my stamina is already abnormal and I know a way to cheat my way into increase my stamina as well.

So, now with the full power of Ddraig. I'm going to aim for his arch-rival Albion. The White Dragon, Also known as the Vanishing Dragon, Albion Gwiber, White Dragon Emperor, and White Dragon of Supremacy.

I like to have both of the [Two Heavenly Dragons] with both dragons having powers that very useful in many worlds. Furthermore, these two dragons will give me the potential to kill the gods as well, which made me want them in the first place too. I still haven't forgotten about Chris, if that's her real name that is. Though, I have to figure out if I should merge Albion's soul with my [Crown Clown] or go with my [Noah Form]. Then decide to go with the [Crown Clown] since even without their consciousness. Their dragon instincts will demand to fight each other. So, better to put Albion with the [Crown Clown].

Either way, this just having Ddraig alone made my trip in the Highschool DxD worth it. But, I still want Albion to complete the set. So, all I have to do is cause some noise while using Ddraig's powers, which should cause the current host of Albion to find me.

I still have no idea if this world is canon or not, but this plan should work, otherwise, I can just use [Omnifabrication] to locate Albion. But, this idea would cause problems for me as people will know that I wasn't the original host of Ddraig nor do I have the [Boosted Gear]. Something I have no idea if Issei has the default power of [Boost] or not. But, not my problem.

Plus, I can do lots of things with just [Power Multiplication & Transference] alone. In fact, the only reason I even want Albion is out of greed to have a complete set. Though, that doesn't mean Albion's powers weren't useful as Ddraig's. Just a bit more limited in variety.

* * *

3 weeks later*

(Unknown)

So far, I have traveled in many random places without any aim while causing a few problems to draw out Albion's current host. I mainly use my [Noah Form] to cause unwanted attention towards myself. Though I think I might draw some devils' attention too, maybe Rias due to my [Fox Mask]. Since it's something I didn't bother to hide and Rias might connect my [Noah Form] with my human form by just the [Fox Mask] alone. But, I didn't really care at the moment. I wasn't aiming to stay in this world for that long as I aim for almost all the [Sacred Gears] I want to grab from this world before going to the next.

However, 3 weeks in, even with using the power of Ddraig. I still didn't find Albion's current host. Making me wonder if I should head back to Kuoh Town since that the best place I could think of, where the Albion's current host would show due to canon. Hopefully, I come back in time before the plot takes place when Albion's current host first appearance as that's the best moment to grab Albion's soul.

Looking around, where there are scattered corpses everywhere, with all of them having in common are [Light Swords], crosses, the Bible, and [Holy Water], as well as guns loaded with [Light Bullets]. All of them are stray exorcists. All killed by brute force by punching them with enough raw strength to cause small explosions. Enough to blast these stray exorcists with weak squishy bodies to a meaty paste over the place.

Onto other notes. I noticed that I kept on meeting stray exorcists for some reason. Stray devils, I expected to find, but not so many stray exorcists. Making me wonder if this was a thing in canon or not.

**BEEP!* BEEP!***

"Fucking hell!" I jump back a couple of meters away, where a truck almost ran me over. I look in the direction where the truck is going, but to my surprise. The truck is gone and through [Gold Experience Requiem]. I can't sense any lifeforce near me within a hundred meters. Making me feel a bit disturbed that a random truck with no one driving it would almost run me over or it just someone placing an illusion on me.

Frowning at this, I look around the area with caution, because for one thing. I'm nowhere near the roads. In fact, I'm at some town square of this unknown town I still haven't figure out the name of. Yet, a random truck came here still.

I continue to look around the area before deciding it's best for me to leave the place. I didn't bother to loot the dead exorcists of their stuff since I can make better [Light Swords] than the one provided by the Church.

* * *

A week later*

(Unknown)

"Okay, I'm lost." I mumble to myself, where I find myself in some warehouse near the shipyard. Of course, I know I wasn't back in Kuoh Town since if I was. I would have noticed the clock tower in the plaza, but didn't see one at all in this town. Also, I just realized something important. I do not have the means to detect others from spying on me from a distance with [Magic] while the only things I can sense from a long distance are life-force and the souls. Other than those two, I got nothing else. Making me realize how lucky I am so far from not getting assassinated from a distance by a sniper. Well, I have no idea if I still could be killed by a sniper bullet in my [Noah Form].

However, I just have an idea to solve this little problem. Thanks to having Ddraig's soul.

Using [Boost] on my sense of knowing whenever I'm being watched or not, 4 times, then I felt a small uncomfortable feeling that I'm actually being watched by someone. So, I will the [Power Multiplication] to [Boost] 8 times and the uncomfortable feeling got bigger and now I can say for sure sensed that I'm being watched. But, I still couldn't locate the person watching me. Therefore, I use [Boost] 2 more times. Putting me in using [Boost] 14 times in total. Now, I can sense where the person is watching me from. Then, looking out the warehouse on my right.

To my disbelief, I discovered it wasn't a who but a what, that's watching me. I'm literally being watched by the same fucking truck that almost ran me over. Now, it's waiting for me to lower my guard at any more to run me over. To make it weirder for me, there no one driving the truck and must be possessed or something.

Feeling a little disturbed by this since I'm still in Japan and being Japanese too. But, that doesn't mean I want to be run over by a truck, in fact, it might be the infamous Truck-kun that aiming to send people to another world. However, I rather not died a second time nor do I want to be sent to another world when I can already do that myself. Furthermore, I might lose everything I have worked for once I've been sent to the other world. So yeah, I'm not going to allow this to happen to me.

So without any hesitation on my side. I use [Domain Control] to use [Elemental Manipulation - Gravity] to float away, with Truck-kun following right after me. Something I did not expect to happen to me when coming to this world.

* * *

2 weeks later*

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

Looking around the area with caution, then quickly use [10x Boost: Stealth & Concealment Presence] before entering deeper into the academy, where I search for Issei since I'm curious if he could still use the [Boosted Gear] like normal without Ddraig's soul. Also, to check if I have arrived before or after the moment where Albion's current host is introduced to Issei.

It didn't take me that long to find Issei in class and nothing out of the ordinary. So, I did a quick check on Issei's history with the help of [Book of the End]. To my surprise, instead of gaining the power of Ddraig like in canon. The [Boosted Gear] became the [Inheritance of the Past], where Issei now has access to multiple teachers from the past as the [Boosted Gear] host at their time. Though, limited due to not having the [Boosted Gear]. Issei now has the ability to temporarily use the past possessors of the [Boosted Gear]'s [Skill Set] and have limited access to [Boost] aka [Power Multiplication] by having the past possessors doing the [Boost] instead.

This is something I did not expect to happen at all. Furthermore, Issei is somewhat stronger than his canon version due to having multiple people backing him up and is willing to help him out after learning their current junior somehow losing Ddraig's soul, but kept the [Boosted Gear] before it transformed into a pair of bracelets during the training trip to prepare for the fight with Rias' former fiance Riser Phenex and awaken the past possessors of the formerly [Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear]. By pure bullshit luck and plot armor on Issei's side due to being the main character have managed to defeat Riser in the Rating Game that decides the fate of Rias marrying Riser or not.

Overall, in exchange for being unable to rely on the [Boosted Gear] throughout the series like canon. Now, Issei will become more all-rounder instead. No idea what else the [Sacred Gear: Inheritance of the Past] could do since it's something forcibly created by this world to give Issei the edge he needs to progress into the plot of Highschool DxD. No idea if the plot will stay the same or not with a different [Sacred Gear].

Either way, plot kind of got back on track and from Issei's history alone. I can say Rias fallen in love with Issei from saving her from the arranged marriage. Honestly, I wonder I can do the same of making Rias fall for me if I did the same, but I rather not reveal myself to the devil faction any time soon while staying in this world. Therefore, I shall camp out at Kuoh Academy to await for the current host of Albion while working on my [Noah Form] a bit more to get used to having Ddraig's powers influencing over [Dark Matter].

* * *

2 weeks later*

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

I let out a yawn while watching the fight between the main casts against Kokabiel and surprisingly or maybe not. It was Issei who manages to prevent Kokabiel from killing everyone. But, he still having a hard time though. Overall, I would say at the very least Issei is doing better and much more compared to canon. Also, being more active than being as support.

Looking up the sky, through the barrier that Sona and her peerage set up to cover the entire school. I couldn't find Albion's current host in their [Balance Breaker: Scale Mail] and use [5x Boost: Sense of Sight] and I found my target. So, before Albion's current host could get away and I end up having to deal with the problems of finding the person. I use [Domain Control] to lock the person in place, stopping them from flying away.

This would have been a lot harder to do even with [Domain Control] if I didn't have modified the [Domain Control] to double my natural talent in [Telekinesis] every single day. Because I can do lots of things with [Telekinesis] and should be able to manipulate reality itself. Yet, I'm saving [Reality Warping] for later after I finished with the easier stuff.

Making a fist, where I form a wormhole via [Domain Control: Dimensional Travel] from my right and the other side being in the sky, where I see Albion's current host shouting in a panic. Before Albion could give some advice to his host to break free. I summon [Chariot Requiem] and rip Albion out of his current host while sending the said host into the local park through another wormhole I created for a split second. Then close both wormholes.

Afterward, I let [Chariot Requiem] merge Albion's soul into the [Innocence] while wiping Albion's consciousness as I did with Ddraig. And to make things a lot easier for me in the process. I use [20x Boost] on [Chariot Requiem] to get the job done faster.

In a matter of seconds, I dismiss [Chariot Requiem] and deactivate [Noah Form]. Then, I use [Crown Clown] and to see the changes of what Albion's soul has done to my [Innocence].

The white-hooded cowl and sleeve of [Innocence Energy] which covers my shoulders and right arm has become silver. My left arm and hand become noticeably slender and black, complete with razor-sharp claws. The gray part of my left hand became a dark shade of blue. Other than that, nothing changed much.

"Oh, wait." I snap with my right hand, then took the [Fox Mask] off my head and see the red color marking on the mask turned a dark shade of blue as well. "Neat." I place the [Fox Mask] over my face. And now, I have both of the [Two Heavenly Dragons]' powers under my control.

Same as Ddraig, there no limitations of waiting 10 seconds and among other things. Well, other than I need to touch something to affect it with the [Power Division & Absorption]. Of course, it doesn't have to be physical touch like with the [Sacred Gear: Divine Dividing]. Instead, I just need a medium to touch the target. Other than that, I can use Albion's [Power Division & Absorption] without any problem. So this makes it a bit easier to use Albion's powers to take down many foes in many ways. Though, it will be annoying having to switch between [Crown Clown] and my [Noah Form] to use the [Two Heavenly Dragons]' powers.

Looking down before, where I can see that Kokabiel is about to deliver the finishing blow to the devils. Then, I raise an eyebrow where I see Rias pulling out a small, but the familiar box and see the [Sacred Water Shards]. Two, in fact, and I knew through Issei's history, that Rias used one during the Rating Game, but it didn't take down all Riser's peerage and himself as they've fled to the sky before the water contains holy in it could touch them. While Issei's plot armor requires something to be triggered and Rias wasn't able to use the other two remainings [Sacred Water Shards] and was captured by Riser. This allowed Issei to come to the rescue.

So I have an idea why Rias decide to take out the [Sacred Water Shards], and sure enough, Rias went all out and throw both [Shards] at Kokabiel, who in his arrogant, allow the [Shards] to hit him in the chest. Where I can tell Kokabiel was shocked, to find himself blasted into the school with a raging flood of water crashing into him without any mercy. However, I got the feeling Rias didn't think about the damage the [Sacred Water Shards] would cause to the school to be flooded with water, not to mention the water is about to reach herself and her peerage soon.

"THE SCHOOOOOL!" I heard Sona's screech in absolute horror to see the school building is starting to collapse. Which is kind of bad for me, seeing how I'm still on the rooftop.


	25. Arc 3 - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 3 - Chapter 4**

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

"Well, shit." I find the rooftop wasn't spared either as water pours out of the door up to the stairs from below. Yet, that wasn't enough either as the water level has raised up to the rooftop as well from outside the school in a matter of seconds.

Using [Domain Control: Elemental Manipulation - Water] to prevent the water from pouring out on the roof and the water outside school that's still rapidly raising from entering the roof. Pushing all the water away from the roof and after thinking about it for a moment. With the water created from the two [Sacred Water Shards], to choke Kokabiel until he loses consciousness and once I know for sure, that he wasn't faking it. I push the water away from him before he ends up dying by drowning in water.

I have no idea if the fallen angel could hold their breath that long underwater, but better to be safe than sorry. Also, I think it's time for me to leave and hunt down the other [Sacred Gears] I have my eyes on. With both, Ddraig and Albion weren't enough for me. Greed decided to take hold and I didn't care because it would be a stupid thing for me to leave this world without a few souls belong to the [Sacred Gears] to not bring along.

Not to mention, since I'm only aiming for the souls and not the [Sacred Gears] itself. Then, I will have the powers of the souls without the need to rely on the [Sacred Gears], which is tied to Heaven's system, meaning that if I leave this world for another. Chances are, that the [Sacred Gears] would either become useless or cause some problems later on. So, I'm not going to take my chances with that and just grab the souls and be on my merry way.

Now that I got what I came for. Time for me to leave.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Kuoh Town)

"Hmm. Which one should I go for?" I mumble to myself, as I walk with no aim at the moment, back in my base form. Continue to wonder what [Sacred Gears] I should aim for and how many I should grab before leaving the world for another.

Can't really get the [True Longinus] due to not having any spirit in it. But, it should have God's will in it. Something I'm not daring to touch. Even I can see how suicidal it would be if I try anything with that [Sacred Gear]. So, I'll leave the [True Longinus] alone. Plus, I'm not much of a spear wielder; therefore, not that important to me.

[Zenith Tempest] is out due to having [Domain Control] already. Though, I do have to do something about [Domain Control] becoming unavailable if I remove the ring. So, with the help of [Book of the End]. The [Domain Control] is now merged with my [Fox Mask]. So, I can use [Domain Control] through the [Fox Mask] too.

[Annihilation Maker], also known as [Demonic Beast Creation], is a top-tier [Longinus] wielded by Leonardo of the hero faction. It's ranked among the top 4 [Longinus]. The [Annihilation Maker] grants the user the ability to create an assortment of creatures from their shadows and based on their imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation.

Overall, this is one of the [Sacred Gears] I'm willing to grab without any hesitation. Though, I have no idea what the soul is contained in the [Sacred Gear], because if it's like the [True Longnius] without a soul to power the [Sacred Gear]. Then, it will be near impossible for me to use in other worlds compared to the other [Sacred Gears]. Nonetheless, with [Omnifabrication], that near impossible would become 100% possible once I place down the right conditions to extract the [Annihilation Maker] from Leonardo. Since from what I have last seen with Albion's former host was Vali Lucifer. So, Leonardo should be the current possessor of the [Sacred Gear: Annihilation Maker].

Going to be a bit hard to find the guy since he won't show up until volume 9 along with the other hero faction members, and volume 9 start in October. Currently, it's late June. About 4 months from now, but I rather not wait that long and will just cheat by using [Omnifabrication] after using [Power Multiplication] on it.

Next is the [Dimension Lost] going by another name as the [Fog of Extinction]. Another top-tier [Longinus]. Wielded by another hero faction member, Georg. The ability to create a special mist that's able to block any attack, as well as being able to transport anything inside of it into an artificial space. Though, it doesn't possess direct offensive capabilities, according to Azazel, [Dimension Lost] is the most powerful among [Sacred Gears] related to barriers and space, thus it carries tremendous power over dimensions. Yet, not something I need really thanks to [Domain Control]. Therefore, off the list of [Sacred Gears], I want to grab before leaving this world.

Going on the list of [Longinus]. [Regulus Nemea] is next, with it taking on the form of a battle axe and the ability to split the earth in one swing, and also protect the user against any projectile attack that is used against the owner. Currently, a part of Sairaorg Bael's peerage, Rias' cousin, and therefore, Sairaorg is considered the current wielder of this [Sacred Gear] even though he is a [Pure-Blooded Devil] and not a [Reincarnated Devil] nor [Half-Devil] like Vali. Either way, this is another [Sacred Gear] not useful to me really.

[Canis Lykaon] is an independent avatar type [Longinus] and has its own instinct. With the ability to produce blades from its body and can transform itself into a sword. Also, being able to attack through shadows. The current wielder is Tobio Ikuse, better known under the alias of Slash Dog from the fallen angel organization, Grigori. Again, not something I need, so that [Sacred Gear] is also off the list.

Actually, out of the [Longinus] that I want that I haven't gotten yet. Are [Annihilation Maker] and [Telos Karma]. The rest I didn't need, or I already have something that could do the same or better.

Nodding my head, that I guess my time in this world would be short since I only need 2 more [Sacred Gears] and I should be good unless there something else I'm forgetting that I need to grab from this world before leaving. I don't want to leave and forget about it. Though I could just use [Book of the End] to grab the other [Sacred Gears], but I have no idea how much that would affect my history other than gaining a new [Sacred Gears]. I decided not to use [Book of the End] to obtain more [Sacred Gears] in the future. Since it would be a bit tricky, even if I use [Omnifabrication] together with [Book of the End].

**Beep!* Beep!***

I toss myself to the side, barely avoiding Truck-kun from running me over, something Truck-kun has been doing so for a while now and learned that as long I'm on the ground level. So, I quickly leap to a nearby rooftop and watch Truck-kun fade from existence, waiting for me to appear on the ground once more. As I've learned that trying to breaking the truck itself, which I did, would just come back later as if it wasn't destroyed in the first place. So, there was no point in me fighting it head-on. Since it won't make a difference.

"Man, this is just getting annoying now." I mentally curse Truck-kun for always aiming for me, and I got the feeling this is the world of trying to kick me out of this world. And thinking about this. I decided to cheat even more with [Domain Control: Dimensional Travel] to get those two [Sacred Gears] while under the effects of [Omnifabrication]. As I summon [Chariot Requiem] first to get it ready to extract the two [Sacred Gears: Annihilation Maker & Telos Karma], where if there are no souls to take from the [Sacred Gears], then I shall take the abilities from it and merge it with the [Omnifabrication]. Where out of everything I have, the [Omnifabrication] is the best to gain these two [Sacred Gears]' abilities.

Glancing down below, I decided to find a place high above ground before doing so.

* * *

4 days later*

(Kuoh Town: Plaza: Clock Tower)

On top of the clock tower in plaza. I got a good view of the place as I've been up here for a few days now since I obtained the last two [Sacred Gears] I wanted, which I find myself a little stupid I didn't do the same with Albion instead of wasting time causing trouble to draw Vali out. Nonetheless, from this world alone. I gained four overpowered powers without having to deal with unwanted politics and fight with people I rather not, since I know I'm weaker than the supernatural beings of this world. Even Rias could technically kill me if I don't use any of my [Magical Items] at all or even either of my [Crown Clown] and [Noah Form].

Without all that, I'm still a squishy human. Something proved correctly when I easily killed those stray exorcists before I return back to Kuoh Town. Just trained humans are not enough without something supernatural related act as a support to make sure one isn't killed off right away; well, unless you're like Issei at the beginning, who easily taken down by Freed.

I gaze at the town where the breeze hit me softly, blowing my hair a bit. I begin to think if I have enough power to kill the gods back in that fantasy world or not. Because I know that if I can kill Chris, then the other gods will come hunting me down due to me having the ability to slay gods; therefore, this includes themselves. And if I was in their shoes. I would hunt down the person who has the power to kill me as well. So, I need more power to protect myself.

Though, with [Annihilation Maker] alone have given me the ability to access the other [Stands] from the JoJo series. Without the needs of [Stand-creating Arrow]. Though, the [Omnifabrication] would temporarily become offline the moment I use the power of [Annihilation Maker] since it's using the [Omnifabrication] as the main core/function to process what I want to create.

Therefore, I changed my mind from merging the [Annihiliation Maker] with [Omnifabrication] and instead merge it with [Grimoire Weiss], which is a much better idea. Since if I did merged it with [Omnifabrication], then it would make things complicated and might affect the [Omnifabrication] without knowing it later on. So better with [Grimoire Weiss] than [Omnifabrication]. Of course, I did merge [Telos Karma] with [Omnifabrication] still since it doesn't cause any changes to the [Omnifabrication] other than that, I now have an easier time using [Telos Karma] through [Omnifabrication].

Onto other topics to think about. The females in this world are stacked. Like everywhere, I can see some random bystanders, be it supernatural or mundane world, those girls are busty and I almost couldn't believe they weren't even in this 20s. Making me almost want to just go to a brothel to check what kind of girls they have before stopping myself from doing such a foolish thing. Since some of the people from the supernatural world might use brothels as an information-gathering network, including beggars and bars, to spy on people. I wouldn't put it past the devil faction from doing such a thing.

So no casual sex for me, which is fine for me since I got four powersets to distract myself with until I become bored or something forces me to leave this world for another.

Thinking about sex for a moment, as I start thinking if I should just summon a female devil to have sex with in exchange for something valuable they would agree to. Yet, I have no idea if some of the female devils I have in mind would still answer to summoning via flyers to allow people to summon them or not. Then, decide not to risk it since the possibility of drawing myself into problems related to the bible factions. Not that I haven't already when I have stolen 4 [Sacred Gears] from them technically, even if the [Sacred Gears] are technically up for grab by anyone that are humans or part humans that are lucky enough to gain it upon birth.

"Hmm. What else can I grab?" I resumed back to thinking about what else I can grab from this world before leaving. "Maybe I should do something fun in this world too. It would be boring if I don't do something interesting for my amusement and just leave without doing much other than stealing people of their original [Sacred Gears]' powers. Ah, fuck it. I will do it." I decide I may as well cause whatever chaos in this world by doing whatever I want.

But first, I need to get down from this clock tower as it's getting a bit windy now and I'm getting a bit cold too.

* * *

The next day*

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Hotel: #401)

"Now, let's see here." I look at the flyer with a [Magic Crest] on it, but is modified by [Omnifabrication] and using [Telos Karma] to make it so I obtained the flyer of a specific devil instead of someone random in Rias and Sona's peerages to summon. In fact, this flyer alone is something that will forcibly summon the targeted devil without their permission too. Making it easier for me to; well, kidnap the devil and might cause panic to those around the kidnapped devil that I'm planning to summon.

Once I got everything ready. I activate the flyer, creating a white [Magic Circle] in the middle of the floor in the room, where it lights up the place before it dies out a few seconds later and now, the devil I wanted is summoned.

A beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an omately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts.

Kuroka Toujou a nekoshou, a rare species of nekomata, and the older sister of Koneko Toujou, who is in Rias' peerage as her rook. Also, Kuroka is a [SS-Class Stray Devil], one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals for killing her master.

"Who are you, nya~?" Kuroka tilts her head in confusion, not revealing how nervous she is right now as she was forcibly taken to somewhere against her will and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"I'm just some random guy who just wanted to summon a cat-girl to have sex with." I said to Kuroka, who blinks her eyes a couple of times. As she tries to comprehend what she just heard right now.

"You... Do know you could just have hired a hooker and let her cosplay as a cat-girl, right? Nya~" Kuroka expected many things upon being kidnapped, but to think she was taken due to being a cat-girl to have sex with. Of course, if she finds the person, who kidnaps her to be strong, then she won't mind since she does want strong babies to repopulate her species. As nekoshou is currently on the brink of extinction.

"Why aim for something fake when I can have the real one? Unless you're not one?" I raise an eyebrow at Kuroka, daring her to lie to my face and I can see in her face, that she can understand my unspoken warning if she dares lie that she isn't a cat-girl. She will be punished.

"I am one, nya~ But, what would you give me in exchange to have sex with me, nya~?" Kuroka's forehead covered in small of cold sweats as her instinct is warning to be wary of this person before her and that any small mistake would easily lead to her death, and she has no means to defend herself. Something that scares her deeply.

"Well, what do you want? Choose carefully as I don't like being ripped off, because if I get ripped off. Then, be prepared to literally have something rip off." I narrow my eyes at the end, causing Kuroka to shiver. "Also, don't worry, after having sex. I'll send you back afterward."

"Give me something to spy on others without them finding out, nya~" Kuroka thought up something quick and she recalls, that she hasn't seen her little sister in years and whenever she tries. Kuroka would always come across something getting in her way.

"Here you go." I toss her one of my random [Magical Item: Stalker Device - Camera Version] to Kuroka, who caught it in surprise. A camera that could locate the person's present location and even watch them through the camera alone. "This is something I made out of boredom. So, the moment you hit the record button on it, then aim at the target you want to spy on and wait for 3 seconds before the camera lock onto the target and you'll be able to see the target from this camera alone without any problem with them discovering you as long you're stronger than them." I made sure to point out to Kuroka, that it can only lock on a single target, and require to hit the delete button when wanting to switch to a different target afterward. But also making sure to point out it wasn't the perfect spying device. "Now, undress." I order Kuroka, who blushes at being reminded of why she was kidnapped in the first place.

"Wait! How do I know if this does exactly what you said is true, nya~?!" Kuroka quickly spoke up before she ends up having sex with a random stranger, whom she starting to think that other than being strong, which she is fine with, but also dangerous.

"I've already used it on someone. So just turn it on and you will see the proof." I said to Kuroka, who did as I said and turn on the camera to see exactly who I was spying on the entire time.

"Why are you spying on a truck, nya~?" Kuroka looks confused, to see a truck driving around the road. Then, look up only to almost jump out of her skin at seeing how close her kidnapper is. Almost his face is leaning at the camera's screen, where it shows the truck driving aimlessly.

"That's Truck-kun. My nemesis." I said in a deadly serious voice, where I recall why I created the [Stalker Device - Camera Version] in the first place.

"Truck-kun, nya~?" Kuroka tilts her head in confusion.

"Look at the driver seat. Tell me if you see anyone." I continue to stare at the screen without blinking.

"Nya~?" Kuroka blink, then look carefully at the driver seat and for some odd reason. She felt a chill go down her body, with her hair standing up at its end. Because there no one in the driver seat. Yet, Kuroka felt like whatever is driving the truck have noticed her looking at the truck and stare right back at her through the camera. This almost made Kuroka want to throw the camera far away from her as possible.

"You have been marked." I frown, where I realized that Truck-kun must have realized someone discovered its existence. As in someone truly saw it. Just like how I did and became the top priority to be sent off from this world.

"Marked, nya~?" Kuroka feels like she just entered something dangerous, way dangerous than what her current dangerous life on the run for being a stray devil.

"Truck-kun. A supernatural force that sends people to fantasy worlds by killing them via run them over. Honestly, I didn't expect it would actually a real thing before I saw it killed a bunch of people before and sending them off this world." I said to Kuroka, still not blinking as I remember during the weeks I have been avoiding Truck-kun. I have seen many Japanese, mostly males, have been run over and see their souls exiting their bodies before entering a vortex randomly formed to another world. I know it's to another world since I have felt the same type of energy used to create those vortexes to send off those Japanese to other worlds.

"Uh, does that mean this... Truck-kun going to aim to run me over too, nya~?" Kuroka looks concerned, because if the person who kidnapped her and is very dangerous and powerful has his attention on this Truck-kun must mean that this truck is also dangerous and nothing something to underestimate at all.

"Pretty much, and here my advice. Never stay on the ground level for a long time and out in the open. That's when Truck-kun will get you. It doesn't care if it runs over other people as well. Trust me, I thought I was safe in a crowd, but instead, it just ran over a bunch of people." I warn Kuroka, as I recall how Truck-kun didn't care for the lives of the innocents. After all, it kills Japanese anyway, to begin with in order to send them off to other worlds.

Kuroka gulp, for she realized that from this point on. She has to make sure not to stay on the ground level in an open area too long or else being killed by this Truck-kun.

"Now, that's over with. Since I got you what you wanted. Strip." I said to Kuroka as I blink finally. I look at Kuroka, curious to see what other excuses she could come up with to avoid having sex with me.

Kuroka blushes once more, because she is still a virgin, and even with all the teasing she does to others. That doesn't change the fact, that Kuroka has no experience whatsoever in sex.

"What's with that look? Remember, we have an agreement." I lean forward until my face is just a few inches away from Kuroka's face. I grab the camera and throw it to the side, not caring if it gets damaged when it won't. From just a simple throw to the ground without much strength putting into the toss.

"Okay, just be gentle, ny-" Kuroka was about to finish making her cat noise before her eyes widen to find herself being kissed on the lip and if that wasn't enough. Kuroka felt her tongue being played with by another tongue. This shouldn't have made her so hot and bothered by just a simple tongue kiss. Yet, Kuroka can feel herself becoming hotter by the second. "Nya~" Kuroka let out a moan when her kidnapper stops kissing her.

"Don't expect to return back soon." I said to Kuroka as I forcibly undress her, where my eyes light up at seeing the naked female body. A cat-girl to be exact. "I'm going to make sure to enjoy tasting you." I lick my lip.


	26. Arc 3 - Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 3 - Chapter 5**

The next day*

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Hotel: #401)

With the sound of a female moaning while making cat noise. It's a great day being inside instead of going outside.

I look out the window, where the sun is still rising while enjoying Kuroka riding me without stopping, even after I released my load in her womb more than a dozen times now. Making me wonder how much Kuroka has been holding herself back from raping some random male with her going at it without any rest. In a way, Kuroka reminds me of Hime, who have near-endless stamina during the time we have sex.

"Nya~! More! More!" Kuroka continues to move her hips as she loves every moment she experiences having sex right now. She didn't even care about anything else other than having sex. Kuroka couldn't believe how much she missed out!

"Okay, I think that's enough. At this point, I'm pretty sure you're pregnant without any question if I didn't give you those pills beforehand." I let out one last load into Kuroka's womb again, pushing out the old semen out of her vagina. Then, move her off me afterward, causing Kuroka to protest at this.

"But, I still want to have sex, nya~!" Kuroka pout, as she grabs her mate's right arm and pressing her naked breasts on it. Hoping this would get him to resume having sex with her. Plus, the idea of her getting pregnant became something she didn't want just yet after rethinking about it now, with her current lifestyle makes it very difficult for her to even raise a child let alone getting the chance to give birth safely. So for the time being, Kuroka just wants to enjoy having sex as much as she can before thinking about having a child.

"And I say enough." I'm starting to think, that it might be better if I got someone else to have sex with. Hell, I could have aimed a female fallen angel instead. But, then again, they might end up like Kuroka here. "Anyway, get dress. I'm going to send you back unless you want to go back naked, with semen leaking out from your vagina?" I glance down at Kuroka, who looks like she wanted to argue, but I look at her with the eyes of someone that mean business.

"Fine, nya..." Kuroka pout, knowing that her kidnapper might do something worse if she pushes her luck. "But, call me again whenever you feel like having sex, nya~" Kuroka wink as she slowly puts on her clothes while trying to make it seem sexy at the same time.

I stare blankly at Kuroka before narrowing my eyes at her, letting her know she pretty much wasting my time right now.

Kuroka seeing this quickly dress up, not caring semen is leaking onto her pantie. As she rather not end up going back to where she was before coming here naked.

* * *

A few minutes later*

I let out a sigh of relief after I sent Kuroka off and felt great from having sex last night to morning. Not worrying about if Kuroka or anyone trying to use the semen I left inside Kuroka to make a baby from my gene since I've started putting safety measures to prevent such a thing from happening, including cloning.

"Now, what to do next?" I rub my chin, thinking about my next course of action. Since I've satisfied my sexual urge now. So, there are many things I could do in this world before it's time for me to leave. "Maybe I should try to learn something from this world?" I thought about other worlds, where it would suppress my [Magical Items] and [Stands]. Even if I have both [Crown Clown] and [Noah Form]. These two might not be enough in some overpowered dangerous world, where even godlike beings are common. Therefore, I might try to learn or recreate something from this world while I'm at it.

So with a goal in mind now. I begin to get to work on it and might figure out other things I could gain from this world outside of the [Sacred Gears].

* * *

A few hours later*

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Forest)

Inhaling slowly before exhaling. With [Gold Experience Requiem] summon and standing behind me. To protect me and help me control the lifeforce if things get out of hand.

Currently, I'm trying to learn [Senjutsu] through meditation by concentrating on my state of mind and to quietly release my own lifeforce while sensing natural lifeforce in the surroundings. Of course, I've cheated through [Gold Experience Requiem] and [Omnifabrication] to help me develop my [Skill] in [Senjutsu].

So far, I have [Omnifabrication] slowly giving me the ability to use [Senjutsu] while at the same time making sure the malice of the world doesn't affect me while training in [Senjutsu]. And it's going great. I can feel myself being calm and at peace, making me feel more relaxed than I ever could. Furthermore, with [Omnifabrication]. I don't have to fully concentrate the entire time to meditate so I can also allow my thoughts to wander.

Overall, I have found something worth picking up that's more useful outside of combat-related. Because just practicing [Senjutsu] made me so relax, that all negative thoughts are barely showing up in my mind now. Though, that doesn't make me more forgiving just because of this relaxing feeling. Yet, at the same time, I can feel myself change in a mental way.

"Hmm. I think I might become addicted to practicing [Senjutsu]." I mumble softly, where after I don't need the help of [Gold Experience Requiem] to continue helping me release lifeforce and sensing the natural lifeforce. I think I might have something to help me out in case I end up becoming sexually frustrated later on. The thought alone almost made me laugh, because I remember how there is a thing call Bedroom Method for [Senjutsu] to heal others. While here I am, trying to make sure I don't end up having sex. Then again, the Bedroom Method is meant to heal others not oneself. But, I could be wrong.

Anyway, by learning [Senjutsu], I will gain access to [Touki] later and with the help of [Omnifabrication]. I will have access to [Kasha], that's exclusive to the nekomata achieved by gathering enough lifeforce to create flame-covered wheels said to be able to lure the dead to the other world.

The [Kasha] is able to summon multiple huge wheels all covered in [Spiritual Flames], which can be either summoned or controlled by swinging one's arms. A skilled enough [Senjutsu] user is able to imbue it with the [Power of Purification], as well as even turn beings such as vampires into ash on contact. In other words, I can use this together with [Crown Clown], which is also linked with [Gold Experience Requiem]. Making it much more powerful than normal.

Honestly, I almost couldn't believe there was such a thing until I use [Book of the End] to check out how to learn [Senjutsu] and [Kasha] was found in the description. After having past me check it out. I couldn't resist. Also, because it would be very funny to see people faces the moment I use [Kasha].

* * *

2 days later*

(Kuoh Town: Park)

Currently, I'm at a typical park with trees, ponds, and grass fields. In the middle of it lies a water fountain where it's most notable the place where Raynare killing Issei at the end of their date.

As to why I'm here sitting on a bench doing nothing other than enjoying the view. Well, I got impatient and use [Omnifabrication] to make me a master in [Senjutsu] on the day before yesterday. Afterward, I got the idea of using [Senjutsu] with my [Magical Items] as well. Some worked well other, not so much, and some just didn't do anything at all.

Nonetheless, I had fun using [Senjutsu] yesterday and would use [Senjutsu] whenever I feel like relaxing. Furthermore, with the help of [Senjutsu]. I made it worse for Truck-kun on finding me after discovering that [Senjutsu] could block Truck-kun's detection. Something I let Kuroka know in the morning after having sex last night. So she doesn't have to consistently be worried about Truck-kun running her over whenever she on the ground level out in the opening.

Though, I do wish I remembered about [Senjutsu] early on. It would have saved me lots of wasted time avoiding Truck-kun during those weeks. Now, I can continue enjoying the benefits of being on the ground level out in the open without worrying about Truck-kun again.

Looking at the people walking around in the park. I start to think about what else I should do now.

Well, I could join in the battle with the three factions against the Khaos Brigade since volume 4 of Highschool DxD should begin soon. A few weeks from now really. It would be fun to fight anyone there while using [Senjutsu]. Just the looks on everyone's faces would almost be worth the price. Almost. If the price wasn't drawing attention solely onto myself, which I can't have really.

"What to do? What to do?" I tilt my head up, to look at the blue sky with barely any clouds. As I continue to think about what else I could do or more like learning other abilities like [Senjutsu] to increase my fighting ability. "Maybe I should just allow attention drawn to me?" I frown that I didn't have much to do, even back with Hime. I got something decent to do, then again, Princess Resurrection just has many events happening that just make things not boring. While here in Highschool DxD require some time before the big events aka plots start off strongly.

Yet, at the same time, I'm starting to wonder if maybe this world is influencing me on an emotional level. After all, I wouldn't be this bored at all and have many things to do at the time. In fact, I would spend many times just making lots of [Magical Items] to pass the time as well as improving myself to further improve my survival rate. So, thinking like this, I decided to focus on training with the 4 powersets I've stolen from those 4 [Sacred Gears] instead of doing something suicidal by drawing the bible factions towards me.

I'm not at that point, where I can take on the world by myself. Even if I have access to many [Stands] thanks to [Grimoire Weiss: Annihilation Maker].

I stand up, realizing what I could do right now once the thought about the [Magical Tome] pops up in my head. While at the same time, making my stay in this world a more enjoyable time.

* * *

2 weeks later*

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

Watching the Khaos Brigade appearing. I wait for the best moment to reveal myself before everyone; well, not truly myself of course. With [Grimoire Weiss] floating near me while being invisible. I slide the [Fox Mask] over my face.

In midair, there is a [Magic Circle] and a single woman appeared from the Khaos Brigade from the [Magic Circle]. The woman is a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she has purple eyes. Wearing an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"How do you do, Sirzechs Lucifer?" The woman greeted Sirzechs with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs demand Katerea with a glare.

"Well, if you haven't heard yet. The members of the Old Satan Faction have nearly decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade." Katerea smile down at everyone.

"So, it's another feud between the new and old devil sides?" Azazel smiled, with interest in how things going to play out with the devils.

"Katerea. It's okay for me to interpret those words literally, right?" Sirzechs narrows his eyes at the descendant of Leviathan.

"It's exactly as I said. In fact, we're also going to attack and bring destruction to the land right about now." Katerea said with a hint of bloodlust, where the members of the Khaos Brigade beginning to attack.

I whistle at the chaos going on, where part of the school is being destroyed. Yet, none of the leaders of the bible factions are doing a thing about it.

Leaning on the rail, I thought about what the best moment to take action.

Watching the event going before my eyes. It's almost like canon, with a few differences here and there in the conversation from both sides.

Bringing the [Grimoire Weiss] a bit closer to me, where I look at the three words to form the [Dragon Shout] I wanted is the right words or not before using them.

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you here and take back my rightful title: Leviathan! Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world! It's fine if Ophis is just a symbol." Katerea smirk at the people below her. "After all, the rules shall be constructed by us. Your era has come to an end! Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs!"

"And that's my cue." I straighten my back, then take a deep breath and release. **"[Revak Yolos Su'um (Holy Flame Breath)]!"** Upon using the [Dragon Shout]. A stream of massive white flames coming from my mouth hurls straight towards Katerea.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Katerea let out her last screech of pain before being burned away by the white flames.

**"[Pah Dreh Ni Bo (Everyone Do Not Move)]!"** I use another [Dragon Shout], causing everyone in the area to cease their movements.

I jump down from the roof, landing right in front of the leaders of the bible factions. Then, walk up to Serafall.

"So, this is the famous Satan Girl?" I look at Serafall, who just stare at me. "Disappointment, to find the hero is just a little girl playing around." I sneer at Serafall, where I can see my words trigger her as I can see the rage in her eyes. "In fact, I should have expected, for even Satan Girl can't defeat, I, Foxy Man, nor could you even touch me! As I shall steal all the hopes from everyone!"

"What the fuck?" Azazel spoke up what's going through everyone's minds right now. But, was barely understood by many due to not being able to move his mouth to speak correctly.

"I shall be taking this." I move over to Azazel, to grab the [Artificial Sacred Gear: Down Fall Dragon Spear] from him. Where everyone can see it in the form of a lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle. "And this as well." I took the bracelet that is supposed to give to Issei to act as a substitute for the sacrifice needed to use the [Balance Breaker: Scale Mail], but now it's in my hand.

"HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!" Azazel shouted through his closed mouth with anger, but also baffled to find out that someone knew he had them in the first place. In fact, it's a little disturbing to learn this random masked person knew he had these two on his person during the meeting.

"Eh, you got nothing I want." I dismiss Sirzechs, who just blankly stare at me. "Neither do you have anything I want." I said to Michael, causing the archangel to be very confused right now. "Ah, Satan Girl. For shame." I shook my head at Serafall, who growls at me. "There is something I do want from you." This caused Serafall to look at me with interest, along with everyone else. "This pantie shall be mine!" At a speed that no one could see. I now have Serafall's pantie in my right hand. The very same one she was just wearing now.

"You! You! You!" Serafall's face turn completely red as she looks at her pantie in this weird, pervert's hand! It's only due to luck, that there no breeze going on right now or she would be flashing everyone in the entire area!

"Foxy Man, now have to leave! And he shall take his prize with him, to prove to everyone Foxy Man has defeated Satan Girl without any effort!" I quickly ran off before everyone's eyes while going at the speed of a normal human before using another [Dragon Shout] to allow everyone to move again after I was a good distance away before using [Domain Control] to make myself invisible.

* * *

(Kuoh Town)

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard Serafall scream back from Kuoh Academy.

I stuff Serafall's pantie into my right pocket. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking about taking Serafall's pantie in the first place. But, I think I caught everyone, especially Serafall, attentions. So, they should be or getting ready to chase me down after taking care of Khaos Brigade.

"Now, to play the waiting game for a bit before playing the cat and mouse game." I grin as I head back to the hotel I have been staying for a while now.

* * *

The next day*

(Kuoh Town)

"Oh, ho! What do we have here!" I said in a dramatic voice, with an oversize brown bag over my shoulder, with money in it. "I see that Satan Girl wants to face, I, Foxy Man?!"

"As Satan Girl! It's my duty to take you down, Foxy Man!" Serafall shouts, with her pink wand pointing at the evil man. Though, she is wondering why he would steal from a bank. Nonetheless, this will be a great episode for her TV show! But, after she bashes this Foxy Man down a side for stealing her pantie yesterday! Like what the heaven?! Who would do such a thing?!

"Well, that's good and all. But~! **[Hi Bis Horvutah Zu'u (You Can't Catch Me)]!**" I use a [Dragon Shout], making it so Serafall can never be able to catch me. Literally, as I place down somewhat a curse on Serafall, where, from this point, until I say so. Serafall can never capture me.

Afterward, I ran like the devil is after me, which is technically true, but not many would think that the moment they see Serafall.

"Freeze!" Serafall yells as she cast her [Ice Magic] at Foxy Man, but in her disbelief. A random car drove right into her range of [Ice Magic], causing said car frozen in place while she watches Foxy Man getting away further.

"Ah, ha! Look like today, Foxy Man escape with his loot! Bye, bye, Satan Girl! Also, thanks for this second prize!" I said over my shoulder while waving a familiar pantie to Serafall before I use [Domain Control] and [Senjutsu] to escape Serafall's detection.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, FOXY MAN!" Serafall roar with absolute fury after realizing she no longer wearing her pantie. Again. Stolen by Foxy Man. Again.

* * *

The next day*

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

I stalk my prey, where I kept my presence hidden with [Senjutsu]. Slowly, I creep up to my prey. Then, steady I extend my hands towards my prey. Eager to grab my prize before I jump out the window on my left, where multiple icicles appear right where I was. Also, causing a female to shriek at the sudden appearance of the icicles.

"SORRY, SONA-CHAN, GET BACK HERE, FOXY MAN FOR MAKING ME ALMOST HARM MY DEAR SO-TAN!" Serafall jump through the broken window, chasing after the man that dares to try to lay a hand on her precious little sister! Foxy Man must be punished!

"YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED ME FROM TAKING MY PRIZE, BUT YOU WON'T CATCH ME ALIVE, SATANA GIRL!" I shout back at Serafall, who didn't dare fly due to nearby humans. But, that didn't mean she won't chase after me on the ground.

"I DON'T WANT YOU ALIVE!" Serafall screams back.

* * *

The next day*

(Kuoh Town: Abandoned Church)

"Okay, I'm all up for sticking it up to the man, but seriously. Why did you make me come here?" I ask Serafall, where she led me to the abandoned church of Kuoh Town after we did a few hours of escaping and chasing. And now, we're taking our break from the public views when I noticed how Serafall acting during the chase today. So, I asked what's wrong and if she wanted to talk about it. Since; well, I'm curious what's up with Serafall today. So, here we are. Though, I honestly did not expect Serafall to agree in talking in the first place and thought she would just yell at me, that it isn't any of my business or something.

"Am I a bad sister?" Serafall asks the man who has been stealing her panties for three days in a row, including day. Something she couldn't believe would happen to her. Yet, at the same time, Serafall finds herself only thinking this man is the best person to talk about her problem. Even though she finds it a little wrong to ask such a person about this, but at the same time felt right.

"I have no idea. Though, I have seen a few examples of older and younger siblings being bad. Want me to test you if you're a bad older sister?" I ask Serafall while at the same time wondering why am I doing this, but figure it because I'm curious about what the end result of this conversation would be.

Serafall nods her head rapidly, eager to find out if she truly a bad older sister or not. And from someone who doesn't care who she is, not to mention someone willing to speak the brute truth instead of lying to her face. Though, Serafall wonders why she would believe this stranger over to some of her friends before realizing it already. They might consider her personal feeling and did their best to avoid upsetting her. In other words, they won't tell her the full truth.

"Okay, let's start with the first question." I pull out a notebook, with a pen ready to take notes. I point at the seat next to me, for Serafal to sit down before we begin.

Serafall didn't hesitate and sat down next to this pantie stealer.

"Do you remember your little sister's birthday?" I ask Serafall while quickly writing down the first question and wait for Serafall's answer.

"Of course, I do!" Serafall looks at me like I asked such a stupid question.

"Moving on. Second question: What is your little sister's first word?" I ignore the way Serafall looking at me.

"Book." Serafall said without thinking for even a second.

I pause for a moment, then look at Serafall to see if she lying to me or not, but all I got is someone waiting for the next question to be asked.

Ignoring this part for a moment and made a note about it in the notebook. Then ask the third question, "What is your little sister's favorite activity?"

"Chess." Serafall replied right away.

"Favorite food?"

"Ham sandwich, with ranch dressing."

"Dream?"

"Opening a Rating Game School that is open to all, regardless of their status, even going to a human school to learn of their system."

"Hobby?"

"She likes to bake cakes."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Well, I think that's enough questions for the time being." I stop asking Serafall questions related to her little sister, Sona.

"Well?!" Serafall is eager to find out if she a good older sister or not.

"Honest truth?" I ask Serafall, where I finish writing down my notes.

"YES!" Serafall can't wait any longer and need this answer to calm her nerves down.

"You're a sis-con, who does extreme things in the name of loving your little sister." I pause for a moment.

"BUT?!" Serafall's right eye begins to twitch.

"You're technically a good older sister, but at the same not." I answered.

"WHAT?!" Serafall leaps to her feet. "What do you mean by I'm both a good and a bad sister?!" Serafall beginning to think that maybe it wasn't the best idea to speak with this stranger who steals her pantie for help.

"What I mean is that you are a good sister, but due to being too much that it overwhelm your little sister, causing her to feel somewhat disturbed by your actions. Making it somewhat bad for your sister wanting to be near you." I calmly explain to Serafall while I throw the notebook into my hammerspace as I no longer it for the time being. "In fact, I have a way to improve your relationship with your little sister."

"Tell me!" Serafall didn't dare move any closer to this person due to the fact that she learns that she was cursed by him to never catch him. Something that baffles her to no end, but at the same time makes her eagerly want to capture due to her devil nature of wanting things that out of her reach.

"Of course, for a price that is." I grin at Serafall, for I'm very curious if she will accept the price or not.


	27. Arc 3 - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 3 - Chapter 6**

(Kuoh Town: Abandoned Church)

"Um. This wasn't what I expect when you mention paying for the price of your help." Serafall said with a red face, where her breasts are exposed out in the open and her vagina visible too due to her skirt were changed to a miniskirt. Yet, she still wears her magical girl outfit, just a more slutty way.

"What did you expect me to ask?" I ask Serafall, with a smirk on my face as I wrote down a few ideas on a new notebook to help Serafall out, to become a better older sister.

"With all the time you have stolen my pantie. I expected you to ask me to have sex with you." Serafall feels a little weird, but a bit excited while being half-naked in an abandoned church.

"I already have someone to have sex with whenever I feel horny." I replied casually.

"Then why make me dress up like this?" Serafall pout, for she feels a little bitterness in her heart for some odd reasons when she heard that this pantie stealer has some slut to take care of his sexual needs.

"Eye candy really." I spoke truthfully, but at the same time, I wanted to check out how long before Serafall unconsciously feel like being half-naked and in a slutty outfit become a normal thing for her. "Not to mention, I'm only providing a few words of advice in exchange for eye candy, not sex. Plus, we both know, that you wouldn't even say yes to having sex with me." I continue off with a bored look on my face while glancing at Serafall's naked breasts and vagina whenever I felt like seeing them, causing Serafall to blush often by this.

"You don't know that." Serafall mumble to herself, after all, the last time she had sex was years ago and at this point, she didn't get any since then after finding out the one she had sex with end up dying due to having too many sex with other women. Serafall is glad as a devil she has many methods to prevent herself from getting any diseases that are fatal to humans whenever they have sex with each other. Therefore, once Serafall got a good look at the pantie stealer's appearance. Serafall wouldn't say no if sex was offered.

Ignoring Serafall's mumbling, but made a mental note, that it wasn't 100% impossible to have sex with Serafall. "Anyway, the first step of making you a better older sister. Act less... excited." I had to pick my words carefully or else it might trigger Serafall.

"What do you mean by that?" Serafall pouting a bit, that she may have to change her personality.

"I meant, be less cheerfully or happy whenever you're near your little sister." I said in a dull tone. "After all, it's because your personality is overwhelming her. So tone it down a bit, then slowly bring your excitement back up a bit. Until your little sister gets used to it." I continue off while I stop writing notes and now fully focus my eyes on Serafall. "By the way, do you have methods to spy on your little sister whenever you want?"

"Of course." Serafall said proudly, then with a wave of her wand. A blue [Magic Cirlce] appears and produces an image of Sona currently in class. Listening to the teacher like her other fellow classmates; well, some of them are.

"Out of curiosity on my part. How often do you spy on your little sister?" I ask Serafall, where she could easily spy on Sona without her notice as well as everyone else in the classroom. Making me become extremely cautious with Serafall now that I just found out how easy it is for Serafall to spy on Sona. Then, she could do the same to me if I'm not careful, who knows if she places a tracker on me at some point. After all, if Serafall didn't need any sort of tracker, then she would have found me at the hotel I've stayed in easily by now.

"I spy on Sona-chan every day!" Serafall said cheerfully, not one bit disturbing that she would take the time in her daily busy life to watch over her little sister all the time.

"Uh, huh. Alright, so that's it for the day. We will meet here tomorrow in the morning." I said to Serafall, as I toss the notebook with the notes of things for Serafall could do, to become a better older sibling for Sona.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Serafall is now upset that she wasn't getting her help right away.

"Going to have sex. Looking you the entire time got me horny." I spoke truthfully, as I may have miscalculated in making Serafall dress up like. To be honest, I did not expect Serafall would willing to in the first place.

"Are-Are-Are you serious right now?!" Serafall cried out in shock, to find out that of all things this pervert wanted to do instead of helping her out here! Even after she was forced herself to wear such a slutty outfit version of her magical girl outfit!

"You tell me?" I point at my boner, causing Serafall's face to turn red the moment she glances down at my pants, to see the raging boner I have and it's getting a bit uncomfortable for me. "And so, I'm going to have to get it taken care of. See ya." I got up and begin to leave the abandoned church.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Serafall screams with absolute fury as she appears in front of the man, which caused her to wear such a shameful outfit when she begged for help. Yet, this is what she got?! The nerve of this man! "SIT DOWN!" Serafall points at the seat behind the man she is going to force him to help her if that's the last she will do!

I raise an eyebrow at this, but decide to see what Serafall going to do, and so, I sat back down. Waiting for what Serafall's response to me wanting to leave to have sex with Kuroka. Then, to my surprise or maybe not. Serafall walks up to me, then kneel in front of me and push my legs apart.

"Do not expect me to do this often. I'm only doing this to get the help I want, that's all." Serafall glare at me, then unzip my pants and pull out my dick without any hesitation on her part. Afterward, Serafall places my dick in between her breasts and begins to give me a titjob while at the same time licking the tip of my dick.

"Wow, I did not expect the Leviathan would do such a thing." I smirk at Serafall, who didn't even stop moving her breasts, but stop licking the tip to speak.

"For your information. It's a well-known fact, that before the civil war. The female devils are required to be educated on how to please the opposite sex, even same-sex as well to gain the souls of our first few contractors before we no longer need to rely on seduction and after a while, we've ruled out on taking mortal souls a few years after the civil war." Serafall explains herself, which made her feel a little weird for even doing such a thing.

"Alright." I shrug my shoulders and just enjoy Serafall, one of the Four Great Satan starts giving me a blowjob now.

* * *

A few hours later*

I release my load into Serafall's womb while secretly glad that the odorless and colorless [Magical Pellet] to cause Serafall to be more sexually excited and at the same time be more into the other person near her aka me. Pretty much worked after I quietly throw a few near Serafall without her noticing it via [Chariot Requiem].

"So, you want to go for another round?" I ask Serafall, where I check outside and see it's nighttime already.

"Promise me you will help me become a better older sister to Sona-chan?" Serafall asks her fuck buddy, because in no way she is in love with this bastard after realizing she was mostly drugged into having sex with him. Though, honestly, Serafall has never had such great sex in so many years. In fact, this might be the best one out of all the previous sex she had! So yes, Serafall considers this bastard as her fuck buddy after understanding she has been drugged and quickly remove it from her body, but that didn't stop her from still being horny. Hopefully, this new fuck buddy of hers would last longer than a few years than the last one.

"Sure. By the way, you're not going to get pregnant, right?" I ask Serafall since I couldn't give her the pills to prevent her from getting pregnant. So, I'm getting a little worried as I'm not up to the idea of being a father just yet. Since the safety measure I had wasn't enough in my opinion. Though, I just remember how the devils have a low birth rate. I guess I'm worrying about nothing.

"Of course not." Serafall snorts as she didn't get up just yet, allowing her fuck buddy/bastard's dick stays inside her while semen leak out of her for a few seconds before getting up. "Now, that we have sex. It's time for you to fulfill your end of the deal." Serafall didn't care if she having sex with a human, or whatever he is, but as long she gets some help and sex on the sideline. Then, everything is fine for her. Being a raised devil from before the civil war and growing up after it. "Now hold still while I get the leftover." Serafall turns around to kneel down to suck out the last remaining semen out of the bastard's dick.

"Alright. Alright." I did not expect Serafall to have experience in sex, then remember, that Serafall is in that generation of devils before Rias' generation appear. Where they get to experience what truly devils are unlike those newborn devils that just experience a lower version of it.

With the last suck, Serafall swallows the leftover semen. "Good, because I don't want to use another method to force you to help me." Serafall narrows her eyes at the bastard, where she decided in her mind, that even though he is now her fuck buddy, but that doesn't mean if she has to fight him to the death if such a thing come to be.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

"Testing. Testing. This is Foxy Man, do you hear me, Satan Girl?" I said through the mic with Serafall wearing a wire and earpiece. Overall, the device that many polices used when undercover or something. Easier to make compared to most of the other [Magical Items] I have made so far.

"Loud and clear, Foxy Man." Serafall replied through her own mic that hidden in plain view. "Are you sure this will work?" Serafall asks due to the fact, that she is currently having her hair down and not in twin tails and wearing a casual business outfit of a white brown dress shirt and a pencil skirt.

"Well, we won't know if we don't try." I replied back while I continue to watch the school from high in the tree. Wearing a camouflage military outfit with binoculars that been made into [Magical Item] to see through walls and among other things. Also, using [Senjutsu] to help me locate all the devils' current positions as well and hiding my presence too.

"Alright. Let's hope this works." Serafall doesn't know if this plan A would work, but she could try it at least. After all, the bastard mentions how he came up with backup plans going from B to Z.

"Okay, calmly walk into the student council room after knocking it softly thrice." I said to Serafall. "Also, make sure to follow what I say after I say the word: Repeat and if I don't want you to repeat my words, then I won't use the word." I made sure to say this now, because I have seen lots of situations where something like this going right now would go wrong or not.

"Got it. I'm going in." Serafall took a deep breath before she knocks on the door, where the other side is her precious little sister, Sona-chan.

"Come in." Sona called out to the person behind the door and was surprised to see her older sister coming in. If that wasn't enough surprise for her, then to see her older sister's current appearance almost made Sona cried out in shock if she didn't have her peerage in the room with her at the time. "Onee-sama?!"

"Using a gentle tone. Repeat: It's good to see you're doing well." I said to Serafall, who did the same in a soft gentle tone, where I can see Sona shiver at the tone of voice she just heard from her older sister.

"Thank... you?" Sona is completely unsure if this is truly her older sister she knows up to now or not.

"Repeat: How is school going for you, imouto?" I follow up with another thing, for Serafall to say, causing Sona to be even more confuse and a little scared.

"I'm doing well, onee-sama." Sona tries to calm her nerve, but her mind is in a mess right now.

"This is good. Now. Repeat: That's good, I'm just here to check up on you. So, do not mind me." I wait for the result, to see Sona stuttering her words, where I can see Serafall almost broke character and really want to rush over to hug Sona with how cute she reacting right now. "Do not break character Serafall. Now, calmly nod at your little sister only and close the door, then casually leave the school without stopping for anyone. Once you've exited the school's campus. Teleport away and meet me back at the abandoned church." Once I finished speaking. I quickly got down from the tree and sprint back to the abandoned church before Serafall does while changing back to my regular outfit.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Kuoh Town: Abandoned Church)

"So, how do you feel?" I ask Serafall, who is currently watching Sona via [Magic Circle] like before. And by the confused look on Sona's face. I would say she still hasn't come out of her shock upon facing Serafall acting completely different from what she used to.

"A little giddy and confuse at the same time." Serafall replied without looking away from the projection screen of her little sister. "By the way, what's our next course of action?" Serafall is excited to see what the next phase of the plan will be to get her So-tan to love her more than just a sibling.

"Tomorrow. We can't do things too fast or else your little sister might find something wrong." I said to Serafall while debating on if I should make some changes to the [Senjutsu] or not. Then, decide it didn't really need many changes other than using [Omnifabrication] with it. Not to mention, [Senjutsu] could do many things and just require discovering them, or in my cases. Cheat via [Omnifabrication].

"Alright." Serafall didn't push it anymore after seeing a hint of what the end result could be. "Since there is nothing much for us to do. I'll be heading back. We will meet back here." Serafall checks the time via [Magic Circle]. "10 in the morning for you to explain to me what I need to do next." With that said, Serafall quickly teleports back to the Underworld.

I blankly stare at the spot where Serafall was a moment ago, then decide I might as well leave too. But, this time, I'm going to have to move a bit differently to go back to the hotel. Since I have no idea if Serafall placed any hidden [Magic Circles] in this abandoned church or on my clothes to find where I currently live.

Pulling out the [Magical Tome] and activate the [Annihilation Maker: Stand Creation - The World], causing the world's time to stop, with only myself and the [Grimoire Weiss] being able to move. Furthermore, I have all the time I need without having to be concerned about the duration of stopping time compared to canon with Dio using [The World] only to stop time in seconds while I can last longer due to the [Grimoire Weiss] the one using the [Stand: The World] with the [Annihilation Maker] backing it up.

So with time stop now. I start off my next action and use [Omnifabrication] to place all the tracking devices or anything used on me by Serafall, onto the bench I'm sitting on. It didn't take that long and I whistle at the number of tracking [Magic Circles] secretly placed on me without my notice. That's a devil for ya, never could expect from one.

Once that's done. I move to the hotel while time still froze and once I made it to the hotel. I have [Grimoire Weiss] deactivate the [Annihilation Maker]. Resuming the flow of time as I enter the front entrance of the hotel.

* * *

The next day*

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Hotel: #401)

"Hmm. What should I get Serafall to do next?" I mumble to myself, as I wrote down many ideas into the notebook to get Serafall to do things in the name of being a better older sister to Sona. While at the same time slowly changing who she is without her realizing it. "Well, whatever." I close the notebook, throw it back into the hammerspace and head off via [Grimoire Weiss: The World] to give me the time to enjoy my walk back to the abandoned church without having to be in a hurry.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Kuoh Town)

Looking at the world frozen in time. I felt that I could do many things, even things in those hentai with the male having the power of stopping time just like me via [The World]. But, I find that a bit boring in my eyes and not much exciting. Not to mention, I can tell that some of those gods with domains related to time are slowly noticing the time of the world being stopped, but can't do a thing about it just yet and will surely seek me out. Well, that's what [Grimoire Weiss] is telling me.

So after I finished enjoying my walk. I open a wormhole via [Dimensional Travel] and reach to the abandoned church instantly.

* * *

(Kuoh Town: Abandoned Church)

Upon arriving, I see Serafall looking at the entrance, waiting for me and I can see a few [Magic Circles] placed all over the place made by Serafall. I figure they are there to track my movements and find out how I'll arrive here.

Using [Omnifabrication] once again to remove all these [Magic Circles] and place them on the same bench I used yesterday, where it looks like the ones I left yesterday were removed by Serafall before she placing a new set of [Magic Circles] over the place.

Once the [Omnifabrication] finished. I have [Grimoire Weiss] resume time before quietly floating around me while staying invisible. Waiting for my next command.

"What ya waiting for?" I ask Serafall, who let out a yelp and jump a good couple feet in midair before landing back on the ground. Then, look at me in disbelief, where I can tell she wasn't expecting to see me popping out of nowhere and right next to her too. "What's wrong?" I ask with a smirk, knowing exactly why Serafall was so jumpy.

Serafall scowl, "You know exactly what's wrong, you bastard!" Once Serafall finished shouting. She took a deep breath to calm down her nerve before she begins thinking how in the world this bastard manages to sneak up on her while having the entire building underwater, including a 1-kilometer radius of the abandoned church.

"Anyway, our next course of actions for your little sister to not be embarrassed about being near you." I can see the imaginary arrow stabbing through Serafall, with the arrow having the word: Embarrass on it. "Nor being disappointed." Another arrow ram through Serafall. "Or feeling shameful whenever someone talking with Sona about you." A third arrow now. I can see the pain Serafall is in. "And among other things. So let's get this plan going." I smile at Serafall, who is now on the ground, hands, and knees, in pain. "You need a moment?"

"Give me a minute or two. Ugh..." Serafall spoke up with her voice shaking a bit.

"By the way, I still need your breasts and vagina out in the open. After all, that's the price you have to take in exchange for my help." I remind Serafall due to seeing her fully clothed instead of being half-naked.

"Are you being serious right now?" Serafall asks in disbelief as she got up from the ground.

"Yup. Got to get my eye candy daily dose." I said without a hint of shame. "Now, strip so I can have my eyes enjoy its meal already." I smirk without care for Serafall's rage directed at me. After all, in my eyes, I'll soon be gone from this world and not have to deal with Serafall afterward. Unless I take her with me, which I highly doubt it would happen.

Serafall grit her teeth as she begins reminded of her shameful display before did as she was told. Not to mention, she had sex with the bastard and may as well do so and get it over with. Once she got everything she needs from this bastard and get bored of him. Serafall will do her absolute best to remove him from the realm of the living for sure and if fate allows it. She will figure a way to take his soul and torture it for as long she wants. This is a vow Serafall willing to take secretly as her pride as a devil. Quickly, Serafall changed her outfit back to what it was yesterday.

"Okay, so our next course of action is for you to assign some works for Sona to do." I saw the look on Serafall's face. "It's the way you'll have to act and the works itself." I begin to explain to Serafall what the works, or jobs really, for Serafall to assign to her little sister to do.

"This feel... like I'm ordering my little sister around like a subordinate." Serafall frown at this, because her precious So-tan shouldn't be even treated as such and need to be spoiled instead!

"Hey, don't you want to be a better older sister? This is just the second part of plan A. Yet, you already want to quit?" I sneer at Serafall, causing her to grit her teeth.

"How many parts are in this plan A, anyway?" Serafall is skeptic a little due to not being completely in the plan; well, plans. Then again, Serafall can guess why she wasn't fully informed of the plan; well, plans if what he said is true. After all, she will enjoy taking care of this bastard before killing him once she got everything out of him.

"Eh, I'll tell you when we're on the last part." I didn't answer Serafall's question, causing her to scowl and glare darkly at me. Something that reminds me of Chris and the urge to kill Serafall right there and then, but I suppress it right away. Because I can't do that since I need my eye candy. Though, that doesn't mean I won't do so in the future if Serafall gives me enough reason to end her.

"Are we even close to reaching the last part of the plan?" Serafall asks while ignoring the bastard looking at her body lustfully.


	28. Arc 3 - Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 3 - Chapter 7**

(Kuoh Town: Abandoned Church)

"Nope." I replied calmly. "Now, we should begin." I remind Serafall she will have to pick out a good work for Sona to do. "It has to be something that Sona finds it's worth making a 120% effort in and know it would be something praise worthing the moment she completes the job."

"And what do you suppose I should give her?" Serafall didn't have a clue, to what would make her sweet So-tan wants to work on.

"I don't know. I'm not a devil and have no idea what you devils do these days other than trying to find a way to recruit others into their peerages." I shrug my shoulders, not the least caring about what Serafall has to assign a job to Sona to do.

"You're supposed to help me with this." Serafall points this out while narrowing her eyes at this bastard for lazing around on the job.

"Yeah, but I can't do everything. Clearly, if I knew exactly all the jobs you devils do. Then, I must say you guys need to work more on awareness or something if people knew everything you devils do daily." I shook my head, that Serafall would want me to pick out a job for Sona. "But, if you truly need help with something like this. Well, give your little sister a job related to management to help her gain experience to be ready for if her dream come true." I thought up of something real quick for Serafall before she blows a fuse with the way she glaring at me while causing the surrounding temperature to lower.

"That's right! I can job Sona-chan something related to management!" Serafall didn't bother to wait and teleport away.

"I wonder if Serafall would remember her current appearance. Eh, I'm sure she will do fine." I mumble to myself. "Now, what should I do next?" I glance around the place. "Eh, I'm sure Kuroka is up for some sex." I decide to have sex to pass the time.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Hotel: #401)

"And now I'm bored." I mumble to myself, as I lay on the couch as the bed it's stained with both Kuroka and my fluids. So, I decided to relocate to the couch after sending Kuroka off as I didn't need her anymore.

"Help me beat Baka Red."

"Fucking hell!" I jump out of bed, then have [Chariot Requiem] summon and ready to strike down the person in the room. Then, sweatdrop once I realized who the person is.

A cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her black eyes have reptilian slitted pupils. Her attire consists of a black gothic lolita fashion. Overall, this is Ophis also known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God. Leader of the Khaos Brigade and aim to get rid of Great Red and return to the [Dimensional Gap] to obtain silence.

"Help me beat Baka Red." Ophis repeat herself in a monotone.

"Nah, I'm good." I wasn't dumb to fight something that could crush me before I could use everything I have at the start of the battle. Not even if I use [The World Over Heaven] since Great Red in this world might have a way to bypass this powerful [Stand] or just attack straight at me instead of aiming the [Stand]. That's what I would do really.

"Help me beat Baka Red." Ophis repeat herself once more in a monotone, but this time with an edge to it.

"Yeah. No." I create a wormhole underneath Ophis, causing her to fall through it and sending Ophis to the North Pole, where I know she won't have any trouble surviving there. "Now, time for me to go." I got [Grimoire Weiss] to use [The World] to stop time, as I get the hell outta here. As Ophis is bound to appear here soon.

* * *

A week later*

(Kuoh Town: Abandoned Church)

"Where the heaven have you been to?" Serafall demand as she look at the bastard been gone for an entire week and finally came back to this very abandoned church, which triggers a few of her [Magic Circles] to let her know someone came here. Lucky for her, the bastard appears instead of someone else like a stray devil from yesterday, which she killed off.

"Been on the run for the entire week and finally manage to come up with something to finally escape." I said tiredly, where I have finally escaped from Ophis and her trying to force me to fight Great Red. Something I didn't want to do at all, and this world's Ophis is a lot stronger than I expected because for one thing. I did not expect her to move while [The World] had stopped time itself when others couldn't, then again, with Ophis being the 2nd strongest in the existence of this world. I shouldn't be that surprised.

"Who was chasing you?" Serafall asks out curiosity and wonder if it's a fellow female. Serafall wouldn't be surprised if that was the case with the bastard being a pervert and all.

"Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God." I said simply while summoning [Chariot Requiem] and [Gold Experience Requiem], where both [Requiem Stands] got to work and push my body to recover back to its peak, which didn't even take a few seconds before I'm back for anything again; well, almost anything. "Yeah, it took me some effort, but I finally got away from Ophis and without allowing her to detect me." I said to the shocked Serafall.

Boy was I glad to remember I have access to the Dragon language from Skyrim as that's what saved me from Ophis, who was planning to mind control me or that what I could tell with the way she continues to throw her snakes at me. Nevertheless, going the coward's route is fine with me as I rather not be part of whatever foolish thing Ophis come up with. I'm crazy, not stupid. Okay, maybe stupid as well with me trying to come up with many methods in order to get back at Chris, who is most likely to be a goddess.

Dismissing the [Requiem Stands]. I got comfortable in my seat while waiting for Serafall to snap out of her trance.

Now that I've calmed down and had the time to stay in one spot for longer than a minute. I started planning what I should do next to get some payback with Ophis for making me waste so much time and made me lose progress with Serafall, but I dismiss that idea since I'm no match for Ophis, where she hasn't lost her power yet. If that wasn't enough. I've discovered that Kuroka been talking about me lately, leading to Ophis finding out about me. Therefore, I no longer summon Kuroka nor will I plan to in the future.

Though, I will miss not being able to have sex with Kuroka, but better to be alive than not having sex with a catgirl. And I'm no lolicon, so Kuroka's little sister, Koneko Toujou aka real name: Shirone Toujou, who is a petite girl is off my radar. As even Hime has a better figure than Koneko in my eyes and actually look older than a little girl. So, it's time for me to stop messing around with other girls since that just lead to me having more problems than I did in the first few days entering this world.

After thinking about it. It will be foolish of me not to grab anything else from this world that wasn't deemed overpowered like the 4 former [Sacred Gears] I've obtained. Furthermore, even if I did gain [Senjutsu], it might not be that powerful in some worlds too, like with my [Requiem Stands] and [Magical Items]. Therefore, it's best for me to keep on seeking out what I need and what I could use later on in an emergency later on.

"Well, see ya. Nice seeing you again, Serafall." I said to Serafall, who snaps out of her trance and look at me in alarm, where she reaches out with her right hand toward me, but I was already moving off and become invisible with the help of [Domain Control] and [Senjutsu]. Preventing Serafall from sensing me and be able to locate me with her eyes.

Afterward, with my physical speed that has been enhanced massively with the [Fox Mask], [Domain Control], and [Senjutsu]. I ran out of the abandoned church instead of teleporting away. Since I figure out that Ophis could track me down whenever I teleport and stopping time. The latter wasn't working at all and just turn me into a huge beacon for Ophis to track me down. So, I try my best not to use [The World] as much as possible. Same with the former unless I rapidly use it multiple times to prevent Ophis from locking onto my position down.

Meanwhile, I use [Telos Karma] to continue to prevent Ophis from having a small chance of finding me accidentally. Something I realized on the 2nd day, where she would always somehow find me through luck, and I have checked if there was some kind of tracking marks on my person, but there was nothing; therefore, it was plain luck and so it's very lucky for me I got the [Telos Karma] early on and merging it with the [Omnifabrication] made it possible to prevent Ophis from finding me for a certain time period.

However, this won't last that long and Ophis' luck would overcome the [Telos Karma] in time, forcing me having to reactivate the [Telos Karma] to make it work again, after having [Omnifabrication] do the job on changing the methods of using the former [Sacred Gear]'s power in my favor.

* * *

A week later*

(London)

Currently, I'm stalking a beautiful girl with a foreign face, with a beautiful and fluffy face, auburn hair, which appeared to be braided with rope, and blue eyes.

As to why I'm stalking such a random person. Well, this random girl is Meredith Ordinton. The current wielder of the future newly discovered 5 [Longinus], the [Alpheca Tyrant]. The reason why it became one of the 5 newly discovered [Longinus] is due to its ability to attack with nail-like objects made of [Holy Aura] and can be used to rewrite the concepts of those who were struck by the nail made of [Holy Aura], which even affects [Sacred Gear] users, including other [Longinus] possessors.

Furthermore, due to being a [Holy Relic], the holy nail-shaped aura created by [Alphecca Tyrant] is very powerful against evil creatures such as devils and vampires, being able to completely destroy them if they take a direct hit from the [Holy Nails]. The nails can also be used to destroy other's [Magic] or cancel out other's attacks.

Originally, this [Sacred Gear] had the ability of being able to attack with a nail-like object made of [Holy Aura], and also being able to brainwash opponents by making a group of people listen to a conversation for several minutes with a certain fixed keyword inserted in it, it was only limited to human beings.

Yet, it changed the moment Meredith is born with this [Sacred Gear]. Something I honestly don't need due to having [Book of the End] and upgraded [Grimoire Weiss] to create either or both [The World Over Heaven] and [Star Platinum Over Heaven], that can overwrite reality. But, again, I need something I could rely on in case most of my [Magical Items] and [Requiem Stands] are suppressed.

So, this [Sacred Gear: Alphecca Tyrant] is the best backup for me to rely on whenever I come into those situations in the future. Furthermore, it is a [Sacred Gear] that could easily merge into the [Crown Clown] without much problem with both having matching types.'

Right now, I'm watching over Meredith, who is currently walking somewhere I have no idea and it took me some time to locate her, once I rechecked the list of [Longinus] for me to grab. She is something that won't be revealed in the Highschool DxD series until the True Volume 4.

That's about a year or so from now before I could rely on canon to find her. If I didn't have [Telos Karma] to make it forcibly possible for me of finding Meredith in a single week.

I would have made it longer than a week or less than a week, but I kinda want to enjoy visiting London for a bit before leaving. Nevertheless, the [Alphecca Tyrant] is just one of the many I'm aiming to take after realizing how foolish I was being with just being fine with just 4 former [Sacred Gears] and should have aimed for more.

Quietly, I made sure to stay within a good few feet away from Meredith while at the same time making sure she doesn't detect me. I'm very tempted to just steal her [Sacred Gear] right now, even in public, but that would lead to drawing more attention to myself when I've enough already thanks to people discovering that the Ophis is hunting me down, and leaking out that I have the ability to face Great Red. This just opens a can of worm, that I didn't even want to open at all, but someone opens it for me. Making my stay in the Highschool DxD world a bit hard for me. Since I can't move so openly compared to before, nor could I do whatever I truly wanted without risk exposing myself to the public eyes.

Just as I was about to risk it and grab Meredith. She went into an unknown shop, that looks worn down, but I could guess it must be some kind of shop for magicians, which Meredith is one as well. Yet, this became a problem for me, because I can't really enter the place with many potential unknown traps in the shop that would alarm Meredith somehow, which may or may not lead to her escaping me.

So, I have [Omnifabrication] reactivate the [Telos Karma] to make it so Meredith will come out of the shop soon and from the front entry that she used just now soon instead of staying inside the shop for who knows how long. Afterward, I walk somewhere not too far away from the shop Meredith. Yet, close enough for me to keep an eye on the entrance while being hidden in plain view.

Then reuse [Omnifabrication] once again, reactivating [Telos Karma], but this time, to make it so Meredith will walk into a back alley that's behind me while placing up a barrier to prevent others from entering, but me without her realizing it, and stay there to do some training or whatever.

* * *

A few minutes later*

I quietly wait for Meredith to enter the back alley, while at the same time look for those that are watching Meredith's movements. Sadly, I couldn't find them, or more like, there are too many people for me to find out who is watching who. Therefore, the moment I watch Meredith exit the shop and entering the back alley behind me.

I've already gone invisible and follow right behind her and making sure to not make any noises, to cause Meredith to notice me.

Once both of us enter the back alley. I throw a [Spell Shard] behind me, where it creates an illusion over the back alley, making it those that are watching Meredith see her pausing in her steps for a moment and head back out the back alley, to sit in the same spot I was sitting and blankly stare into space.

I could do better, but I'm on a tight schedule. So, the moment the [Spell Shard] took in effect. I move up to Meredith, then knock her out cold with a chop to the back of her neck. Afterward, I carefully place her down on the ground, then activate [Omnifabrication] to remove the [Sacred Gear]; well, whatever is powering the [Sacred Gear] and merge it with [Crown Clown] while keeping its ability, that made it into the same rank as a [Longinus].

The process took a few minutes, with me having [Crown Clown] activated, and by the time it's done. The [Crown Clown] now have the [Longinus] version of [Alphecca Tyrant].

I test it out by creating a nail made out of [Innocence Energy], where I'm now holding a nail in my right hand, that's glowing white and I can say for sure. This is an actual [Holy Nail] and with the ability of mind control and rewriting the concept of whatever is struck by this [Holy Nail].

Once I got what I wanted. I deactivate the [Crown Clown], causing the [Holy Nail] to disappear along with the [Innocence]. Then, I pick Meredith up and quickly rush out of the back alley, where I place her exactly on the same spot her illusion is at the moment and put her into a position, where she just fall asleep for no reason. Of course, people will start asking questions when they learn that Meredith's [Sacred Gear] change out of the blue. Something I learn from past experience, that all [Sacred Gears] would transform to match whatever the user needs to help them survive. Even without the souls or whatever power the [Sacred Gear].

So, the moment I got Meredith in her sleeping position. I quickly ran off, not bother to teleport due to Ophis still out there, somewhere in the world, hunting me down without any rest. This means, that I have to get away from the area the old fashion way aka using my own damn legs to run instead of relying on supernatural transportation methods. It's a good thing I haven't gotten used to using [Dimensional Travel] and [The World], that it became weird for me not to use them.

Though, this just means I can use the same method to come to London. I won't mind taking another ride in the first-class airplane again. It was a nice relaxing trip. Plus, having [Telos Karma] made things so much easier for me. Even though I'm being hunted down by Ophis. The power of plot armor is very helpful.

* * *

5 days later*

(Kuoh Town)

It took some time, not that I was planning to rush back to Kuoh Town as I wanted to enjoy the trip back from England. And as to why I came back to Kuoh Town instead of heading to other places to hunt down my targets; well, it's because I just realize that instead of hunting them down. I'll just make them come to me via [Telos Karma].

Not to mention, that the main characters have already left for the Underworld. Meaning that volume 5 of Highschool DxD has started. Making it much easier for me to move in Kuoh Town compared to other places around the world. Though, I do have to be careful of any unknown methods Rias and Sona, including their older sibling, would learn about my presence in town.

Currently, I'm just walking in a random unknown street, where I find many shops that weren't shown in the series. While thinking about who should I bring to me first. Since I got a good few months before the Rias' group return. No idea on Sona, but I'm sure she won't be back any time soon either. Giving me enough time for me to grab all the [Sacred Gears] or objects I have my eyes on.

Ironically enough, I have realized at this point. I have done more to my [Crown Clown] than my [Noah Form] in the general towards holy, weirdly enough. Since so far, the [Crown Clown] have [Alphecca Tyrant] and [Blade Blacksmith]. The latter is something I found accidentally; well, more like I have [Telos Karma] helps me find one and it was a random person, who isn't part of the supernatural world. Therefore, I took the power of the [Blade Blacksmith] from that person and merge it into the [Crown Clown] just literally yesterday at the airport.

While my [Noah Form] have [Sword Birth]. This is something I just got today, an hour ago to be precise as I got it from a kid at the park. This made me wonder if [Sacred Gears] that are not [Longinus] or at least above the average ones would have many copies. Because I know for a fact, that [Blade Blacksmith] and [Sword Birth] have their own users already, with Yuuto somehow got [Blade Blacksmith] as well. This meant, that there are more than one wielder of the same [Sacred Gear].

So, my [Noah Form] is short of one [Sacred Gear] that lean towards demonic. Ignoring Albion and Ddraig since they not really considered either. Yet, I find out there weren't many [Sacred Gears] I wanted that lean towards demonic or to merge with my [Noah Form]. Making me wonder if I should take on the path of holiness since in most of those novels I have read in the past, where most of the people in the holy side aka the good side would sometime be corrupted in some way and brainwash people or just plain out the bad guy in the stories.

I guess that having more holy abilities won't make me feel uncomfortable nor does it make me have the urge to be a hero and all that nonsense. Though, if I need any other good reason why I don't think I consider holy as the absolute greater good is by looking at Freed in this world. He is batshit crazy, but not at the same level as me and out of control.

Be very awkward if people back in my previous life knew that I was kinda turning myself into a holy man. Nonetheless, powers come with prices, and those prices are something I am almost willing to take. Depending on said powers.

"Excuse me, Sir." I heard a female voice from my right, where I look and see a maid. Luckily for me, it wasn't Grayfia Lucifuge because I have no idea if I could take her on. Hell, even Serafall is due to my curse placed on her to make her not be able to catch me at all. Killing, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Making me be extra cautious with Serafall even though I don't show it.

Back to the topic on hand aka the maid, who I have no idea of and must be an extra in this world, meaning she is someone with a fateless life compared to the important characters of this world, where they are fated to be beloved and cursed at the same time to be forced to go on a path of the plot. Something that's proven twice with this world and the Princess Resurrection world.

"Would you like to try our today's special?" The maid handed me a flyer, where their restaurant, with the main theme being filled with maids as their workers and today they are doing a promotion for the newest items on the menu, that's both food and service to go with said food.

"Alright, I got nothing much to do at the moment." I might as well enjoy myself, maybe having something to eat and enjoy some of the services provided from this maid shop would help me figure out which targets I want to come to Kuoh Town first.


	29. Arc 3 - Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

**'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 3 - Chapter 8**

3 days later*

(Kuoh Town)

I was disappointed, where I recheck my list of other [Sacred Gears] to obtain and realize that I pretty much got almost all the ones I wanted. Almost due to some of the [Sacred Gears] I wanted are not canon after having my past self checking the list, then realized those [Sacred Gears] are made up by fans. Not the author of the Highschool DxD. So, that made it awkward for me, because even if I wanted to use [Telos Karma] to make them appear in this world. I rather not find out the prices of doing so. Even with the help of [Omnifabrication] to prevent such thing from occurring. There will still be a price for it.

Nonetheless, better be happy with what I got already and stop biting off more than I could chew.

So, with that out of the way and no longer having to be concerned about the 'how' and 'why' to get these people to come to Kuoh Town for me to steal their main powers and now for me to once again resume my usual route of making sure my [Senjutsu] continue to stay up to prevent Truck-kun from finding me. Also, keeping reusing the [Telos Karma] to stop Ophis from locating me as well.

In fact, I could have done lots of things with [Telos Karma], but its main focus at this point is, and still is, to prevent Ophis from locating me. Weirdly enough, I could use the [Telos Karma] to prevent Ophis from mind controlling me. But, that's just plain impossible for me at the moment since Ophis could overwrite the effects of the [Telos Karma] in time.

Therefore, I decide to take this chance to relax a bit to plan things out before leaving this world for another. Even if I have the means to come back to this world via [Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap]'s [Dimension Hop]. Though, this also means I can go back to that fantasy world and get back at Chris. Darkness, eh. I'll think about it for a bit more if I should get her back or not.

"Now, what to do now?" I mumble my thoughts out loud, where I got nothing much I could do in this world after obtaining all I could think of, rethinking about it more than once too.

There was no point of me having to stay here now I think about it. Nor do I have anyone I want to bring with me in this world. Not that I don't want to, but that I was planning to find some female characters of this world to take with me is no longer an option, and using [Book of the End] on these females would just make things complicated later on. Plus, now that I think about it. I have no idea what would happen if I bring someone from one world to another. I know I'm fine since this is my third world. Others? I have no idea.

Rubbing my chin as I continue to walk around randomly without any destination. I start to think, really think hard about what else I may be missing before I leave this world.

[Holy Swords]? Don't need thanks to [Blade Blacksmith] and I actually have [Omnifabrication] to make it even better. [Demonic Swords]? Same with [Holy Swords]. Powers from the devil faction? I got some [Magical Items] that could do the same or even better than the powers of those devil clans.

Overall, I don't think I have anything else to stay in this world other than having sex with most of the female characters in this world. Something I won't mind doing, but safety and living before pleasure.

Though, I do have to plan things out if Truck-kun somehow chases after me in the next world, same with Ophis. Since she can freely enter the mortal realm and into the [Dimensional Gap]. So, traveling to another world shouldn't be a problem for someone like Ophis.

Thinking about this, I might need to come up with something that makes Ophis think I'm still in this world while actually I'm not.

"Help me beat Baka Red." Ophis said in a monotone, with a few of her snakes already surrounding her target, whom she has been hunting down for a long time now. Something that annoys her greatly.

"And I said no." I replied back in the same monotone while having [Grimoire Weiss] prepare to use [Dragon Shout] to stop Ophis for a few seconds for me to get a head start to escape.

"I will have my silence." Ophis narrow her eyes, releasing her [Dragonic God Aura]. This leads to the entire Kuoh Town to shake as if there is an earthquake is happening.

**"[Gold Experience Requiem]!"** I summon my [Requiem Stand] while using [Domain Control: Binding] to keep me in balance with the ground as it continues to shake, cracks already forming and some buildings have collapsed.

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" [Gold Experience Requiem] shouted, as it punches the snakes around its user, preventing them from coming any closer while at the same time land a few kicks onto the ground with the power: [Return to Zero] to revert actions and willpower back to the state of "zero", completely nullifying them and preventing them from becoming "real". Therefore, stopping Ophis from collapsing the ground around [Gold Experience Requiem]'s user.

Ophis narrow her eyes at the golden being that was summoned by the person she needs in order to defeat Great Red. So, seeing this golden being destroying her snakes made it more important for her to gain control over this person with strange powers. Not to mention, she can sense this person is a master of [Senjutsu] and a human at that.

**"[Dark Gluttony]!"** I have [Grimoire Weiss] cast one of the [Sealed Verses], forming multiple [Magical Barriers] around me, which repel any [Magic] in the near proximity, along with the ability to harm enemy aka Ophis near me as well. Pushing the Infinite Dragon God away from me.

[Gold Experience Requiem] grab a few pebbles on the ground, then flick them at Ophis in high speed, but Ophis block them with her [Dragonic God Aura]. However, this was fine since [Gold Experience Requiem] knew its user only require some time to prepare the next of his actions. So it shall do its best to give its user more time he needs by firing off more pebble, not daring to go near the Infinite Dragon God due to having the knowledge from its user, that anything could be possible with Ophis. Even the power to destroy a [Requiem Stand] might be possible for the Infinite Dragon God. Therefore, better to fight from long-distance than going up in close to fight with the opponent. Not to mention, whatever hurt [Gold Experience Requiem] would also hurt its user. Making it more important to fight in long-distance.

I pour more [Mana] into the [Sealed Verse: Dark Gluttony] to create multiple giant red orbs that would ravages through all enemies, knocking them back if possessed strong defense and destroying all projectiles. Therefore, pushing Ophis even further away from me due to her having extremely powerful defensive. So using [Dark Gluttony] won't do much to Ophis other than pushing her away to give me some time.

Next, I have [Grimoire Weiss] use the [Sealed Verse: Dark Phantasm] and using 20% of my [Mana Reserve] due to this [Sealed Verse] possessing high [Armor Break] capability. Something I need at the moment, and the moment the [Grimoire Weiss] fired off the last giant red orb. Ophis came right back at me instantly, where she was punched in the face by an otherworldly crimson facsimile of myself, causing a loud crack in the entire surrounding before sending Ophis off flying a mile away from me. Afterward, the [Dark Phantasm] ended, causing the otherworldly crimson facsimile of myself to disappear after it has done its job.

**"[Joor Zah Frul (Mortal Finite Temporary)]!"** I use the [Dragon Shout: Dragonrend] on Ophis the moment she appears in front of me just a few seconds after I blasted her away with [Dark Phantasm] while easily destroying all my [Magical Barriers] instantly.

The [Dragon Shout: Dragonrend] is a shout that is forcing the targeted dragon to understand the meaning of mortality, something so utterly incomprehensible to an immortal dragon that the knowledge tears at their very soul, breaking their concentration enough so they cannot focus on flying or in Ophis' case. She can't use [Magic] to float or fly. Also, making it so Ophis is now killable temporarily too.

Going by the sound of Ophis screaming in absolute pain, I can say having one's soul being tear wasn't something I wanted to experience at all. So, I prepare to use another [Dragon Shout] that should weaken her even further, but before I could. Ophis disappear from my sight and going by what [Gold Experience Requiem] is telling me. Ophis is no longer within Kuoh Town. Therefore, she must have retreated right away the moment she felt the danger of her dying or so.

"Oh, thank goodness she ran away instead of continuing to fight." I thought out loud as I have [Gold Experience Requiem] dismiss since I no longer need the [Requiem Stand].

Looking around, I discovered that the entire place is destroyed and 90% of the buildings had fallen apart with the last 10% are just barely standing, with some of the walls have broken down. Leaving a big gap on the side of these buildings.

Overall, I'm very surprised I haven't been killed with how destructive Ophis could be, then again, she was planning to mind control me to do her bidding. So I guess she wouldn't dare try to kill me as that would defeat her purpose of trying to mind controlling me.

"NO! WHAT HAPPEN?!" I hear Sona screaming from a distance, where that is my cue to get the fuck out of the destroyed Kuoh Town.

So with a quick getaway aka [Dimensional Travel]. I left without any hesitation or more like I rather not deal with politics with the supernatural factions and rather just run away from it. Once again, I shall take the coward's route and not ashamed for doing so.

* * *

3 days later*

(Fukuoka)

I didn't go too far from the destroyed Kuoh Town since it's best if I stay near to gain info on what's going on. Also, it's because I discovered that a god or goddess over the domain of space has made it so, I can leave Japan. But, I can still use [Dimensional Travel] to travel within Japan. Yet, this is also a problem for me. Since I just tried to use [Dimensional Shifting] to head to another world since my time in the Highschool DxD has long been overdue. Sadly, the [Shifting Shards] didn't work due to the space in Japan is now unstable or more like very stable, to the point of space not being able to be affected by supernatural methods.

So, if I want to leave this world, then I have to leave Japan in a mundane way. However, this is a lot harder for me to do due to the incident with Ophis. Where all transportation is now closed. I would say someone in the higher up in the business world with a tie with the supernatural world has been ordered to shut down all methods to leave Japan.

Luckily, I have [Senjutsu] and not just the ordinary [Senjutsu] of this world thanks to having [Omnifabrication] and [Telos Karma] to prevent even the gods from locating me through [Senjutsu] too. Though, that doesn't mean there are more powerful gods that could bypass this like how Ophis did due to her godlike luck.

So, if there anyone else with godlike luck, then it should be possible for them to find me even with [Telos Karma] in play. Weirdly enough as that is. But, I just toss it up due to the world being against me or something the moment I enter this world.

However, that wasn't the only bad news lately. For one thing, Rias has finally remembered me and tried to contact me if I haven't already gotten rid of that flip phone a long time ago. Yet, this didn't stop Rias from seeking me out after realizing how powerful I am, to manage to scare the Infinite Dragon God away. Something I find a little weird on how in the world did the people find out about this. Nevertheless, if that wasn't enough. People from the supernatural world discovered that I have the power to defeat the Great Red going by how Ophis mention it at some point while hunting me down before returning back to Kuoh Town.

Back to Rias; well, I learn that she planning to make me her husband or something on that line once realizing that technically, we never did officially broke up. Making this something for Rias to get me before I could say we broke up or to be precise due to a new devil law just became legal, thanks to Rias' older brother, that allow all heirs and heiresses to be able to pick out their own partner or partners.

It wasn't surprising to learn, that Rias is planning to have me and Issei in a reverse harem. Something I honestly thought Issei would decline, but I learned how Rias pointed out to Issei that he can continue to have his harem while she has her own. Though, I got the feeling Rias wasn't really going to have a harem of her own. More of gathering an entire second peerage in the name of a harem.

So yeah, I made sure to keep my distance and just have [Chariot Requiem] spy on Rias and [Gold Experience Requiem] with Sona to learn whatever is going on in the supernatural world for a day before leaving.

Of course, other than Rias, I have Sona aiming for me as well once she learns from her older sister, Serafall, that I was the one helping Serafall out to become a better older sister. Therefore, in Sona's mind, I'm guessing, that if Sona could get her hands on me. Then, the chance of Serafall to stop being a magical girl would be extremely high. Too bad for Sona, Serafall nor I have mentioned how this whole thing is to make Sona drop her guard around Serafall before she is forcible without realizing it, entering the yuri and incest route with her older sister.

Nonetheless, this just made me become extremely cautious of my surroundings as I have yet to find an escape route out of Japan for 3 days now without ending up being discovered by someone from the supernatural world the moment I try to force my way through security. Something I learned right away thanks to the help of [Book of the End] and the hard way when I tried to change the history of the area to make an escape path for me. Where some of the gods and goddesses quickly appear in the area right away the moment they felt me changing history.

This forced me to have to fight my way out of there and use multiple usages of [Dimensional Travel] and [Telos Karma] before losing these gods and goddesses after the second day on the run.

Fuck pride. I need to escape this world soon before whatever the world throws at me would lead me to my death or slavery. The latter is worse due to possessing the [Omnifabrication] and all the [Magical Items] I have made up to now. While the former is just temporary before a God of Death captures me before turning me into a slave to do their bidding after finding out I might have lost my main power aka [Omnifabrication] while my [Magical Items] might be lost forever or someone that has domain over dimensions could gain access to my hammerspace to get them.

Honestly, I was lucky for having these former [Sacred Gears] early on before this whole thing happen. Because without these former [Sacred Gears], I would have been easily defeated by these gods and goddesses in no time even with all my [Magical Items] and [Requiem Stands]. Also, this just revealed to the supernatural world that I have multiple [Sacred Gears]. Technically true, but at the same time false. Not that these people would care that matter.

As I have now a big target placed on my back upon this discovery. Yikes, I should have left this world early on, but then again, I did had a stalker of Ophis coming after me. Well, now I have the entire world excluding the mundane world hunting me down now.

This just taught me a harsh lesson: Always stay low-key! Because damn, I expected to have Ddraig and Albion's powers would help me fight against all these gods and goddesses fighting me. But, nope, I learn the hard way that I'm no dragon nor do I have the body of one. Therefore, I have my limits and almost got caught. Furthermore, I wasn't just facing one god, nope, there was a bunch of them and I felt foolish for thinking I could take them on just because I have the powers to kill a god.

Currently, I'm trying to sneak past the borderline of Japan and straight into South Korea from Fukuoka. Because I tried with Sapporo to enter Russia, but came to realize it was tightly shut down, making it very impossible for me to enter, even when I rapidly use [Telos Karma] to help me. Sadly, even that was very limited in help as I only got a single foot in Russia before having to run with my life on the line when Russian gods and goddesses appear and they are a lot stronger than I realize. So, I'm testing my luck with the Korean pantheon.

If this doesn't work, that won't matter since I got many backup plans just in case. Though, some of the backup plans I have in mind are either too dangerous or require specific requirements to be met for it to work. Otherwise, it would fall apart no matter how well the plan is made.

Therefore, as my father once said, "If your plans fail, then make a new one until the point you either completely fail at the end up or one of your plans finally worked." Then, end up being killed by a hitman the day after he gave me this advice. Yikes.

Carefully, I send [Chariot Requiem] out to test out the area while making sure [Chariot Requiem] moving in the shadow. Hopefully, no gods have the domain of shadow or darkness or else they would discover [Chariot Requiem]. Otherwise, I have to give up on leaving Japan to South Korea and use one of my dangerous plans instead.

As I watch [Chariot Requiem] taking its time to get through the security and avoid the human lookalike people with strong souls. Since there is a chance those with strong souls might not be humans at all. Of course, there are some humans with a strong soul compared to others, but better not risk it. Furthermore, using the [Telos Karma] to make it so I can find people that would talk about anything related to me. Since anything could be useful with my current situations.

Also, because through the linked senses between [Chariot Requiem] and me. I can overhear the conversation around the place without having to physically be there.

"Are you sure the target will go through here?"

"Where else would he go? The underground? All the people with power over water have made sure to keep track of all boats from entering and leaving. There's no way the target will be able to leave Japan if he planning to go by boat; furthermore, I got some friends that told me that they got people with power over the earth itself to feel out anyone moving through the ground too."

I click my teeth at this, because that was exactly what I was planning to do by taking a boat to South Korea. It looks like this option is a no go for me and one of my plans was going underground too. Is now useless. Nonetheless, this is fine for me since I learn this now than later on when things become harder for me to hide afterward. Also, it's really a good thing I gained [Telos Karma] early on to get what I wanted; well, almost anything I wanted.

Either way. Slowly, I have [Chariot Requiem] scout out shipyard and curse under my breath, where the place is literally packed full of supernatural beings. Some of them are actual gods and goddesses, making it much more difficult for me to move out of Japan if I dare go with this suicidal plan of going to the sea. So, I know for sure that the plans to move out of Japan to South Korea is not happening.

So far, I noticed it's mostly these gods and goddesses are aiming for me compared to other supernatural creatures. Making me wonder if it's due to me forcing Ophis away that triggers these gods to move instead of sending their minions after me. Yet, I wonder if it's just this world or the gods themselves for being stupid since I can blast Ophis away, then they should fear me instead and do their best to avoid. However, that did the opposite effect for some reason.

So after recalling [Chariot Requiem]. I slowly move away from the shipyard and I made sure to avoid staying in those attractions in Fukuoka too long since there are people hunting me down in those places as well. Making it a little difficult for me to move if I didn't have [Senjutsu] consisting of activated 24/7.

* * *

5 days*

(Japan)

It took some time, but one of my plans is about to work. As I made sure not to let my target notice me, nor the people near him.

A young man with black hair and spectacles. Wearing a combination of a Japanese school uniform for the fall, and wearing a mage-style robe over his uniform with a feathered cape.

This is Georg, the sub-leader of the hero faction and the possessor of the [Longinus: Dimension Lost] and the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the man who made a pact with the legendary devil, Mephisto Pheles. Also, my ticket way out of this fucking world that starting to piss me off enough, that I would gladly cave into my pride to cause massive destruction to the world in order to cause most of these gods and goddesses to fade from the existence or if they not living off from faith. Then, throwing some kind of bombs that enough to destroy them and I have the [Stand] to do such a thing.

However, I got to be smart about this and know when to retreat, then find another method in future worlds to gain the power to destroy these gods. Because at this point, the gods and goddesses might be my biggest weak points in my second life. Pretty much the weakness a vampire's sunlight and so on. Anything related to gods and goddesses would be my doom. As much as I hate to think about this, but it's true. Since out of everything so far, the gods are what pushed me to run away due to lack of a means to deal with them, even with the so-called [Sacred Gears] that have the potential to kill gods.

Though from Princess Resurrection and D. Gray-Man world didn't cause me to leave. But, since I have only been to 4 worlds and half of them forcing me to leave are the gods.

Now, it's time for me to get what I should have gotten early on with the other 4 [Sacred Gears] at the time.

Slowly, I have [Chariot Requiem] move through other people's shadow while continue to have [Telos Karma] preventing any interference from anyone and stopping Georg from leaving.

"Make them fall asleep." I order [Chariot Requiem] to force everyone within a mile radius to sleep while quickly transferring the 'soul' of the [Dimension Lost] into the [Grimoire Weiss], with the help of the [Omnifabrication] to make the transfer go smoothly and along with changing the [Dimension Lost] to something much more.

Afterward, I got the fuck out of there and ran like hell with [Gold Experience Requiem] partial summon to give me the boost in speed as well as having the [Fox Mask] boost my speed too. Same with [Senjutus]. Therefore, I'm pretty much going at the speed, that's fast enough to get me away from the area where I left Georg at by the time the people realized how in the world I gained so many [Sacred Gears] in the first place.


End file.
